Wild Child
by Holly7795
Summary: Wild Child described Sky best; drinking, smoking, drug taking, sleeping around; when she's sent away people expect her to change, everyone tries to help her but will anyone be able to pull her out of this downwards spiral? Better story than Summary. Please Review.
1. Reunited

_So this is only my second FanFiction; Wild Child._

_Hope you like it (:_

_This is obviously the first chapter and its called Reunited._

_Enjoy (:_

* * *

I'm being moved here because apparently my behaviour is getting out of control.

Yeah well they can all fuck right off.

None of them actually give a shit about me so how do they have any right to tell me that I'm 'ruining my life'!

They say it in that very sentence it's my life so they should get the fuck out of it!

But still no matter how much I try to explain this to my so called parents I'm being moved to the United States of America.

Why there you ask because some relatives of mine live in a small Indian Reservation called La Push, my Aunt Helen and her son Embry, I actually really like them both. Embry's like an older brother to me he actually cares about how I am and so does Helen she's more of a Mother to me than my own is.

So I suppose at the end of the day I'm quite happy that I'm being 'sent' to La Push. I just wish they would have tried with me before they send me off because they can't cope. Well it's not my fault they are naturally shit parents, but why should I be moved away from all my friends?

My entire life was in England.

Yeah I had family in La Push but they were the only people I knew in that entire continent.

But maybe it will do me some good to get away from it all. I've not exactly been happy in England have I. Yeah I've told everyone I am but in truth I was getting fed up with not being able to trust anyone. It felt as though everyone was against me and I was fighting them all off.

I say that but I'm not going to start coming out with all this shit about a 'new start' and all that crap I'm just going to be honest and say nothing will change in what I do.

I was going to be nice to Auntie Helen because she had always done right by me, and Embry he had always been there for me to talk to when I wanted a cry at 4 in the morning even at his time, he would wait and listen to everything I had to say he never judged and that was what I loved about him. Yeah you heard right I cry a lot but hardly anyone knows I think it may even be just Embry but then I would guess he tells his mum so two people. I cry because it gets to much, my parents trying to mould me into the perfect child that I'm never going to be, when I was younger I tried but when I realised nothing was good enough I gave up told them where they could stick it and went off the rails as they would call it I like to think I was welcomed to the real world of fun. But even in my life of fun I would still get so hurt by the things they would say to me every time they reminded me what a disappointment I was I would laugh in there face and say "Do I look like someone who gives a shit?" walk off and go and get pissed with some mates.

I was strong enough to never show how much it hurt how deep it cut me every last word only Embry knew.

He was really excited to have me coming to live with them he said "My little sister is finally moving in."

He was two years older than me and was still in high school in his junior year apparently I would be starting at the same school as him but would be in my sophomore year. Joys longer in school in England we finished school at 16 but in America you stay on till your 18.

It amazes me still how I can go from being that angry to then just calm down completely, I think that's another 'problem' I have according to my parents I get angry without thinking things through but I had an entire plane journey to calm down.

Looking out the plane window now I wonder what my life is going to be like from now on.

The drinking age is even higher in the US you have to be 21 I could easily buy alcohol in England. I passed for 18 quite nicely all you have to do is wear a tight figure hugging outfit with a very low neckline lots of cleavage on show and the dude from the off-licence wont even think about asking for ID if not then one of the others who was old enough to legally buy it would get and get some for us all.

I wondered briefly if I could persuade someone to get me alcohol and cigarettes. But then I had brought some from the duty free section in the airport before I got on the plane.

I know I know it was suppose to be a 'new start' but there was some things I weren't giving up, I'm not an alcoholic or anything but sometimes it really does make you feel numb enough to just forget. As for the cigarettes I only ever smoked when I drank really so it was good to buy them together. I smoke if I get stressed out as well but it's not all the time so it weren't too bad.

Embry didn't really approve of either he was totally against smoking but he went out and got pissed quite a bit himself so he couldn't really say anything to me. But as he liked to remind me I was only fifteen and shouldn't be drinking as much as I did but never mind.

I wondered if there would be any fit guys. You see a lot of yummy American actors on telly so there must be some fit ones about. I smiled as I thought this Embry would be horrified if I got with someone he knew, he would be in big bro mode before you could say overprotective.

"We are beginning our decent to Seattle so please return to your seats and put your seatbelts on and prepare for landing." The flight attendants voice came over the intercom.

I done my belt back up and put my i-Pod touch back in my bag and sat my head back I hated that part when the wheels touched the ground I waited for it and when it came I jumped.

Getting off the plane looking at the dull grey sky wasn't that welcoming but I still walked through to baggage and got my stuff.

Embry said he would wait for me in arrivals so as I came through the door I looked around trying to find the boy I remembered from when they last came to England.

I was looking around completely confused as to where he could be when I heard a deep voice shout out my name I turned towards the voice and saw 4 huge tanned and extremely good looking guys standing near the entrance. And when I say huge I mean all way over 6 feet and as wide as a door they looked all related but their faces still differed.

I wondered how they knew my name until one of them stepped forward and I recognised Embry in the this 'mans' features I couldn't believe it was him he looked more towards mid 20's than 17 he smiled at my expression which was clearly shocked as I took all of him in as I got closer he grinned even more showing the Embry that I remembered from my childhood in his happy face I knew this was my brother I ran towards him my arms spread wide he opened his beaming at me and caught me up in his arms lifting me completely off my feet I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my face into the crook of his neck smiling hugely he swung me around as though I was a child but I didn't care I had my brother back again.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too Sky, it's so good to have my little sister back." He said back just as quietly.

* * *

_Okay so thats the first Chapter, she's back with people she feels really care about her, sorry not very long at all, _

_Next up she's going to be meeting a few wolves what are the chances one may imprint ?_

_But more importantly if one does imprint on her how will the Wild Child react to them ?_

_Please __Review_

_Holly Ox_


	2. To La Push

_Chapter Two ; To La Push._

_So she's met Embry agian who is like her brother and they will reffer to each other as brother and sister just so you dont get confused._

_She meets a few mebers fo the pack and you find out more about the characters (:_

_Thanks to ForeverBlonde (:_

_Song's mentioned in this chapter are:_

_Dynamite - Taio Cruz_

_My First Kiss - 3OH!3 feat Ke$ha _

_Hope you like it._

_Enjoy (:_

_Oh and please review (:_

* * *

After what seemed hours he put me back on my feet and took in my appearance he frowned slightly as he took in my ripped denim hot pants, tight fitting t-shirt, and black leather jacket and then looked at my high heeled black stiletto ankle boots. He then looked at my face with heavy eye make-up and my highlighted blonde hair.

"Sky you don't look 15. You look closer to 19. And that's not a good thing." Embry told me seriously.

"Your one to talk. Steroids are supposed to be really bad for you." I told him laughing.

"I'm not on steroids I've just grown up, bulked out a bit." He defended himself instantly.

"I know your not but seriously you've got huge and you're so muscley, I don't remember you being this big." I said.

"I was 12 the last time you saw me sis." He laughed.

"Okay fine. But still it's a big change." I said.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one to have changed seriously you were always so pretty what's with all the make-up?" he asked.

"I got ugly." I replied quickly laughing at him. "Anyway I'm wearing hardly any it's mainly just my eyes."

"Alright then. Well I've got some people I thought you'd like to meet. But can you do your jacket up first please?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You're wearing a white t-shirt and a bright pink bra and your boobs are practically popping out and the guys will be gawking so please?" he explained.

I was quite offended but I knew he didn't mean it so I just done my jacket up.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

He then took my hand and led me over to his friends by the exit. They where all equally as tall as him one was taller than the others by a large amount they all smiled at me coming over and the youngest looking one his smile turned into an expression of disbelief when he took in the rest of my outfit his eyes lingering on my legs that where long enough as it was but where extenuated by the heels.

Embry growled slightly and the guy looked away immediately, the other two guys laughed at this and when the guy looked back at me I winked at him.

He went very red when the guys laughed and Embry groaned.

"Sky not already please." He moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about bro." I told him with an innocent voice.

He sighed deeply.

The others just laughed.

The tallest the stepped forward and hugged me I hugged him back quite shocked but pleased with his friendliness.

"Hey I'm Jake. It's nice to finally meet Embry's little sister, we've all been looking forward to meeting you." He told me kindly.

"Hey I'm Sky but I guess you already know that."

"Hi, I'm Quil." The one the same height as the youngest but the bulkiest said to me hugging me as well.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello, I'm Seth." The one who'd been looking at my legs, the youngest said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Since he didn't make a move to hug me I went to him and hugged him. He smiled at me and mouthed _sorry _to me. I shook my head in response I didn't mind. Seth then smiled warmly at me.

"Well come on then lets get you home." Embry said.

He led me outside taking my bag in one hand and holding mine with the other. We went over to a large blue truck and I climbed into the front straight away no way do I ride in the back. The others groaned as they squeezed into the back. I laughed with Embry.

"So Sky you looking forward to meeting everyone?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah I guess. I've missed Embry and Auntie Helen and I'm sure everyone else will be nice so it should be good." I told him cheerily.

"Embry can I plug my i-Pod in please?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure as log as you don't put a shit song on." He told me.

I put my bag on my lap and dug around trying to find my i-Pod touch when Jake and Quil looked in my bag over my shoulders into my bag and gaffed. I looked at them questioningly.

"Are you like an alcoholic or something? And you do know you can buy cigarettes out here." Jake asked.

Oh shit they'd seen all the alcohol and fags I'd brought.

"WHAT?" Embry roared.

"Look I told you I only smoke when I'm stressed or drinking and you know about the drink and why I do. Plus the age is higher over here for drinking so I didn't know if I would be able to get any some I went duty free." I explained.

"Seriously Sky you need to stop all this, it was the whole point why you where shipped over here." Embry told me anger clear in his voice.

"So I was shipped, does that mean you don't want me then?" I shouted at him.

"Of course I want you here you idiot, you're my sister but you need to stop or at least cut down." He told me.

"Well you've stressed me out now so I need one; I thought you got what's going on?" I asked him whilst lighting up a cigarette and opening the window.

"Put that out now. And I do you know I do look we'll talk when we get home okay?" he asked in a kinder voice smiling at me.

I put the cigarette out with my fingers at which they all gasped "What?" I asked.

"That's got to be painful." Quil said.

"Do I look like the sort of person who is bothered by pain?" I asked him.

He just looked at me in surprise.

I then took my i-Pod out and put Dynamite by Taio Cruz on and turned the volume up to max and started singing along at the top of my voice and dancing in my seat.

They started laughing at me then the three in the back joined in dancing and even Embry was signing along. I got hot and took my jacket off getting a disapproving look from Embry but I didn't care, if his friends where looking at my boobs then it had nothing to do with me, but they were all sitting behind me so its not like they could see anything. Yet.

I turned round in my seat to look at Seth, Quil and Jake because I had a question for them.

"So what year of school are you all in?" I asked innocently.

All three sets of eyes trailed down to my boobs slightly but snapped straight to my eyes at the same time when they realised what they were doing. I smiled to myself.

"Well, me and Quil are with Embry and are juniors Seth here is a sophomore and you are a sophomore right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah unfortunately does that mean I'm like one of the youngest in the school?" I asked I was one of the eldest at my school in England I only had like a year and a half left of school there.

"Basically yeah you are one of the youngest but don't worry you wont be on your own our friends Collin and Brady are both freshman so their younger than you and Seth's a sophomore so he'll look out for you and we all have lunch together so you should be fine." Jake told me and smiled kindly at me.

"Okay then, but do you hang around with any girls? Not that I mind being with all boys I have NO problem with that at all, but you know just wondering?" I asked the others laughed at my comment about not being bothered with all boys but Embry gave me a stern gaze and shook his head.

"What? Most of my friends in England where boys, at least they know how to have fun all the girls wanted to do was gossip and bitch, don't get me wrong I love a good bitch but this was all the time and most of them were liars and where all oooo how far have you gone and stupid stuff like that, but again who else do you hang out with and are there any girls?" I explained and then went back to my original question.

"Well I guess you do have a point about girls being bitchy but the girls we hang around with aren't that bad, there's Kim whose Jared's girlfriend and they are like sickeningly in love, but Kim's lovely she's not like the girls you just spoke about neither is Collin's girlfriend Beth her and Collin aren't as bad as Jared and Kim but they are still madly in love with each other. Kim's a senior with Jared oh and Paul, he's another one of us but he's like really angry and has got quite a temper on him but at the end of the day he's a nice guy, and then there's our friend's Sam and Emily but their both 23 and so Leah Seth's sister." Jake said.

"Well Kim and Beth sound pretty pathetic I mean how old are they like Kim's probably 17 18 and Beth's a year younger than me and they're already like falling in love with someone?" I asked incredulously.

"Sky I no it sounds weird but if you see them there like no way you can doubt it the same with Sam and Emily they really are in love." Embry told me seriously.

"Yeah of course they. I bet the only reason why Jared and Collin are actually telling Kim and Beth they love them is because they want an easy shag. It's probably different for Sam and Emily because their older but come on!" I ranted, "It makes me angry when guys get girls hopes up of a relationship and then it turns out all they wanted was sex, it doesn't bother me exactly because I have realised that about guys but when you see some girls that truly believe a guy loves them then ditches them as soon as they get what they want it's horrible!"

"You sound like you've experienced something like that." Jake said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's really known of your business what I get up to Jake." I told him.

"Yeah and I really don't want to hear anything like Sky. You are only 15 and you're like my sister so please." Embry said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't talking about me anyway." I told him.

"But back to what you said not all guys are like that Sky. And Collin and Jared defiantly aren't." Embry told me. "And don't even think about talking to them about how their boyfriends are only with them for one thing okay?" he asked.

"Fine I won't help them out." I laughed.

"Good, and you're going to be meeting them at school on Monday, you don't have to go in tomorrow so you have three days to get settled and then its back to school for you." Embry told me laughing.

"Yeah your school system is shit; I had like a year and a half left in England now I have like 3 - 4 years to go! I mean how is that fair?" I asked.

They just laughed at me.

"Well you shouldn't have been such a naughty girl then should you Sky." Embry laughed. "before you go off on one I know you weren't really at fault here but again we'll talk about it when we get home okay?" he said before I could defend myself.

I just nodded at him.

"So Sky what do you like to do?" Quil asked.

"Drink, smoke, party, have a good time the usual." I told him. "What about you lot? What's there to do for fun round here?" I asked.

"Well we all drink, afraid none of us smoke well Paul and Jared do sometimes but hardly ever, we have like bonfires and there are lots of house parties that people from school have there alright, wee go to the beach in like all weather surfing cliff jumping the girls sunbath if the weathers good, we go movies a lot like loads of us altogether but the majority of our time is spent just hanging out at Sam and Emily's." Jake said.

"So if I ran out of fags Paul or Jared could get me more?" I asked.

"Yeah he could but now that you've said about it I'll just tell him not to get you anything." Embry told me smugly.

"Oh Embry how you underestimate me. Paul's a guy and so is Jared and I have my ways." I told him winking suggestively.

Quil, Jake and Seth all laughed at how Embry's smirking face turned comically into a frown.

"Sky you forget Jared has a girlfriend who he's really in love with and your not that sort of girl anyway, I wouldn't have you down as a girl who steals other girls guys." Embry told me.

He had me I'm not that sort of girl and my face showed that obviously when Embry grinned in satisfaction.

"Your right it would be wrong to go for Jared to get what I want but Paul's a whole other story now, you never mentioned a girlfriend there so he's ON limits and you said he had a bit of a temper well I like them feisty you could say." I told Embry he looked slightly sick at what I said.

"Sky stay away from Paul he's a bit of a player and I think you have more than enough cigarettes for now so don't even think about it." Embry told me in a stern voice.

"Yeah your right I do have enough to last me quite a while but I was thinking if my supplies did run out it's always good to think ahead." I said.

"Yeah well think about your future not when you run out of fags okay?" Embry said.

"Fine, so is there any good looking guys at your school?" I asked the car at large.

"Were guys we don't really see other guys that way Sky and what's wrong with us?" Quil asked in a tone of mock offence.

"I guess you'll do." I laughed.

"But are there any girls at school that I'm most likely going to hate?" I asked.

"Sky you'll probably hate about half the girls there." Embry said.

"Why's that?" I asked curious.

"Because I know what your like and there are quite a few girls there that are fake and just everything you hate." Embry explained.

"Not to mention the fact that a lot of them fancy your brother and from what we hear you're quite protective about Embry." Jake laughed.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Embry asked.

"Your mum." Jake, Quil and Seth all said at the same time.

"Well I wouldn't call it protective exactly more just I don't want him with some bitch." I explained, I would never say it out loud but no one was good enough for my Embry and I was scarred that if he found someone then he would forget about me and she would become the most important person in his life, but I suppose if he really loved her I would except it but I would give her hell to see if she loved him enough to stick around even with me there.

"Well your have an issue with quite a few girls at school then because Embry has a lot of them throwing themselves at him." Seth laughed.

"Well they wont after I have my say." I said.

"No fighting Sky you'd get kicked out." Embry said.

"Embry are you serious, the amount of fights you've gotten into as well as the rest of us and we've never been kicked out." Jake said.

"We never really get into that many; we just make sure they won't get up after one hit. But you haven't seen Sky fight, even at the age of ten there was this one time when a girl on the beach in England was flicking sand at Sky she asked her to stop once and when she didn't Sky beat the shit out of her! And from what I hear you haven't exactly calmed down have you, your mum said you'd gotten worse." Embry said.

I shrugged.

"Yeah well they deserved it. I'm not going to be pushed round by any one ever." I said through clenched teeth.

"So please no fights at this school okay because I really don't want you to get kicked out." Embry told me.

"Fine I'll try but if anyone try's to push me around or bitch about me you know I won't stand for it." I reminded him.

"Yeah I know so just stay away from some people okay?" Embry asked.

"I might consider it, but I'm not alienating myself from everyone." I told him.

"Just try to stay out of trouble for the first week at the very least?" he pleaded.

"I'll give it my best shot." I told him sarcastically.

"Now let's stop with all this negative talk and get back to some dancing!" Jake said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, and Embry the first weekend after I've done an entire week at school can we have a house party?" I asked sweetly giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I don't have a problem with it but ask Mom she probably won't let you so why don't we just have something on the beach like a welcoming party?" Embry suggested.

"Okay then, she probably would say no." I laughed.

I then turned the music up loud again and started signing and dancing to My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha.

Seth was singing louder than anyone else swaying his hands nearly hitting the other two in the head it was so funny he was like in a world of his own.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked Embry quietly as the song changed and Seth came back to Earth and they all started singing again to the next song that came on.

"About an hour, you okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know what to expect. Everything's going to change from now on isn't it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but for good this time, it's going to change in a good way Sky I promise you that." Embry told me sincerity clearly evident in his eyes.

I looked back towards the road in front of me cars zooming by and off into the distance I didn't want to think about what Embry meant but I couldn't help it, things had changed once before, and not in a good way it was when I decided to stop trying to please my parents so I gave up Embry knew all of this and when he said in a good way he meant I wouldn't be hurt by it again.

I looked back at Embry he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and reached for my hand, squeezing it tightly in his, even though his gesture was small it meant the world to me just knowing he was there like he always was to hold my hand through it all.

To my surprise a single tear leaked out of the corner of my right eye and trailed down my cheek so fast I couldn't stop it in it's track's it dropped off my chin onto my chest before I knew just looking at Embry seemed to make me not care, but as soon as it hit my chest I released Embry's hand and wiped any evidence of wetness from my face, Embry smiled sadly at me knowing I wouldn't want the others to see that I could cry.

"We're nearly there now Sky, not long till your home." Embry said.

"Okay, so what are you all doing this weekend?" I asked everyone in the truck.

"Well we were just going to like hang out at the beach if it's good weather, the reports say it will but you never know in La Push, or we'll just come crash at Embry's." Jake said.

"Well if the weathers good can I come to the beach with you?" I asked.

"Yeah but it will probably rain so we'll all be back at yours." Jake said.

"See Embry your friends have totally excepted the fact that I live here now their even calling home mine as well now." I told him excitedly.

"You do make me laugh Sky." Embry chuckled.

I smiled at him.

"So you guys have school tomorrow then it's the weekend, and then I have to go to school?" I frowned at the thought of the new school.

"Sky relax, school will be fine, you have all of us and as long as you steer clear of certain people you won't get into trouble alright?" Embry asked.

"Alright, but I'm not really that bothered by what people think I just don't want to cause trouble for you." I told him.

"Come on Sky you know I don't mind, that's what I'm here for." Embry said.

"I guess." I sighed but smiled at him warmly I really do love having him around.

"Yeah that and if any of the guys try anything on with you Sky, don't even try to deny it Embry if any guy so much as looks in Sky's direction your going to go into big bro mode and beat the shit out of them." Jake laughed.

"Yeah well what do you expect me to do? Let all the creeps leech all over her? Not going to happen! And in warning he's right Sky I will kick their arses if any of them try something." Embry said his tone cold filled with anger and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious? I mean come on Embry I'm fifteen it would be so embarrassing if you went all big bro on some guy just because I talk to them! Please don't Embry." I pleaded with him after I realised shouting at him really wouldn't make him change his mind.

"Exactly Sky your fifteen, you're not legal for years yet! But we're not getting into that. But as I was saying your fifteen but you look closer to nineteen and its not good like I said before, and some of the guys at school would be all over you and I won't just stand by why they all try it on with you!" He virtually shouted, clearly this was a strong subject when it came to some of the 'guys' at school.

"Look I no I'm only fifteen and as for the legal age thing I was only a year under it in England so that's not too bad plus I can't really imagine that you stayed 'innocent' so don't try that one with me plus I've never really cared for the law when it comes to things like that. Then you said I look closer to nineteen, well sorry but it's not my fault I look older! And no matter what you think I'm not going to go fuck some complete stranger on the first day of meeting him!" I shouted and Embry looked guilty for thinking I was that much of a slag but I wasn't finished. "I know exactly what my Mum told you about me and yeah a lot of what she said was right but I do have some standards! And beside's every guy I fucked I've known them for at least two days." I laughed towards the end hoping Embry would see the funny side.

Luck really wasn't on my side.

Embry didn't see the funny side. Not at all.

"TWO DAYS!" He roared.

I cringed back against my seat.

"Embry I was joking, come on you know my sense of humour. And I really wouldn't talk to you about anything like that. And you said you wouldn't go into it. Beside's I'm sure my dear mother informed you of all my activities." I said bitterly I knew that mum had told Embry and Aunt Helen all about relationship's I'd had not that any of them really were relationships more like friends with benefits or one nights stands but that's how I liked things I didn't want to be tied down to one guy there were far to many out there for me to just settle with one. It angered me in a way that mum had told them because strictly speaking she didn't know exactly what I got up to she only herd the rumours and the majority of them weren't true anyway.

"Oh well don't joke about things like that. And your right lets not go into things I really don't want to know, I know I said I'd always listen but there are something's I really can't hear so can you like talk to my mum about them or one of the other girls?" Embry asked.

"I don't need to talk to anyone about it. You speak about it as though just because I have sex that I have some illness and before you ask no I don't have and STI or anything like that okay!" I shouted at him.

"Way too much information Sky I really didn't want to hear that!" Embry shouted back.

Jake, Quil and Seth were staying quiet but their eyes were alert constantly watching Embry's every move.

"I'm sorry. Can we change the subject, we never fight Embry and I don't want us to start now okay? How much longer till we get there?" I asked.

"Sky I'm sorry too but I won't take back what I said okay you're going to have to change alright?" Embry said.

"I'll think about it." I told him.

"Oh and we're here now." He said.

I looked out the window just in time to see the sign.

**Welcome to La Push**

I thought about what had been said in the last half hour and realised that Embry was right I did need to change but it didn't mean I was going to, I wouldn't cause too much trouble fro them but I wasn't turning into innocent little Sky anytime soon.

* * *

_So this was a pretty long chapter hope you got everything, i was on a mission when writting this :L_

_So she's been given the info about the others but what will her reaction to them in person be?_

_And as for school... _

_But first plese review (:_

_Holly Ox_


	3. All New, But It Still Shines

_Chapter 3 ; All New, But It Still Shines._

_Okay so in the last chapter she met Quil, Jake and Seth and we got to see how Sky acted around them, we also herd more about the rest of the pack and Sky's views on certain things, she was also curious about how Embry thought she would react to people at both school and in general._

_She's going to be meeting a few more people in this chapter (:_

_Thanks go agian to __ForeverBlonde._

_Thanks also to GASPLudwig and RobstenJunkie (:_

_So hope you like it (:_

_And Please Review (:_

* * *

As we drove through La Push I could see clearly how beautiful it was, everywhere you looked screamed life and nature I mean if you're into that sort of thing, I'm not but I can still appreciate it.

We passed quite a few small house's that were neatly tucked into the forests and then we also passed streets full of house's it seemed as though La Push was full of surprises I thought it would be like a derelict ghost town of some sorts, I was happy to say I was wrong for once.

"Nearly there now Sky." Embry said.

We drove fore another minute or two when Embry slowed the car and pulled into the drive of a cute looking house that was both part of the street but was slightly more into the forest than the others and it felt secluded, I liked the house immediately it was going to be my home from now on so its just as well I like it I guess.

As I got out the truck no sooner had my heel landed on the ground my Aunt Helen tackled me in a tight hug my face pressed into her hair because of my shoes I was taller than her now. It was weird I had missed her so much but, seeing her just then with her black hair up in a high messy bun her face looking as young as ever and the figure that would make you think she never had kids, it was as though I hadn't seen her in a week not five years!

"Oh Sky baby, it's so good to have you here we've missed you so much." She said as she released me.

She then took in my appearance and her smile faltered ever so slightly but she recovered quickly but I could still see the shock in her eyes she glanced at Embry and then back at me, Embry, Jake, Quil and Seth then took some of my things and carried them into the house. The moving crate had already turned up before me so they were unloading from that, I looked in a thought shit I never knew I had that much stuff.

"Well you've changed a lot in appearance Sky." Helen said.

"I know but this is me now Auntie Helen, I am this way now, I've grown up." I said meeting her gaze.

"I understand that Sky but we need to talk about your behaviour I don't want any problems from you okay? I understand that there are some issues that obviously we need to talk about and trust me Sky when I say me and Embry will be with you every step of the way and you can always come and talk to me whenever you want okay?" Helen said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you are, I'm not going to just stop being me though I've been this way fro three years now, and it's me I won't cause trouble for you because I care far too much about you, but please can we just not talk about it now can I like see my room and get settled, I know we have to talk eventually but I really don't want to." I said.

"Okay Sky but we will talk eventually." She told me and I knew we would talk because I really needed it, I didn't care about a lot of things but I did care about Auntie Helen and Embry but I didn't want to be good either because that wasn't me anymore I am so confused right now!

Aunt Helen lead me inside and showed me around the house it was a two story and on the first floor there was a corridor from the front door that had four doors off it and obviously the stairs; kitchen dining and living room with a bathroom off the main corridor I was pleased to see that everything was modern but homey at the same time. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms; I was told that I would be sharing with Helen seen as Embry was a guy after all and if we both needed to get ready then Embry ad to give his bathroom to me. I laughed at this as did Seth, Quil, Jake and Embry who had joined the tour and were pointing out things in the house I would have never noticed at first glance like; pictures of Embry growing up and through the stages of his childhood I was surprised how many pictures of me there were laughing with Embry and a school one for every year but I realised there were none of me since I had changed.

When I was show my room I loved it straight away it. It had plain walls, a bay window that looked out towards the forest and it had a big king-size bed with a dark red silk bedspread, mine of course from England AHHH I even had my same duvet! The rest of the room was just filled with boxes well I better get unpacking then.

"I need to start unpacking but I think I'm gonna take a walk first if you like don't mind?" I asked Helen.

"Well I'll start unpacking for you but don't be too long dinner is soon make sure you take your phone and you don't know your way round so make sure you don't go far okay?" she asked.

"Thank you so much I'll only be like 5 10 minutes and my phones in my bag." I said.

I walked downstairs and could hear the others following I picked up my bag from the table by the door where I had left it and put my heels back on.

"Sky your not really going for a walk in them are you?" Quil asked.

"What my shoes? Of course." I told him.

"Well I don't give a shit about the shoes but can you please put some more clothes on not only are you going to freeze to death but the entire street will be watching you!" Embry said.

"If they want to look who am I to stop them?" I asked as I walked out the door and shut it in their faces laughing.

I walked down the street remembering everything in case I did get lost. Embry was right people who were just doing gardening threw me looks of shock and some old dude all out stared at me in disgust I laughed it all off they needed to come to the real world where people like me where everywhere but I guess that's what you get from a small town. I walked along the sidewalk and took out a cigarette I was quite stressed about the whole situation everything was new and everything was going to change again. I sat down on a bench crossing my legs.

I took a long soothing drag of the cigarette when a group of boys came round the corner, they were the average height for a teenage guy of seventeen maybe eighteen they looked like the stereotypical jocks, the footballers. There were four of them walking and as soon as they saw me their faces lit up it was quite comical actually, they then carried on walking and stopped in front of me one of them took out a pack of cigarettes took one out.

"Got a light there darling?" he asked smiling cheekily.

"Sure let me just get it from my bag." I said, this guy was majorly fit with light brown hair that was spiked in a disarray he had strong features and an extremely tight t-shirt on to show his muscles but they were no where near as impressive as Embry, Jake, Quil and even Seth's muscles but I guess he would have to do. I had left my lighter in my bag which was on the floor so I reached down to get it my boobs even more on show, one guy whistled but I pretended not to hear I got my lighter out and handed it over he light it up and handed it back keeping hold of my hand I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So what's your name then?" he asked.

"Well you tell me yours and I might consider telling you mine." I told him with a flirtatious smile I also removed me hand from his and stood up facing him taking another drag of the cigarette.

"You sound English. You just moved here?" he asked.

"Sorry didn't catch your name." I said.

His friends snickered at my obvious refusal to give information.

"Luke." He held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Luke." I said shaking his hand.

"Like I said before you sound English you just moved here." He assumed this time.

"You know you ask a lot of questions." I told him tilting my head slightly to the side.

"And your not very good at answering them." He countered.

I made an agreeing noise and nodded my head.

"You go La Push High I take it? And from the looks of things junior? Senior?" I asked.

"Now who's asking the questions?" he asked laughing.

I stayed silent waiting for an answer looking at him with that flirtatious smile still, it wouldn't take him long to crack.

"We're all senior's and yeah we go La Push High you starting there tomorrow then?" he cracked wow hadn't even counted to ten this guy was easy, way too easy.

I took another pull off my cigarette letting the feel of smoke pass through me comfortingly.

"Nope." I said laughing at their expressions.

"You in college then?" Luke asked.

"Naaa I will be going to La Push High at some point, guess you'll just have to keep an eye out for me." I winked and went to walk back the way I came when Luke came to stand in front of me I raised my eyebrows in question.

"So you're not going to even tell me when you're starting?" he asked.

I shook my head smirking.

"Fine then but here take this and give me a call if you want to be shown around the area or if you want to let me know when you're starting." Luke said handing me a slip of paper with a number on it.

"We'll see how lucky you are." I told him and walked away his friends laughing.

"Sorry but I what did you say your name was again?" he called after me.

I didn't even turn around when I shouted back "I didn't." I herd all of his friends laughing and saying things like "Mate she's got you hooked already." And "Did you see her body, wouldn't catch me turning her down."

I ignored the cat calls about how if I didn't want Luke to show me around they would I just carried on walking.

When I got back to the house Embry, Jake, Quil and Seth were all sitting in the front room watching some film. As I closed the front door all four heads snapped to my direction and their noses twitched ever so slightly that I couldn't be sure I hadn't imagined it.

"Wanna come watch the rest of this with us?" Embry asked.

It looked familiar so if I watched it I wouldn't be too lost.

"Yeah sure." I said I took my jacket off and hung it up buy the front door.

"So how was your walk?" Embry asked as I sat in the small space between him and Jake I put my bag down on the floor by my feet and tucked my feet up under me.

"Yeah it was alright met some people." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah? And who are these people catch a name or anything like that?" Embry asked sarcastically.

"Well I only got one of the names of one of them." I said.

"Yeah and who was _she_?" Embry asked putting emphasis on the she.

"Oh his name was Luke and I got a number, he said to give him a ring if I wanted to be shown round or when I was finally starting at La Push High." I said.

"Please tell me it wasn't Luke Kelly." Embry sighed.

"Well I didn't get a surname but ermmm… he was tall, not as tall as any of you, kinda muscled but not much its emphasised by the way too tight t-shirt and light brown hair arrogant smile, quite a push over when he wants something, any of that ring a bell about Luke Kelly?" I asked.

They all laughed.

"Yeah that's him, I bet the other dicks where there with him as well. But seriously what do you mean by 'quite a push over when he wants something'? Or do I not want to know?" Embry asked.

"By the other dicks I take it you mean all the guys that were with him yeah they were there but they kept quite most of the time anyway. And as for 'quite a push over when he wants something' he kept asking me questions like my name, was I English, like seriously no shit Sherlock! And then he was asking if I'd moved to the area and was I starting at La Push High I didn't really answer any then I asked him a few things and he didn't reply so I just looked at him and waited and after a few seconds he caved and told me his name and that he's a senior and then as I went to leave he gave me his number as you know and then when he asked what I said my name was I told him I didn't then all the dicks laughed and were all 'arrrrrrrrrrrr' you know how they get I take it and were like shouting stuff after me but I couldn't be arsed to get into an argument with them so I just left it." I told him.

"I like the 'I didn't' line when he asked what you said it was bet he didn't like being ignored virtually by a girl." Jake laughed.

"He seemed to get over it quickly, it was him who said something about my legs I think." I mused.

"What did he say?" Embry demanded.

"Oh I can't remember but come on Embry you know I'm not that much of a push over just because a guy knows a few smooth lines doesn't mean he's in, he defiantly has some work to do if he wants even a chance. Beside's he wasn't exactly the fittest guy around if you know what I mean and he seemed like quite a douche I mean seriously he can't even smoke right he lit it up but didn't even take ONE drag on it!" I exclaimed.

They just laughed at my little rant.

"Yeah I know that your not going to fall for the shitty lines you've herd them too many times already." Embry said a patronising look on his face.

"Well if you look at it from my point of view at least now I can tell which ones are just flirting and the ones that want something and the ones who pretend they want something but wouldn't really do anything, they are so annoying them ones." I laughed.

"And you know all that just by how a guy talks to you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well go on then tell us." Quil said.

"Nope you guys should know exactly what you mean." I said shaking my head.

"Fair enough." Jake laughed.

"Well done for not even denying it." I said to him.

They all laughed.

"So are you sure you have to go to school tomorrow Embry? Can't you just stay home with me?" I asked him.

"Nope, mum won't let me and besides you'll be fine by yourself you do your own thing most of time anyway." He said.

"Yeah I guess I think I'm gonna have a duvet day, watch telly all day and eat all the ice-cream." I said happily.

"You could go to Emily's and get to know her, she's Sam's finance and we spend a lot of time with them so you could get to know her she's been excited to meet you." Quil said.

"I suppose would she mind if I take my night-stuff and camped out in her front room watching telly all day?" I asked.

"You know what Sky you'll have plenty of time to get to know them all. I think you should just stay here all day because your going to have jet-lag soon enough. Plus mum's going to be home tomorrow you can have a catch up or whatever you girls do." Embry said.

"As much ass I love Aunt Helen she wants to talk to me about my 'behaviour' and all that stuff you know I don't wanna talk about that shit!" I said.

Embry put his arm round me.

"Sky I know that but you need to stop I can even smell the smoke on you from here, you need to sort it out." Embry said.

"Yeah I know but not just yet." I said sneakily.

"Oh yeah and why not just yet?" Embry asked.

"Because there are way to many opportunities here." I said.

"Like what exactly?" Embry asked looking at me.

"Well this is who **I am **now Embry yeah I was someone different before but I changed I grew up this is me and I don't plan on changing and I'm not as bad as they've made me out to be." I said.

"Sky we spoke about this in the car, change will be good this time, and me and mum don't really believe everything your parents sais about you I mean I spoke to you virtually everyday and you told me everything so it's not like I didn't know how it was, they said the same thing but exaggerated maybe just a bit." I gave him a look. "Oaky quite a bit, but still we'll see how things go you never know you might want to change."

"I'm happy now I'm away from them the only reason I even went near those sorts of people was to get away from them and I knew they would most likely send me away from them and look who was right." I told him.

"You could have just asked we would never say no to you living with us. But you're here now, and let's just see how things go okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah I guess, I'm not going to be a complete horror just gonna be me. And I think I'm going to bed I can feel the jet-lag starting to set in before you mention the time okay?" I said standing up and stretching at which Quil, Jake and Seth looked away because my vest rode up my stomach revealing my pierced belly button.

"Wait Sky what's that on your wrist?" Seth asked pointing to the tattoo on the inside of my right wrist, the outline of a five pointed Star in black in ink.

"It's a tattoo of a star, I'm Sky so I need a star to complete me." I explained.

"That's like really cool, I mean the way you described it, when did you get it?" Seth asked.

"When I was thirteen a friend of mine posed as my guardian and signed for me." I said.

"I herd it hurts there." Seth said.

"Pain doesn't really bother me." I said.

"Yeah so you said in the airport, but do you mean that?" Seth asked.

"Why would I say something I don't mean?" I asked looking at him as though he were stupid I mean why would I lie about something like?

"I was only asking because everyone feels pain." Seth explained.

"I feel it but I choose not to let it bother me." I replied.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Seth mused.

"Well as I was saying I'm going to bed now because of jet-lag." And I walked off as they all called 'night'.

I changed into my night stuff which was grey sweat pants that went just under my knee where elastic held them in place and a pink sports bra type top but I left my bra on, I don't like not wearing one, I tied my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head and wiped my make-up off, I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't look that different without make-up on but as I said I was only wearing eye make-up really some powder but that all that was on my face.

I went to the bathroom I shared with Aunt Helen and saw that she had put all my toiletries in there; I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out.

I went into Aunt Helen's room and saw her sat on top of her covers watching telly she looked up when she herd me come in and motioned for me to join her, I went over and sat next to her.

"You going to bed already?" she asked taking in my attire and frowning slightly at what I was wearing but she made no comment.

"Yeah I can feel the jet-lag setting in and I sleep in till about 12 on normal days so I thought I best get off early." I told her.

"Okay sweetie goodnight and I hope you sleep well. But Sky before you go I want you to know that I'm so happy that you're here with us, I wouldn't have it any other way okay and I know that life's been quite unfair to you these past few years but I will always be here for you and wont judge just like Embry wont, we both love you so very much and I just hope you know that." Helen said.

I was so touched by her words that tears formed in my eyes and started falling freely down my cheek's, she said that she loves me and that Embry does as well! Aunt Helen hugged me tightly to her but after a moment or two I realised that I was sobbing I pulled away and wiped my face she placed her hand against my cheek and looked at me with such love in her eyes that I leaned my face into her palm as she stroked away a few tears.

"Well I'm gonna go get a drink to take to bed with me and say night to Embry and his friends and then I'll go to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow." I said hugging Aunt Helen and then getting up.

I went down to the kitchen and got myself a drink then I went into the front room to say night to them all.

"Sky what are you wearing?" Embry asked a hint of annoyance in his voice for Quil had just turned round to give me a once over, but with him saying this both Jake and Seth turned around to give me a once over as well, Embry glared daggers at them and they all looked back at the telly.

"This is what I sleep in." I replied my voice full of innocence.

"Fine. Goodnight then." Embry said he got up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "See you in the morning. Do you want me to wake you before I go to school?"

I nodded.

"Alright then you can have breakfast with us then go back to bed yeah?" he asked.

I nodded again.

I then walked over to Quil and leaned down to hug him they all seemed a bit shocked by my action but they brushed it off quickly.

"Night Quil." I said.

"Errrr night Sky." He said hugging me back.

I then went and hugged Jake he wasn't hesitant at all and squeezed me tightly.

"See you tomorrow Sky." Jake said as he let me go.

Seth was sitting in the armchair still so I went over and leaned down give him a hug my boobs on show even more Seth's eyes widened then he stared intently at something over my shoulder. I hugged him and said night.

"Yeah night Sky." He murmured.

Jake and Quil were trying to control their laughter at the look Embry was giving Seth.

I shook my head and walked upstairs. I put my drink on my side table turned my side light on and switched the main light off. I climbed into bed under my silk bedspread.

I looked out the window; I hadn't shut the curtains on purpose because I loved to watch the sky at night, I know it seems weird but I have a real connection to my name and I really don't feel complete unless I see the sky at night when I drift off.

Even though it wasn't that late it was still dark outside and the sky was covered with clouds blocking all the stars that were surely shining behind them.

I watched the sky for who knows how long I herd the others in the house laughing and joking but I never bothered to listen to what they were saying.

And then as if it knew I was waiting for it a star became visible through a slight patch of black sky one lone star shined brightly down and just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

Even though everything was all new to me that Star still shined in a way just like me.

I feel asleep soon after wondering if I had been waiting for the star to shine.

After all if I were the Sky I had to be visible for that Star to shine.

* * *

_So she's met some new people but what do you think about them?_

_She's got a phone number but Emby doesn't seem tooo pleased about it._

_She's still shining (: so things are looking up for her, but what will tomorrow and the weekend hold for her?_

_Then it's off to school should be fun :L_

_Please review and let me know what you think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	4. Woken and Welcomed

_Chapter 4 ; Woken And Welcomed_

_So in the last chapter Sky met some guys and got a number, she also got to know some of the woves better, we found out she has a tattoo, and she seems very relcuctant to change her ways._

_A new face is going to appeare in this chapter and I'd like to dedicate this character to RobstenJunkie. (:_

_Thanks agian go to ForeverBlonde and GASPLudwig (:_

_So hope you like it (:_

* * *

"Sky, come on get up! I left you until I would be leaving in like ten minutes!" a voice said as I was shaken again.

"Fuck off." I muttered into my pillow.

The voice laughed.

The suddenly the duvet was no longer on me and warm arms had picked me up. My eyes flew open and as I looked up I saw Embry's face laughing at my shocked expression, he started walking down the stairs me still in his arms.

"Embry why are you doing this?" I asked as I turned in his arms trying to get comfy.

"You asked me to get you up to eat breakfast with us before we go to school. Besides you need to be up way before this on Monday." He laughed.

I just sighed as he walked into the kitchen where I saw Jake and Quil sat round the table laughing at me and Embry.

"Can you put me down now? I'm out of bed and I'm not going to do a runner." He went to put me on the floor. "No in a chair." I told him quickly.

"I'm not your servant Sky." He said as he put me next to a chair.

I sat on the chair and laid my head on my arms down on the table.

They laughed at me.

"Embry your gonna have to get her up like that every morning by the looks of things." Jake laughed. I didn't bother raising my head as I flipped him off. They all laughed.

"You think this is bad? I went to bed early and I don't have a hangover." I grumbled.

I just wanted to sleep.

"Well you won't be having a hangover until your twenty one now Sky so that's out for excuses." Embry said brightly.

"Yeah course it is. Your seventeen and I know that you go out and get pissed so it's stupid of you to think that I wont be getting drunk too." I said finally taking my head off the table.

"Come on Sky you know I won't stop you you're a teenager it's what we do." Embry laughed. "But for the record you aren't getting completely out of your head okay?" He added.

I gave a slight nod of my head I suppose it would probably do me some good to not get completely wasted all the time, Embry would be there to look out for me this time.

Suddenly I herd my ring tone go off Stronger by Kanye West, old I know but I just love that song.

I realised I'd left my bag in the front room last night so I danced my way into there signing along to the song as I went Embry, Quil and Jake laughing as I returned a few moments later holding my phone in my hand dancing around the kitchen singing.

"Now that don't kill me,

Can only make me stronger,

I need you to hurry up now,

Cause I can't wait much longer."

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Quil asked.

"Wow Quil way to kill my mood!" I said as I pressed answer, I stupidly hadn't looked at the caller ID before accepting it.

"Yeah?" I spoke into the phone walking to one of the counters and jumping up to sit on it.

"Sky don't speak to me in that tone. And why haven't you rung us by now? We were expecting you to call the moment your plane landed." My mums' shrill voice sounded from the other end. I grounded my teeth together and shut my eyes willing myself not to explode.

Embry watched me with sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah good morning to you too Carol." I said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't call me by my first name it's ever so disrespectful. And do you care to explain what has taken you so long to call me?" she snapped.

"Well I don't really care what you think is disrespectful, you should know that by now. And no I don't care to explain." I said and hung up.

Embry sighed and walked over to me he stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders they smothered my shoulders he was hardly touching me but I could feel the weight and heat coming off them.

"You shouldn't have hung up." He said simply.

"Well… ARGHHHHHHHHHH why does she do that? She wasn't even worried about me just that I was being 'disrespectful' I'll show her fucking disrespect if that's what she bloody wants! I mean she didn't even ask me how I was. She really doesn't give a shit does she?" I demanded.

"Sky that's not true, she does care she just has a weird way of showing it.2 Embry said calmingly.

"It's just- I just- ARGHHH!" I screamed in frustration. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly and I hugged him back tucking my face into his neck breathing deeply or I might just hit something I was shaking I was so mad at her she just doesn't care.

"Sky just breathe you need to calm down. You shouldn't let her or him get to you this much." Embry said.

I pulled back from him leaning my head back and breathing deeply.

"Hey Sky whenever Paul get's real mad we tell him to count to ten and then back down as fast as he can and keep going until your calm." Quil suggested.

I did as he said counting up and down from ten.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

I done this repeatedly till I felt my fist unclench as my mind concentrated on the numbers. It surprisingly worked the anger kinda drained out of my system in a way not completely but at least now I could think without wanting to hit something.

"You know what that actually works." I said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah well you haven't met Paul; we had to find some way to get him to chill out otherwise he'd me permanently angry and he takes much longer to calm down than you just did." Jake laughed.

"Hey leave this Paul alone you clearly don't know what it's like to get that angry." I said.

"Trust Sky, we all do, Paul just has it a bit worse than the rest of us his fuse is sorter. Anyways we need to get to school." Embry said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home then." I said as I jumped down and hugged them all goodbye.

"Stay out of trouble and have a good day yeah?" Embry said.

"Yeah I will, and don't say anything to Luke Kelly alright, I can look after myself, and I might take a walk to your school this afternoon if I get bored okay then you can like sneak out and come home early or what is it you call it 'ditch' with me, you two can join us as well if you want." I laughed.

"I'll stay away but, if he mentions one thing about you I'll kick his fucking arse into next week, and no don't come and try to convince us to ditch cause it won't take much persuading on your part and moms gonna be pissed enough that were late." Embry said.

"Alright then, well you best be going. I may see you later. I know I'll text you if I do decided to come and you can meet me in the parking lot at lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll come see you." Embry said while Jake and Quil nodded.

"Well byeeeeeee." I sang as they laughed getting in Embry's truck and driving away.

I went back inside I ate some breakfast and then went to just sleep in the front room while watching day time telly.

Aunt Helen came down around 11 and asked if I wanted to go to her friends with her I said no and told her how I might go meet Embry at school for lunch. She then left saying she should be back around the same time as me if I did go to see Embry and she said I should call her if I wanted a lift from school.

Around 12 I went and had a shower then got dressed on a pair of skinny jeans a black t-shirt and a denim jacket, I put my hair up in a messy bun on top my head with my fringe pulled out framing my face I applied a small amount of make-up and grabbed my things then I put on my pink stilettos. I grabbed a set of keys off the counter like I was told would be my pair from now on, and walked out the door into the cold shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the street in the direction Embry had driven this morning I hoped it wouldn't be too far and would be easily found but you never know.

30 minutes later I was officially lost. I was standing on another street full of houses that looked familiar but I couldn't be sure if I'd actually been down this road before. I angrily walked over to a bench and sat down pulling out a cigarette to calm myself down.

As I sat there smoking the door to the house behind me opened and shut and a girl with sunshine blonde hair, walked out and past me, she was wearing black jeans, a Paramore band t-shirt and a green hoodie that she was just putting on as she walked down her drive, she was also carrying a bad that looked like it had school books in it, she looked as though she would be the same age as me maybe a year older, she would know the way to La Push surely.

"Hey, are you going to La Push High?" I asked her as she walked past, she done a double take as she looked at me clearly she hadn't seen me sitting here until just then.

"Errrr… Yeah. Are you lost?" she asked.

"Basically yeah, I'm suppose to meet my brother there for lunch but I've been walking around in circles for like 30 minutes." I told her.

She smiled kindly at me, she didn't seem to have any aversion to me, it was weird most girls felt anxious around me because I screamed trouble or bitch stay away, but this girl looked at me no differently and she didn't even seem bothered as she took in what I was wearing, I would definitely be given shit for wearing a top with a neckline this low and jeans this tight by any other girl by she looked at me no differently.

"Well I'm headed there now I just woke up so I've missed my morning classes but I need to be in for the afternoon lessons because I have loads of papers due. Come on lets walk and talk." She said, clearly she needed to get going.

I stood up and walked next to her as I carried on smoking.

"You really shouldn't smoke you know, I know it's none of my business but it wont help you in the long run." The girl said I was about to bite back and tell her to fuck off when I saw the look on her face it was a look of kindness she really did just care she wasn't saying it just to patronise me she said it because she was generally worried about me well that's what it looked like by her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I only smoke when I drink and when I get stressed I got lost and it was bugging me so that's why I had one." I explained, I then chipped the cigarette out against the nearest tree and put it back in the box, the girl smiled slightly at me.

"So who's your brother then I might know him." She said.

"Oh he's not my actually brother he's my cousin but he's like my brother and we always say we are brother and sister so if anyone asks he's my brother, I now its confusing but it's the way it is. Oh and his name's Embry Call. Know him?" I asked.

The girls face lit up in shock but then she composed her features again.

"Yeah I know him." She said quietly.

"You sound as though you don't like him." I commented suddenly feeling my defence for my brother coming, she best not bad mouth him.

"No I do like him, him and all his friends." She said and I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Then why did you look shocked when I said he was my brother?" I asked.

"I just couldn't imagine Embry with a sister that's all. Everyone thought he was an only child as was his mom." She said.

"Well his mom and my dad are brother and sister so she's not an only child." I said.

"Oh right, sorry I'm not ting to be nosey." She said.

"I know your not. Sorry I didn't ask you what you name was. What's your name? I'm Sky." I said holding out my hand to her.

"Erin. Erin Kelly." She said taking my hand and shaking it smiling.

"Kelly. You don't have a brother called Luke do you?" I asked.

"Fortunately no I don't he's my cousin and don't worry I know he's a right dickhead if that's what you where going to tell me, but out of curiosity how do you know him?" Erin asked looking at me.

"Well I only got here yesterday and I went out for a short walk or rather a quick cigarette because it's a long as journey from England and when I was out him and some of his mates came and started talking to me, I even got his number but he don't even know my name." I laughed and Erin joined in.

"So how old are you?" Erin asked.

"Fifteen. Don't tell anyone though. What about you?" I asked.

"Fifteen really? You seem older. Much older. I'm sixteen nearly seventeen." Erin said.

"So you're a junior with Embry, Jake and Quil?" I asked these American school years confused me.

"Yeah. And you're a sophomore right?" Erin asked.

I nodded.

"So when are you starting?" Erin asked.

"Monday. They wanted to give me time to get used to everything." I explained.

"Cool, you know if you want you could come round mine over the weekend and I'll show you round or you could just not I'm sure Embry will do that for you or one of his friends I'm sure Luke probably wouldn't mind, but whatever." Erin said quickly a nervous look in her eyes I smiled at her.

"Yeah can I come over tomorrow and we can do whatever you want?" I asked, for some reason I liked Erin instantly.

"Yeah that's fine you can meet all of my friends if you want? And then we can show you around, then we could go back to mine and just hang out and watch films if you want?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be great. I'd really appreciate that." I said smiling.

Maybe La Push wouldn't be so bad, I mean I had a new start, I had Embry and I now had Erin I hoped.

We carried on walking to the school just chatting away; I was really starting to like her something that had never happened before I only ever liked people for convenience but Erin was a genuinely nice person.

We turned round a corner and there was a building with loads of cars parked around it, there were also many students walking around, I guess it was lunch time, it looked so different from the school I was used to.

Erin saw me looking around at everything.

"Come on Sky." She said leading the way forward to a set of benches we sat down.

"Welcome to La Push High I guess." Erin said smiling slightly.

Looking around I saw many people watching me with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

This place was definitely going to be fun.

Hold onto your desks La Push High Sky Call has arrived.

* * *

_So she's met Erin (RobstenJunkie this character is of course for you (: ) and has gotten on with her instantly._

_We also saw how Sky reacted to her mother._

_She didnt take the phone call to well and some of the pack helped her calm down._

_As she said Sky Call has arrived and I wonder what trouble she could get herself into?_

_Please review and let me know what you think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	5. Lunch At La Push High

_Chapter 5 ; Lunch At La Puch High_

_So in the last chapter we met Erin (: she's shown her the way to La Push High and they are now about to see how many students react to Sky (:_

_Thanks to RobstenJunkie (: ForeverBlonde , GASPLudwig , Magick1014 and theghost your reviews are much appricated (:_

_Hope you like it (:_

_And please review (:_

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Erin asked me smiling.

"I was just thinking about how much fun I'm going to have here." I said nodding towards a group of guys standing near to us, Erin laughed as I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"The funniest thing is your serious aren't you?" Erin asked still giggling.

"Well yeah I mean what's the point of coming to a new school if there isn't any good looking guys?" I asked.

"Well maybe to get an education but I'm just taking a wild guess there. Anyway have you met all of Embry's friends yet?" She asked.

"Only Seth, Jake and Quil why?" I asked.

"Well they are like the hottest guys at this school so…" she trailed off.

"Yeah I know they are, put it this way I definitely wouldn't say no to any of them." I laughed.

"Sky how can you say that there your brothers best mates plus they're all practically family they do everything together like with Sam and Emily and all the others." Erin laughed.

"Easily. And I'm not too happy about the fact that apparently a lot of the girls at this school like Embry." I stated.

"Yeah if you're the sort that doesn't think anyone's good enough for him or really protective then you're gonna have a hard time he has girls throwing themselves at him left right and centre." Erin laughed.

"Yeah well not if I have my say." I told her.

"I don't doubt that you can probably beat the shit out of any of the bitches that try it on with him." Erin laughed.

"Your probably right there Erin." A voice from behind us said.

We both turned and saw Embry standing there smiling at us.

I got up and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back lifting me off my feet.

He put me down and I saw that every one of the girls around us minus Erin was giving me the skank eye. I laughed.

"What you laughing at?" Jake asked coming up from beside Embry and hugging me as well.

"Already with the haters." I said, point with my eyes to a group of girls who were shooting daggers at me with their eyes looking me up and down and turning their noses up.

"Don't worry about it their just jealous." Erin said.

I laughed as did Embry, Jake and Quil, who was standing with Embry.

"So how did you two meet then?" Quil asked me and Erin.

"I was trying to find my way here but I spent about 30 minutes walking in circles got really stressed out and had to sit down and have a cigarette outside Erin's house when Erin came out and I asked her if she was coming here and we just spoke along the way." I said.

"Yeah and we've already made plans for the weekend." Erin said smiling.

"Really?" Embry asked sounding surprised.

"Yes really! I'm not horrible all the time!" I replied before Erin could answer.

"I know that Sky." Embry said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well anyway I better go find my friends, so I'll see you tomorrow yeah? And if you can't find your way to my house Embry knows where it is, or you could give me a ring and I'll come meet you." Erin said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, good luck with your essay and thanks for showing me the way." I said hugging her, she hugged me back and then after a goodbye to the others went off towards a side building which I presumed was the canteen.

"Erin nice aint she?" I said.

"Yeah she's a really nice girl, clever but that's not a bad thing, and she's not some bitchy slag like some here." Jake laughed, Quil and Embry nodded in agreement.

"So did you guys bring any food for me? Because I take it I'm not exactly aloud in the canteen?" I asked.

"Strictly speaking Sky you aren't even suppose to be on the school site but I knew it would be pointless trying to tell you that and yeah I brought you a burger." Embry said handing me a burger.

"Thank you." I said, I turned and sat back down on the bench and put my legs in under the table, Embry, Quil and Jake sat down with me.

"So what have you been up to this morning then other than getting lost round La Push and being found by Erin?" Jake laughed.

"Shut up, I just moved here, how the fuck am I suppose to know where anything is. And I'm quite happy that I got lost because now I have plans for the weekend, but to answer your question Jake, sleeping on the sofa watching day time telly, you know it's a lot better out here than it is in England." I told them.

"Yeah well your not going to be watching it hardly ever unless you record it, you are going to school everyday Sky, unless you sick of course." Embry said.

I pulled a face and carried on eating my burger Jake and Quil snickered at my expression.

"So how's your day going then Embry?" I asked.

"Alright I suppose, lunch finishes in like 15 minutes then I have History, Maths and last I have Gym." Embry said.

"Well I bet you all love 'Gym' getting to flex your steroid enhanced muscles to the screaming girls." I laughed they all cracked a smile I could imagine that this was exactly what they did.

"Hey Sky why did you put emphasis on Gym?" Quil asked.

"Well I take it that 'Gym' is what you Americans call P.E. right?" I asked.

"What's P.E.?" Quil asked.

"Physical Education is what it stands for but its just exercise were forced to do at least two hours of it a week in England." I said.

"Well we have to do it like virtually everyday here we only have one day when it isn't on our timetable." Jake said.

"How much longer is left of lunch?" I asked.

"About 15 minutes. I just told you that." Embry answered.

"Yeah well I forgot. So anyway any gossip so far from this morning?" I asked.

"Nothing really, oh we had to deal with Luke Kelly raving about this girl he's so 'in with' that he met last night and how he's so 'in there' with her, he also went on to say about how you were all over him and how he had to practically hold you back from jumping him on the stop and how you looked like a really easy girl, kinda laughable after what you told us about him but, Embry here weren't to pleased with a few of things he had to say about you." Quil said.

"Well we'll see exactly how in there he is on Monday when I get off with one of his mates right in front of him." I said an evil smile plastered across my face a plan already formed and soon to be set in place. "Its one thing to be bragging about seeing a girl and wanting to get with her but it's a completely other issue if you lie about how she was all over you especially when she's coming into school at some point, well it looks like I'm going to have to pay him a visit this weekend and then report on what a poor effort was made by him in the bedroom." I said grinning evilly.

Jake and Quil where howling with laughter Embry sat their his face looked as though it had been made from stone and only his eyes showed emotion and even then it was only one emotion; anger.

"Look Embry I'm not having him talk about me like I was all over him, if that's what he thinks I'll show him exactly how all over his best mate I can be, after this weekend, look it makes sense he messed with the wrong girl if he wants to be chatting shit about me, besides don't you think it will be hilarious if I do sleep with him this weekend and then come in Monday you point out his best mate and me be all over him, and then when he's like what the fuck? What about what happened this weekend? I can be all well truth be told mate you were one of the worst shags I've ever had and that's saying something. Tell me you wouldn't laugh at the look on his face and the way his status around this school would go down?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be a brilliant way at getting back at him I'll admit, but you are not sleeping with him." Embry said in clipped tones.

"But come on Embry its not like it will mean anything or actually matter because by the looks of him he is probably pretty shit." I explained.

"I don't care Sky, he said you were easy this morning and if you go and fuck him then your proving him right and every guy in this school will think you're a right slapper and I know your not so therefore that will cause way more agro than its worth AND your fifteen so your not sleeping with and eighteen year old understand?" Embry said, his tone and face was quite honesty terrifying that I didn't disagree with him.

"But I will get my own back I promise you that. Can I at least get off with his best mate? That way it will show how wrong he was and people will know I only done it to get back at him?" I asked resorting to my first idea, sleeping with him would be wrong I had sort of promised myself to lay of sex for the first couple of weeks in La Push.

"I know you'll get your own back, I have no doubts that you will, but I thought it was some sort of unsaid thing that you were going to lay of being to heavy with the whole guy front for a few weeks, besides what does 'get off with his best mate' mean exactly? Because if you're asking to shag him it's a no!" Embry ranted.

"First of all thank you for your faith in my you know I wont let you down on that front, Secondly I never said anything about laying off sex for a few weeks, I will do one at the very most but I can still flirt and other stuff just no SEX and besides I'm gonna have to see what sort of talents going on round here I may be laying off for longer than we thought, Thirdly 'get of with his best mate' means kiss, snog, oh what do you Americans call it oh I know make out with him, and Fourthly I wouldn't ever ask you if I could shag someone because I wouldn't really ask for your permission and I don't really care what the answer would be, although I will agree to your terms of a week because your right I don't want that sort of reputation already." I explain to him, Jake and Quil looked gobsmacked that I was talking so openly about sex and me laying of it for a week with my own brother, I guess it was kinda bad but I was just that angry at Luke that I really didn't care what I was saying at the moment.

"Sky do you really have to talk that openly about things, I know that's what you do and stuff but seriously in front of my mates as well." Embry said, voicing what had just been going through my head.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be talking this openly in front of you all, I'm just so made at Luke talking about me like that, and I wont speak about my personal life in front of you again okay?" I said.

"Deal, but I can sort of understand why you're like forgetting where the line is you look furious." Embry said.

"Yeah Sky do that counting thing we said about this morning." Quil suggested.

So I counted just as I had this morning and once again it calmed me right down I smiled at them. They were grinning like idiots because they knew it had worked. Again.

"So lunch is going to finish in like 2 minutes I'll see you at home yeah? And are you going to be able to find your way back okay?" Embry asked.

I was just about to answer him when I saw Luke Kelly standing with all his friends none of them looking in this direction, looks like its pay back after all.

"Yeah, see you later, I'll get back fine." I said hugging them all and waving walking over to Luke and his friends Jake and Quil laughed as they knew what would happen, Embry was rushing after me straight away.

"Payback Embry, that's all and don't worry nothing will happen between us." I said quickly giving him a warning glance with my eyes not to make a big scene in front of other people. "Oh and you need to go now because I don't want him to know that you're my brother." I said. "Just yet." I added on grinning evilly.

"You my sister are one evil girl, but I'll let you off just make sure you don't do anything with him I wouldn't be able to deal with that. Oh and make sure you get him good. The jerk deserves it." Embry said laughing.

"Oh don't you worry when I've got him just where I want him he'll come crashing down faster than he ever thought he could move." I said a smirk plastered across my face.

"Make me proud." He said winking and walking off.

"You know I will." I called after him.

I walked over to the group of guys moving my hips just that little bit more than necessary but not too much that it was obvious. They were standing in a circle and the ones who had seen me approaching had whistled and the others turned round Luke had, had his back to me but he turned round and walked towards me meeting me a little way from his friends, his smile was cocky and arrogant the song 'Rude Boy' by Rhianna came into my head, I wonder if he was one of these guys who only talked the talk and really couldn't walk the walk. By the looks of things I would guess he done no walking after the act.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted, I resisted the urge to pull a disgusted face at him.

I simply raised my head slightly in acknowledgement my eyes never leaving his.

"So I'm going to do all the talking again am I?" He asked smiling.

"Well that depends." I said.

"On what exactly?" he asked his eyebrows rose in a suggestive manner.

"Many things." I said keeping that sly smile still in place.

"Like…?" He trailed off.

"Well it depends on how lucky you are for one, and whether I can be bothered." I told him.

"So if you didn't want to talk to me why did you walk towards me?" he asked grinning thinking he had me. How very wrong of him.

"Well I was only wondering if you would show me the way back. I mean to where I was on that bench I know my way from there." I told him.

"Yeah I could do that for you, but since I would have to skip school for that, what do I get in return?" he asked grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

"You'll just have to wait and see when we get there." I told him winking.

Just then the bell went and his friends came over looking between us and whispering to each other.

"So is this the girl you were chatting about?" A boy with black hair asked.

"If it was the girl who gave him a lighter last night then yeah that's me." I said turning my attention to him.

"Yeah I guess it's you then your fit the description as well." He said winking.

"Glad I haven't disappointed." I told him my eyes narrowed slightly but they didn't notice.

"Well I'm Chris, its good to see a new face." The black haired boy said or should I say Chris.

I nodded my head towards him.

"What not going to tell me your name?" Chris asked.

"Don't hold your breath for it Chris she's quite reluctant to really give anything about herself away." Luke said grinning at me, I smiled back snorting lightly.

"Maybe you just haven't been asking the right questions." I told him tilting my head to one side.

"Well I guess I have another chance now to get the answer, I'll show you the way back." Luke said.

"Alright then, bye." I said to the others standing with us they all muttered 'bye' or 'see you around' they were just about to leave when Seth came out of one of the buildings and caught my eye smiling he then noticed who I was standing with and walked over to us looking confused.

"You found your way here then?" Seth asked mockingly when he came to stand in front of us, he hadn't even hesitated as he walked through Luke's friends they all turned and watched the exchange between me and Seth.

"Oh Seth your hilarious." I said laughing as I hugged him tightly he hugged me back.

"Do you two know each other?" Luke asked his eyes flicking quickly between us an unsure look on his face.

"No I just hugged a random and called him by his name, of course I know him." I said sarcastically.

"Have you seen your brother yet or do you want me to go get him?" Seth asked translation; does Embry know you with Luke and have you actually seen him?

"No I just had lunch with him and the others, I met someone on the way to school and made nice with her so she showed me the way Luke here is just showing me the way back." I explained.

"Does your brother know about Luke walking you home?" Seth asked sceptically.

"Could you give us a moment Luke? Me and Seth need to talk about something." I said not waiting for a reply before taking Seth's large hand and dragging him away till Luke was out of ear shot, Luke had a bewildered look on his face.

"Well you see I herd from a little birdie that Luke met some girl last night that was all over him and he was so very in there and how he practically had to push her away from him before she jumped him on the spot. I think not dickhead, so paybacks coming at him like a right bitch." I explained grinning evilly and walking to turn away Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back Luke and all his friends were watching like hawks and I noticed how a few of them made a move to come over to us but stopped when they saw me smiling.

"Get him good Sky, and please don't do anything too bad I don't think Embry could take it." Seth laughed.

I laughed with him thinking about our previous conversation about getting Luke back for what he said.

I hugged Seth and whispered in his ear "I will. Don't you worry I can definitely look after myself." And with that I walked away and Seth let me go.

"I have no worries about that Sky." He called after me.

I raised my hand in a goodbye without looking back at him and walked to Luke and his friends again.

"What's going on with you and Clearwater?" Chris asked instantly.

"He's one of my brothers mates, and there's nothing going on not that it's any of your business." I replied snappily.

He raised his hands in a way that said 'whoa sorry didn't mean to piss you off.'

"Who's your brother anyway?" One of the other guys asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I told him smiling.

"Look we need to get to class, so we'll see you around I guess." Chris said.

"Well if your worried about what a teacher could say to you then run along, yeah I suppose you will see me around." I said and walked towards the entrance I could feel Luke following.

He only spoke once we were out of the school grounds.

"So where do you live exactly?" Luke asked.

I turned around suddenly and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his face closer to mine, he instantly wound his arms around my waist pulling my body tightly against his I leaned towards his mouth and just hesitated hovering over his lips brushing mine teasingly over his.

"I was thinking more like going back to yours." I whispered moving my lips against his as I spoke his eyes were filled with lust at my words and they seemed to light up at the same they clouded over with desire suddenly. He merely nodded and I kissed him my lips moving with his, after a few moments his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I opened my mouth slowly and herd him moan as he waited, wow this guy was impatient, I decided to infuriate him even more by arching my body against his and pressing my lower parts firmly against his and felt his reaction clearly and then his tongue and mine were battling for dominance.

He pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes his hands grabbing my butt tightly they had somehow made their way there.

"Come on then lets go." He said taking my hand and walking swiftly down the sidewalk.

I smiled as we speed walked down the sidewalk, this boy was going to regret ever thinking he had me exactly where he wanted and I was going to show him that you really shouldn't mess with Sky Call.

* * *

_So Luke has made a bad decision deciding to shout his mouth off about Sky, but she has something planned for him (:_

_Any ideas on how she'll get her own back ?_

_Please review and let me know what you think (:_

_Holly Ox_


	6. He Said What?

_Chapter 6 ; He Said What?_

_In the last chapter Sky had been at La Push High, she had also been told of what Luke had been saying about her, to say she werent to happy about his comments is a bit of an undersatement, so with payback set firmly in her mind her and Luke head back to his house._

_Thanks to ; _

_RobstenJunkie everything is so appriciated (: _

_GASPLudwig your constant encouragment makes me smile (: _

_ForeverBlonde thank you always value your opinion (: _

_Sarah'1595 thank you for the review, thank for the advice as well, much love x_

_I noticed that many people had favrioted and alreted which is really appriciated but please review to let me know what you think otherwise i wont know what direstion you want this stroy to._

_So i hope you enjoy and please review (:_

**

* * *

**

**Sky's POV**

He lead me to his house, it looked similar to all the others on the street, he rushed up the path and had the door open before I was past half way up the drive, I reached him and he grabbed me and pulled me inside he shut the door behind me and pushed me against the door kissing all the way down my jaw line I tilted my head back letting him have better access his lips finally returned to mine and our tongues battled inside each others mouths, his hands held tightly onto my bum and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs round his waist he grinded against my most feminine part he carried me into his living room and sat down on his sofa with me straddling him leaned down and sucked on the sensitive area of his neck where I could feel his pulse beating frantically I sucked and nipped at it while I grinded my hips into his growing erection.

"Oh god…" he moaned his hands tightly gripping my hips and moving them into his own hips. I leaned back and took my jacket off and flung it to the floor his eyes hovered over the top parts of my breasts that where exposed by the low neck t-shirt his hands moved up from my hips his hands going under my t-shirt and rising up taking my top with them I lifted my arms as he pulled my shirt over my head that too was thrown to the floor, my lacy shocking purple bra was the only thing left covering my breasts, I then grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt and pulled upwards and it was off revealing a slightly toned torso it wasn't impressive but there was a hint of muscle rippling beneath the surface of his skin I ran my hands up and down his body grazing my nails over his skin and watched as goose bumps raised under my touch, his hands traced feather light patterns over exposed skin.

I wont deny that it felt good but what felt even better was knowing we weren't alone in this house and how things had really worked out for me, poor Luke hadn't noticed the two cars in the driveway in his haste to get me inside, I however hadn't missed them.

As if on cue a middle aged couple appeared round the corner they both stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them the women gasped and cried "Luke what on earth is going on here?" Luke, who had currently been trailing kisses up and down my neck while his hands wondered all over my chest, looked up at the voice his eyes turned to shock and he turned his head round to who I presumed were his parents and swallowed visibly.

"Mom, Dad errrrrr…. What are you doing home at this time?" he asked.

"That's got nothing to do with this situation Luke the question is what are you doing home when you should be at school and more to the point what are you doing with this girl on our couch?" His father roared.

"Perhaps I should leave now." I said climbing off of Luke's lap standing and looking around for my t-shirt and jacket they were on near enough the other side of the room I walked over and got them as well as Luke's t-shirt and handed it back to him he put it hastily, I took my time putting my t-shirt on as his parents watched me with a look that said 'you've corrupted our son' well hate to break it to you but he already was.

"I'll show you the way back then." Luke said to me I just nodded.

"What do you mean by 'show you the way back'? Back where exactly?" His mother asked in a slightly angry tone looking at me with narrow eyes.

"She only moved here recently and doesn't know her way around yet, I'm just showing her the way back to hers." Luke explained a worried look on his face as he watched his parents.

"So you only just moved here and your already trying to seduce my son." His mother questioned me. How dare she already pass a judgement on me?

I snorted and she looked even angrier at me.

"Yeah I only moved here recently, and he wasn't exactly saying no was he?" I asked her in a cocky voice.

Both his parents looked at me in shock for talking to them like that, I didn't really see a problem I told it how it was.

"Yeah I'll take you home now." Luke said gesturing with his hands that I should leave; I walked past his shocked parents.

"I may be seeing you soon." I told them with a big grin on my face; I hate it when people like them look at me in disgust because they never done anything like that when they were younger! Some people are such hypocrites; at least I'm honest about what I get up to.

I walked out the door and I herds Luke say something to his parents before he joined me outside and lead the way down the drive.

"Seriously did you really have to say that?" he asked in an amused voice.

"No offence but who does your mum think she is judging me like that?" I asked him angrily.

He laughed but stopped why he saw that I was serious.

"Well she did walk in on us, and she does try to deny it as much as she can." He said.

"What she tries to deny the fact that you aren't her little boy anymore and you can fuck anyone you want?" I asked.

"Basically yeah." he laughed.

"Well it was your fault anyway, did you not notice the cars in the drive?" I asked him.

"In all honesty no. But you did why didn't you say something?" He asked eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't even go there, I hate meeting the parents in that way, but at the end of the day I don't really care what they think of me, and no I didn't know I only saw them just now." I told him.

"Sorry." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Don't be it was fun." I told him in a flirty tone.

"You confuse me, one minute your all angry and next you say something like that." He laughed.

"I'll tell things how they are, end of." I said.

"Fair enough. So how about we go to yours then?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Well you see there's the slight problem that my aunt will be home by now and you don't really want her telling my brother, that wouldn't end nicely. For you anyway." I said watching his face crumple in thought and confusion.

"So are you going to tell me who your brother is then? There aren't any guys at school who pose a threat to me." He said a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"As I said you'll just have to wait and see Luke Kelly." I told him.

"How do you know my surname?" he asked.

"Let's just say I know things." I said.

"And you're not going to explain that are you?" Luke said.

"Your getting better at this." I told him.

"Thanks I guess, so this is where I found you yesterday." Luke said I hadn't realised that we had walked so near to my house already.

"Thanks I can take it from here." I told him.

"So I guess I'll see you at school then Sky." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, how did he know my name, I never slipped once nor did anyone else.

"Clearwater shouted it when he said bye earlier. So your name's really Sky?" he asked.

"Yeah it is." I told him.

"Well see ya around Sky." He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips and then walked away.

"Going back to school then?" I asked.

"Better than going home just now, I bet there's a lot of drama going on right now." He laughed.

"Yeah I suppose your right." I said.

"So when do I get to see you again? Or will it just be at school?" he asked coming back.

"Keep your eyes open you never know when I might turn up." I said and walked away before he had a chance to reply.

I herd him laugh but I never turned round I guessed he'd be going back to school now, and I would get to hear from Embry and the others exactly what he had to say.

Then the fun would really begin.

**Embry's POV**

History went by in a boring blur I was thinking about Sky, I know that she can look after herself, but I know how she will do anything to get her own back on someone, I was just worried what her a Kelly where getting up to. I shook just at the thought.

"Embry calm down. What's wrong mate?" Jake asked from next to me.

I breathed deeply a few times and the shaking stopped.

"I was just thinking about Sky." I told him.

"Embry mate don't worry, I've just met the girl and I can tell that Kelly don't stand a chance against her." Jake said smiling, none of us really liked Luke so it would have its pluses if Sky really did get him good.

"I know my sister can take care of herself but you don't know what she's like, she would do pretty much anything to get her own back on someone like Luke, I just really hope she hasn't fucked him." I said.

"You mean she really would? Like I know she's not innocent but she was serious at lunch weren't she? About how she would sleep with him then tell everyone what a shit shag he was?" Jake asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her but I don't think she will I can tell that she is pretty pissed at him for what he said one of the things that bug her the most is when people talk about her in that way, or judge her. So I don't think she will, she'd most likely lead him on then do something to really embarrass him and get proof but you can never really tell with Sky." I said.

Jake laughed.

"I think I'm gonna really like her you know." He said.

"You probably will, she's a really nice person, she's hard work though, and that's for sure." I laughed.

"Yeah I can see that." Jake laughed with me.

The bell went and me and Jake met Quil outside Math when Seth came up to me.

"You do know that Sky's gone with Luke don't you?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah I know, how do you?" I asked.

"I saw her talking to him and his mates and went over to see what was going on then I asked if you knew about her being taken home by Luke and she was like can I talk to you over here for a minute so we spoke and she told me that she'd herd what he said this morning and that she was going to get her own back, you do know all this don't you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I do know, but thanks for coming to tell me anyway Seth." I said.

"Welcome, thought you could use all the help you could get when it comes to her." He laughed.

"You got that right Seth." Jake laughed.

I sighed and rubbed my head how was I going to be able to take care of her if she was still going off the rails. The pack knew how worried I really was about her and they know how much she means to me, and I know that they will all help look after her, but it's going to be fucking hard, she gets herself in some situations…

I remembered that one night about a year ago when Sky rang me in the middle of school but it was late night early morning in England and she was completely wasted, she was even puking into the toilet at some points of the conversation, I had to ask to leave the class so I could talk to her properly luckily my teacher didn't mind as he saw the look of fear on my face, at the time I hadn't known where she was, I spoke to her until she fell asleep, I had even listened to her even breathing for quarter of an hour just to make sure she was alright.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

I followed the voice and saw Morgan standing there smiling flirtatiously at me from the other side of the hall I winked back and she giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Get in there quick Embry because from the sounds of things girls throwing themselves at you are going to stop quite abruptly once Sky has her say." Jake laughed and Quil and Seth joined him smirking at me.

"Sky can have her say but, she defiantly isn't going to ruin my sex life." I told them firmly they just laughed even more.

"That's a bit hypocritical of you, don't you think, you telling her she cant sleep with anyone for at least a week and how she needs to calm down and stop sleeping around, when your like in a close second to Paul on the sleeping around scale." Quil pointed out.

"I thought we agreed I was third?" I said.

"Yeah well Jared has Kim now, so he's done with all the other girls." Jake said.

"But I could be worse, I mean look at Paul he doesn't even treat the girls right, he's just a dick to them but they seem to like it, I have no idea why but it works." I laughed. "I'm actually nice to them."

"Yeah until you have enough of one then you drop her." Seth laughed.

"I do it nicely, and it's a mutual decision to end things." I pointed out.

"I suppose, apart from Grace, she just won't except it's a no." Jake laughed I groaned, I hadn't even got with her but she stayed obsessed with me no matter how much I tried to put her off me it really didn't work.

"Well I'm sure Sky can put an end to her." Seth said.

"Yeah your right, now that's going to be funny, that's one person I wont hold Sky back from and when she gets going she's a fucking nightmare." I laughed.

The others laughed as well.

"Anyway I need to go chat to Morgan about something, see you in class." I said as I winked at there shaking heads and walked over to Morgan.

She smiled even wider when she saw me walking over.

"Hey you." She said in a high voice.

"Hey yourself." I said in a low voice I could hear with my wolf hearing Seth Jake and Quil laughing about how Sky was going to put an end to any girl going near me, we'd see about that.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Morgan asked her smile suggestive.

"Well I could think of a few things, but only if you were with me of course." I said moving my hand to brush some of her dark brown hair back over her shoulder but leaving my hand trailing down her neck and running along her collar bone and then back up her neck rest just on her shoulder.

"I'd like that." She whispered as I leaned in, she came the rest of the way, my lips moving with hers I ran my tongue along her bottom lip ask for entrance she immediately opened her mouth and my tongue met hers in a fight for dominance I of course won I pulled back and looked at her smiling face, she was pretty and was rumoured to be a nice girl but I'd only ever spoken to her a few times at parties, lets see how this one turned out.

"I have to do something tomorrow morning but around lunch time how about I come and get you and we could go to the beach or something?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be good, you know where I live right?" she asked.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow around 12.30 – 1 yeah?" I checked.

"Sure." She said reaching up to kiss me once on the lips.

She pulled away and walked off.

I went back to Quil and Jake; Seth had obviously decided to go to his class.

"You defiantly didn't waste any time there did you? How long before she kissed you about 30 seconds?" Quil laughed.

"I don't stand there and count but looks like I have plans tomorrow afternoon then." I said.

"Yeah just don't go back to yours, Sky and your mum, remember that time your mum caught you and Karen, that was like hilarious she was mortified!" Jake laughed.

"Well believe it or not, I didn't actually find my mum walking in on me having sex with Karen that funny." I told them in a 'are you really that dumb' voice.

My phone then went off in my pocket I took it out and saw that Sky was calling, I answered as we walked into class, I had Miss Smith for Math and she was fine about phones.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I was just ringing to tell you that I got home fine, and no, I didn't have sex with Luke before you ask." She said.

Jake and Quil smirked at me, stupid hearing they could hear the whole conversation, oh well at least it saves me from telling them later.

"So what did happen then? Or do I really not want to know?" I asked in and unsure voice.

"Well you probably don't, but I'm going to tell you anyway, when we left school I suggested that we go back to his, he said yes, not that he would have said anything other than that" Cue laughs from Jake and Quil. "so we went back to his and I noticed that there were two cars parked in the drive, unfortunately for Luke I had him a bit distracted so he never noticed, well until they walked on with us on their couch, lets just say his mum don't like me." She laughed.

"And why would his mom not like you? At what stage did she walk in exactly?" I questioned.

"Don't worry nothing too bad I think she's a nun personally seriously looking at me as though I'm some dirty slag accusing me of corrupting her son, I then told her he weren't exactly saying no was he, so I don't think that really helped." She said as though saying that wouldn't offend his mom.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me Embry. Well I think it was a mixture of that and the fact that I was kinda shirtless as was he on her couch with me straddling him." She said.

Quil and Jake were virtually crying with laughter at what I'm sure was a horrified expression on my face; I really didn't need to hear exact details.

"Sky that was a bit too much." I told her in an exasperated tone.

"Well you need to know the truth because when he starts shouting his mouth off at school I want you to know its bullshit and that's all that happened." She told me, I could see her logic I would kinda lose it if I thought she had fucked him.

"I can see where your coming from but I didn't really wanna hear that." I told her.

"Yeah well…" She trailed off.

"Well I'm in Math now and then I have Gym, oh shit I have that with Luke." I moaned, and if he was back in school by then I really weren't going to appreciate him talking about my sister, or lying about my sister.

"How comes? He's the year above you." She said confused.

"Gym is with Seniors Juniors and Sophomores, so I'm going to have to listen to him going on about you all lesson." I grumbled.

"Well at least I have Gym with you, and besides you know the truth so ignore him, he'll regret it come Monday, and I have Gym with him next week as well then, even more fun." She said you could hear the smile in her voice.

"There is that I suppose, anyway I have to go now I'll see you when I get home and we could maybe go out for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah alright, just me and you or are the others going to come as well?" She asked.

"I'll ask the others they'll probably say yes, so I'll see you later okay?" I asked.

"Yeah bye Embry loveeeeeeee to you." She sang.

"Love you too now keep yourself out of trouble alright?" I asked.

"Yes Dad." She laughed then hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and shook my head.

"Well hopefully he just won't come back to school." Quil said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah I doubt that, and miss out on the chance of telling everyone how he fucked a girl without even having to try anything, but I'll just stay away from him, I know Sky he'll regret every last word." I said.

"It will be fine man, you'll see besides Jared Paul and Seth will be there as well as us just stay away from him and things should be fine." Jake said.

I nodded and got on with the work from the board, suddenly wishing the day would end just here, how much self control will I have if he pushes things too far with his lies?

I couldn't concentrate all the way through Math and it passed surprisingly quickly for Math so I reluctant got up and walked with Jake and Quil to Gym.

Outside the building everyone was lined up I could see Luke standing with all his mates with a big grin plastered on his face I could hear his voice clearly no matter how much I tried to block him out.

"No I'm not telling you all the details but I will say she's good very good in fact the best I've ever had." He boasted.

I started humming to myself as the other dicks questioned him more.

"Hey you lot, Embry what's up?" Jared asked as he came over with Paul.

I just shook my head and hummed even loader as Luke's voice got louder.

Jake then explained what had happened today to them and they laughed as did Seth.

"Embry your sister sounds like a lot of work." Paul laughed.

"Yeah cheers Paul, but don't worry she can handle herself, but if that prick carries on I'm gonna knock him out." I growled.

"Naaaa Embry leave that to Sky, she could easily put him on his arse by the looks of her." Seth said.

"What is she really muscley?" Jared asked.

"No but she's got about as much self-control as you Paul, and you haven't seen her in a fight the last one I saw her in she was only ten and shit could she fight and from her parents she has only gotten worse, a few restring orders have been handed out to her as well." I sighed.

"Are you serious?" Jared asked.

I just nodded.

"And that's not the best part; she plans to put a stop to these girls who throw themselves at Embry, so it's bye bye sex life for him." Quil laughed.

"I've already told you she can have her say but it wont change anything." I said firmly.

"Do you really want to shag a girl with a busted face?" Jake asked.

I sighed.

They all laughed at me.

We were then told to go and get changed ready for Gym; I walked into the locker room and started getting changed. I could hear Luke's voice from over the wall of lockers, I grinded my teeth together.

I got changed in record time and was out of the room in seconds, I was joined in the sports hall a few minutes later by the rest of the pack all of them with looks of annoyance on their faces.

"And think she's not even your sister." I said to them.

"Yeah but she's yours so that makes her family." Jake said as though I was stupid.

"I don't know if I can actually do this lesson without punching the dick." I said.

"Look why don't you go see Erin and ask her to tell Luke to shut up, I mean they are mates now aren't they? I mean that would make sense right?" Seth suggested.

"How'd you know she's mates with Erin now?" I asked Seth.

"When you said about what happened today, when we were outside." Seth said.

"But back to what Seth said, maybe it could work Erin can be quite scary if she's mad and I don't think she really likes Luke so she would probably take Sky's side in all this anyway." Jake said.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her about." I said.

"But yeah you might wanna leave out the parts about what Sky said to her Aunty out and what exactly happened between them, she is still his cousin so would probably get grossed out but too much detail." Quil laughed.

They were all laughing as I walked out of the sports hall and to the girls changing rooms, I knocked on the door and Paris opened the door in her gym shorts and her bra her top in her hand, I breathed out at the sight wow she had good tits I never noticed before.

"Hey Embry, did you want something?" Paris asked pulling her top over her head and down over her top half.

I shook my head and remembered that I needed to talk to Erin.

"Errrrr… yeah is Erin there I need to talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said then she turned around and shouted back into the locker room. "Erin come here."

"Well see ya Embry." Paris said as she walked past me and into the sports hall. Erin turned up them and looked questioningly at me.

"I need to ask you for a favour." I said.

"Go on then what is it?" Erin asked a smile on her face.

"You seriously need to go in there and tell your cousin to shut his mouth about Sky, I mean the way he's chatting about he…" I trailed off my anger coming back to me now.

"Don't worry Embry, what's he done or said now?" she asked patting my arm trying to help calm me as well.

"Well it's kinda long but basically, this morning he was chatting shit about Sky, saying how last night she was all over him and how he was so in there and was just completely lying about her trying to big himself up, I mean you know how he gets. Then when she came in at lunch today, Quil kinda told her what he said, he didn't know how Sky get's well he does but didn't know it would really piss her off because of what he said, so anyways she was pretty pissed at what he said and is like gonna get her own back on him like humiliate him or something, and trust me when Sky's in one of those moods you cant tell her any different well I did, she wanted to sleep with him then come in Monday and tell everyone what a shit shag he was but obviously I weren't going to have that and she wont do that after I said, but she saw him just as lunch was ending and asked him to show her the way back he said he would and she convinced him to go back to his and yeah his mum and dad walked in on them and Sky and his mom had a bit of an argument of some kind I think, Sky just told her Luke weren't as innocent as she thought, but that's Sky for you, anyway she rang me when she got home and told me all what happened and to like not believe Luke if he was lying, well he's been saying shit since he got to school and its doing my head in Erin, Sky wants to keep the proper payback for Monday, and she don't want me saying anything yet anyway, and if I said anything to him I would end up punching the wanker, so could you like just go say, stop saying stuff about Sky cause she's your mate and you don't wanna hear it and how her brother don't either but like don't mention me because if he says anything to me about her I will rip his dick of most likely." I explained.

Erin stood with a look of concentration on her face. After a few moments she spoke.

"Wow, Sky really is something huh? Well I know it's wrong of me but I'm with Sky on this one, Luke's a right cock, even if he is family, the way he treats everyone is wrong so I wont let slip about Sky or you being her brother, but how about this? I talk to Luke and say I've herd what he's been saying about Sky and how I know her and she's a mate of mine and how I know her brother won't really appreciate him talking about her that way and that I know for a fact that Sky didn't sleep with him so he should just shut up. You alright with that?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks Erin, Sky will really appreciate you doing that." I said.

"Well she's a mate now I guess, so I need to go grab my shoes then I'll go in and speak with him." Erin said.

"Yeah, Sky's a good person once you get to know her and she seems to like you already so you guys should get on just fine. I'll see you in there then and thanks for this." I said.

"No problem." She said as she turned around and walked back into the locker room I went back into the hall where the guys were standing around waiting for the rest of the girls to come in, only a few were here. I walked over to the pack.

"She said she'd have a word with him." I told them.

"Yeah we herd." Seth said there was a weird look on his face as though something had happened but he didn't know quite what yet but he had a dazed sort of grin there as well, the others were looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"You alright Seth?" I asked.

He just nodded.

Erin walked into the hall then and went straight over to Luke without even glancing in our direction; we all concentrated our advanced hearing on their conversation.

"Luke we need to talk about something." Erin said and turned and walked away from his mates he followed she stopped once they were out of earshot.

"So Erin what's up?" Luke asked in a bored tone.

"Don't talk to me like that Luke, I've already herd about you going on about this girl who's new to the area and how your so in with her, you carry on thinking that all you want but, to go and say you shagged her this afternoon when I know for a fact you didn't is just plain out of order alright, and I also know that her brother isn't to pleased with the way your chatting about his sister especially when its lies, so just stop yeah, because she's my mate and think how you would feel if some guy was chatting about me or one of our other cousins like that you definitely wouldn't like it would you?" she demanded in an angry voice, I've seen Erin get angry before but only a few times but she seemed really mad right now.

"No Erin I don't like it when I hear what the guys you've shagged have to say." Luke shot back in an angry voice.

"Excuse me but what did you just say to me? You are in no position whatsoever to belittle me about who I sleep with when you sleep around as much as you do, and I'm afraid from what I've herd you aint to good are you?" Erin fired back Luke looked gobsmacked at the way she was speaking to him.

"I can do whatever I fucking like alright Erin, stay the fuck outta my life." Luke shouted.

People were starting to turn around and watch this confrontation, I suddenly felt really bad for Erin I'd asked her to do this and now she was getting a load of grief for it.

"Fine I'll stay outta your life and you leave Sky the fuck alone alright, I know exactly what happened when you took her home and she didn't shag you!" Luke's mate's eyes widened at this new bit of information and they looked at looked and a few laughed and shook their heads at him, but Erin wasn't done yet. "So stop chatting shit and acting the big man, I know you, well I knew you you've changed so much, you've become everything you used to hate, the way you treat people makes me feel sick, a few years ago if you'd been able to see who you are now you would have hated yourself. You need to change Luke, because we've all had enough of your shit!" Erin yelled she was right in his face now leaning up because she was shorter than him. Her breathing deepened as she tried to calm down, a look of shock crossed her face as she realised what she'd said to him.

The entire room was silent for two beats before Luke's face showed emotion at first it was shock then shame and guilty and lastly anger, it was with his face full of anger that he grabbed Erin by the throat squeezing his fingers round her neck, before anyone could move Seth ran towards them and torn Luke's hand away from Erin's neck and shoved him backwards, gently for us wolfs, and stood in front of Erin who was holding onto her neck and breathing deeply, I ran over to Erin and hugged her tightly, with my back to Seth, Seth then ran at Luke tackling him to the floor and punching his sides and face with all his might you could hear the snaps of his ribs and the very loud snap of his nose, Jared and Paul ran towards the fighting pair, although it was hardly a fighting pair Luke just gasped for air, and tore Seth off of Luke.

Jared stood in front of Seth with his hands tightly on Seth's shoulders pushing him backwards while Paul had his arms pinned behind his back; they were still struggling to hold him back though.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Seth yelled at Luke.

Jake and Quil rushed over and helped bring Seth away from Luke's bleeding and gasping body which was now surrounded by his friends, a teacher had emerged during this but was so stunned he had stayed rooted to the spot he came out of his state of shock and rushed over to Luke, he then shouted for someone to call 911.

Erin pulled back from me still breathing heavily tears running down her face; I looked at her neck and saw finger marks where he had gripped her.

"H-h-h-e-e-s my my my cou-s-s-s-in ho-w co-ul-d he d-d-o t-t-hat to me?" She asked me her expression so heartbreaking it made me want to cry just looking at her.

"Erin, he's a dick you know that, don't worry your family you'll get through this." I said to her she gave me a doubtful look.

A few of Erin's friends ran forward from the sides where they had been watching and hugged her tightly she hugged them back half heartedly.

"I'm sorry Erin I shouldn't have let it get that far I should have done something I'm so sorry." One of her male friends was saying, I turned from them to see that Seth was having trouble calming down, all of us wolves were shocked Seth was one of the calmest of all of us, obviously he had wanted to protect Erin I mean even I had been moments away from going to protect her as well as was the same for all the wolves we had all started towards them but Seth had made it there before the rest of us, his body was still convulsing.

"Seth calm down, she's alright, you protected her you need to calm down before you phase mate." Jake was saying to him he was stood in front of him looking him dead in the eyes while Paul, Quil and Jared were trying to hold him still.

"Seth if you don't calm down were going to have to take you out of here and that's only going to raise questions and that's the last thing we need right now, look even see for yourself Erin's fine, you done what were made to do you protected her, okay?" Jake tried again.

Seth took no notice of Jake's words he just tried to get out of the others grip and get to Luke who was now completely surrounded by other people.

Erin had herd her name been mentioned and I herd her approach us, I went to stand in front of her in case Seth lost it again. But she moved round me and went straight to Seth and wrapped her arms around his neck bruing her face in his neck still crying, suddenly Seth's shaking stopped and Jared, Paul and Quil let him go and he wrapped his arms round Erin's shaking body bringing her closer to him.

"Th-th-ank yo-o-o-u so mu-ch." She stuttered against his skin.

Seth's face took on a dazed expression as he herd her voice.

She pulled away slightly to look up into Seth's face to see if he was okay.

Seth was more than okay.

His face was virtually glowing with the happiness, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and you could see his eyes never leaving hers and Erin just stood there looking back at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Erin." Seth whispered.

"Seth." She whispered back before he pulled her back to him hugging her with such a force her feet lifted off the ground but she never went to pull back she just held onto him tighter her feet hovering about half a foot in the air.

I looked at the others in the pack and they were all grinning like idiots as they watched Seth and Erin, as was I.

Seth deserved someone who would treat him right, someone who would love him through everything and fully appreciate everything he would do for her. Erin deserved someone who would treat her right, someone who would love her through everything and fully appreciate everything she would do for him.

How on earth had we missed this imprint, they were completely perfect for each other they suited so well it was kinda scary, and by the looks of things there would be no problems with Erin loving Seth just as much as he did her, after all he did just save her from her violent dickhead of cousin.

I smiled as I thought of the future you could see Seth and Erin grow old together and have their family around them you could see their wedding you could see every stage of their life's and how happy they'd be every step of the way.

I couldn't be happier for my brother.

* * *

_SETH IMPRINTED! ON ERIN! RobstenJunkie thoughts on this ? as well as everyone else please (:_

_However Seth has beaten Luke up pretty badly, so what's going to ahppen to him "/ and how can Erin's family except Seth after what he done to Luke ?_

_Sky is still unaware of all this going on, she's going to have a shock when she gets told._

_Wow not even in La Push for 2 full days yet and already causing trouble, what else does she have in store for this once quite town ?_

_let me know your thoughts and review please (:_

_Holly Ox_


	7. Telling Sky

_Chapter 7 ; Telling Sky_

_In the last chapter, Luke and Sky went back to his house but were caught by Luke's parent's, Seth beat Luke up when he hurt Erin, then Seth imprinted on Erin, Luke's in a bad way and Sky is still compltely oblivious to all the agro she's casued, how will everyone react to what happened in a Gym class ? _

_Thanks to ;_

_RobstenJunkie__ yesh you did get imprinted on :L glad that it makes you that happy, and thank you for everything means a lot atm. x_

_GASPLudwig__ thank you so much for your review, everytime i get one of them it puts a big grin on my face, and i love how you are so enthusiastic (:_

_ForeverBlonde__ thank you, your opinions are allways valued, and so are you suggestions (: x _

**

* * *

**

**Embry's POV**

Watching as the paramedics took Luke away, he was walking out but was being supported by one the Gym teacher, was in one sense hilarious because he got everything he deserved, for all the girls he's treated like shit and especially for what he just done to Erin, I felt no sympathy for him. None at all.

Seth and Erin were still standing together; he stood slightly behind her his arm around her shoulders and his left hand holding hers, she seemed too unconsciously lean back against him, she was already feeling the pull of the imprint, and she seemed to be taking comfort in Seth's presence as she explained the situation to the principal and the officers who had been called out, she had just been seen by the paramedics, who gave her a lotion to put on her neck to help with the pain and bruising that was already showing in fingerprints around her neck.

Myself and the rest of the pack who was in Gym stood close to Seth and Erin pretending to be chatting but really listening in on what the officers were saying to Erin and Seth.

"Miss Kelly, are you sure you don't want to press charges?" the officer was saying to Erin.

"If he does against Seth then I will against him." Erin said her voice had a tone in it that could only be described as steel she sounded so stiff and unErinish that it was weird but then after what she just went through could we really expect anything else from her.

"Erin press charges no matter what, what he done to you was completely out of order, and if he does press charges against me I don't give a shit, he was hurting you I was only protecting you, he doesn't have anything against me really." Seth said to her.

"No Seth, I don't want to have to make statements and besides however much I want nothing to do with him anymore, I can't do that to my Aunt and Uncle. But if he says anything about you beating him up I will as you said you were only protecting me." Erin said firmly, Seth just nodded to her excepting what she said, we all understood what family meant, and just because Luke was a dick didn't mean his family deserved to suffer for him, she wouldn't spilt her family because of him.

"Miss Kelly, you do realise that your cousin assaulted you, and if Mr Clearwater here hadn't intervened who knows what would have happened, from what everyone here has said Mr Kelly looked out of control." The principal was saying to Erin.

"But Seth did intervene, so nothing did happen, my neck will be bruised and be painful for some time, but as I said, my family don't deserve to suffer because of him." Erin snapped, you could see her hand tighten around Seth's as she spoke about how he did intervene and the pain and bruising that was sure to follow, it was almost as if she knew this would upset Seth and she was calming him before he even had the chance to become angry.

"Very well then Miss Kelly, but if you do change your mind come to the station immediately. As for you Mr Clearwater, although your intentions were well meaning and you done the right thing by protecting Miss Kelly here, you did however assault Mr Kelly severely so severely may I add that he is currently in hospital. This is a very serious offence, we understand that many would have acted in the same way you did, but unfortunately, if Mr Kelly decides to press assault charges against you, you will be taken to court." The officer told Seth.

"Are you fucking serious?" Seth bellowed, before the officer could respond Seth continued. "He was fucking strangling her, he could have killed her! If I hadn't intervened you may have had murder here! You're going to arrest me for getting her own cousin off her?" Seth shouted at the officer.

We all turned to go to calm Seth if he lost control, but he looked completely in control he had Erin in his arms he wasn't going to risk losing control with his imprint so close.

"We understand but, why don't we just see what Mr Kelly has to say before we make any further actions." Another officer said.

Seth nodded once and the group of people around Erin and Seth dispersed before the principal turned back towards them.

"Seth, maybe you and Erin should get changed back and would you be able to take Erin home or we could call your parents to come and collect you?" he said.

"No it's fine I'll take her home." Seth said before Erin could open her mouth, Seth suddenly realised he had said this without waiting to see what Erin wanted he glanced nervously down at his imprint only for her to nod reassuringly at him, he gave her a small smile.

Seth and Erin both walked out of the sports hall and through the windows we could see them go into the changing rooms Seth was back out less than 2 minutes later, and he waited anxiously outside the girls, we watched as his hand went to the door handle several times before he pulled it back knowing that Erin wouldn't really want him to walk in on her getting changed, at least not yet, I thought as an aside.

Suddenly we herd Erin let out a little 'Ow' clearly in pain for some reason as she mad a noise that implied she was trying not to cry. Without a second thought Seth flew into the girl's locker room. We all listened to the conversation inside the locker room to try to figure out what was going on.

"Erin are you okay?" Seth frantic voice could be herd.

"Seth? Yeah I'm fine just taking my t-shirt off really hurt trying to get it over my head like my neck really hurt." Erin said, she sounded as if she were wincing as you rubbed her neck from her voice.

"Well sorry, I - just- I'll go back outside till your done changing."

"I am done changing come on lets go." Erin said.

"Errr Erin you don't have your shirt on right now." Seth said awkwardly.

We all herd Erin gasp and then fumble through fabric, Seth appeared outside the locker room again, a slight smile on his face.

Paul whistled at Seth and when he looked through the window at us we all gave him a knowing look or winked at him, Paul even said. "You did good with the concerned approach." Seth scowled at this as we all laughed. But his face lit up as Erin walked out her face still a little flushed with embarrassment we all laughed lightly at that, and that the fact that she had a jacket on as well now with a scarf round her neck and cover her chest as well.

"Come on then let's go, sorry were kinda walking since I got a lift with Jared and Paul this morning, unless you drove?" Seth asked.

"Nope I walked but don't worry I think I need some time to clear my head." Erin said we watched as she took Seth's hand and they walked out.

"It's actually weird how we like didn't work out that imprint I mean they are like perfect for each other." Jake said.

"I know I was thinking that when he imprinted it really is as though they were made for each other, you can even see their entire future together." I said.

"You saw their _ENTIRE _future together? No offence Embry but seriously there is some things you shouldn't really be seeing in the future." Paul said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, I groaned typical Paul always trying to turn a comment into a sexual reference; although I must admit sometimes he comes out with some good one liners.

"Grow up Paul, you know I didn't mean it like that." I said.

Before Paul could come back with another witty comment, Jake interrupted.

"Look, we know what goes on in that sick mind of yours we hear it enough so please just try to keep it quiet, besides what happened was like I don't even know how to describe it like it was so wrong what Luke done but at least some good came out of it." Jake said.

"I know what you mean, the guys a dick, seriously who grips' up a girl besides she's his cousin that's like family, that guys just so out of order, I say good on Seth for beating the shit outta him, like I know he has like the wolf part of him so that he could do that but seriously I don't know who wouldn't have done what he did I mean all of us even went to go over even some of his mates were going forward, but as Jake said at least some good came out of it, Oh My God wait till Sky hears what happened she will be fuming." I laughed.

"How comes?" Jared asked.

"Well I dunno why but her and Erin are like already close which is weird seen as Sky lets virtually no one in." I said.

"With the exception of a few guys." Paul mumbled, I wacked the back of his head, he rubbed the spot where I'd got him.

"Don't chat about my sister, seriously it's bad enough as it is." I moaned.

"Yeah, well your right there Embry, she's gonna be sooooo pissed with Luke now, I mean she had it in for him from the moment she met him and now he like gripsed up her like newest mate, she's like- wow, Luke's in shit basically." Jake laughed.

"I can see how it's sorta funny." I said.

"You don't think Seth's gonna get like arrested for what he done to Luke do you? I mean, he was just protecting Erin and as he said anyone of us would have done the same even his mates where starting to come over." Jared said.

"He's got Charlie when it comes to the law anyway, so he should be fine besides if Luke dose press charges, Erin said she would against him, and I think we could go and have a little word with him if he did decide to I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind a few threats his way." Jake said grinning evilly at the last thought.

"True." Quil said grinning as well.

"Look I'm going to head home now, me and Sky are going out for dinner, did any of you wanna come?" I asked.

"Me and Kim will probably see you there, you just going to the diner?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." I said Jared nodded.

"We'll I'll come as well, not got anything else to do." Quil said.

"Yeah I'll come too." Jake chipped in.

"Well you obviously won't be will you Paul?" Jared said laughing, Paul grinned cheekily.

"Oh who's the unlucky girl tonight then?" Jake asked Paul.

"Well she thinks she's a very lucky girl and so she is, her names Lily, you might know her, she's in your year, always hanging around with some girl called Morgan, saying that Morgan's pretty hot as well." Paul mused.

"Well Morgan's taken for like this weekend so stick to Lily." I told him.

"Oh yeah by who?" Paul asked an amused expression on his face.

But before I could answer Quil jumped in.

"She's taken by Embry. Seriously not even a minute and there was a date and a kiss." He laughed.

"Besides, he needs to get in as much sex as possible till Sky gets to this school." Jake laughed, the others were cracking up as well.

"Laugh all you want but hey none of the rest of you well other than Paul have a girl for the weekend, oh and I guess Jared." I said.

"Well there is that party tomorrow night round Chris' house, the whole schools been invited. So you never know I might get lucky." Jake said.

"I doubt it." Paul said.

"Well we'll see about that." Jake said.

"Oh we defiantly will." Paul laughed.

"Enough, I've gotta go, Sky will be waiting, the bell went a few minutes ago. Do you two want to come back to mine, then Jared if you and Kim come back to mine as well then we can head to the diner?" I asked Quil and Jake.

"Yeah, how else are we getting home?" Jake asked as though I was dumb.

"Fine, come on then we should get going." I said.

We all trailed into the locker rooms to get changed.

As I walked to my car, I wondered how I should tell Sky about what happened at school today, she was gonna be pretty pissed but she would find out eventually.

**Sky's POV**

Dancing.

I loved it.

Just letting go and moving to a beat.

I had gotten bored of watching telly, so I got my speakers for my i-Pod and plugged them in, in the front room; I put the volume up to the max, and put it on shuffle.

I took off my jacket and top so I was just in my bright purple bra and took my jeans off so I was standing in just my purple bra and knickers, I put on a pair of running shorts that were just covering my bum, I danced all around the bottom floor of the house swaying my hips in time to the music just letting go of everything.

When I dance I drift nothing really matters I forget about the majority of things.

One of my favourites just came on Good Times – Roll Deep.

I snag along with it as loud as my voice would go, it wasn't the best voice in the world but I could sing a lot better than some.

'_I'm gonna leave the day behind, _

_Don't ya worry cause I'm gonna have a real good time,_

_I'm gonna leave the world outside,_

_Spend my money cause it's gonna be a real good night,_

_Lets go late night shoppin', high street boppin'_

_Lets go west end clubbin', champagne poppin'_

_Lets keep it rockin', party aint stoppin'_

_No fear good times are here_

_When I come round the good times appear, good times are near  
I like to live life like where they all gone? The good times are here, where?  
Late nights shoppin' on the Thursday, and I pull out more than a birthday  
I'm always flying abroad,  
When I wake up tomorrow I'm gonna be on the 1st plane'_

"SKYYYYYYYYY!" A voice roared from the doorway I was currently dancing round the kitchen.

I looked over and saw Embry, Quil, Jake another guy who looked just like the others except he looked slightly older his face more rounded and friendlier but it didn't match his body, which was similar to Embry's although he was taller than Embry and a petite girl, clearly Quileute, she had dark hair that was poker straight and finished just bellow her shoulder, she had a kind face was fairly pretty, she looked to be about 17 18 so I guessed this was Kim and judging by the new guy it was Jared from the way he had his arms around her tiny frame.

They were all stood their watching me with a mixture of looks, Jake and Quil amusement and awe, Embry's face just showed pure annoyance and the people I presumed were Jared and Kim were trying to hold in their laugher at Embry's expression.

"What Embry? I missed the chorus thanks to you!" I shouted over the music.

"Turn that music off right now!" Embry yelled.

"ARGH fine." I said as I went and turned the music off.

"Now did you just forget that we were coming home from school and then we were going out?" Embry asked.

"Well I lost track of time." I defended myself.

"Look can you just put some clothes on please." Embry said.

"Fine." I said I started taking my shorts off when Embry shouted.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed like you said." I told him confused.

"Then why are you taking your clothes off?" he asked.

"I'm not going out in them I'm just going to put my jeans on." I explained.

"Embry calm down, guy's hall way now." The girl said, they all went out into the hall way, she walked over to me and unfolded my top for me and handed it to me after I pulled my jeans up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Oh and I'm Kim." She said smiling, well at least I guessed right there.

"Sky." I said smiling slightly back.

"And for the record, you're a really good singer and dancer." Kim said.

"Errrr…. Thanks I guess." I said confused, I bent over tipping all my hair down and fluffed it up and flicked it back over and walked out the kitchen into the hall way trying to find my shoes.

"Hey Kim could you get my i-Pod from its speakers please?" I shouted to her while she was still in the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll put it in your bag." Was her reply.

I found my shoes and hooked them onto my feet, just as Kim walked through the door with my bad in her hand she handed it over.

"Thanks." I said.

She just smiled as Jared stood next to her and put his arm over her shoulders and she seemed to subconsciously lean into him. Weird.

"You must be Jared then." I said to Jared.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" he asked looking confused.

"I have my ways." I said.

He just laughed as did Embry and Kim.

"So are we going or not?" I asked.

"Yeah come on were all in my truck." Embry said.

"And I'm in the front." I added.

"Are you kidding your like the second smallest out of us." Quil burst out.

"I'll give you that Kim's smaller than me, but you can sit in the front with me and Embry Kim." I said she just laughed as the other guys faces turned sour.

"And besides I'm in charge of music." I added as I walked out the front door and climbed into the front of Embry's truck I left the door open and Kim climbed in as did the others.

I plugged in my i-Pod, and selected a song just as Embry pulled out of the drive.

Miami 2 Ibiza – Swedish House Mafia & Tinie Tempha came through the speakers.

"What the fuck is this?" Quil asked.

"Listen and you'll love it by the time the second chorus comes around." I told him and started singing/rapping in time.

'_She says she likes my watch, but she wants Steve's AP  
And she stay up all hours watching QVC  
She said she loves my songs, she bought my mp3  
And so I put her number in my Bold BB  
I got a black BM, She got a white TT  
She wanna see what's hiding in my CK briefs  
I tell her wear suspenders and some PVC  
And then I'll film it all up on my JVC'_

Kim was laughing as the guys were watching me, sing all the words in time.

I lifted my arms and moved them in times to the lyrics.

'_Uhh, scene one. Everybody get in your positions.  
Pay attention, and listen.  
We're tryna get this in one take, so lets try and  
make that happen.  
Take one, action!'_

The music took over and I started dancing slightly Kim joined in slightly but never really let go, I mean we are in a truck after all.

"How do you know all the lyrics and like the beats to say them in?" Jake asked.

"I just get into music easily, wait here comes the next bit." I explained.

'_She pose for FHM, She like my Black LV  
We spinnin' LPR, up on my APC  
I'm in my PRPS and my Nike SB's  
Ravin' with SHM, London to NYC  
I got my Visa and My Visa  
A diva and her dealer  
Bitch I'm up on the guest list with the Swedish House  
Mafia  
You can find me on a table full of vodka and tequila  
Surrounded by some bunnies, and it aint fucking easter  
I wake up in the morning with a mild case of amnesia  
With a girl that like a girl like Lindsey Lohan, Queen  
Latifah  
A few ….. are pullin, Yeah guetta must be fever  
And that's standard procedure from Miami 2 Ibiza'_

As the song ended and changed into another one I turned round and faced the guys in the back.

"Now you can't tell me that, that aint a tune." I said.

"It's actually pretty good." Jake said.

"I will admit the lyrics are a bit like disrespectful to women, but I like the beat so pfftttt." I said.

They laughed.

"Hey, where's Seth? I thought he'd be with you lot." I asked.

They all looked uncomfortable at the mention of Seth.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Can I tell you when we get there?" he asked.

"No tell me now." I demanded.

"If you don't like flip out too much." He said.

"I'll try." I said hesitantly.

"Well Seth's with Erin at the moment." Embry started after a moment of thought.

"Oh are they together, none of you said, now you say it I can kinda see how they would be together." I said.

The others smiled as if there was some joke that I weren't in on.

"No their not together. Well not yet anyway, something happened at school today and they hadn't seen each other in a while so their just talking at hers at the moment I think." Embry said.

"Talking." I said raising my eyebrows. "Whatever, what happened at school then?"

Embry had a look of concentration on his face as though he was trying to find the right way to tell me. It couldn't be anything bad though.

"Well, you were right Luke did come back to school and started chatting shit just like you said he would and tried to ignore him but he was even getting to the rest of the guys and their not even your brother, so I went and saw Erin and asked her to have a word with him and tell him to shut up basically, and before you ask yes I did tell her what happened, so she was like yeah I'll go chat to him about it, and she did and they kinda had this argument and things got quite out of hand and Erin told him a few home truths and he lost it and grabbed her by the throat - " I cut him off.

"HE FUCKING WHAT?" I screamed, Kim covered her ears and everyone flinched.

"Sky listen she's alright now." Embry told me.

"Tell me what happened next." I demanded.

"Well he was squeezing her throat quite hard and we all went to run over but Seth got there before any of us and pushed Luke off her, I ran over to Erin and hugged her, and turned her away from Seth and Luke, well Seth basically beat the shit outta Luke until Jared, Paul, Jake and Quil pulled him away, he was fuming and then like Erin went over to him and hugged him saying thanks and he just calmed down completely, the paramedics came and took Luke to hospital and the police spoke with Erin and Seth, Erin's not going to press charges against Luke unless he does against Seth but we all think she should against Luke but she says he's family and she can't do that to her Aunt and Uncle." Embry explained.

"Well she fucking should, his mums a bitch, looking down her nose at me, it's not like she's some sort of nun is it! And if he does press charges against Seth not only will he have Erin's assault charge but for once me being underage might come in handy. We'll it has done a few times before, but anyway." I said grinning evilly.

"You said nothing happened." Embry said his face paling.

"Nothing happened other than what I told you, but if he says anything against Seth, I will inform them how I really didn't want to sleep with the over aged guy and what with him bragging about it to his mates that's proof right there that he slept with a minor." I explained.

"You would really lie about that?" Jared asked.

"It's not really lying I like to think of it as an exaggeration of the truth." I said.

"Sky your not going to lie to the police about it, but I'm sure that would help in persuading him to drop anything against Seth, that is if he's stupid enough to press charges in the first place." Embry said in a firm voice.

We drove the rest of the way in silence but it was only like a minute and a half the car park was reasonably full but not packed which was good, didn't want to have to wait for a table.

As we walked in I noticed that there were quite a lot of people around school age in here, I scanned the room and found Luke's group of friends sitting in one corner of the room around two tables they'd pushed together, I spotted Chris sat amongst them, as I looked over at him he caught my eyes and stared back at me.

"I'll be right back." I told the others and went to walk in their direction.

"Sky don't rip into them too much they went to help Erin as well." Embry said.

I just nodded and walked over, Chris watched me and when I was half way to their table he stood and came over to meet me.

"Hey." He said.

"Don't hey me." I told him sharply.

"Look, its Sky right?" I just nodded.

"We know that Luke lied about you, and he got what was coming to him for what he did to Erin but there's a lot of stuff that goes on that people don't know about, I'm not trying to defend him, but what Erin said, well that's like the worst thing to say to him, he didn't need it, look can we talk outside please, there's a lot of people in here." He said.

I didn't answer him I just walked out but I knew he would follow.

When I reached a table outside that was near the forest surrounding I sat down and Chris sat down next to me.

"So you're here with Embry and them?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Look Sky I haven't done anything wrong." Chris said.

"I know that, but are you just like Luke?" I asked.

"He's my best mate but even I know what a dick he can be, I'm not like him." He said.

"So I was wondering what you were up to this weekend, did you want someone to show you around or something? And I'm having a party at mine tomorrow night, the whole schools been invited, so your more than welcome to come as well." He said.

"Well tomorrow Erin was going to show me around, I'll give her a ring later to see how she is and if she's up to it but if not I think I'm just going to chill with my brother and his mates, but as for the party I will defiantly be there." I said.

"So you'll either come with Erin or that lot in there." He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know whether Erin will wanna come, seen as who your best mate is." I said.

"Well I saw Luke after Seth beat him up, and by the looks of things he isn't really going to be out for at least a few months so she won't have any agro tomorrow and with Seth now being all protective about her-" I cut him off.

"Well it's just weird that lot you are with, when one of the guys like gets with a girl they stay with her, like Kim and Jared have been together for like over a year now I think and it's weird their really intense and you could see that Seth would be that way with Erin from now on after today, I dunno why but even Collin and his girlfriend Beth I think her name is are the same, and their Freshman, but they've always been weird." Chris said.

"What do you mean? They've always been weird?" I demanded.

"I don't wanna offend you, but like they were all fine until I dunno maybe a bit over a year ago, and it started with Paul and Jared, they suddenly got massive in like the space of two weeks and then they were off school for 2 3 weeks and when they came back they were even bigger and stopped talking to all their usually friends they were always best mates but it was just them and they started hanging with Sam Uley, they became really angry all the time, then Jared and Kim got together, next was Embry he was just the same as Paul and Jared with school and how he changed, then Jake and Quil, then a few months later same thing with Seth, then about 1 month after him same thing happened to Collin and Brady, they just changed. And their all in that gang with Uley. There are lots of rumours going round about them but you never really know, say how do you know them any way?" Chris asked me.

I sat there for a moment, what he was saying did make sense in a way all the guys were really big, well the ones I'd met anyway, and Jared and Kim did have that intensity he spoke about, but Embry hadn't changed at all he was just the same as he's been since the day I was born sure he'd got bigger, but he'd just grown.

"What are you trying to imply about them all?" I asked.

"Well you've seen the size of them, they got that muscley in the space of like four five weeks, some people say drugs but I don't really think its their style." Chris said.

"It's defiantly not drugs, trust me." I said.

"If you say so, but you never did say how you know them, family friend or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then at your party, and if I go round Erin's tomorrow she will be there tomorrow as well, bye." I said as I got up and walked back into the diner.

I saw Embry and the others sat at a table and walked over and sat down in between Jake and Jared.

"You alright?" Embry asked from across the table.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm out tomorrow and tomorrow night, and thanks so much for telling me about the party." I said sarcastically.

"You sound as though you think I kept it from you, I only found out today after you went home before you start there as well, but looks like Chrissy boy's already told you about his party." Embry said.

I smiled at him.

There was no way any of what Chris had said could be true about the drugs or the gang thing.

"Well I'm gonna ring Erin when we get home, hopefully not interrupt her and Seth." We all laughed at that. "And see how she is and if she's still up for tomorrow. And did you guys know that Luke is really bad, like Chris said he aint gonna be out for at least a couple of months, not that I really care, but Seth done a lot of damage hug? I mean I know he's a big guy I just can't picture him vexed ya know?" I said.

"'Vexed'?" Jake asked.

"Oh when you say someone's vexed their like proper angry and like fuming, errrr…. You know how you said that dude Paul gets proper angry well you'd say you saw him vexed or he was vexing, shitty English words you pick up on." I explained.

"Is it an actual word?" Kim asked.

"Naaaaaa, just street language of sorts. People call it slang." I explained. "But like seriously I wouldn't expect Seth to get proper vexed."

"Well he's usually the calmest out of us, but were all pretty protective and I think he's always liked Erin so it made him even angrier ya know?" Embry said.

"Yeah I get what you mean, so has everyone ordered already?" I asked when I saw there were no menus on the table.

"Yeah I ordered you burger and fries." Embry said.

"Cheers."

Chris walked through the door and walked past our table he nodded in my direction I didn't return it, he had to be lying, Embry's my brother there's nothing wrong with him or his friends and that's that.

"Say, Sky what's going on with you and Chris?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well he got up to talk to you then you went outside and when he walked in just now he nodded at you and smiled but you just gave him a cold look, did he say something to upset you?" she asked.

I turned in my seat to see Chris sat back at his table he met my eyes and smiled I looked away.

"No not really, he said that you guys were weird cause you got really big in like the space of a month or something and how there's rumours you lot are on drugs and are in some gang, I told him you wouldn't do drugs and he was like if that's what you think rah rah rah but I don't give a shit what he says he's just jealous that you guys got bigger." I said.

They all laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"They need to come up with some new stuff, they've been thinking were druggies or in some sort of gang for over a year now." Jared laughed.

"That's pretty pathetic I mean, you guys look the furthest away from druggies you could get. I mean druggies are like skinny hood ratty looking things, well unless you guys are on steroids, but if you are in warning they shrink your dick, so you might wanna stop." I laughed, Kim did as well.

The guys pulled faces at us.

"What I'm just letting you know, oh and not only do they shrink your dick but they also cause you to have problems in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." I said laughing again.

"Sky were not on steroids and yes it's common knowledge that that's what steroids do to you in the long run." Embry said.

"Well was just letting you know brother, wouldn't want to miss out on certain experiences of life." I told him.

"Sky after a few hours at school on Monday you'll know that I have defiantly not missed out on that sort of experience." Embry said.

"And you say I give to much info!" I exclaimed.

"That's not details though is it?" Embry snapped back.

I pulled a face.

Just then the food turned up and my mouth literally dropped open at the sight of all the food that was being placed before the guys. They dove in straight away conversation virtually stopped while they ate Jared even finished Kim's meal because it was too much for her and Jake had the other half of my burger, it was just humongous amounts of food and they ate it all, along with desert as well.

"Seriously you guys are like a pack of wolves when you're eating." I laughed.

Five pairs of eyes snapped to my face quickly then they too joined in laughing.

I brushed it off I was probably imagining things.

After we were done we dropped Jake and Quil home, then brought Jared and Kim back to ours where they drove home, Jared had left his truck at ours.

I went inside with Embry and grabbed the house phone I got out my mobile and found Erin's number; I dialled and waited for her to pick up.

I got the answer phone after a few moments.

I wlaked into the front room where Embry and Aunt Helen where watching telly, I sat next to Embry.

"No answer?" he asked.

"Nope." I said popping my lips on the 'p'. "I'll just go round tomorrow and if she don't want me then come home."

"Alright I'll show you the way." Embry said.

My phone then beeped saying I had recived a text message I opened it and saw it was from Erin:

_Sky, sorry was talking with Seth, tomorrows still on if that's what you were calling for, and I'm fine, off to bed now, see you tomorrow, should be a good day (: x_

I text her back saying:

_Don't worry, that's good I'll see you tomorrow then, glad to hear your alright, will talk more tomorrow, x_

"Tomorrow's still on, she was 'talking' to Seth." I told Embry.

He laughed.

"I'll find out what's going on there tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah and so will I." Embry said.

As I thought I realised I was actually happy for Erin and Seth, they both did deserve someone who would treat them right, and both of them would each other, and for some strange reason I could see their lives together, I couldn't imagine them breaking up which is usually what I always saw when I thought of anyone's relationship's even my own, not that I count them as relationships, but I hoped for Seth and Erin that I was wrong that some relationships could last.

I had no worries that they would be able to make it work that was if they were even in a relationship, but what I had to do tomorrow was convince Erin to go to Chris' party, there was no way on Earth that she wasn't going to go.

And I would also have my work cut out with keeping the girls away from Embry. I frowned at this thought.

You know what I'm just going to let whatever happens happen, I mean it's only a house party what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

_So Sky took the school situation a little badly but calmed down._

_There's a house party tomorrow night, nothing could go wrong could it ? _

_Thoughts on what you think could happen, any suggestions are welcome (: _

_And please review it gives me some form of feedback on what you want more of or what you want less of (:_

_So yeah please review would be really appriciated (:_

_Holly Ox_


	8. A Day With Erin

_Chapter 8 A Day With Erin _

_So Sky took the news about what had happened reasonably well, and shes off round Erin's today, they have a lot to talk about including a few wolves, AND theres a party tonight!_

_i just want to apologise to everyone who reads this story as i havent updated in aaaaagessssssss; things have jsut been really hectic for me, a lot of things going on with family and school and writting this has jsut had to take a backseat for a little while, but i should be quicker with the next chapter so thank you for reading and agian im sorry for the wait hope you all understand (:_

_AND i done an EXTRA long chapter to make up for it (: hope i can be forgiven (:_

_GASPLudwig - we have already spoke about what you said in your review and its spookily close to what i had already planned, thank you so much for your opinions, suggestions and help (:_

_RobstenJunkie__ - yesh i know that you would know that you didnt have a shirt on but you explain yourself in this chapter :L and thanks for everything lately like listening and giving advice its been really appriciated (: and your right were just awsome :L x_

_LilGreenearth97__ - thank you (: and agian sorry for the wait "/_

_ForeverBlonde__ - yesh a house party ;) thanks for everything, its been good having you to talk to lately (: so yeah jsut a big thank you to you (: x_

_So anyways please read and review (:_

_And Enjoy (:_

**

* * *

**

**Sky's POV**

As Embry and me walked to Erin's we chatted about nothing in particular he seemed to want to steer clear of the subject of what he was doing today though, I would find out eventually and he was an idiot for thinking I wouldn't.

"So you and Erin are coming back to ours to get ready then you'll meet the rest of us at the party?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I have to convince her that she like has to go, and besides if anyone says shit to her about what happened if I don't kick their arse I'm sure Seth will." I said.

"Your not wrong their, and you can count me in on that one as well and probably most of the guys, but she should know now that we will all look out for her." Embry said.

"Good, do you think she will come?" I asked.

"I think she will she's a lot stronger than she looks, and in all honesty I think she would be mad to try to tell you she weren't going." Embry laughed.

"Embry it's not funny, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable but there's like no way she's not coming ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah I know what your like, but if she really doesn't want to don't be too harsh on her, but as I said she probably will come, just to show everyone that she isn't going to be put down by Luke, or any of his mates, it will actually be interesting to see how all of Luke's mates react to her being there you know. And just in warning Seth will most likely be coming with you when you go and be with Erin like all night, he was so worried about her, so he's gonna be even worse tonight." Embry said.

I just sighed.

"Wow your not even arguing with that." Embry said in a fake shocked voice.

"Har har, there's no point, it's true they really do suit I can tell already and that's like weird coming from me, but I can't imagine them ever like not being together you know?" I asked.

"Yeah I know what you mean, and their both nice people, they deserve to be happy." Embry said.

"Well I hardly know them but I feel the same." I said.

"So you Seth and Erin will go together yeah?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, but what about you wont you be at home, and then you can come with us? And if your there I'm sure Jake and Quil will come with us as well." I said, I had only been here 3 days and already I knew Jake Quil and Embry were as close as brothers and done the majority of things together, whenever I had spoken to Embry when I lived in England, which was virtually everyday we never went longer than 2 days of not talking or texting, sounds weird I know but he's my brother and my rock in life, but he would always mention Jake and Quil in like everything, whether it had just been some prank they'd played on someone or what they'd been caught doing at school, they were like a family of their own and it made me happy to know that he had them.

"Naaaa, I'm not going home till we leave the party, or I might go back to change my clothes, some time later today but I dunno." Embry said.

"Why what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just out with… Quil and Jake today. Yeah they wanted to just hang out like maybe down at the beach or something." Embry said.

"Well me and Erin might come down and see you all then sometime today, she said she would introduce me to some of her mates and then we could go to the beach or something, I'll give you a ring to see where you are." I told him.

"Errr…. Yeah if you want." He said. There was something about how his eyes wouldn't meet mine that made me wonder what he was keeping to himself.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him.

"Nothing, look were at Erin's now." He said.

I hated to admit it but he was right we were at Erin's we came to a stop outside her house and Embry hugged me and said, "I'll see you at the party, and remember nothing to revealing clothes wise okay?" I pulled a face which he took as a yes and off he walked.

I walked up to Erin's front door and knocked less than a few moments later Erin swung the door open greeting me with a smiling face.

"Sky." She said, as she ushered me in and hugged me once she shut the door. I hugged her back.

When she let me go I looked at her properly and could see the green purple and black bruises on her neck in the shape of fingers, my face tightened as I looked at the marks, she noticed what I was looking at and pulled a small smile.

"Don't worry they look a lot worse than they actually are." She tried to reassure me.

"That's not the point though Erin, it's my fault if I had just stayed away from him and not tried to get my own back, then Embry wouldn't have gotten so pissed off and then he wouldn't have had to come to you then Luke wouldn't have hurt you." I said in a rush, Embry knew how I felt but he never said anything, he just hugged me when I said how it was my fault, he probably agreed but he knew that I was feeling bad enough as it was. Erin just watched me carefully for a few moments before she came and hugged me tightly.

"Sky, he's a twat he got what was coming to him, you were the only girl who had it in her to even think of getting her own back on him, yeah I might have suffered for it, but some good came out of it, Seth kicked Luke's arse like seriously which in a way I think he needed he was becoming way to big for his boots and it's made me and Seth…" she trailed off, not in a way that she didn't want to tell me, in a way that said she didn't even know what was going on with her and Seth.

"Well that answers my question of what's going on with you and Seth." I said, she let me go and looked into my eyes with shock and question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well just in the way you trailed off, I dunno how but I just knew that it wasn't you keeping something from me you genuinely don't know what it is that's between you and Seth. Well yet anyway." I said with a sly grin, she looked quite shocked that I had gotten that just from her trailing off at the mention of Seth.

"Wow that's weird." She said.

"I guess, but I could just tell from your voice." I said.

"Well yeah, we can talk about that a bit more in a minute but do you want a drink or anything to eat?" Erin asked.

"Naaaaa I'm good, we could just watch a movie then go out for a bit later this afternoon, Embry said he was down at the beach with Jake and Quil, but I don't believe him for some reason I think he's lying to me." I said.

Erin led the way into the front room, which was a nice cosy room with chocolate brown leather sofas and a big telly on the wall. I felt really at home here for some reason it just made me feel slightly relaxed. Erin went and sat on one of the sofas and I sat down next to her took my shoes off and brought my feet up underneath me.

"Look I know this is random but can I try your shoes on then we can get back to what you were saying about Embry?" Erin asked eyeing my black platform court heels.

"Yeah sure you can, I'm a 6 and half to like a seven what are you?" I asked.

"Wow I'm the same." She said slipping them on and walking round the room in them.

"They suit you." I told her as she sat back down and took them off.

"Thanks, but they are like seriously high, I mean they have the platform built into the front of it so they are even higher." She said.

I just laughed.

"But anyway, ignore my moment of randomness there, you were saying about Embry, and you think he lied to you…" she trailed off leaving me to finish what I was saying.

"Well on the way over here he kept like steering the conversation away from what he was doing today and like when I was like 'well what are you up to today?' he's like 'errrr…. Wellll I'm errrrr… going to the beach maybe.' I was like oh you going with Quil and Jake and he was like yeah but it took him ages to reply and he wouldn't look me in the eye." I told her.

"Well why would he lie to you?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean like I care who he's meeting… wait that's it he's meeting some girl I bet, he knows I wouldn't like that so he's keeping it a secret from me." I said, I suddenly felt a bit hurt, me and Embry never really have secrets, but I suppose he knew how I would get about some girl so he probably only done it to prevent an argument.

"Why would he keep that a secret from you though?" Erin asked confused.

"Well I'm I guess I'm quite protective like you know what we spoke about yesterday when we first got to school, you said if I was the type of person who thinks no ones good enough for him or am really protective then I would have problems with like quite a few girls, well yeah I am pretty protective, its just I don't want him with some stupid bitch that doesn't deserve him." I said.

Erin smiled sympathetically at me.

"Sky, your brothers a big boy and he can look after himself, trust me I've seen him in fights, and as much as I like Embry, he isn't exactly hating having the attention of quite a few girls, in fact he loves it." Erin told me in a gently voice.

"No I know you don't mean that horribly about Embry, and I also know that he likes the attention, but I'm not going to stand by and watch some slag hang all over him you know?" I asked.

"Yeah I totally get that, but Sky then you have to see that Embry would feel the same way about you if he saw guys leeching all over you like we all know they will. So if you want him to maybe cut you some slack then you should him as well maybe." Erin suggested.

"I suppose…" I trailed off.

"Anyway, what do you think of La Push so far?" Erin asked.

"Yeah it's alright, I think I'm really going to like it here." I said.

"Good, I know that it will make Embry happy if you're happy, and before you ask you can see how much you mean to him by the way he looks at you and the way he like talks to you and how he acts round you." Erin said answer the question I was about to ask.

"Sooooo I don't know if you herd yesterday, but well you see there's this party tonight and I kinda decided that we should go." I told her a big smile on my face.

"I don't know Sky, it's at Chris' house right?" she asked.

"Yeah but I spoke to Chris last night, and he said that they all felt really bad about what happened, and none of them think you were in the wrong at all and they would be complete idiots if they thought you could be wrong in anyway, and Chris said you were more than welcome to come, and I think you should you need to show everyone that your like not ashamed or afraid or anything like that, go out with your head held high, cause that dickhead really isn't worth it." I told her.

"I know that, but people are gonna be all 'Erin how are you?' 'Erin what happened?' 'Why aren't you pressing charges?' 'How's this affected your family?' and loads of shit like that and I really don't feel like answering a load of their questions if I'm being honest with you Sky, I know they only care but I really cant be arsed to have everyone acting differently around me just because my cousin strangled me you know?" Erin asked.

"Yeah Erin I totally get that but what do you think I'm their for, if anyone talks to you about what happened with Luke I'll tell them to fuck off without a second thought and I know Embry and all the guys will and especially Seth, he would even come with us to the party if it makes you feel better, and we could go and get ready at mine and please please please can I do like your hair and make-up and all that and you can borrow any of my clothes, I think were about the same size, and any of my shoes please, I don't want to think that your home not out having fun with us all, I mean its like my first ever party in La Push, America even." I said quickly.

"I suppose, I mean I really could do with a good drink and a nice night out partying and I am liking the sound of raiding your closet." Erin said.

"So is that a yes?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll come but I swear I don't want to even talk about Luke at all tonight." She said.

"And you won't, if I'm not there then Seth will be or one of the other guys will be there. And none of them will like talk about Luke, or they will have me to deal with." I told her.

"Thanks Sky." She said.

"Well enough of that, I know you said you don't wanna talk about it tonight, but do you want to talk about what happened yesterday now?" I asked gently.

"I don't know Sky, to be honest with you, I'm still shocked that he actually done that to me, I mean yeah he's always been strong and like had a bit of a temper but I never thought he would hurt me." She said, tears slightly forming in her eyes.

"Erin I'm not defending him here, but you did like embarrass him in front of like half the school and told him a few home truths, he seems like the sort of guy who's image is everything to him and you took that all away from him, he was bound to get angry, I'm in no way whatsoever trying to condemn what he done, but I think you might have pushed him a bit too far you know, but he's a dickhead anyway, and if he thinks he's family to you he's wrong because family would never do that to each other, well mine would apart from Embry and Aunt Helen." I said.

"Your right I suppose, but it's no excuse for him to do that to me." Erin said, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well at least some good came out of it." I said a sly smile on my face.

She smiled and tried to hide her face as she blushed slightly.

"Shut up Sky." she mumbled.

"No come on, I know that you don't really know what's going on with you and Seth but what happened yesterday after he like saved you?" I asked.

"Well it was weird Sky, like after Seth got Luke off me Embry ran straight to me like hugged me tightly against him and turned his back to Luke and Seth as though he was protecting me from whatever was going on with them. I never actually saw but I herd, Seth tore into him, and then when the others pulled him away it took four of them he like shouted at Luke saying something like 'don't you ever touch her again' I was like ohmigod then I asked Embry how could he do that to me and Embry tried to calm me down but like I was quite upset then my friends came over and were like Erin were so sorry but it like weren't their fault and Seth was still going like mental and I could hear them all trying to calm him down and stuff and in all honesty he looked terrifying yeah sweetest guy you'll ever meet Seth looked bloody scary but I hated seeing him like that so I went over and hugged him and the others let him go and he hugged me back tightly and like he stopped shaking, then I pulled back to look at him to see if he was alright and…" she trailed off looking at nothing in particular it was as though she was picturing what happened again like she was seeing Seth again and her face took on a dreamy look of pure happiness.

"And what Erin?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just looked into his eyes and felt right, like so right I don't know and he looked back at me as though I was the most important thing in his world and their was such love and kindness in his eyes and then he like said my name and I said his then he like hugged me again picking me up off floor so my feet were hovering but I just hugged him tighter, and I know it sounds weird but he was just so warm and being in his arms just felt right like home and he even smelled right and it was just perfect, even with my neck hurting and everything that had just happened and tears running down my face, it felt so perfect and the warmth of his soothed my skin and just relaxed me." Erin said, still with that look on her face.

She shook her head and suddenly realised that she had just spoke all those thoughts out loud her face took on a worried expression as though she thought I would laugh at her for basically admitting how into Seth she already was.

"Erin, don't look like that, in all honesty I think its really sweet, like I usually think relationships and people our age being 'in love' and all that crap is exactly that crap but with you and Seth I can totally see you two together, like I know it's weird because I've only know both of you two three days, but I can already see that you two really suit, your both so kind, fun and just genuinely good people, I mean Seth is just such a lovely guy and you I mean come on you had only just met me but you sided with me instead of Luke, who's your cousin yeah because he was in the wrong but defending someone you met less than 12 hours ago now that's just such a decent good thing to do, and I dunno I can just picture you and Seth together." I told her.

"You really think I'm a genuinely nice person? And can you really see me and Seth together?" she asked her face alight as she spoke of Seth.

"Yes to both, and defiantly yes. You like Seth right?" I asked her laughing.

"Well I don't really know I mean I hadn't really thought about him in that way before, but I always got on well with him and thought he was a really nice genuine guy but I hadn't seen him in wow about a year, until yesterday, I know it's a long time but we were never like close friends he was just someone you knew you know what I mean right? But then I saw him yesterday, like obviously I'd seen him before but like I properly looked at him like in his eyes and he looked back at me and something just changed like it clicked inside me, wow I'm sounding weird but yeah I guess I do kind of like Seth, but I don't think he feels anything for me, he was just protecting me I mean as everyone said they would have done the same thing." Erin said a sad look on her face.

"Erin don't be stupid now. From what I herd from the others last night Seth really went mental, and you even said it yourself he's Mr. Nice Mr. Calm normally but when he saw that you were being hurt he switched, in all honesty from what I've herd he must like you, and I think deep down you know that too, but your just worried to come out and say it, but you know what we should do dress you up AMAZINGLY for tonight, not that you don't always, were just gonna sex you up like majorly." I said excited now.

"Sky I'm not a complete nun ya know, I can dress up, but I think your right we should go all out tonight, after all it is your first party in America." She said grinning.

"I know your not a nun, later we shall go raid your wardrobe and we can like take all the really dressy clothes of yours back to mine and then we will have an even bigger selection of clothes to chose from, but first tell me what happened when you and Seth came back here or like when you left the others, casue all I know is up to where you and Seth left to go get changed back, and I herd about you not pressing charges, I know you don't want to like upset your family but what he done to you was serious Erin, but I'm not here to lecture you, so yeah tell me more about Seth." I said excitedly.

"Well I like the sound of me taking loads of clothes back to yours then we can have like even more to chose from for tonight, I'm actually looking forward to it now you know." She said smiling but I could tell she was avoiding the subject of what happened with Seth after they left.

"Erin that's great and everything but what happened with you and Seth? Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"No it's not that it just – oh I don't know, its just messed in my head at the moment." She said.

"Well just like tell me what's going on in your head and I'll see if I can make any sense of it." I laughed.

"Well… you know about the police talking to us and how Seth could have to go to court for what he done to Luke, but I've said I will take Luke to court if he says anything against Seth, so yeah, then we went to go and get change the principal had asked if Seth would take me home and he was like yes straight away. Oh and before that when we were talking to the officers he had one of his arms over my shoulder and the other one holding my hand, and I dunno again it just felt right like I fitted right there in his side ya know? Then ohmigod, when I was in the changing rooms as I took my shirt off it really hurt my neck and I must have made a really loud noise like in pain because Seth came rushing in and was like are you okay I was like I'm fine and explained how it had just hurt my neck, then he like looked away from me and was like 'errrr…. I'll wait outside till your finished changing' I was like 'I'm done changing lets go.' And then, please don't laugh it was so embarrassing, but he goes 'Erin you don't have a shirt on.' I had like totally forgotten and-" she was cut off by my laughing.

"Erin you forgot you didn't have a top on? Awwwww, don't worry its not as though Seth minded is it?" I said.

"I guess, but in my defence I was all over the place, but Seth looked away, and like left pretty quickly." Erin said her face sad.

"Erin this is Seth were talking about, he's like a gentleman, yeah I know very rare find these days, and he probably didn't want to disrespect you by staring at your boobs." I told her.

"I suppose." Erin said still sounding unsure.

"Well we'll find out tonight then, see how Seth reacts then." I told her.

"Nothing too bad." She laughed.

"Don't worry, it will scream classy and sexy I will make sure. So what happened once your had a shirt on?" I asked.

"Well he was waiting outside and I had a shirt jacket and scarf on I was that embarrassed but like when I saw him just leaning against the wall, I dunno he just looked different you know, and I took his hand and we like walked back here, we chatted about what had happened and I thanked him for what he done, and then he like stopped so I did as well and he looked me in the eye and goes 'Erin I'll always look after you I promise you.' And I just nodded because for some reason I couldn't not believe him you know, then when we got here we just spoke about things like what we've been up to the past year or so and it really opened my eyes to what a truly amazing person he is. Like I know that sound weird but he didn't talk like most guys do trying to big themselves up or are kind of arrogant but he just spoke about his family and friends and he spoke about them with such respect it was just like wow, and you have to agree with me here because its so very true but I know your going to think it means I like him but what the hell; the guy is truly GORGOUSE I mean like seriously like even without all the muscles and the height his face is just…" words seemed to fail Erin at this point, in a way I did have to agree with her Seth was a very good looking guy like she said even without the height and the muscles his face was truly gorgeous.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he is seriously peng." I said.

"Peng?" Erin asked.

"Oh yeah you probably don't say that, but where I come from in England we had like street slang words that meant something peng means fit, hot, good looking, I know its pretty confusing ." I said as Erin looked at me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well in that case Seth's peng." She said laughing.

"You know what I think you should tell him that as well." I said laughing with her.

"Well as long as you don't tell him what it means straight after, and I would probably tell him what it means anyway after a few drinks." Erin laughed.

"That would actually be sooooo funny I can picture you drunk, are you like just really like hyper and like WOOOOOOOOO all the time?" I asked.

"Well I like to think I am." She laughed.

"So where were we, oh yes you were telling me how peng you think Seth is and even without the height and the muscles, so like carry on." I said.

"Well that's about it, oh he was there when my parents came home, and he like held my hand as I told them what happened, and before you ask no their not angry with you, they think you done the right thing by finally trying to get your own back, they were furious with Luke and were like virtually worshipingly grateful towards Seth, my dad even goes 'thank you for looking after my little girl' I was like dad I'm right here you know! My brothers came home around then as well and they were like furious with Luke, their both older than me and Luke and they were like seriously when that dick gets out of hospital were gonna pay him a visit my parents just agreed with them and Seth was like can I come? They were like yeah sure, and thanks for looking after our sister. Yeah so that was kind of majorly embarrassing because they were talking as though this was me brining Seth home to meet them as though we were in a relationship and they were like giving their approval, and Seth never like tried to set them straight but then neither did I and it felt good knowing my family like him even when were not together.

"Then me and Seth ordered a pizza and went and ate it in here while watching a film, it was weird because he had his arm around me the whole time and was holding my hand as well and it wasn't uncomfortable like ohmigod what does this mean but like again it just felt _right_ like it was meant to be, and when there came a point in the film where I was like AAHH I like turned my face into his chest he just laughed and stroked my hair and told me when I could look again, and wow this is gonna sound weird but like his chest is rock hard like the muscles ohmigod like I could feel them without even trying and he weren't tensing I was like ohmigod, wow I sound sad don't I?" Erin finished.

"No you don't sound sad, Seth's fit, just casue you noticed it doesn't mean you've committed a crime, or that you're sad, he wouldn't have muscles if he didn't want someone to notice them, not that I'm calling him vain but you know what I mean." I said.

"Yeah I suppose your right, then like I got your text then a about an hour or so later he left, and it was weird like I walked him to the door and my parents called bye to him then my brothers came out from the kitchen and 'shook his hand' I was like seriously what the fuck? Then they went off and Seth goes 'So how are you feeling now?' I was like yeah I'm good, thanks again for today it meant so much to me, and thanks for staying with me when I told my family, he's like seriously don't mention it, I wouldn't want it any other way and then he hugged me tightly round the waist and I like wrapped my arms round his neck and we like stood there for like what felt like a lifetime everything just seemed to stop, then as we pulled away he kissed me on the cheek lightly but it felt like electric and then he just smiled and walked out I could feel his lips on my cheek all night I can still kinda feel them now…" Erin trailed off the dreamy look taking over her face again her right hand raised and trailed lightly over her right cheek in the place I presume Seth kissed her last night.

"Alright as sweet as this is Erin come out of this daze." I said.

"Sorry Sky, anyway, my family were all like Seth's a lovely guy I was like yeah I do know that and I'm going to bed, then I went to bed before they could question me more about something I have no idea about." Erin said her face turning unsure as she said about how she didn't really know what was going on with her and Seth at the moment.

"Well we'll find out what's going on later, anyways did you wanna go out or do something?" I asked.

"Oh well you know I said that we could go out with some of my friends or something, well they are all kinda coming round here in like half an hour, I didn't really feel like going out, sorry, but they'll love you I'm sure then about 4ish we can go back to yours and get ready for tonight yeah? I think it starts about 7." Erin said.

"Yeah that's fine with me, are we like the only ones here?" I asked.

"No my brothers are home why?" Erin asked confused.

"Well I really need to go toilet and I didn't want to wonder around your house and bump into someone and them be all what are you doing in my house." I explained.

"Well I'll show you the way then we can go into my room and have a look through my clothes if you want? And then my brothers will not think a stranger is in our house and then you can meet them if you want?" Erin suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, oh and quick question, are your brothers fit?" I asked laughing.

"Sky that's wrong their my brothers and please don't, Josh is 20 and Karl is 18 so please, although it would be kinda funny." Erin laughed.

"I'm not that bad I'm not going to try it on with your brothers." I said, but my smile said something else.

Erin just laughed as she led the way upstairs, she showed me where the bathroom was, and after I was done I found Erin standing in the doorway to another room, talking to someone inside it.

"Erin." I called out.

"Oh hey Sky, I was just talking to Karl." She said I walked over and looked in the room, all blue and silver typical boy bedroom mess everywhere and sports trophy's along a shelf, then I looked at Karl, he was pretty good looking, black hair that flopped slightly into his eyes reasonably good looking and nice smile, looked as though he would have a pretty good body too.

"Hey, I'm Sky." I said to him.

"Yeah I got that I'm Karl, but I guess you got that." He said smiling.

"Yeah I got it." I laughed.

"Well welcome to I would say La Push but even America, what do you think of it so far?" he asked.

"Well if I'm being honest I really like it here, it's much better than where I was, and I'm with my family now." I told him smiling slightly as I realised I wasn't lying about being happy here it was so much easier to be myself here I didn't have to be in the middle of a war with people or constantly arguing with people at home it was good.

"Good to hear it, but you said your now with your family weren't you when you lived in England?" Karl asked confused.

"Well biologically they are related to me but it takes something more than genetics to call someone family." I told him coldly, it wasn't directed at him but at them.

Karl's face was a mask of shock and guilt.

"Errr… Sky I'm sorry, I didn't realise; it's none of my business." Karl said.

"Don't worry about it _you_ done nothing wrong, but anyways what do you do now you've left school?" I asked.

"Oh I go to college in Seattle, I do business studies and economics." He answered.

"Sounds alright." I said.

"Yeah its okay I guess." He said.

"Well we'll see you later, oh and some of my mates are coming round in a bit is that okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah of course its fine, how are you feeling?" Karl asked his sister.

"I'm good; my neck aches a little but I'll put some more of that cream on and take some more painkillers." Erin said.

"Okay then, you taking today to rest and just relax?" Karl asked.

"Well yeah this morning, but tonight I'm going to Chris' house party." Erin said her eyes wouldn't land on Karl's.

"I don't think so Erin." Karl said.

"What? Why can't she go?" I demanded before Erin could respond.

"Well other than the fact that she's in a hell of a lot of pain, the guy who's having the party is best mates with that dickhead Luke." Karl explained.

"Well nice to know you share my views about Luke, but she can take painkillers' for it and I spoke to Chris last night and he feels really bad about what happened and really wants Erin to come." I told Karl.

"And I want to go Karl; I don't want everyone to think I'm hiding because I'm not, and besides no one going to say anything about what happened." Erin explained.

"How do you know they aren't gonna say anything about what happened?" Karl asked.

"If their stupid enough to say anything, well lets say I'm not just a pretty face, and my brother is going to be there as well with all his friends and they would all defend Erin and Seth's even coming with us to the party, and after what he done yesterday I don't think he's really gonna have a problem telling people to shut their mouths if they say anything." I explained.

"I suppose, wait who's your brother?" he asked.

"Embry Call." I told him smiling.

"He's always seemed like a nice guy." Karl mused.

"He is." I said.

"Well I suppose I won't kick up a fuss about you going." Karl said.

"Not that it would have really mattered what you thought anyway." Erin laughed.

At first Karl looked slightly annoyed but he joined in laughing with me and Erin.

"Well were gonna go back down now, then like later I'm going over to Sky's to get ready for tonight." Erin said and walked back down I stayed I wanted to say something to Karl before I went.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for what I've done, if I hadn't tried to get my own back on Luke Erin would be fine now and yeah I'm sorry for all this strain I've put on your family like with Luke's family." I said fidgeting nervously, I didn't like apologising but it was the right thing to do and I needed to because I was truly sorry for what had happened. I herd someone knock on the door and then voices came drifting up the stairs; I guess her friends had turned up.

"Seriously Sky, don't worry about it, the guys a dick like I said before, and it's nice to know he hasn't got every girl he's gone after, and Erin doesn't mind either, yeah its caused some tension in our family but that guys no family of ours, so please don't feel like your to blame, because it was Luke's fault he shouldn't have even been treating girls like that and he finally got what was coming to him, from you for like humiliating him and Seth beating him up." Karl explained.

"Well thanks I guess, and yeah I wish I'd been there to see Seth kick his arse." I said laughing slightly.

"So do I." Karl said.

"Well I better go before Erin wonders what I'm doing, and don't worry about her tonight she's going to have great time and we'll all look after her, but she's strong she can probably handle it herself." I said.

He just nodded.

I walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen where I could hear voices; I turned into the room and saw about ten people standing around with Erin standing amongst them.

"Sky, come here, did you want a drink?" Erin called.

"Errrrmmmm… could I have a coke?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, Lee grab her one out the fridge would you please." Erin said to a guy with blonde brownish hair who was standing by the fridge, he reached inside it and pulled out a coke and came over and handed it to me.

"Thanks, I'm Sky by the way." I said to him.

"Lee." He said smiling.

"Right I'll introduce you to everyone else then." Erin said she came to stand next to me.

"Okay so you know Lee now" she pointed to Lee. "This is Emma." She pointed to a petite girl with plum coloured hair she waved and smiled at me and said 'hey'. "Then we have Georgia." A tall girl with long straight black hair and sharp features smiled at me, the smile changed her face into a softer one. "Becky." A medium height girl with brown hair and a heart-shaped face. "Cleo." A tall girl with curly blonde hair, it wasn't frizzy just really defined massive curls. "Greg." A lanky boy with black hair. "Mark." Medium height guy with floppy black hair. "Blain." A tall stocky guy with brown floppy hair and a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Sky." he said to me, grinning a glint in his eye.

"Hey Blain." I said back shaking my head slightly.

"Don't go there Blain, trust me on this one." Erin said smiling slightly.

"I don't know what you mean." Blain said in a sarcastically innocent tone.

"Well all I'll say is look where Luke's ended up after he tried to mess Sky around, now I'm not saying you would, but rethink, her brothers only so reasonable and his mates are pretty much the same." Erin laughed.

"Yeah well he owes me for what I bet he's up to right now." I said, my eyes narrowing at the thought of him lying.

"Come on you don't know for sure, he might really be with the guys. Besides he's cut you a lot of slack form what you've said." Erin told me.

"I suppose, but I'm still asking Seth later." I said.

Erin laughed.

"Who's your brother anyway?" Blain asked.

"Embry Call." I replied.

There were looks of shock, surprise and confusion.

"And for the record you all thought wrong he isn't an only child, he's got me." I explained.

"You're really his sister?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, why would I say I was if I'm not?" I asked, giving him a look questioning his common sense.

"Well I suppose your right there." Lee said.

"So yeah that's my big bro." I said cheerily, then thought about how it seemed like he was keeping something from me earlier made me pull what I presumed an annoyed face because Erin sighed and said.

"Sky, seriously he's a big boy, just ask him about it tonight, and don't go off on one if it turns out he weren't with the guys today." Erin told me a look on her face told me that she was right and I was maybe overreacting just a bit.

"Fine, I guess your sorta right there." I said unwillingly.

The others gave Erin and me questioning looks, Erin just shook her head and they shrugged it off.

"So I was going through introductions, and yeah so that's Blain for you." Erin laughed.

"I'm sure me and you will get on just fine Blain." I said smiling.

The others laughed.

"So, where was I? Okay, so then we have Jack." An average height guy who seemed reasonably well toned body wise and he had the dark skin of the Quileute's he smiled at me and nodded. "And that's everyone here, there are like more of us but they are in town at the moment shopping." Erin explained.

"Cool, so are you all going to Chris' tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, all of us are going, but how do you know Chris?" Cleo asked.

"Errrr….." I looked questioningly towards Erin, I didn't want to mention Luke and I didn't really know how to explain.

"Its fine Sky, she met him yesterday at school when she came in with me to meet Embry; that is when you met him right?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember him being there Thursday, and yeah he invited me to the party last night." I told them.

"What do you mean last night?" Becky asked a suggestive smile on her lips, the others laughed.

"Nothing like that, I saw him when I was out with Embry and that lot, and he like wanted to talk to me about like Luke and all that stuff and Erin, and he was like oh do you wanna come to my party tomorrow night so yeah." I said.

"See Becky, you just take peoples words in a different way." Mark laughed.

"Well most of the time she'd probably be right with me." I laughed.

The others laughed but didn't know whether or not to take me seriously.

"So do your guys wanna go watch a movie? Because around half three four me and Sky are going back to hers to get ready for tonight." Erin explained.

As we all made our way into the front room Emma spoke.

"So you're definitely going tonight then Erin?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sky convinced me, and she talked Karl into not giving me any hassle about it." Erin laughed.

"What can I say? I'm extremely talented." I said and a few of them chuckled lightly. "See Erin, you've got all your mates going tonight."

"I know, I think its actually think its gonna be a good night." She said.

"Are you kidding me? You guys have never partied with me, and as I said this is my first party in the USA. It's gonna be done in style." I said grinning.

"Complete style." Georgia said, this was the first time she spoke and again her features didn't look anywhere near as harsh as they first had she also smiled warmly at me and I found myself smiling back.

"So what film do you all want to watch?" Erin asked.

Everyone shouted out what they wanted to watch none of them were the same though Erin sighed and shook her head at us all.

In the end it was decided that we watched American Pie Band Camp, we all talked and laughed throughout the film me getting to know them all a bit better, I realised I was right and Georgia was actually a really nice girl, they were all really cool people, Blain was funny with his clear attempts at flirting with me I cut him off though numerous times much to the amusement of the other guys and even the girls would shake their heads with smiles on their faces, Jack turned out to be one of the funniest people ever with his constant quick witty remarks about everyone, sometimes I wondered if he really did mean what he said when he joked about Cleo's blondness but she didn't take offenses to it she just laughed with the others I supposed it was just his way and after a while I got used to it and even enjoyed listening to his quick lines in bickering with Mark.

Another guy came down the stairs a little while later I presumed this was Josh, when Erin introduced me to him he said, much to my surprise, in front of all the others.

"Hey, Karl told me what you said and I just wanted to say don't worry about it, the guys always been a dick well maybe not so much when he was a kid but you know what I mean, and in a way thanks for giving him a taste of his own medicine." He laughed.

"Well your welcome, I hate guys like that and I said to Karl I'm sorry for like what's happened with your family and stuff." I said uncomfortably.

"As I said no worries at least now we have a good excuse to beat the shit outta him." Josh said a smile on his face but it looked menacing.

"Seth beat you too it." I laughed.

"I guess he did, but there's always round two." Josh said.

"Round three's mine." I said my eyes narrowing.

"Hellooooooooo. I am still here you know." Erin said to both of us.

We all laughed.

Josh then went out, and we finished watching the film, after it finished the others went home tog et ready for tonight they parted with friendly goodbyes and a few hugs and a promise of seeing me later tonight. Me and Erin then went and searched through her wardrobe pulling out all the stuff that could be wore to a house party; we packed all chosen clothes into a bag and left for mine with both Karl and Josh making Erin promise that shed say with Seth or someone who would look out for her I laughed and Erin turned to me and said "I don't see what your so happy about, at least I have Seth your gonna have Embry there the whole night making sure not one guy even looks in your direction." My eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Well lets see if your going to be taking back those words after were ready to go out tonight." I said winking.

"Embry's got his hands full right?" Erin said to her brothers they both just laughed as we left.

When we got to my house I saw a note on my bedroom door from Embry it read;

_Sky, I saw Seth and he said he'd be round at 6.45 to go with you and Erin to the party, remember nothing to revealing as I will be there and will give you my shirt if too much is on show, hope you had a good day with Erin, I'll see you at the party, Embry._

I just laughed, trust him, he probably would take his shirt off and give it to me without a second thought if he thought I was dressed to revealing but he would have some trouble getting me to wear it and by that I mean his chances were zero to none. Erin looked at me her face questioning I gave her the note which she too read after she smiled at me shaking her head at Embry's note.

"Well Embry can threaten all he wants but there's no way I'd put his shirt on, and he should no better by now than to think I wouldn't dress how I wanted." I joked.

"Well let's go find something, and I call first on choosing shoes." Erin said running into my room and heading straight for the large wardrobe, it had a separate section to it that was purely for my shoes, Erin turned round to face me her, her face a mask of pure excitement. She began pulling pairs out and trying them all on. I started looking through the clothes in my wardrobe trying to find something for both myself and Erin; I pulled out my pair of Daisy Dukes and remembered a top that we had brought from Erin's, it was a vest but it was pink lace the top of it had two triangle shaped pieces of fabric that were to cover your boobs, I handed the outfit to Erin.

"I've never actually worn that top, I only got it last weekend, are you sure it's alright for me to wear your shorts?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and you can either wear my pink stilettos or these?" I asked her pulling out a of pair pink sandal high heels that had a crisscrossing pattern across the top of the foot.

"Those." Erin said quickly taking them straight out of my hands.

"Now let's find yours." Erin said and she ran to my wardrobe searching through all my clothes, as I watched she pulled out a pair of black hot pants and a black top that would only reach above my bellybutton it was lose and the neckline was incredibly low, she handed me the outfit as well as my black shoes that I had been wearing today, and smiled.

"Let's get ready then." I said taking them from her and I changed into the clothes as Erin did the same. We then done our hair and make-up I straightened my hair but straightened the top layers up to give it more body, Erin ruffled up her hair that was slightly wavy at the moment and put a ton of hairspray in it and we called it perfect, we both had foundation but to our skin tone, I put loads of eyeliner and mascara on and some clear gloss on my lips and added bronzer to my cheeks, Erin only used a small amount of eyeliner but quite a bit of mascara and done her lips to the same colour as her top they were like pure pink.

We stood in front of my mirror smiling at our reflections.

"Seth isn't going to be able to resist you." I told her winking.

"And you really think one guy at the party minus Embry is going to be able to take their eyes off you?" Erin asked.

"Well Seth wont be looking at me and besides, you look hot tonight, I think Seth's going to have to keep his eye on you." I told her winking.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Looks like your night in shining armour is here." I told her walking downstairs and opening the door to Seth, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, suck a guy. His eyes trailed up and down my body.

"Sky your brother is going to throw a fit." Seth stated, he didn't try to tell me to change because he knew there was no point, smart guy I thought as I turned around to go find Aunt Helen and let her know that we were going. Erin was walking down the stairs as I turned and I saw her smile slightly at Seth, I looked back at Seth and saw a look of wonder and amazement plastered on his face, I'll leave them to it I thought as I hurried into the front room to talk to Aunt Helen, I found her sitting on the sofa watching Americas Next Top Model.

"Hey Auntie Helen." I called.

She turned round and smiled at me then her eyes took in what I was wearing and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sky, you look very nice, but sweetie your fifteen and your also Embry's little sister, I know you wont change, but can you at least take one of Embry's hoodies oh and take one for Erin as well she's not got that much on either. And make sure you come home with Embry okay?" Aunt Helen said.

"Yes I'll take one of Embry's hoodies for both me and Erin, and I'll come home with Embry, you know he wouldn't leave me at a party by myself he would drag me home." I laughed.

"Well have fun sweetie, and please look after yourself, and I think we still need to have a talk, maybe tomorrow sometime we could go out somewhere and have a chat?" Helen asked gently.

I thought about it, and realised that I did want to talk I was in a good mood and although talking might bring me down I needed to get a lot out and maybe this would help, I simply nodded and hugged her tightly.

I then went and got two of Embry's hoodies, I went into my room and got my phone and put it in the side of my bra, weird I know but at least I will remember where it is, I also got out a 20 deck of cigarettes and put them in my pocket along with a lighter, I looked through my bags that I'd had with me at the airport and found a bottle of duty free vodka, I pulled it out opened it and took a large swig smile as I felt the slight burn as it went down my throat, I put on Embry's hoodies (which as sooooo big it went half way down my thigh completely covering my outfit but it was warm and comfy so I liked it) put the bottle of vodka in one of the pockets and went down stairs to see Seth and Erin standing by the door holding hands both with smiles that could light up all of America I handed the other hoodies to Erin who looked at me in confusion.

"Aunt Helen reckons were gonna get really cold so she said to take Embry's hoodies, and besides it's actually soooooo warm." I told her she put it on and was even more swamped by it than I was; Seth looked at her a slight look of annoyance in his eye, but it went as soon as Erin looked back at him.

"So come on then lets get going." I said.

They agreed and we walk out the door calling goodbye to Aunt Helen who replied with a simple 'enjoy yourself kids' I do love her.

As we walked down the road I pulled out the vodka bottle and unscrewed the lid taking another large gulp of it shaking my head and making and AH sound as the strength of it hit my throat.

"Sky we're not even at the party yet!" Erin laughed.

"Yeah well the party's already started here." I told her handing her the bottle she too took a big swig of it and winced as it hit her throat, she then handed the bottle to Seth who downed a quarter of the bottle and didn't even look fazed by the strength. Me and Erin both looked at him in amusement and shock.

"What?" he asked innocently as he handed it back to me.

"I never had you down as a drinker." Erin said.

"I'm not, but what's the harm in having a little fun?" he asked winking at her to which in turn made her giggle.

"Me and you Seth are going to get on better than I first thought." I said he laughed with me.

"So come on then, off to your first _official_ party in the United States Of Americaaaaaaa." Erin sang.

We all laughed as we walked towards the party.

I wonder what this party would be like; I mean parties in England had only been so fun it would be good to see how they were over here.

It then dawned on me that this would probably be my first time of meeting everyone who I was going to be going to school with.

They do say first impressions are what sticks in the mind.

Well I wasn't going to go unnoticed.

* * *

_So my longest chapter so far :L hope it wasnt tooooooooo long "/_

_But anyways, Sky's met some of Erin's friends and her brothers,_

_And their off to the party... Oh i wonder what could happen there what with Embry and Morgan going together, but that might be the least of Sky's worries at the end of the night..._

_So thoughts, suggestions and opinions please (:_

_Reviews mean alot to me (: so please do (:_

_and agian im sorry for the long wait "/ _

_Holly Ox_


	9. The Party And The Problems

_Chapter 9 ; The Party And The Problems_

_Sooooo off to a party for the night, Embry's going to be turning up with Morgan... With many temptations going at this party how will Sky cope when she gets a call from someone she had hoped was out of her life will she go back to her old ways?_

_Oh i nearly forgot in warning i'm raising it up to an M cause theirs like drugs, language and all the rest of it so yeah don't be offended "/_

_Okay so this Chapter was originally double the length it is now :L so yeah I decided to cut it in half so the next update should be sooner (: and yeah sorry that it's taken me so long to updated like over a month hopefully you wont have to wait hardly anytime at all for the next update (:_

_ForeverBlonde - Thank you (: your reviews always make me smile (:_

_RobstenJunkie - Well you should love you cause i seriously do (: Well he loves both of you then :L Yesshhh you are, we already spoke about this, hope you like this chapter and you still love you (:_

_GASPLudwig - LOOOL. that's really nice to know (: ignore the weird looks :L and thank you soooo much for your help with this chapter (: and the next of course let me know what you think please (: and as always thoughts on what's going to happen next (:_

_Please read and REVIEW (:_

_Oh and enjoy of course (:_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

As we walked to the party, we talked about what I might make of the school when I got there and also how everyone at the party would react to me.

"Well there will probably be some people who don't go to our school at the party so don't worry too much about being the newbie, and besides you've got all of us there as well, but something tells me your going to find some friends quite fast dressed like that." Erin laughed.

"Yeah and if you want those new friends to have their faces remain intact by the end of the night I suggest you don't push Embry too far tonight." Seth laughed.

"Seth what are you suggesting?" I asked in a mock shocked tone, they just laughed at me.

"Ah, speaking of pushing Embry too far, who was he with today?" I asked Seth my eyes narrowing.

"Whoa, Sky take that up with him, if your like gonna be all pissed off, but as far as I know he was going to the beach with someone I don't know who though." Seth said.

I nodded slowly at him, I would just talk to Embry about it, and I need to start taking things better when it comes to him, he has after all put up with so much of my crap, I'm gonna let him know that when I see him tonight.

"Yeah, I'm just going to chat with him about it, but like not gonna get all pissed about what he says." I said.

"Well good because we don't need that sort of drama tonight." Erin said smiling at me.

It was obvious when we were near to Chris' house, there were numerous cars parked down his street all surrounding what I presumed was his house you could see large groups of people walking towards it and what really convinced me that we were at the party was the blaring music, I smiled to myself as I herd it and took another swig of my vodka.

"Well let's see what La Push has to offer for a party. See you in there." I said winking at Seth and Erin and then walking on towards the house. I walked around a car surrounded by people I got a few whistles I turned round and winked at them all and a few guys pushed away from the car a walked over, by then I had started walking towards the house again, I smiled as I felt a hand come down on the top of my shoulder I turned round and was faced with a guy who was taller than me only slightly though as I had my heels on but, he would surely have been shorter than Seth or Embry, jet black hair piercing green eyes with a tiny black pupil.

"Ahhh the affects of cannabis…" I said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" the guy asked a suspicious look in his eerily green eyes.

"No need to freak, I'm not exactly going to say anything, not that anyone is going to be bothered this is a house party." I told him.

"True, so judging from the accent English right?" he asked.

"That's where I'm from, not what I am." I told him.

"I'm not even going to try to understand what you're on about but want a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah why not." I told him and walked towards the house again, the guy walked next to me as his friends going back to their car where the rest of their friends were.

"So I'm Kane, and you are?" Kane asked.

"Sky, how's it going? Stupid question really, how strong's the buzz at the moment?" I asked.

"Sky, nice name, yeah doing alright actually only about 4 5 minutes before you walked past I finished the joint." he said.

"Shame, haven't had any in about two months." I said.

"How comes?" Kane asked.

"Just haven't really, you got any more on you?" I changed the subject it was no ones business why I hadn't had any for so long.

"Yeah, but its not rolled, got some rolled back with the others, we could either roll one in the garden or go back and get one of the ones off the others." Kane said.

"Yeah maybe, but lets see how things go." I told him as we walked through the already open front door, music was blaring from speakers out back from the sounds of things but everyone was dancing throughout the house I walked through into the kitchen and grabbed myself a beer as did Kane I saw Chris was standing in the corner with his mates, I walked over and he smiled when he saw me.

"You alright Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good Sky you?" he asked.

I nodded and opened my beer taking a large swig of it; the guys looked on in shock.

"You drink beer?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, it's got alcohol in it, it will do the trick." I told him, the rest of them just laughed.

"Say where's Erin?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry she came, she's with Seth I stopped to chat with Kane, they should be around somewhere." I told him I then turned to the others. "And if you see her don't even mention that wanker Luke's name. Understand?" I asked sharply.

They all nodded and at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Sky I told you we feel bad about that, and none of us would say anything about him anyway." Chris said.

At that moment Erin and Seth walked into the kitchen and walked over to me.

"Hey, you got yourself a drink already." Seth laughed.

"What did you expect?" I asked laughing.

"Exactly that." Seth said.

"Hey Erin." Chris said.

"You alright Chris?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks you?"

"Yea I'm doing alright I guess." Erin said as she fidgeted uncomfortably next to Seth, I then noticed that all the guys where staring at the faint bruises on Erin's neck that we hadn't be quite able to cover up completely, Seth took her hand and she leaned into him more and seemed to relax instantly.

"So thanks for coming." Chris said sincerely looking at Erin with sad eyes.

"No problem I need a good night out." Erin said smiling, the guys seemed to realise she wasn't all upset and really did just want a good time and they seemed to snap out of their stare at Erin's neck they smiled at her too.

"Hey Kane, can I talk to you about that stuff later?" I asked him giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah sure, were all coming in, in a bit anyway we just need to wait for a few… things, and then yeah just come find me." He said.

"Oh cool, yeah I might see you later." I said.

"Nice to talk to you Sky and I suppose I might see you later." He said I just nodded at him and as he walked past me he pushed something into my hand I looked down to see a small bag that was half filled with cannabis.

"One sec." I said to Erin and Seth and followed Kane I grabbed his arm and he turned round, grinning at me.

"Save it for later maybe I don't need that stuff." I told him handing it back.

"Sure thing, you know where it is if you want it." And with that he walked away, I had been slightly tempted but, I had remembered my promise to Embry to stop drugs I couldn't do that to him, I walked back into the kitchen where Seth and Erin were now stood with Jared and Kim, Quil and Jake. But no Embry. Erin came over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but still unsure as to why she'd hugged me.

"You done the right thing, it's so not worth it." She whispered in my ear.

I sighed; Erin wasn't stupid she'd obviously clocked what we were going to be doing and what he'd handed to me. I pulled back and just smiled at her.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked as we went to the others.

"Well Paul and his girl for the night Lilly, I think that's the victim, are still at hers I think, but yeah you probably wont see him till like the next time your with us, Collin, Beth and Brady are all going to be here soon and Embry is yeah he mentioned something about going home to change…" Kim trailed off.

"No Helen said he'd picked up a change of clothes while I was still at Erin's, he was with you two this afternoon right? After he took me to Erin's he met you at the beach right?" I asked Jake and Quil an evil smile on my face, they better not lie to me.

"Well…errrr… he might have been at the beach… yeah… yeah he was definitely at the beach weren't he Quil?" Jake said.

"Yeah I think so." Quil sad quietly.

"So basically he was with some slag today." I summarised.

"Well Morgan isn't actually a slag if I'm being honest with you Sky." Jared said.

"JARED!" three voices shouted at him.

"Oh shit sorry." Jared said, so he was with _Morgan._Well so much for being honest with me hey Embry I thought to myself.

"Look, I'm sure he was actually going to tell you but he didn't want to ruin your day with Erin." Jake said.

"Or he just didn't want me to know he was going to get laid and he thought I would probably kick off about it." I said snappily.

They just giggled quietly.

"But whatever, it's his choice I suppose, but as I said whatever and if he thinks he can say shit about what I'm wearing he will have another thing coming." I said evilly.

"Sky, just have a drink and forget it." Kim said.

"I'll be right on it." I said as I took another big swig of my beer, I then got my vodka out of my pocket and took a massive gulp of that and passed it round the guys all said they were fine with their beers but Kim and Erin again had some.

"Erin give me Embry's hoodies I'll go put them away somewhere upstairs with my vodka and we can get them before we leave or if we go outside or yeah whatever." I said she took hers off, I noticed the guys eyes widen as they took in Erin's outfit Seth just held her hand with a proud smile on his face but I swear I herd him growl at Jake as his eyes lingered slightly too long on Erin's cleavage, and she handed it over to me, I walked out the kitchen and up the stairs the first bedroom I walked into I found a couple naked kissing and grinding, yeah I shut that door pretty quick, I turned round and saw three girls coming out a bedroom.

"Hey is there anyone in there?" I asked.

"No." was the harsh reply I got and three pairs of eyes framed by the fakest of lashes looking me up and down with glares plastered on their faces.

"You girls might wanna stop checking me out, because I defiantly don't swing that way and even if I did; it really wouldn't be with you now would it?" I asked as I pushed through them and into the room behind them, I took Embry's hoodie off and put them both on the pillows and then put my bottle of vodka underneath the bed where no one would think to look as I walked out the room again I saw the three girls from before standing there looking at me giving me the dirtiest looks ever. I'm so not putting up with the hating already.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I asked them in my best bitch voice I smiled on the inside as I watched them all jump at my voice and how harsh it was.

They just shook their heads in answer still to shocked to say or do anything intelligent, I walked right through them again and back down the stairs I saw people walking around and spotted Blain from earlier just as he looked up and saw me he smiled as he eyes trailed up my legs. He came to the bottom of the stairs and hugged me when I got to the bottom and asked me how I was I told him I was doing fine and finished off my beer while I chatted to him, as we were walking into the kitchen I lit up a cigarette and took a drag on it, I had offered Blain one but he said he didn't smoke, we got to the kitchen and I grabbed myself another beer and Blain got one as well the others were still in here but there was now three more people with them; two guys and one girl.

"Sky this Brady, Collin and Beth and your brother is going to have a fit." Jake said as he took in my outfit his eyes lingering on the waistband of my shorts where they were hanging quite low and they still didn't manage to cover my bum completely his eyes also kept flitting to my chest area where you could see my boobs clearly over the top of the neckline of the top.

"Yeah but your enjoying the view aren't you Jake." I told him his eyes instantly met mine and I winked at him he pulled a face at me but he didn't blush or look embarrassed that he'd been caught basically checking his best mates younger sister out, well at least he was honest.

"Oh sorry, hey you three it's nice to meet you I'm Sky, Embry's sister." I told them smiling.

"Yeah it's good meeting you too." Brady said, I smiled at him.

"Well I want to dance, Erin, Kim, Beth pleaseeeeeeee?" I asked.

"Yeah come on then." Kim said dragging Jared out through the back door to where the speakers where, Chris' garden was actually pretty massive, towards the house was where people where dancing but the further down the garden you got there were more tables full of people I saw one of the tables was full of Erin's friends that I'd met earlier in the day and noticed that Blain went over to them and sat down taking to them but I made my way to the middle of all the people who were dancing and started dancing to 'P!nk – So What' swaying my hips lifting my arms above my head and getting into the song.

I saw the others around me and the guys were surprisingly good dancers they were all dancing with girls now and I grabbed the guy nearest to me and started dancing with him, he was more than willing to dance with me I recognised him as one of the guys Chris had been with when I saw him at the diner I put my arms up round his neck and he grabbed onto my hips and bum and grinded me into him we continued to dance like this the guys watched on as did the girls shaking their heads at me, then one of the girls that I had met upstairs was stood next to us giving me a filthy look.

"Cee…" The guy I was dancing with trailed off and let go of my waist instantly and stepped back to stand closer to the girl.

"How are you going to try and explain dancing with this little slag then Rich?" the girl asked sharply.

"Who the fuck do you think your calling a slag?" I asked her my voice raise over the music slightly, Erin came over straight away with Seth and soon Jared and Kim were stood with me as well asking what was going on.

"You. Who else? You are the one hanging all over my boyfriend and dressed like that." The girl shot at me.

"Well I didn't exactly force him now did I? And as for what I'm wearing you and your friends didn't seem to mind when you where checking me out upstairs, and how have you got a boyfriend? I thought you were a lesbian for sure when you walked out of that bedroom with those two other bitches." I sneered at her.

"He's a guy he sees an easy girl and goes after her, clearly he shouldn't be doing that, but come on everything about you screams _'I'm easy!'_" she shouted at me, before I even thought through what I was doing I grabbed her hair and pulled her to me she screamed as I pulled tightly on her hair her hands came up to her head as she tried to pull my hands off of her hair.

I pulled her face towards mine and told her. "I am anything **BUT**easy, and you best watch that mouth of yours or I will break your fucking jaw! Do you understand me?" I roared at her, before she could respond arms wound round me and pulled me away but I kept hold of her hair.

"Sky let her go!" Embry's voice ordered me, I reluctantly let her go and she fell back into Rich's arms she was still holding her hair and her friends gathered round her to see if she was alright.

Embry dragged me over to one of the tables where the others had now all gathered and sat me down, I tried to get up but he went to push me back down and I gave him a look that dared him to try he just stepped back to stop me from going towards the crowd again. I just stood and paced slightly in front of him my fists clenched my lips mashed together in an angry line.

"Seriously Sky! Why can't you at least try?" Embry asked me in an exasperated tone.

"Who the fuck does she think she is calling me a slag? She don't know me and her boyfriend was all over me that's not my fault is it? And she's got a mouth on her but nothing to back it up has she? She should just keep it shut if she aint gonna do anything." I told him angrily taking out a cigarette and lighting up and taking a long soothing drag on it, Embry just watched me, it sort of clamed me, I was just so mad at that girl who did she think she was? I hadn't actually done anything wrong; they even started with the hating upstairs what was her problem with me?

"Seriously though what's with that stuck up bitch anyway?" I asked.

"She's like overly protective about Rich and yeah you were with him and he was grinding on you pretty seriously so yeah cue Celia to over react basically but oh my days Sky that was hilarious when you grabbed her hair." Kim said laughing.

"Yeah I mean she didn't have a clue what to do, and as you said she gave it all the mouth." Beth said smiling at me.

"Take it she's not as well liked as she thinks she is then?" I asked.

"She's liked by the group of bitches she goes round with but no one really likes them if I'm being honest with you." Erin said.

"Well at least she'll think next time before she calls me a slag." I said grinding my teeth together anger welling inside me again I took another drag on my cigarette and blew the smoke out up towards the stars in an attempt to clam myself.

"Right I'm getting another drink." I said and went to walk off when I felt Embry grab my arm.

"And how many have you had already?" he asked.

"Only three, get off, and don't you start with me I know you where with Morgan today, so much for trust hey bro?" And with that he dropped my arm and I walked off. I herd Erin say she was going to come with me and she was walking next to me, she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Come on were suppose to be having fun, your first party in America remember?" Erin asked me.

"Yeah I know, I just hate girls like her, I wish I'd punched her now." I mused.

Erin laughed. "Sky you freaked the living hell outta the girl just by grabbing her hair and threatening her, I think you done a pretty good job of making sure she won't say anything again."

"True…" I mused then laughed with Erin. "She won't be back for more if she knows what's good for her."

We went into the kitchen and grabbed ourselves another drink then went into the front room to dance some more.

**Embry's POV**

I sighed as Erin and Sky walked towards the house.

"Don't worry Em; Erin will keep her outta trouble." Jake said to me.

"I know, Seth how could you let her leave the house like that though?" I asked him.

"I already know better than to even try to tell her what to do, she only listens to you and after what she just done to Celia I'm not going to start an argument with her about what she's wearing." Seth defended himself.

"Well what happened with Celia is nothing, I don't think she would have done anything else to her, maybe chucked her on the floor but she wouldn't have hit her, she's still trying with the whole anger thing." I explained.

"She was pretty scary, nearly as bad as Paul when he goes off on one." Kim said. "But it was still fun to watch, I mean you have to admit everything Celia said to her was completely out of order and what Sky said was right she does give it all the mouth but now we know she has nothing to back it up."

"And Rich was all over her, and he's Celia's boyfriend it's not Sky's fault if he's unfaithful to her." Beth said defending Sky.

"Argh I really don't wanna hear about Rich being all over her, he's a dick enough as it is." I said Jake and Quil made noises of agreement.

"Well at least she didn't freak on you about the whole Morgan thing and she seemed pretty pissed at the time so you might be in the clear there." Seth said.

"There's no way she'll let it go though, she'll see it as though I've lied to her." I explained.

"Well you did lie to her though; you said you were meeting me and Jake when you met Morgan instead." Quil pointed out.

"Yes Quil I know that. Thanks for pointing it out though." I said sarcastically.

"Sam wanted me to tell you that you've got patrol tomorrow with Leah and Paul." Seth said.

"Fair enough, I'm gonna go find Morgan." I told them.

"Where did she go? You guys were together when you first came in then when you grabbed Sky I didn't see her after that." Jake said.

"She went to get a few drinks I think, hopefully Erin didn't point her out to Sky, well I'm pretty sure she didn't we would have herd _that_ 'conversation'." I said Jake just shook his head with a grin on his face.

Just then Leah turned up, her usual grimace smeared across her once happy face.

"Leah this is a high school party, you left like nearly three years ago." Jake told her.

"Thank you for that interesting piece of information Jacob but if I actually gave a shit about something like that do you think I'd be here right now? No, so save it. I'm actually here to meet this Erin." She turned to Seth. "So where is your imprint then?"

"She's in the house somewhere with Sky at the moment." Seth said.

"Good you don't want to be one of those completely controlling, obsessed imprinters, seriously can't get enough of them these days." Leah said snidely her eyes flickering to Jared and Collin; although she didn't have a problem with them particularly she had a problem with someone else who was an imprinted wolf. Sam. I did feel sorry for her but she didn't need to bring certain subjects up and make life miserable for the rest of us, she resented all of us with the exception of Seth and made sure we all suffered with her she made us resent her which gave her reason to resent us, a vicious circle that she forced.

"Leah that's a bit harsh, their not controlling or obsessed. I understand why you're bitter but don't take it out on Jared. Or Collin for that matter." Kim said in a strong voice, it was hard to think that only a year ago this girl would hardly look people in the eye, it was good to see how she'd got her confidence from Jared, she was one of the only people who would tell Leah how it really was and Paul the arguments they got in sometimes but they were more like brother and sister, he would eventually give up for Jared's sake and he truly hated seeing her angry.

Leah gave Kim a look that said she wasn't happy with what had been said but Kim held her ground and didn't flinch under Leah's gaze.

"Come on, we've already had enough drama for the night with Sky." Brady said.

"What happened with Sky?" Leah asked instantly.

"She was just dancing with Rich, Celia's boyfriend, and Celia called her a slag and said she 'just screamed easy' so yeah Sky grabbed her by the hair and threatened her then Embry came along and pulled her away but she didn't let go until Embry virtually ordered her." Beth explained smiling.

"Sounds like a nice girl." Leah said smiling; no doubt she was just pleased that I had to deal with a wayward sister.

"As I was saying, I'm going to find Morgan and I'll see you guys later." I said winking at them and walking off, they were all laughing and Jake called out 'Stay safe bro!'

I just gave him the thumbs ups.

**Sky's POV**

After another four beers later and I was slightly feeling the effects of the alcohol and was just enjoy the party and going with the flow, me and Erin were dancing in the front room with Georgia, Cleo and Becky the rest of her friends where still outside, we were currently dancing to _'DJ Got Us Falling In Love – Usher&Pitbull'_ I was singing at the top of my voice, Georgia was dancing with me and she was singing seriously loud to she had a great voice as well.

'_So we back in the club,_

_With that body rockin' from side to side,_

_Side, side to side,_

_Thank go the week is done,_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life,_

_Back, back to life,_

_Hands up, suddenly we all got our hands up'_

We all raised our hands in the air and I moved my hips in time with the music. I was really enjoying myself and could feel a genuine smile on my face, I went to take another sip out of my beer and found that it was empty.

"I'm going to get another drink." I said to Georgia who just nodded and went back to dancing with Cleo, Erin and Becky.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself another drink, over by the back door I saw Kane and his friends all smoking what looked like a draw, I could smell it in the air, Kane noticed me and called me over.

"So, Skyyyyyy how's the party going for you?" he asked his pupils incredibly small as was all the other guys he was with.

"It's going pretty well actually, nearly had a fight with some bitch in the garden but other than that we're all good." I told him.

"Who did you nearly have a fight with?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know her name but she's going out with some dude called Rich, know who I'm on about?" I asked eyeing their draw, green was just oh so good with alcohol.

"Yeah Celia, should have beat the shit out of her nasty bitch she is, want some?" Kane asked offering me the draw.

I bit my lip as I considered taking it off him and having a few pulls, where was the harm in just a bit of cannabis?

"Sky, what's taking you so long? Oh come on I love this song." Erin said coming over to me taking my hand and pulling me back towards the front room.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance she turned on me.

"What were you thinking? Drug's aren't right Sky, you know that and you should know better than do even consider doing them." Erin told me her words made me think she was angry with me but her tone and her face just told me she was only worried about me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't actually going to have any though." I told her.

She gave me a doubtful look.

"Okay fine I considered it but only for like a second, I've gone about two months without any type of drugs I don't do them anymore." I told her, her eyes widened in shock guess she didn't have me down with the whole drugs thing.

"Yeah well let's not go into that let's just go party some more!" I said she just nodded took my hand again and we joined the rest of the girls dancing, well at least she was still fine with me, but then I don't think Erin would ever treat me differently, I smiled at her and she gave me a big teeth showing grin back I laughed with her as I felt my phone go off in my pocket I pulled it out and motioned to Erin that I was going to go out front to take the call.

I answered the phone and said "Give me just a minute." And walked out the front where the music was less blaring and was hit by the cool night air.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Are you at a party?" Ian's angry voice sounded in my ear and my face fell, I could really do without him tonight.

"Yeah, but Embry's here and everything's fine." I told him my words sharp.

"Who are you trying to kid? I can hear your voice slurring, how much have you had to drink already? I thought the whole reason we moved you over there was for you to change. Clearly your not even going to try, get a reputation for yourself on the first weekend." He shot the words at me.

"No were just at a house party, Embry was going and we just thought it would be a good way for me to meet everyone." I tried to explain.

"Don't lie Sky." he shouted.

"I'm NOT!" I shouted back.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, I can have you brought back here with just one phone call, don't think you have any more chances Sky this is your last and your already making a mess of it, the next stops boarding school in Switzerland they'll whip you into shape in no time and you wont even have Embry to fight your battles anymore, you go causing trouble for him over there and he will see exactly how much of a screw up you are and will want nothing more to do you." He spat at me through the phone, he knew what would get to me, the thought of Embry leaving me wanting nothing more to do with me, the very thought made my eyes well up with tears, he was all I really had left if I lost him then Helen would be gone as well. I hate Ian with every fibre of my being, the mind games and control even when I was on a different continent to him. My teeth were slowly grinding together as tears of anger slowly made tracks down my face.

"Fuck you." Was all I said into the phone before I hung up.

I wiped my eyes and put my phone back in my bra. Fuck him and everything he's ever done. I wanted to forget him forget every memory he brought back with his very name, his voice, his control, his cruel smirk every lecture on how much of a disappointment I was. Well I've got a reputation as a disappointment to keep up with. I wanted to forget, I needed something to take my mind of the scumbag. I walked back into the kitchen where Kane and his friends still were, I walked over and wordlessly took the draw out of his hand and took a long soothing hit on it, I felt the familiar buzz hit me and lift me up instantly I took another two hits before I handed it back to him.

"Not your first time I see." Kane said nodding at me in approval.

"Did you really think I was some innocent girl from England?" I asked him.

He laughed as he shook his head.

"Right drink up all of you were gonna have a game of shots." I told the rest of the guys he was with there were about four girls and they all seemed friendly enough on a high like I was but they seemed nice. They all done what I'd said and drank up.

I then grabbed a bottle of Bacardi from the table and handed out shot glasses that I'd found as well, I filled each one of their glasses up and then mine put the bottle on the side and raised my shot glass.

"Whoever loses has to down a full glass of Bacardi." I said they all smirked and nodded. "On three, One…Two…Three!" I shouted and chucked the liquid down my throat.

We had about seventeen rounds and I had to down only one glass of Bacardi because in that round we decided we all had to. I was also drinking beers during the times when he had to wait for someone to down a full glass of Bacardi. By the end of the game I was pretty pissed, I could feel my feet moving without my permission as I stumbled into Kane and some of his mates every now and then but all of them were like that, I could tell that I was getting louder and louder with the more I was drinking, during the game we'd had another joint which was passed round a few times. After I took another drag on the draw I handed it over to Kane, as I did I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You got anything stronger than this?"

All he done was nod I waited for him to say something and he didn't until he passed the joint onto the person next in line.

"Yeah but depends on what your after, I've got ecstasy and cocaine but there's no way I'm lining up in front of everyone here." He said to me.

"I'll take a tablet and why don't we go upstairs and…" I said to him, he understood what I meant, he handed me a tablet from his pocket which I took with a large gulp of Bacardi, the buzz hit me and I smiled as I felt myself lift out of my body slightly I smiled as I felt all the effects on my body, he also took one, I then took his hand and led him out the kitchen and up the stairs I led him into the bedroom where I'd left Embry's hoodies that me and Erin had been wearing luckily it was empty so we went inside and I shut the door behind him and walked over to the bedside table and pushed some of the stuff back to make round he stood at my shoulder and brought out a bag full of white powder.

"Get up, I'll line them." Kane said I got up and grabbed my vodka bottle from under the bed and took a large swig of it again I handed it over to Kane and he took a gulp of it and made an 'Ahhhh' noise as it hit his throat. I took out a cigarette and lit it up as he tipped part of the bags content onto the table, he pulled his wallet out and took a card out and started separating the powder into lines, I watched as he then took out a ten dollar bill and rolled it up and placed it under his right nostril, place a finger covering his left nostril and snorted up one line of the powder as he reached the end he tipped his head back and made another 'Ahhhhhh' noise, he got up and handed the rolled up bill to me, I sat down and snorted up a line the buzz was so much stronger than the cannabis or the ecstasy, and I smiled as I felt my head fuzz over even more so.

I got up and walked over to Kane who was standing against the wall nearest to the table where he watched me a dazed expression on his face no doubt from all the booze and drugs, still being able to hear the music from downstairs I placed my hands on Kane's shoulders and his hands came down on my hips, I took another drag of my cigarette and held it up to his mouth where he took another pull on it I pulled him off the wall and he pulled my body flush with his I pushed my pelvis into his and felt his immediate reaction he groaned as I repeatedly pushed my hips into his in a circular motion until he couldn't take it any longer and pulled my face to his, his lips came crashing down on mine in a frenzy, he turned us around and pushed my back against the wall and I put my cigarette out on the closet thing to me and chucked it away, his tongue ran over my bottom lip begging for entrance I gave it to him and his tongue met mine in an aggressive fight for dominance, I pushed him back away from me he looked confused for a moment until I started to undo his trouser he took his shirt off in a few awkward movements, he the grabbed the hem of my top and took that off over my head he stumbled backwards towards the bed and I staggered towards him tripping over his jeans as I went he tried to undo the button on my hot pants but couldn't quite get it so I pushed his hands away and undone them myself but it took me a few tries, the alcohol and drugs was making all my movements unsteady I stepped out of my heels and shorts.

Kane grabbed me and pulled me to him, he rolled us over so he was hovering over the top of me in between my legs but we both still had our underwear on, he started kissing and sucking on my neck as he grinded against my core my hips matched all of his movements, I moved my head back so he had better accesses to my neck as he continued sucking on my pulse-

The door banged open.

Revealing a guy who was, without a doubt, the most breathtaking person I had ever seen in my life, he was at least 6'6' and had arms wrapped in pure muscle and his white t-shirt was strained against his sculpted chest and abs so tightly that you could see clearly even through the t-shirt, his skin a light russet colour and as for his face, a perfectly chiselled jaw, a straight angular nose, deep chocolate brown eyes so dark they could appear to be black and plump lips that looked so very kissable, his eyes are what held my gaze though as I looked at them I was brought out of my drug and alcohol daze and could see him clear as anything and could process thoughts clearly although they were all currently filled with him. But it was the way he stared at me; he looked at me as though I was the most precious thing in the world to him like I was all he would ever want, like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I barely noticed the short black haired girl standing next to him until she said "Oops, sorry we'll leave." And as she went to close the door the guys arm shot out stopping the door from moving at all.

"What the fuck is going on?" he roared, I was surprised by his outburst, what was wrong? That is until I felt Kane turn on top of me to see what had happened that I even remember Kane was there on top of me and both of us where only in our underwear and were in a pretty inappropriate position. In a situation like this I normally would have told the guy to mind his own fucking business and piss off but I couldn't make my brain function properly.

The guys eyes flitted around the room and when they landed on the cocaine and bottle on vodka on the bedside table he also appeared to sniff the air suddenly his frame began to shake furiously and he moved into the room more the girl seemed stunned by what was happening, she turned and ran I presumed to get help this guy looked murderous but I couldn't understand why.

"What do you think were doing dude, get out." Kane said clearly he was still off his head because no one in their right mind would have said that to this guy.

The guy grabbed Kane by his arm and pulled him off me and held him against the wall by his throat by his other arm, his body shaking so furiously I thought he was going to burst from his skin, I was too shocked to move I willed my body to move to go over and pull this guy off Kane but I couldn't I just sat there eyes wide watching what was happening my mouth open in shock.

Kane was still struggling for breath with this guys finger tight round his neck.

"Thought you could force her to take drugs then rape her! Did you?" this guy was screaming his face mere centimetres away from Kane's. "Think you could take advantage of her?"

Kane shook his head furiously and tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out.

"Don't even try to make excuses!" the guy yelled his voice made my mind flinch but my body just couldn't react at all, I herd people coming up the stairs and I was shocked to see Jared, Jake, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, a girl who I didn't know and Embry all come running into the room with Erin, Kim and Beth standing in the doorway.

What was going on?

* * *

_OMG what just happened?_

_Who's Ian?_

_Who's mystery guy?_

_And how is everyone else going to react?_

_So Sky's taken drugs and was getting it on with Kane, how is everyone going to react to it all?_

_So thoughts, opinion and suggestion pleseeeee (:_

_Pleaseeeee review it helps me soooo much, knowing what you think and that what i'm doing is actually worth while (:_

_Holly Ox_


	10. I'll Catch You

_Chapter 10 ; I'll Catch You_

_Yeah Sky screwed up big time last chapter, it was all going fine until she got a certain call from an 'Ian' after that she went and got even more drunk, took drugs and was about to sleep with Kane, when they were interrupted by a certain guy, he didn't take what he saw very well and had Kane by the throat up against the wall, then in walks all the others while Sky's still in her underwear on the bed..._

_What will be everyone's reactions be to what she's done?_

_RobstenJunkie - Wow strong feelings towards Sky there :L but i understand was pretty stupid of her and don't worry she MIGHT be getting a slap soon (: x_

_hannah - Thank you for your review (: yeah i do kinda like Kane, he will be in upcoming chapters i think (:_

_Paul's Mine - Firstly iLOVEyour PenName (: and yeah thanks (: hope the update was soon enough for you (: and yeah please review and let me know what you think (:_

_ForeverBlonde - Thank you once again fro your review i always love reading them (: yeah i liked that line too had a little laugh when writing it :L reminds me of certain people :L will do (:_

_GASPLudwig - :D well you will find answers in this (: well not who Ian is but I think it's pretty obvious who he is in this so yeah :L yeah we spoke about Blain and Kane (: oooo interesting, well read on and you'll see (:_

_BreeeBabee - Thank you (: your review made me smile (: well you'll find out who he is by the end of this chapter (: and yeah i agree out of all of them :L but yeah let me know what you think (:_

_Oh and i hope you all had a great Christmas (:_

_Please, read, enjoy and REVIEW (:_

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I had found Morgan in the front room with some of her friends, she came outside with me and we were sat with all the pack just chatting and laughing like we always do, Morgan stayed quite most of time as she sat on my lap, Paul had showed up with Lilly and they had gone looking for a room, you had to hand it to the guy one afternoon and he was already taking her upstairs of course things had been nearly as quick with me and Morgan, back at her house I smiled as I though about what had happened, we hadn't had sex but the girl had an amazing mouth, Erin had come back out and she had been introduced to Leah surprisingly Leah had smiled and hugged her, everyone watched open mouthed at them but you could see why Leah took to Erin so quickly, Erin really was easy to like, I had started to wonder where Sky was but I knew she could look after herself and she wouldn't appreciate me even trying to talk to her not after I'd lied to her about where I was that afternoon, it was then that I herd Paul shout from somewhere upstairs, it was only a muffled sound but no mistake it was Paul's I was so used to hearing his voice the rest of the wolves sat straighter and strained their hearing against all the noises to try to hear what was being said, we were having trouble with all the other noises in the house when Lilly came out the house rushing over to us her eyes wide.

"Paul's going mad, he's shaking all over and looks like he's about to kill Kane." She said in a rush all of us rushed into the house I just told Lilly and Morgan to stay outside, as we rushed through the house and up the stairs I could hear what Paul was saying clearly now.

"Don't even try to make excuses!" was what he shouted when we came through the door, I stopped in shock as I saw Sky on the bed in just her underwear and Kane being held to the wall by his throat with Paul's face mere centimetres from his, what had she done now?

**Sky's POV**

The girl came over to me and stood in front of me in a protective way I watched as they all took in the scene before their eyes and as their faces darkened I flinched as I looked at Embry who looked just as murderous as the guy who still had Kane against the wall. Jake seemed to take charge of the situation.

"Brady, Collin make sure people stay away take the girls, tell Chris there's a slight problem but were taking care of it and don't mention any names." They nodded and took hold of Kim and Beth they tried to pull Erin away as well but she pushed their hands away and Seth went over and tried to talk to her but she just shook her head and watched me with a serious expression.

"Paul let him go." Jake ordered the guy, he didn't let go he didn't even act as though he'd herd Jake. Jared walked over and tried to pull him away but the guy, Paul, just growled and pushed Jared away.

"Paul he aint worth it mate, and not here, there are too many people, the guys out of his face he don't know what he's doing, just breath calm down." Jared said to him.

Embry walked over to me shaking his head I looked at him and then away the disappointment on his face made me feel so small but I was still on my high and tried to get up off the bed but wobbled the girl stuck her hand out to steady me, Embry reached over the bed and grabbed me he took me to the other side of the room, the girl came to stand with me as well, I could see the other guys still trying to get this Paul off of Kane.

"What have you done?" Embry asked me, his voice didn't even sound like his own it sounded so angry and disappointed I flinched at the sound.

"I'm sowwry?" I said although it came out like a question.

"What did you take? I can smell the cannabis on you but what else?" he asked then his eyes moved round the room and he saw the cocaine lines and his face became a mask. "What have you fucking done?" he roared at me the guys, apart from Paul, turned at Embry's voice before I even processed what he had said he turned his back on me and strode over to Kane in just two steps he pushed through the guys and shoved Paul away, Jared and Jake grabbed Paul and held him away from Kane and were talking to him too quietly for me to hear, Kane looked as though he was about to thank Embry when Embry pulled his fist back and let it snap back against his face I distinctly herd Kane's nose break.

"Embry!" I shouted, he ignored me and grabbed Kane by the back of his neck and lifted him up for he had slouched against the wall his nose was clearly broken blood pouring from it and all over the carpet.

"You come anywhere near her again and I swear you will regret it, if I find that you have so much as spoke to her I will break both your legs and if I find out you have ever given her drugs again I will break every single bone in your body do you understand and I know even you aren't stupid enough to even think about trying to sleep with her again so no need to warn you there." Embry said in the most frightening voice I'd ever herd.

"I didn't force her; she came to me and asked for the stuff." Kane mumbled towards Embry.

"But you'd even handed her stuff when we first got here but she gave it back to you." Erin said her voice was like steel as she walked into the room more and over towards Kane, Seth held her by the shoulder and stopped her before she could get past Quil who was standing behind Embry.

"Well she came back." Kane said arrogantly and Seth and Embry growled at him in synchronisation it was a low rumbling sound I was sure I had imagined it.

Erin looked at me and came over.

"Who called you?" she asked sharply I shook my head.

"Don't even try it Sky, you walked away from him before someone rang you, who was it?" she asked again.

I looked anywhere but at her, I wobbled on my feet and fell back slightly against the wall but I wasn't far from it so I just rested there.

"She is so out of it." Embry said anger clearly evident in his voice.

"Not surprising." Kane muttered.

"How much did she have?" Embry asked him almost growled at him.

"About two draws, one ecstasy and one line of coke, but that's the strong stuff and that's only the drugs. She had crazy amounts of alcohol." Kane said clearly he didn't want to be hit again and was just going to tell them whatever they wanted to know.

Embry walked over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the on suit bathroom he pushed me over to the toilet I just feel towards it and Embry caught me before my head hit the side.

"Throw it all up." He commanded.

"I cannnn't juuust makke my-myslef bee sickkk like cannnn IIII!" I slurred at him.

"Either you put your fingers down your throat or I will. And don't think I wont Sky, get the ecstasy and the alcohol out of your system." Embry threatened.

I frowned at him and he grabbed my face and went to force my mouth open when his hands suddenly disappeared, I saw Paul standing in front of me with Embry stood shaking his head at him.

"I would never hurt her; I'm doing this for her own good." Embry said his voice frustrated.

"I don't care; you will not force her to be sick." Paul said firmly.

"Thanksssss, but what the fuuuuck doess it have too dooo with youuuuuu?" I slurred pointing at Paul.

"Let's not get into that now, can you at least try to be sick?" he asked gently.

I shrugged at him and got up off the floor I couldn't stand straight and I swayed where I stood I suddenly felt very sick and I pressed a hand to my forehead as I swayed I fell into Paul he held me upright with his large warm hands.

"I feel really sick." I mumbled, in a blindingly fast motion Paul had me bent over the toilet and all my hair pulled out my face just in time as I threw the contents of my stomach up, I coughed and coughed while he just rubbed my back and held all my hair out of my face, once I was sure I was done I weakly tried to get to my feet but struggled with all the people around me. A pair of hands pulled me up and held me in place someone else handed me a cup of mouthwash with I rinsed my mouth out with and spat down the toilet I then flushed it all away. I saw Erin's face as she wrapped an arm round my waist and led me back into the bedroom, Kane was now dressed and being spoken to by Jake and Jared, he was looking extremely worried by whatever they were saying, Erin pushed me against the wall before she went to go and fetch my clothes I had totally forgotten that I was just in my underwear, the girl just came and stood with me while Paul went back over to Jake and Jared, Embry just paced in front of me while Erin and the girl I didn't know helped me get my shorts and top back on, they also helped me back into my shoes, I was still pretty uncoordinated and wobbling around but the girl kept me upright, then Kane left the room after nodding in my direction with a simply "I'm sorry".

"Don't worry about it." I said to him then he shut the door behind him.

"Right, now that he's gone, who rang you?" Embry asked me.

"I don' want to talk about it." I mumbled and tried to make my way to the door but the girl held me back.

"Look yeah thanks for everything but who are you?" I asked her in what I intended to be an angry voice but I sounded pretty weak the alcohol had gotten into my bloodstream, clearly not something I could throw up.

"Leah, nice to meet you." She said her face twisted awkwardly into what I guessed was her version of a smile.

"Yeah whatever, nice to meet you too, well not really considering what's happened but yeah get out of my way." I said to her.

"I don't think so." She told me laughing.

"Don't even try it Sky, just tell me who was on the phone and what changed your mind, you told me you were finished with the dru-" Erin was cut off by Embry.

"Yeah **two months** you were clean, what changed you tonight, you promised me you swore you would try your hardest, your first weekend here and you do this!" Embry shouted.

"You talk as though I'm addicted but I'm not I never have been." I said determinedly.

"Bullshit Sky, true you were never addicted, you never relied on them but it was getting pretty close. I want to know who rang you and got to you this mu-" he cut off as he realised who would have this much of an affect on me.

"Yeah you got it now huh?" I shouted at him. "He never stops does he! He just can't leave me alone, he heard the music in the background and people shouting and he started just as he always does, just his voice brings everything back! And he used the one thing he knew would get to me, against me, the one thing that scares me, scares me so much." I looked at Embry and just wanted to cry, but I wasn't done yet. "And he used it! He really hates me. And I hate him with all every fibre of my body!" I shouted at him.

Embry looked at me with sad eyes and then moved quickly over to me and hugged me tightly against him I hugged him back squeezing my eyes together to try to stop the tears.

"He's wrong, you don't need to be scared of that, it will never ever happen I can promise you that now." Embry whispered.

"But what if he's right?" I said so quietly I wasn't sure if he'd herd me.

"But he's not. I'm not going anywhere." He said squeezing me tighter.

I just tightened my arms round him.

"What did he say exactly?" Embry asked when he pulled away and looked at me.

"How I was ruining my last chance and the next stop was boarding school in Switzerland and how they'd sort me out, and how he was still in control and could have me back there with just one phone call oh and he said how after I'd fucked up everything here for me you and Helen, you'd want nothing more to do with me and I'd lose you forever." I finished in a whispered my head was slightly clearer now my anger bringing me out of some of my confusion, at least now I could speak properly.

"Never." He said looking angry.

I felt myself coming down from my high, reality was coming back, I felt myself start to shake as the drug affects wore off, and I let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked instantly his face worried.

"No worries, I'm just coming down from the cannabis the affects are wearing off. The shaking will get worse in about… 20-25 minutes." I explained and I couldn't force myself to say it even with a bit of bitterness.

"What do you mean in 25 minutes I thought it was wearing off now?" Paul asked.

"No. She'll be feeling the loss of the cocaine in her system and will be wanting more and more. Won't you Sky? You remember how that feels don't you?" Embry asked his voice sarcastic and angry he was still angry about the drugs which was understandable I suppose.

"Of course I fucking remember! Not something easy to forget!" I shouted at him, he just looked at me with disappointment clear on his face, I continued. "But withdrawal should be basically none existent this time, yeah I'll feel some of it but not much, I had hardly any." I told Embry, my voice more normal now, he just nodded, I tried to take my cigarette packet out of my pocket but I couldn't keep my hand still enough. Embry took them out and surprised me by taking a cigarette out placing it in his mouth and lighting it up before he handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I whispered he didn't say anything.

"Well we better go back down I'm pretty sure people are going to be asking what went on just say Kane feel on you and Paul got the wrong idea Lilly came and got us and then Embry got the wrong idea and hit Kane." Jake said, I nodded and looked around the room and saw there was still the rest of the cocaine on bedside table I went over when Embry's hand reached out and stopped me, his hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Are you fucking serious? Look it's not going to help anything, you'll be in more of a state if you have any more not that there is anyway your going to have any more." He told me his voice like ice.

"I wasn't going to take anymore; I can deal with this withdrawal and do you really think I'd do it in front of you? I was going to clean it up; if there's one thing I know it's how to get rid of any evidence." I told him coldly, he looked ashamed of himself for even thinking I would take more, although I couldn't really blame him for doubting me now.

I bent down held the cigarette in my mouth and scooped it all up into my hand I walked into the bathroom and tipped it into the toilet, I then flushed it, walking back into the bedroom I saw Jared Jake Quil and Seth walking out the door, I grabbed the hoodies off the bed and handed one to Erin I also took my vodka and put it back in my pocket, Erin came to me and took my hand.

"Can we talk in the garden?" she asked I nodded at her and smiled slightly. She didn't return it.

We walked down the stairs and out into the garden Chris asked what was wrong and I told him that Kane had just fallen on me and Paul got the wrong idea and yeah the whole made up story, we filled out the house and into the garden, I noticed that Kane wasn't with his friends in the kitchen they all looked at me when I passed by a few of them smiled and offered me a drink but I just said I was fine, in the garden the guys went back to the table where Brady, Collin, Beth, Kim, the girl Paul had been with and another girl were sat but Erin pulled me over to another table.

"Sky explain to me what really happened." Erin said her face still holding sharpness to it.

"Basically Ian called me and yeah he knows how to get to me, he used what gets to me the most, and yeah I don't really want to go into details about it all, not right now anyway, and like yeah he really fucks with my head and I was just angry and wanted to forget everything and that's why I went to Kane, I done shots with them all and then asked him if he had anything stronger, he said he did so yeah we went upstairs to line up-" I was cut off by Erin's hand slapping me across the face.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. Erin had slapped me. I stared at her blankly too shocked to even react.

"You stupid bitch! You come to me! Or Embry, or any of the others they all care and before you butt in they do care you need to realise that people actually care about you. No matter what was said to you drugs is not the way! Are you hearing me? They will fuck your life up! And you would be proving that Ian right, can you not see? Embry has stood by you through everything, you told me about all the times he's been there for you, and you do something like this! Create more shit for him to have to put up with! I know I can't really speak for him but seriously are you really that stupid to ever think he would leave you and want nothing to do with you? That guy loves you so much and all you're doing is going to push him away because you're scared to lose him!" Erin snarled angrily at me.

"How do you know that's what scares me?" I asked her blankly.

"It's pretty obvious Sky, well to me anyway, the way you speak about him the way he's the only person you've ever fully let in passed this guard of yours, you've let me in quite a bit but with Embry it's clear how much you trust him and if I'm being honest how much you rely on him. But seriously that's what scares you most? The thought of Embry leaving you?" Erin asked more gently now.

"Yes. Because when he finally realises what a complete fuck up I am I will have no one left, not that I want anyone else, and before you say it, if I lost Embry I would lose Helen too. They're all I have." I whispered.

"No there not, you have other people in your life now, like me, and for whatever reason Paul seems to want to protect you." Erin said she took my hand and squeezed it tightly and she smiled at me.

"Yeah it got weird when he came in, now actually hear me out here okay?" Erin nodded. "Yeah when he walked in even though I don't know the dude, I like came out of the whole drug high and yeah I completely forgot Kane was even there." I told her.

"You forgot that some guy that was half naked was lying on top of you?" Erin asked doubtfully.

"Well yeah basically, it wasn't till he said something to Paul that I even remembered he was there." I said a confused look on my face I was sure.

"That's actually pretty funny, I mean sure yeah you looked up when he walked in but seriously how could you completely forget about the guy you were just about to shag?" Erin asked.

"I honestly don't know, it's weird like Paul looked at me and smiled and had this weird look on his face like he was looking into a blinding light then that girl with him said something and he like realised what was going on and like went mad." I said.

"Yeah Lilly came out here and was like Paul's going mad and all the guys just ran, and yeah we followed and well yeah you know what we walked in on. But yeah it was weird how Paul had him by the throat but then maybe he's just being that protective cause your Embry's sister." Erin suggested.

"But he's never met me before, he didn't even know who I was." I said.

"I don't know Sky, he was looking at you really weirdly, like he loves you, and he even pulled Embry off you when he was trying to get you to be sick and Embry didn't do anything weird huh?" Erin said.

"Yeah pretty weird, I mean at first I was like okay seriously hot guy then he just flipped out and I was like oh shit what's going on? So yeah weird kinda don't cover it." I said.

"True, but I still can't believe you were going to shag Kane though, I mean seriously I'm sure he's an alright guy but come on!" Erin said in a humours tone.

"What? He's not that bad, well I guess he's a bit out of focus but yeah he had nice eyes." I defended myself.

"Oh yeah if your into that no pupil look, I'm sure he's fit as." Erin said sarcastically.

"Oh hahaha, he did have pupils they were just a bit smaller than normal." I said.

"Yeah yours still aint looking to good." Erin said her face serve again.

"Yeah well, it should wear off completely soon enough." I told her.

"Please never do this to yourself again, its horrible sitting here watching you, you can't keep still your looking everywhere and are just totally on edge and you're with me for fucks sake!" Erin said to me.

"The joys of drugs." I said sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about it." She shot back at me.

"A part of me, a very small part, feels bad for Kane." I told her.

"Why's that?" Erin asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well he like had his nose broken by Em and like yeah Paul flipped out at him and yeah at the end of the day it was me who came onto him, yeah it was clear what he wanted I suppose but like I was the one who took him upstairs but that was for the drugs, there's no way he was going to line up in a kitchen, and yeah…" I trailed off unsure how to continue.

"And yeah…what exactly?" Erin asked encouraging me to continue.

"Well after he lined up he had some first, then I did." I looked away from Erin here but continued talking. "Then I don't know why but I went over to him and yeah we were dancing because we could still hear the music, then yeah you know how things go but it was pretty shameful I suppose." I said thinking about how we'd found it hard getting out of clothes while drunk and high.

"What was shameful exactly?" Erin pressed.

"Well we were both pretty pissed and yeah tryna get out of your clothes while drunk and high while tryna find the bed, although it was quite funny, he couldn't get my shorts undone." I laughed. "I was alright but yeah he was really uncoordinated mind you I did like push him away like onto the bed virtually."

"Sky, although that's funny I still don't get why you would even want to shag the guy!" Erin said.

"You said it in that very sentence, he's a guy! I'm strictly straight so girls do nothing for me, and yeah he happened to be there and yeah there was a perfectly good bed why let it go to waste?" I asked her smiling cheekily at her.

"Your still only fifteen though Sky, you know what fuck it, I'm not going to sound like a parent here and lecture you, you know how old you are and I'm in no position to say anything to you about your age but yeah you might not want to mention those reasons to Embry, I don't think he could take it." Erin said.

I sighed.

"Well at least a few good things came out of tonight." I said trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Are you serious? What good came out of tonight?" Erin asked in disbelief.

"Well I've got a lovely new friend called Celia who I'm going to be having lots of fun with." I said grinning evilly while Erin laughed. "And then we have the fact that I was right."

"Right about what exactly?" Erin asked doubtfully.

"Seth hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you." I told her smugly.

"And you would know this how exactly? You have spent the entire night either getting drunk, dancing with random guys, fighting with said guys girlfriends oh and getting drugged up and nearly sleeping with another druggie oh and then major drama concerning your brother and a few of his mates." Erin said.

"Ouch that's a bit of a harsh summery of my night and for the record I'm not a druggie okay?" I asked her snappily.

"Yeah I know your not but I was just saying… so when exactly have you seen Seth 'not being able to keep his eyes off of me'?" Erin asked.

"Well as you said my night has been quite eventful but, I am a female-"

"Yeah I know you're a female as do virtually everyone over there well minus Morgan she didn't come up." Erin said laughing.

"Well thank you very much for again bringing up the fact that they've all seen me in my underwear, but I don't really care about that, they saw me in my underwear like yesterday when they came home to get me, but as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I'm a female there fore I can multi-task and yeah I've been keeping an eye on you and Seth and yeah talk about staring at someone's tits when it comes to Seth looking at yours, and lets not leave out the fact that when you were dancing I saw him with his hands on your arse, and you've been checking him out nearly as much so don't give me any of the 'I don't know your on about' shit okay?" I said to her smugly as I looked at her, her narrowed eyes her face showing a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh and then there's the blush as proof to everything I just said." I added smugly.

"Yeah well…" Erin trailed off.

"Oh come on don't even try to deny it you are soooooo into him." I said.

"Well he is lovely, what's not to like?" Erin shot back.

"Well that is true, he is a nice guy." I agreed.

"See, so leave me alone." Erin said.

"Fine, but from my original point I am right. He's totally into you! I mean come on he's even met your family he beat up your cousin, sorry for bringing him up I know we said we wouldn't tonight, and is like just so I don't even know like he just looks at you in this way that makes even me, the cold-hearted-bitch, go 'awwww cute' at." I told her.

"I don't think you're a 'cold-hearted-bitch'." Erin said.

"Well it's starting to melt now I'm away from certain people I suppose, but ENOUGH of avoiding the Seth situation, you CLEARLY really like him and he CLEARLY really likes you back so you two should just get together!" I told her smiling as she looked away from me but following her gaze I saw she was watching Seth.

"OI! SETH!" I shouted out towards him Erin looked at me instantly her face curious as to what I was going to say, I just smiled innocently at her.

"What Sky?" he called back smiling.

"Come here!" I told him, he got up and walked over as everyone watched with amused smiles on theirs faces, when he got to our table I got up and staggered slightly and Seth caught me before I fell, he held me up and shook his head at me.

"What was it you wanted Sky?" he asked his face amused as I tried to regain my balance but held onto him for dear life at the same time, everything was spinning but I tried to focus on Seth's face.

"You and Erin can talk and yeah you know the rest I'm off now, behave yourself…" I told him as I gave him a mock serious look and started to walk away as him and Erin laughed and she said. "Yeah Sky we have been speaking all night." I just smiled at her and gave her a clearly obvious wink to which she laughed and shook her head at as I turned and tried to walk over to the table all the others were at and staggered a few times Paul kept starting to get up to come and help me but a look from Embry made him sit down again. I eventually got to the table and sat between Jared and Paul.

"Helloooo." I said to everyone, they all smiled back while Embry just shook his head at me, it was then I noticed the girl sat on him and my eyes narrowed as I saw her lean back slightly against Embry.

"I don't think we've met yet. You must be Morgan." I told her my voice and face sickly sweet.

"Yeah, your Sky right?" She asked in a friendly voice, faking bitch.

"Yeah, and that's my brother your currently hanging off." I told her smiling sarcastically at her.

"Sky, be quite." Embry snapped at me, I just pulled a face at him and turned to Jared who had Kim virtually glued to him.

"So how are you enjoying the night?" I asked him, he looked both confused and amused at me.

"Errr… yeah it's been entertaining to say the least." He said.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that one, what about you? Sorry I kinda stopped you from getting lucky upstairs, speaking of, where is the little thing?" I asked Paul.

"Don't worry, you probably done me a favour." Paul told me smiling gently at me.

"Are you talking about Lily?" Morgan asked her expression guarded.

"Yes I am, I couldn't remember what her name was." I told her flatly.

"She went home." Morgan said her eyes flickered to Paul and she glared at him as though it was his fault, her voice was cold and ice-like.

"Maybe you should join her if all your gonna do is glare at him, and for the record I don't think he's even realised your tryna give him the skank eye so maybe you should just give up." I told her humour laced in my voice.

"Sky shut up; ignore her she's had a bit too much to drink." Embry told Morgan who nodded at him.

I huffed at that statement and he gave me a look that reminded me that I didn't really want her knowing the full truth.

"So what was with you calling Seth over?" Beth asked me.

"Well… it's clearly obvious that him and Erin like each other and like yeah they'd get round to getting together eventually but I thought I should just help them along and I was just pointing out to Erin that he does really like her." I explained I sniffed as I felt the cocaine starting to wear off I ignored it.

"And how could you tell they liked each other then? I mean as you said it's obvious but like how do you know for sure that their not just flirting with each other?" Quil asked a grin in place.

"Quil, Quil, Quil, don't think I forgot that you want me to explain how I know what a guy really means with everything he says and does, admit it, you know EXACTLY what you mean. Jake did. You know exactly what you're doing and what you mean by it well unless you're completely clueless." I told him everyone laughed as Quil shrugged and Jake went. "Yeah Quil you need to be more like me." With a cocky smile plastered across his face.

"Don't be too cocky now Jake, remember girls are always one step ahead of your next move. Well only a special few hold that talent." I told him winking at him, most people laughed while Embry glared slightly at me and I herd a faint growl from Paul beside me and he shifted in his seat and moved more towards me.

I sniffed a few more times an involuntary action and knew that Embry was watching every move I made, I felt my eyes start to flick around a bit faster than normal and I rubbed my nose. I ran my hands through my hair a few times and fluffed my hair up trying to cover the shaking up but the jerky movements were too uncontrolled to go unnoticed. I looked over at Embry and his face tried to hold no sympathy but I could see it through the cracks I could see in his eyes the hurt as he realised what was happening.

_You okay?_Embry mouthed at me, I nodded and took out my cigarettes and took one out and placed it in my mouth I fiddled with the lighter a few times my hand shaking slightly, Paul held my hand steady for a moment and then let go when the shaking had calmed and I lit the cigarette up and took a long soothing drag on it as I blew it out my breath was shaky I raised my shaking hand to my mouth again and took another drag before blowing the smoke back out my nose trying to get ride of the smell that still lingered, I remembered that Paul smoked and held the cigarette out to him, he took it and nodded his thanks and took three long pulls on it he went to hand it back to me but I shook my head.

"Embry…" I trailed off looking at him.

"Okay, you sure you want to? Look at me." He said I done as I was told and stared straight into his eyes.

"They're better now. Can you like wait fifteen twenty minutes?" Embry asked his eyes flicked to Morgan, oh so he needed time to set up another 'date' or whatever he wanted.

"Arghhh! Your so, I don't even know." I said to which he flashed a cheeky grin.

"Amazingly wonderful for a brother so you'll wait." He said.

"Well I shall make my way to the front and yeah by the time I've staggered there your twenty minutes will be up." I told him with fake enthusiasm, trying to get up from the seat I was in I turned round and saw Seth and Erin kissing on the other table, Erin was sat on him with her arms around his neck while his hands held onto her face.

"Look, I soooooo told you!" I shouted at our table, they all turned to look at what I was talking about and they all smiled and none of them in a crude suggestive way just a look of happiness, I gotta admit they are cute together.

"We never said you were wrong." Kim told me still smiling.

I shrugged, as I turned I caught my foot on the chair leg and went spinning towards the ground or so I thought but one moment I was looking at the floor the next into the most breathtaking eyes I'd ever seen and felt his large warm hands on my hips, I then had to be my drunk self and stagger a few steps to the side my head was still spinning but his eyes held me, they kept inline with my own obviously I had to look up at him but still it felt as though there was a line of solid metal holding our gazes together, I didn't like feeling this out of control especial by a guy. I shook my head and looked away but he still held me upright I felt the spinning again and grabbed onto his shoulder to hold myself straight.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice low and panicky.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit, a bit, yeah you know, and yeah thanks for not letting me fall." I said still slightly confused by Paul's weird effect on me.

"Oh you'll fall again time and time again but I'll be there to catch." He said grinning sweetly at me, he said an extremely cocky line but his tone and face said the words weren't meant in that way.

I smiled at his words and then shook my head again and took a step back from him and turned still staggering, I felt his hand on my shoulder spin me round and hold me upright he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll take her home, you can stay." He told Embry.

"Fine but don't try anything." He told Paul his eyes sharp.

"How could you even think that?" Paul fumed at Embry.

"I guess things have changed then." Embry said to Paul.

"They have." Paul said in a quiet voice as he looked back down at me a smile on his face.

"Okay." I said in a confused voice. "Embry don't be like too late, and yeah do you want me or you to try to get your hoodie off Erin?" I asked him.

"You go for it." He told me laughing.

So I walked over to the still kissing pair, Paul still holding my arm to stop me from falling every time I stumbled.

"Oi, love birds." I told them, they broke apart reluctantly, and Seth looked at me with an annoyed look on his face and Erin looked pretty annoyed as well.

"What do you two want?" Erin asked.

"Well like yeah sorry for interrupting you guys, well not really but anyways, can you give me Embry's hoodie I'm going home and he's staying so like yeah I'm sure you can borrow Seth's." I said smiling sweetly at Seth he just smiled at me as he heard what I said.

"Yeah sure. But your not walking home alone are you?" Erin asked her face worried suddenly, she actually cares, already above all my 'friends' from England I smiled at her and before I could answer Paul did for me.

"No I'm taking her home." He said his arm suddenly around my waist as I stumbled even when I tried to stand still.

Erin took Embry's hoodie off and handed it to Paul as the cold night air reached her I watched as she leaned more into Seth and his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Okay well I'll speak to you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, have a good night." I told them both winking they laughed as me and Paul turned and made our way back to the others to say bye. Embry got up and came over to me, he pulled me away slightly and Paul let go of my waist although I could see the pain in his face at having to do so, this was so confusing.

"Look tonight's not been easy okay but you and Mom are having that chat tomorrow, and I think you should tell her what happened tonight okay, she won't punish you, she knows what's going on and she, like me, only wants to help you and do what's best for you alright?" He asked I just nodded and hugged him.

"So what time should I tell her you'll be home?" I asked when we pulled away.

"She doesn't really care, just tell I wont be too late." He said.

"Yes I know she doesn't really care what time your home but just so I know, and then I can make sure you haven't brought _THAT_ back." I told him.

"Oh come on Sky, after what happened tonight you should be grateful that I haven't decided to ban you from ever speaking to another guy! And I'm not actually going to bring her back alright." He said.

"Good, and if your even tempted to bring her back for a quick one, remember that I will walk in and beat the shit out of her quite happily okay?" I asked him.

He gave me a look tat told me I was overstepping the line.

"Well whatever, but do you really want to shag a girl who's face is fucked?" I asked him. "And don't think I'm joking I will fuck her face up on another level alright."

"Go home. And sleep. I'll speak to you in the morning." He said as he hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head quickly and pushed me away.

I staggered back towards the table and saw that all the guys were smiling at me and the girls looking slightly confused. Embry went and sat back down and Morgan climbed back into his lap, I groaned and made a face to which they all laughed other than Embry and Morgan who appeared to not have heard me.

"Well bye, I guess I'll see you on Monday, unless any of you stop by the house and yeah I suppose I'm kinda apologising for earlier but yeah its not really an apology well it might be I'm not to sure rea-" Embry cut me off.

"You've apologised without me even telling you too so well done, now go home before you fuck it up." He told me smiling.

"Yeah and that wont be the only thing I fuck up if you remember what we spoke about mere moments ago." I told him the guys burst out laughing as Embry's face hardened. "I will keep my word if you don't." I threatened he opened his mouth to reply when Paul spoke to me.

"Come on you; let's get you home before you start an argument with him." Paul told me turning me and leading me away.

I stumbled a few times in just a few feet, Paul surprised me by bending down putting my arm round his neck and picking me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked him although I was moving closer into his chest which I noticed was rock hard.

"You kept falling there was really no point in even trying to let you walk any longer, you could hurt yourself." He told me.

"Well I suppose that's true." I laughed as I wrapped my other arm around his neck and linking my fingers together, I rested my head against his shoulder, I felt his eyes on me as he walked through the garden and round through the side gate, as we got to the front we saw that quite a few people were outside they turned and looked as Paul's arms tightened on me as a few of the guys stared at me.

"So did you drive?" I asked Paul.

"Nope, I don't live too far from here, I'm only about two streets over from yours, you Seth and Erin walked right?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and Erin got ready at mine and Seth came and yeah we walked together, as I said the whole Seth and Erin thing is painfully obvious and yeah with what happened at school yesterday I think she felt better with him there." I told him my head still resting against his shoulder and although I had Embry's hoodie on my legs were still completely exposed but where my thigh was touching Paul's chest and were his arm was just under my knee I was toasty warm and his warmth seemed to radiate through my legs warming them all. Weird. But defiantly useful. We walked for a few minutes in silence but I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked him suddenly, he laughed at this a loud sharp barking laugh I opened my eyes and stared at him; the sound caught my attention, it warmed a place in my chest, the sound of his laugh, I was too confused to realise where in my chest exactly it was warming.

"Well I can't help the good looks now can I?" He said still laughing.

"Mate don't flatter yourself, I was just talking about your body temperature, all the other guys in your like group of friends I suppose you could call them have like a higher body temperature, I don't really care it's quite nice actually like my legs would probably be pretty cold if they weren't against you but just out of curiosity why?" I asked him.

"It's a genetic thing a few guys on the Rez have it, and I'm actually kind of offended by that, you are only worried about your legs being warm?" he asked, I opened my eyes and saw his face he was pulling a mock upset look, I giggled at the sight and his face broke into a loving smile.

"Well I'm sorry that I offended you, but like you need to be told your hot look wise, it should be plainly obvious and I think you hardly need me to tell you that." I told him I felt a laugh rumble through him.

"How are you doing?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"With the withdrawal has it worn off yet?" he asked his face looked pained.

"Nope, not just yet, but it's alright, why do I seem bad?" I asked him.

"Well your eyes are doing fine, pupils back to normal, and your eyes are flickering around at all really." He told me.

"Look, answer me this seriously, when you walked in why didn't you just walk back out?" I asked him, his face hardened and he looked away from my eyes and stared out in front.

"You understand soon enough." He told me.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even know who I was, I could kind of understand if we'd met already and you were just like protecting Embry's sister or something like that but you were just so mad and shaking all over and yeah why did you get that worked up?" I asked him again.

"Because that dirty druggie doesn't deserve to touch you, he gave you drugs, and was going to have sex with you." He said his voice sounded furious and his face looked murderous again, his body began to shake slightly but his grip tightened on me and he seemed to inhale and the shaking lessened. I acted on instinct and grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eyes and his shaking stopped.

"I'm so sorry Sky I should have my anger more under control but think of him and…you…" he trailed off as the shaking started, again acting completely on instinct I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly lifting my body so I was sitting in his arms virtually while hugging him, he breathed deeply and when the shaking stopped I pulled away and smiled at him. I hadn't really understood why I had done that but it seemed to calm him down so I guess it was worth it.

"You and me have that in common." I told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I have a bit of an anger problem I guess you could say; well basically I just get pissed off easily and quickly, and you seem pretty similar with that, you were like so calm then you started shaking so quickly, which I take means your angry right, when you shake?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess we do have that in common, I heard you nearly had a fight with Celia, bitch never really liked her." Paul said laughing but then his face turned hard. "But your right when I shake that means I'm angry and yeah you should probably just stay away when I'm like that." He finished his face looked pained.

I reached a hand up and touch his face and a smile returned, it was while staring into his eyes with my head resting against his warm shoulder with his arms holding my body securely to his that I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, his eyes never leaving mine even when they closed I could feel them.

* * *

_So A LOT of DRAMA there!_

_Thoughts?_

_So yeah hope you liked it, and yeah please review and let me know what you think, it really does help and let me know that im not just wasting my time (:_

_Holly Ox_


	11. Sky Talk

_Chapter 11 ; Sky Talk_

_So last Chapter wee had a lot of drama i guess you could call it, with seeing a different side to Sky, finding out about the drugs, also as many of you guessed something's going on with Paul and Sky... She met the rest of the pack in not so pleasant way, Erin slapped her and a lot of issues were brought up, now that Paul's taken Sky home, what will the rest of the pack have to say about Sky?_

_RobstenJunkie__- yeah i thought you might like that :L well you'll just have to read on wont you ;) :L & yeah i know what your away to do :L let me know what you think (: _

_Breeebabee.__- true, nothings ever perfect i suppose; thank you so much for your review it really made me smile and feel good about myself (: hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_GASPLudwig__- sorry for the wait in update honest i am "/ hope im forgiven and yeah your reviews always make me laugh, & it makes me happy knowing you enjoy my story so much (:_

_ForeverBlonde__- si si mucho dram :L thank you (: yeah i thought i should add a touch of swet to it, glad you liked it (: let me know what you think to this chapter (: x_

_hannah__- thank you (: hopefully Kane will be making another appearance so keep looking out for him (: and again sorry for the wait in update "/ hope you don't mind (:_

_SARAH__- i hope your reading this (: loveeeee yooooou x_

_So yeah hope you all like this next chapter and yeah let me know what you think (:_

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I sighed as I watched Sky stagger and lose her balance again even with Paul holding her up tightly her legs where just giving up on her it seemed, I was half relieved half pissed off when Paul picked her up and held her tightly and she wrapped an arm round his neck, I was relived because at least she wouldn't be falling over anymore but I was pissed off because I was again reminded of the fact that **PAUL HAD IMPRINTED ON SKY.**

I suppose I was slightly happy that Sky would always be looked after but I had to share a head with Paul, when he was in wolf form obviously, there was also the fact that he was also as much as a player as Sky was, he also wasn't the calmest of people in fact he was probably the angriest person I'd ever come across and I hang around with a bunch of giant wolfs sure he's one of them but his temper, what if he lots it while Sky was around I couldn't deal with that.

If he hurt her I would kill him, I felt my face muscles tighten as I watched him walk out with Sky in his arms, I thought about where his hands would be on her and a growl echoed in my chest, the pack all shot me a look before turning to see what I was looking at and they all cracked a smile and a few laughed at my reaction. But I was seriously what if he hurt her? Another thought hit me, what if she hurt him? Sure he's a tough guy but at the end of the day she's his imprint his everything and she's pretty messed up at the moment, he was my pack brother I didn't want to see him hurt.

But this was what she needed someone who would always be there for her, not that I'd ever be going anywhere no one could make me leave her she meant far to much to me she's my little sister no one and nothing will ever stop that, she would have Paul as well now, he would be exactly what she needed because that's what was in him to be, he would help her get her life back on track, the only question was, will she let him?

"He won't try anything, you know that." Jared told me smiling reassuringly at me.

"I know, I was just thinking of a few other things." I told him and he nodded in understanding as he shot a look at Kim and pulled her closer to him.

Morgan's phone buzzed in her pocket I could feel it on my leg, she pulled it out and read the text I watched as her face scrunched up and she looked upset.

"What's up?" I asked her while the others started conversations of their own.

"Lily, she's out front with some of our friends and she wants to go, I'm getting a lift home with her so yeah basically I have to go now, sorry." She explained.

"Yeah no worries, is she still like pissed with Paul?" I asked remembering how Paul had told her to 'go away' when she had tried to come onto him again and when she asked why he simply replied 'I've found something that you don't even begin to compare to.' Yeah Lily hadn't been too happy with that she had said a few things that were so fast and mixed up even I couldn't understand what she was saying and walked away after a quick slap to Paul's face which he rather nicely, for him, pretended hurt for a few seconds until she was out of sight he also had the decency to look guilty when he saw her holding her hand to her chest clearly she had only hurt herself in her attempt to hurt Paul but hey don't try to slap a werewolf you'll be the one receiving the pain in the end.

"Most likely, she probably won't take being treated like that too kindly." Morgan admitted smiling slightly.

"Well I guess I'll give you a call tomorrow yeah?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said smiling flirtatiously at me she leaned in and kissed me briefly before pulling away remembering that all my friends were sat around the table as well, she looked around quickly looking a bit awkward I laughed lightly and kissed her again she responded of course not at all hesitant.

"Embry seriously, just say goodbye now." I herd Jared whisper so only us wolves would hear him.

"Yeah, you'll see her tomorrow, and we don't need a preview of what's going to be going on there do we?" Leah whispered sarcastically as all the guys laughed and murmured things along the lines of 'get in there', I raised my hand off of Morgan's back and flipped them off and they laughed louder and Morgan pulled away her smile cheeky, she got off me and walked away looking back a few times and smiling at me.

"God that was sickening." Leah said.

"Yeah Embry I don't even know how you manage to keep up the whole pretence that you care because we all know your only in it for one thing." Collin laughed.

"Embry that's actually quite unfair of you." Beth said to me while Kim nodded in agreement.

"Oh stop being so judging and looking at it from such a girly point of view, its not like she's complaining is she? She knows what I'm like and would be completely stupid if she actually thought we were ever going to become something." I told Beth, I was right, and it weren't as though I was an arse to them.

"I don't see how you can be all get the girl, shag her, when you've had enough drop her because you are actually a nice person but seriously that's not a nice way to be I mean look at Paul, yeah he's a nice guy but, he was the same well he was worse than you, you are at least pleasant to the air heads, and now he's imprinted and how do you think she's going to feel when she finds out what he's like and that's only going to hurt both of them because he went with random girls." Beth said to me her voice sharp.

"Thanks for brining the 'imprint' up." I said feeling my face tighten again at the thought.

"Yeah I honestly didn't think Paul would ever imprint." Kim said.

"Did any of us? Wasn't he one for the bachelor life?" Jake joked.

"Well I guess that's going to change now." Jared said smiling, it was understandable Paul was his best friend and had been since they were like 3 or something he was pleased for him.

I sighed again and thought about what this would now mean, Sky would find out about our secret, I had begged Sam to let me tell her, I had at first wanted to tell her when she was still in England and right after I'd changed but he'd ordered me to not say anything, and when we arranged for her to come live with us I asked him again and he had said he would consider it, but now it would be inevitable she would find out, she would know that I was a wolf, she would know that I had kept one of the biggest things in my life from her and that worried me, we were always so big on trust and I had kept this from her, she would forgive me, I hoped.

"What's up Embry? Come on Paul will look after her. And I seriously don't think Paul's going to try anything is he?" Quil said to me.

"I wasn't thinking about that." I said quietly.

"What were you thinking about then?" Brady asked.

"Sky, she will eventually be told by Paul everything, what I am, and she'll see it as though I've lied to her, it will be extremely hard for her, I'd asked Sam if I could tell her now that she's living with us but he was still undecided and now Paul's the one that will tell her." I told them.

"She'll forgive you." Jake said, without missing a beat.

"Eventually I hope but yeah she'll be pissed to say the least." I said chuckling at what I could imagine her reaction to be, she would probably have a massive outburst of anger directed towards me she would most likely cry, something only I have ever seen or herd well mom has as well, and she would be hurt.

"But no matter how pissed she will be, she loves you way too much to not forgive you." Kim told me smiling.

"I suppose." I said still unsure, true Sky did love me as I loved her, she was the most important person in my life along with my Mom of course, she would stick by me, she would understand how I couldn't tell her, maybe I could get Sam to tell her about how he ordered me not to say anything, well I'll deal with it when the time comes.

"Speaking of Sky, how comes you didn't tell us about the drugs?" Jake asked looking at me sadness in his eyes. I looked away, I hadn't wanted them to know and make a judgement on her.

"Yeah, how did you keep it from us, but more importantly how did you cope with knowing what she was doing?" Quil asked his expression identical to Jake's they were like my brothers had been ever since we were born; they were also hurt that I hadn't confided in them about it.

"I didn't want to talk about it, I just thought of other things when I was in wolf form and I didn't want you to make a judgement of her before you got to know her." I told them looking away.

"You should have told us, we wouldn't have judged her." Jake told me.

"I know, but I just, I just, I don't want to talk about." I said, there was a reason I kept this from them, sure Jake and Quil I would tell, eventually, but the others I didn't want them to know, the truth was it physically hurt me every time I knew she done something to hurt herself whether that be drugs, smoking, alcohol, sleeping with random guys. It hurt so much and I hadn't been able to do anything while she was in England and sure I spoke to her on the phone virtually everyday but I couldn't stop her, I could only talk to her tell her not to and try to help her as much as I could, I had been ecstatic when Ian and Carol had finally said for her to come live with us, I could finally protect my little sister physically, yeah I helped her as much as I could mentally but the times when she'd call me up in a complete state out of her head on drugs and alcohol, all I wanted to do was go to her and hug her, but I couldn't with so many miles between us, so I would talk to her and convince her to go home or to go to a safe place a friends home but never home with any guys I would never encourage that, I would talk to her at ridiculous times of the night when she's all emotional and just wants to talk I would sit and listen no matter what I would always listen to her. She was finally here and I was so happy to finally be able to just hug her and know that I could look after her, and then this happens with Kane.

I felt my face tighten and my jaw flex as I thought about what him and Sky were doing, she had stopped with the drugs and was doing fine, she was doing good and I would be there to help her through anything, but the thought of her doing that again, with Kane around there was always a chance she would go back again, I was one of the only people that saw it but she was weak underneath it all, she was like a ticking time bomb one wrong thing said and it would set her off, she couldn't deal with Ian she never had been able to since he they came down so much harder on her, and he tipped the scales in the wrong direction and pushed her to all she knew of how to escape thinking.

"Dude clam down, you don't have to talk about it, just calm down." Jake said to me it was then I realised that I was shaking in anger; I breathed deeply trying to get my control back.

I saw out of the corner of my eye how Jared moved in between Kim and me and Collin do the same to Beth, was I really that bad? I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. I took another gulp of my beer and tried to focus on that, the liquid inside but it was gone straight away as always. I stood up and Jake and Quil did with me. I shot them a look of question.

"You gonna be alright?" Quil asked.

I nodded and sat back down, feeling the anger leaving ever so slightly. I was in control; I told myself. The others started up conversations to try to leave me and let me have time to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I said and the others just nodded in understanding.

"Well you were defiantly right." Jared said laughing.

"I usually am, but what about this time?" I asked cockily and they laughed.

"She can defiantly handle herself." He said.

"Oh what that thing with Celia?" I asked and when he nodded I continued. "Well yeah that's typical Sky if I'm being honest although she weren't really that bad, she just told her the truth, but yeah as she said to Erin she's going to be ripping into Celia for like being all mouth but having nothing to back it up and if Celia knows what's good for her she'll just take it and walk away cause Sky would only get worse." I said sighing.

"Well Celia's always been a bitch and it was pretty good to see Sky actually fight back." Kim said grinning.

"Yeah but from what her Carol and Ian have said it's not nice seeing her proper fight." I said my face frowning.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked confused.

"She doesn't hold back from what I've been told." I said uncomfortably.

They thought about what I meant from that but didn't push me any further.

"So, what do you think of Erin?" I asked Leah, who glanced briefly towards her brother and his imprint sitting close and talking, kissing every now and then, and watched her smile.

"Yeah I like her, he deserves to be happy and she will make sure he is." Leah said her tone never wavering she really believed in this imprint and in Erin, maybe she was softening to the imprinting situation.

"Let's hope things turn out for Paul and Sky." She continued, well she was still Leah I suppose.

"Yeah they'll be great together." Beth said.

"Why are you so sure?" Collin asked smiling down at her.

"Well other than the fact that he imprinted on her, they are quite similar, I mean they both have tempers and yeah they seem alike I guess you could say." Beth said but she seemed to want to have said something more but glanced briefly in my direction.

"Its fine Beth you can actually say it, they both sleep around. A lot, and that they both cause trouble I suppose you could say, I'm under no impression that she's not as bad as Paul, in fact she's probably worse than him." I told her and she smiled in understanding.

"Wait what do you mean by worse than Paul?" Brady asked.

"Brady don't be an idiot what did Paul walk in on again when he imprinted?" Collin asked him in a mockingly dumb tone.

"Ohhhh, I get what you mean now, yeah that's like a seriously new way to imprint, and I mean seriously walking in on her about to…" he trailed off as he saw my face and looked guilty.

"Yeah we all know you mean Brady." Jake said.

"Em I'm sorry." Brady said to me.

"No worries, it's true I guess, I don't think anyone's ever imprinted as he did so yeah that will get passed down I guess, but yeah I'm not going to make excuses for her but she's had it seriously hard and yeah it's in her nature I suppose to be kind of 'wild' I guess you could call it." I said laughing and so did the others.

"Says the guy who can change into a giant wolf." Jared said.

It was with that, that we broke off into our own little conversations I turned to Quil.

"You will imprint one day y'know." He said as though there was no doubt in his mind hat I wouldn't find my imprint.

"I don't know Quil, I cant see it, sure she might be out there but, I know it sounds harsh but I'm not going to wait for fate to give me a kick in the right direction I don't want the decision taken away from me, I want to fall in love with the right girl for me not for some wolf magic." I said to him.

"But the way it is for all the ones who have imprinted they don't feel forced they chose to love her, you know that." He said again his voice sure.

"Yeah but I have other things to deal with at the moment and if an imprint walks into my life I'm sure I'll be happy but I need to be there for Sky she's my sister and I _need_to be there for her, imprinting wouldn't change that she'd still be one of the people I care most about, but I need to sort things out with her before I even think of an imprint, if she's even out there." I explained.

"Yeah I know Sky's basically everything to you but she is to Paul as well now, she'll always have him, I know you don't like that very much but he can only help, I mean surely it will be easier to keep an eye on her with him looking out for her as well and he could make her happy, come on he is her other half." Quil said.

"I suppose, but that's another thing to worry about, you never really know how Sky's going to react to anything yeah I have a pretty good idea how she would to most things but to Paul I'm a bit unsure, sure he's just like her but she just sees guys as something to sleep with and move on she doesn't believe any care, the only guy she's probably ever said she thought truly cared about another girl was when she saw Seth with Erin, oh and she mentioned about how Collin and Jared seemed like nice guys who weren't in it for one thing. But come on she doesn't trust anyone really, Paul's got his work cut out I mean she pushes everyone away she doesn't let people get past this guard of hers, in all honesty I don't think he's gonna have it easy so I wont be too much of a dick to him about it all." I told Quil.

"Dude did you just say you weren't gonna give Paul shit for imprinting on your little sister?" Brady asked, the others all turned and looked at me with disbelieving looks raising their eyebrows in synchronisation.

"Well I never said I wouldn't say anything did I now." I said making it clear me and him were defiantly going to have a chat. "But yeah he's gonna have it hard enough with her, and she can be seriously awkward and in all honesty a bitch when she wants to be." I told them.

"True, but come on Paul's a tough a guy I'm sure he can handle her, and she is his 'world' now so he defiantly has the motivation to try to win her over." Collin pointed out.

He was right; Paul would keep trying because he was designed to be with her.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Erin and Seth came over a little while later and Erin's neck started hurting her she didn't even say anything Seth just said 'I'll take you home.' And when Erin asked why he responded with a 'Your necks hurting, the pain medications wearing off.' And she didn't even question how he knew, she just took his hand and stood up walking off after a quick goodbye to us, it must have been horrible for Seth seeing the bruises on her neck she had them reasonably well covered with make-up but even if I didn't have my enhanced eyesight I would still be able to see the varying colours around her throat, but then Seth now knows that Erin will be safe with him Luke's not stupid enough to try anything with Erin again.

About half an hour later Collin and Beth left, Beth had a curfew and seriously strict parents, but they were pretty excepting with Collin well to a point; they didn't like the fact that he was only fourteen, nearly fifteen, and he looked to be about twenty they also were a bit confused by Collin and Beth's behaviour towards each other, they rarely went a day without seeing each other, but they saw how happy their daughter was so they put their thoughts to the back of their minds.

Leah headed off home as well, house parties weren't really her thing, then Quil, Jake and Brady had to go on patrol so me, Kim and Jared made our way home, the night had been pretty eventful but none of us were really in the mood for partying till the morning. As we passed Jared's house I said goodbye to him and Kim looked like she was staying the night, just as well I didn't have patrol with him tomorrow, I defiantly didn't want to see what they had been up to, sure it was pretty inevitable and I had seen what all the guys got up to through their minds but with Kim and Emily it was different they were like family Emily was like an older sister/second mother figure and Kim was like a part of our family as well it was creepy well not creepy but defiantly weird and different to see them through Sam and Jared's eyes.

I walked towards my home and when I turned up the path I saw the living room light still on and herd two sets of lungs breathing from upstairs. What the fuck was Paul still doing here?

I rushed inside and my mom came into the hallway as soon as she heard the door.

"Embry calm down, it's Paul their fast asleep okay." She told me rubbing her hand up my arm soothingly.

"Why have you let him stay?" I asked her sharply.

"Embry don't speak to me like that, I know you only want to protect her but I know that Paul imprinted on her alright, he's not going to hurt her or take advantage of her is he, you know that, she was fast asleep when he came in carrying her he briefly explained that Sky had gotten drunk and had caused some problems and how he agreed to take her home after he had imprinted. What did she do exactly?" Mom asked me he face showing no anger just concern.

"I'm sorry. I know he's not but this is Paul were talking about Mom you know what he's like, and yeah that's basically what happened but there's more; she was like having an argument with this girl, Celia, because her boyfriend was dancing with Sky and yeah she got all in Sky's face mouthing off and yeah called Sky a slag and yeah Sky just grabbed her by the hair and threatened her but at that point I arrived and yeah pulled her off Celia then her and Erin went back inside to see some other people and I guess Sky got a call off Ian." I watched as my Mom gasped and a look of anger moved across her face.

"Yeah they had a bit of an argument, and you know how he is, he said how she was going to ruin our lives and how we would like never forgive her and want nothing to do with her, he knows that scares her the thought of us wanting nothing to do with her and yeah she done what she always does when he fucks with her head, she got smashed out her face on alcohol, cannabis, some ecstasy and mom she done a line of cocaine as well, and then Paul walked in on her and Kane, the guy who gave her the drugs, half naked on the bed yeah and you know the rest." I told her my voice filled with pain.

My mom just came to me and hugged me tightly I could hear her sobbing and I wrapped my arms round her and shushed her as she cried. It was simple, Sky hurt, I would hurt, and mom would hurt. And that would never change.

"Well good on her for not taking that bitches crap, but seriously Embry what are we going to do? I thought you got her off the drugs; she's been clean for two months. I can't believe Ian done that, he promised that he wouldn't have any contact and neither would Carol until we thought she was calmer and settled in and willing to actually talk to them, and to use that against her, how can he call himself a father? Although growing up he wasn't exactly the nicest person either." She said pulling out of my embrace after a few minutes of crying.

"Were going to be fine mom and Sky's included in that, she's here now we can look after her, she's sorry for what she done she said she just wanted the pain to go away, I think she meant the memories, she said even his voice just brought everything back, she done the only thing she knew, a way to escape, but that's going to change I don't think she's going to touch drugs again if I'm being honest with you, Erin even slapped her when they were talking about what had happened and she even said she felt better after she stopped the drugs before I think she's strong enough to get off them again and she didn't have that much tonight, so she probably wont struggle much with resisting this time and I will defiantly keep her away from anyone who could even tempt her back to the drugs and as much as I hate to say it but Paul will as well, he'll look out for her now just like we all will, she will get better mom I promise you." I told her, I looked down at my mom hating to see such pain in her eyes them all red and puffy, she looked distraught, and Sky was like a daughter to her as well as a close friend. I would do anything to stop mom and Sky ever having to go through pain again, I knew that it was pretty inevitable that they would feel pain again but I would try my hardest to stop it if I could, they were my world nothing would change that.

"Embry what would I do without you?" Mom asked laughing, but her laugh sounded out of place with her expression and she hugging me again.

"We need each other." I told her, my mom really was an amazing person, she had raised me by herself from the age of sixteen when my dad had decided to not want the responsibility of a kid, I still didn't know who he was mom never mentioned it and I never brought the subject up, I knew my dad had to be one of the descendants from the last pack meaning either Quil, Jake or Sam was my half brother but I didn't like to think about that, whoever he was he didn't want to know, all mom had told me was, he didn't want to know, and that she was glad because I was the only guy in her life that mattered, she he stuck by me through everything, taught me right from wrong, she had been both my mom and my dad through my childhood and I had always looked after her, she put up with all the crap around when I changed she didn't know where I was going or what I was doing sure she would ground me but I would just sneak out again I felt bad about it because that's usually where the dad would step in and lay down the law to his son but she had to deal with that herself and I would take her screaming at me the next morning without arguing back but eventually I begged Sam about telling her and Sky he had said no about Sky obviously but he had told me I could tell my mom, he saw how much it was hurting the both of us. She believed every word I said without doubting me for a second I was so shocked that she just excepted it without any problems that I thought it was too god to be true but still to this day she supported me about it and believed every word I said.

"We should get to bed now, it's late and I'm on patrol tomorrow so come on." I said motioning for her to go before me up the stairs.

"Leave Paul and Sky they are out for the night I think." Mom told me giving me a stern look I sighed and nodded.

"But not after tonight, he stays at his own house after tonight." I told her she just chuckled and nodded.

I walked into my room and stripped down to my briefs and climbed into bed thinking of the night, Sky was here, sure she caused problems but she wouldn't be Sky Call if she weren't causing trouble or messing around.

I smiled as I thought of how things could only get better for her for all of us now.

Then a thought hit me. Some day me and Paul would be brother-in-laws.

I sighed, well I didn't have to think about that for a long time at least was my last thought as I rolled over and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Paul's POV**

I smiled as I held Sky against me tightly and felt her arms tighten around my waist her face resting against my chest.

She was so beautiful, incredibly so, when I had first seen her all I could think of was those mesmerising hazel almond shaped eyes, and her face it was breathtaking, her hair although it was dyed blonde it suited her and just looking into those eyes I fell for her straight away I knew she was the one. She was my imprint.

Unfortunately though it was at that point I realised she wasn't alone in her underwear on a bed at a house party there was also a guy I vaguely recognised from school in his underwear hovering over her. I looked around the room quickly and had taken in the lines of cocaine on the bedside table, and smelt the cannabis and alcohol stench coming off of them both, I hadn't even thought about what I was doing but before I knew it I had the bastard by the throat and the rest of the pack had burst into the room.

I saw how Embry and my imprint were acting in my side vision but my main focus was the scum in my hold, it dawned on me that I had imprinted on Embry's sisters by the way they spoke to each other. So I had imprinted on Sky.

Things had got messy from there, it hurt hearing about how she had been on drugs before, it scared me even, and then Embry came over and broke the guys nose I wanted to cheer at the sight of him crumpled on the floor bleeding. I watched as Embry dragged her into the bathroom and threw her towards the toilet catching her before she hit her head and ordering her to be sick, I had felt anger well up inside me so much that I was surprised I didn't phase, and then when he tried to force her I ran and pushed him away no one was going to hurt her not even her brother.

But she was sick eventually and then she got dressed again I tried not to frown as her body was covered up by the clothes, did I mention how AMAZING her body was, but a part of me wanted to cover her up I didn't want my pack brothers to look at her, and the clothes she was wearing left little to the imagination as it was. We found out who had called her, Ian, I didn't know the guy but from the look on her face how in pain she looked I wanted to rip the guy limb from limb he didn't even deserve to be on her mind, a part of her life even.

I didn't understand a lot of what her and Embry where talking about to each other and a quick glance around the room had shown me that the others were just as confused as I was. We'd gone back downstairs once it had been agreed that we would tell everyone it was just a misunderstanding. Sky and Erin went over to another table to talk and I was faced with Lily, well I presumed she was Lily because she came to me straight away and pressed her body against mine, it had burned my skin slightly and I moved away instantly and ended everything, I cant even remember what I said but I must have hurt her because she suddenly became clear to me as she slapped me and walked away cradling her hand to her chest.

I had then turned to listen to the girls conversation, I went to get up as I herd Erin slap Sky, but Embry and Seth growled quietly at me I went to go to Sky but Jake reached across as did Embry holding my arms. Jake had whispered 'She needs this, you can even feel it.' And let me go, he was right she wanted that I couldn't ignore what she wanted, I could feel that this would help her, if she opened up to Erin, I also found out that what scared her the most was losing Embry, as this was herd by the pack everyone turned and looked at Embry who's face was scrunched in pain almost, there really was no denying how much he loved his sister, I also saw how Sky was still confident and strong, it made me smile listening to her talk with such confidence and surety in her voice, she had called Seth over because she wanted to prove her point that Seth really did like Erin, and then as she stumbled back to our table I had kept wanting to go to her but Embry would shoot me a look that told me not to and I didn't want to cause a scene not with her so close to me.

She sat down and had immediately started on Morgan; I tried to hide my smile. This girl really was my other half I could tell already, she had apologised to me for stopping me getting any I suppose you could call it, but I couldn't care less about that anymore I now had her in my life that was all I would ever need. I watched as the withdrawal to the drugs kicked in it physically hurt me watching her twitch and shake, she couldn't even light a cigarette I had reacted on instinct and reached out an held her hand still the warmth of her skin, weird I know compared to mine, but I could feel it and hear her heart beat quicken and slow as she looked at me, she had handed me the cigarette and then asked to go I of course offered to take her home, I was pretty offended when Embry gave me a doubtful look but then my record isn't exactly clean.

She had been stumbling so often even with my arm around her holding her up her legs had just seemed to give way, I'd reached down and picked her up bridal style and held her tightly against me, shed questioned why I had picked her up and I'd told her she was falling to much, but even as she asked she settled into my arms making herself comfortable it was weird how easily she fit into my arms, my heart soared as she wrapped both of her arms around my neck, I watched her as she slept in my arms and I carried her home, Helen had been shocked to see me but wasn't as surprised as I thought she would have been that Sky was fast asleep, I had explained to her that Sky had drunk a bit too much and there had been a few problems but it was for her Sky and Embry to talk about I also told her how I'd imprinted on sky and I was pleased to see Helens face light up with happiness, she had told me to just take her up, not even following saying she could sleep in her clothes just take Embry's hoodie and her shoes off, I had found her room easily and pulled her covers back and laid her down.

She had called out went I went to take her arms from around my neck she'd mumbled a quite but clear 'No.' I had tried to remove her arms but she clung to me, I hooked off her shoes and tossed them gently onto the floor and then I laid down next to her and kicked my shoes off, she had snuggled up to my body instantly and tucked her face into my neck breathing in my scent, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tighter against me just breathing in her scent, I've never before understood how Jared, Collin and Sam could just be so content with what they had in their imprint I meant heir was no denying the love they felt for them but to actually experience the imprint - what am I thinking experiencing her just holding her; nothing compares.

And nothing ever would compare.

* * *

_Soooooooo a lot of emotions & a lot of information, hope i didn't overload on anything,_

_We found out more about the pack and obviously Sky herself and yes many of you guessed it Paul had imprinted like it wasn't obvious enough :L_

_We also saw from his POV how things were for him (:_

_What is Sky's reaction going to be waking up in bed with this rather gawjusss guy?_

_Please review and let me know what you think as always its much appreciated (:_

_Holly Ox_


	12. Uneasy Feelings

_Chapter 12 ; Uneasy Feelings_

_Firstly i want to say how sorry i am for the wait fro this chapter, a lot of things have been happening in my life recently, yes its not a valid excuses but i hope you can forgive me (: and that you continue to stick with this story (:_

_Last chapter, we found out a lot more about Sky and Embry's relationship with her, we also saw everyone's reactions to the imprint and how Helen and Embry feel about Sky and her behaviour, and lastly we saw the nights events through Paul's view, and we left with Paul and Sky falling asleep with each other, so how will Sky react to that? And some feelings she might be having already about a certain wolf?_

_hannah - no worries (: hope you like this one (: x_

_ForeverBlonde - thank you as always (: and i will reply to your inbox as soon as i can (: x_

_GASPLudwig - i always love getting your reviews they make me smile (: yeaaaa i wouldnt mind that ;) :L sorry for the wait, but please let me know what you think (:_

_Crystal lee.16 - sorry for the wait, and i agree i would defiantly be loving it as well :L_

_RobstenJunkie - yes you do sweetie (: i will, get back to me whenever you can, thank youu (: x_

_Hanna Smith - yeah grammars never really been my strong point so i apologise for that, thank you, hope you like this chapter (: x_

_Michelle7 - awww thank youuu, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (:_

_DanniLautner - ahhaaaa, agreed, she is :L_

_Twilightlover4eternity - thank you very much (: yeaaaaa i like their relationship as well (: hope you like this chapter (:_

_atkinson344 - thank you, much appreciated (: yesss you'll ahve to keep reading to find out more about a possible imprint there :L_

_Jessie Sure - dont worry the fact that you reviewed is what matters (: thank you so much your reviews really made me smile (: i know its been a long time since i updated but hope you dont hold that against me and let me know what you think of this chapter, it would be really appreciated (: yesss that would be muchly appreciated (: thank youuu, x_

_MissAlyssaCullen - thank youuu, your review is much appreciated (: x_

_So yeah here the next chapter hope you like it (:_

_And let me know what you think pleaseeee (:_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Warmth surrounded me as I came to.

My eyes fluttered open and all that was in my view was a russet colour as my eyes adjusted more I saw that I was looking at someone's throat and jaw line.

What a strong jaw line I thought randomly and then seemed to pull myself together, and I realised that my hands were wrapped around the person's neck.

I also noted that it was guy I was holding onto as he had such a strong masculine scent that made my entire body tingle and I could feel his strong arms wrapped with muscle wrapped around my own body, I leaned away from the guy slightly and looked up to his face and saw it was a vaguely familiar face.

Where did I recognise him from?

Last night.

And with that it came back in flashes, Kane offering the drugs, me saying no, the fight with Celia, the hurt of how Embry lied to me about who he was with, the call, him, Ian, the argument, the pain, the want to escape, the want to forget all about everything feel nothing feel as light as air, I saw the alcohol, the weed being passed around and then myself taking a few hits, the lines of cocaine in front of me and then remembered the feeling in my body as I inhaled it, then the dancing it was all fuzzy I couldn't remember what happened exactly but Kane had been on top of me in only his boxers and me in just my underwear then he came in.

Paul.

The most breathtaking person I'd ever seen in my life came in and looked straight at me just thinking about the look on his face as he stared into my eyes sent a warmth racing through my already heated body.

Then he had turned furious and ripped Kane off me and had him by the throat, before I knew what was happening Embry and all of his friends burst into the room, after that it was pretty much a surreal blur as Embry punched Kane, I think I was sick at some point, and I was back in my clothes the truth about why I'd turned once again to the drugs had come out. Ian. Embry didn't need to be told he guessed and I remember his anger leaving instantly as he hugged me. I also remembered talking to Erin and a stinging pain on my cheek at some point, then I'd wanted to go home and Paul had offered to take me, but the last thing I remembered was looking into Paul's deep chocolate brown eyes. I smiled as I remembered looking into them.

But what had happened after we had gotten home and how had we ended up in bed together?

He was one of Embry's friends, what if I'd had sex with him? Sure I weren't too bothered by that fact but I just wish I could have remembered it, if I had in fact had sex with him, I could imagine he'd be good.

Paul let out a little sigh in his sleep and his arms tightened around me.

Then a thought hit me. I had to get him out before Embry came in or Helen they would murder both me and Paul most likely.

But what do you say to a guy who you have no idea whether you've had sex with him or not, but then I'd been in more awkward situations, but he was different. Paul was different, his eyes, his face, his smile… just everything was different.

I would just deal with it as I always done, no fuss get him out usually if I was at home I'd hope for my parents to see but that was so not the case here I didn't want Paul to actually die.

It was then I realised Paul's chest was covered in a white t-shirt, true it strained nicely against his bulging muscles even as they were relaxed, I took a moment to run my eyes over his sculpted chest and felt a sneaky smile spread over my face and an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I also noted I was still fully clothed, okay so nothing had happened. Shame, but at least when I did shag him I would remember it now.

I drew my hands back from around his neck and placed them on his shoulders and shook him gently he didn't appear to have noticed anything.

"Paul." I whispered as I shoved him again, he just sighed in his sleep. I wriggled free from his arms and felt cold surround me instantly I shook him repeatedly and called his name but still no response I would have thought he were dead if it weren't for his chest rising and falling and I could feel his breath on my face. Sighing I sat up and moved so I was looking down on him, I called his name again he was a seriously deep sleeper this guy. But I knew how to get his attention quickly. I pushed the covers down off of both of us and straddled him, I hovered over him on my knees, then I lowered down onto his jeans and grinded hard against him and all at once it had worked, both the person Paul and what I would some may call 'little Paul' (but in his case it was seriously not 'little' in any way, I smiled as I thought this) 'woke up' I guess you could say Paul sat up slightly and looked at me in surprise.

"I knew _that_would wake you up." I told him smirking.

"_You_ are dangerous." He mutters as he lies back down.

I lean forward so my chest is pressed against his and I move me lips to his ear.

"Don't you like a bit of danger?" I breathe.

He flips us over so he's hovering over me he stares straight into my eyes.

"More than you know." He said grinning as though there were some joke I wasn't in on.

I then pushed him off me.

"What's with the changing ideas?" he asked.

"I just needed you to wake up, and you're a guy, I'm talented and me shouting at you didn't work, but now we have to get you passed my brother." I told him smiling and sitting up and getting out the bed.

"Is that all you wanted?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Now that would be telling." I told him smirking; he too got out of the bed and moved to stand in front of me, leaning down slightly his breath washing over my face his eyes burning into mine, I felt my heart speed up ever so slightly as I gazed back at him, everything about him drew me to him and it made me unsure about him. I didn't like this feeling, this want to be closer to him, sure I was like that with guys but this was different I didn't just want him for sex this was more I just wanted to hold his hand, I didn't want this feeling it wasn't right. Well not for me anyway.

I stepped back from him and shook my head.

"Let's get you out of here." I told him.

"Embry and Helen both know I'm here." He told me.

"Well you still need to leave." I stated.

"And why is that?" he asked moving towards me a slight smile on his lips.

"Because I have things I need to sort out with my family." I told him my voice blunt.

"Oh you mean what happened last night?" He asked me in a gentle tone his brows furrowing and a frown forming on his lips his eyes sympathetic. I found myself wanting to talk to him wanting to tell him everything but just as I opened my mouth to say 'yes' I caught myself. What was wrong with me? I didn't know this guy at all my business had fuck all to do with him. But why was that such a hard concept for my mind to grasp?

"It's got nothing to do with you." I told him and moved to open the door and motioned for him to leave.

I watched as his face fell and felt a sudden pain rush through me but my head pushed it away I wouldn't have my mind changed by some random guy.

He walked out the door and down the stairs I followed him and he turned round when he came to the door, and I stopped a little bit away from him, his warmth seemed to draw me a bit closer to him and I hated that feelings.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me.

"Yeah at school, and errr… thanks for taking me home last night." I told him fiddling with my hair uncomfortably, being grateful to people was odd for me.

"No worries at all, Sky would you like to do something after school tomorrow?" Paul asked me his face unsure but his smile was somewhat confident.

"I'll think about. And let you know tomorrow." I told him smiling; I couldn't stop myself he seemed to radiate happiness towards me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said winking at me and grinning at me.

I huffed at his comment.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I'm anything but predictable." I told him winking back.

He laughed at headed out the door, he looked back just before he shut the door and said, "I never thought you would be predictable, Blondie." With a final cheeky wink in my direction he shut the door while I was smiling and shaking my head at him.

Walking back up the stairs I went into the bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like complete shit. And Paul had seen me like this; large bags under my eyes, my eyes themselves where bloodshot and my hair was just a bundle around me but it didn't look too bad sort of stylish but still it had seen better days. As I was walking out of the bathroom Helen called my name from her bedroom. I walked over and opened the door she was still in bed but was propped up watching telly.

"Come on Sky why don't you watch something with me." She said, I shut her door and got in next to her but she turned the telly off and turned to face me sitting cross legged I done the same facing her, I knew she'd want to talk but was I ready?

"We can watch a film a little alter but now, we need to talk about what happened last night." Helen said in a kind voice reaching out and taking my hand.

"I know." I told her, and looked down. "But it's hard to remember everything, I was thinking about it when I woke up and a lot of it is blurry I suppose you could call it. Helen, I'm so sorry, I know I said I wouldn't bring trouble to you and please forgive me I _can't_ lose you." I told her my voice rising dread flooded me as I thought about what Ian had said, what if he was right why would they put up with me?

"Sky, you will never lose me. I will be here for you until I'm gone and even then I'll look over you and Embry I will never leave my children." She told me her eyes staring into mine as she gripped both my hands tightly I felt tears trickle down my face, she saw me as her daughter, as though I was her child.

I have never felt such contrasting emotions inside me. I was tore up because of what had happened last night as well as everything over the past three nearly four years then I also felt the pure happiness inside Helen had included me as one of her children and I believed her, I felt loved I felt as though someone actually gave a shit about me and my life and it felt good.

Over the rest of the day me and Helen spoke about a lot of things, we went through about two large tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. She wanted me to go see someone to talk to professionally about my issues, but I'd point blank refused that, there was no way I was going to a shrink.

We spoke about how the drugs had to be stopped and if I ever felt temptation or felt I needed to go back to them I was to talk to Helen or Embry or someone I felt I could. It was also agreed that I would try to cut down on the smoking, Helen understood that it helped with calming me down but as she reminded me I needed to take stability of my life back and I didn't want to be dependant on this anymore. Alcohol was agreed that I was still allowed to drink but not to a stage where I was paralytic. Helen was patient and listened to everything I had to say she hugged me when I really needed one and told me how everything really was going to get better and how their was no changing how her and Embry felt about me.

We talked about Ian and Carol, I persisted that I wanted nothing more to do with them. Ever. Helen had sighed but agreed we would leave it at that for the day although she had asked me about Paul I was curios as to why she'd asked but I'd told her how I thought he was a nice guy stupidly good looking but why was she asking, she'd just replied that he seemed nice bringing me home last night.

We had moved downstairs and were talking on the sofa about Kane, and what Paul had walked in on.

"Sky I know you wanted to escape all these feelings and wanted to just leave it all behind but darling you sleeping with Kane wouldn't have changed that." Helen told me a caring expression on her face.

"I know that but… I don't even know how to explain it." I told her in a confused tone.

"Well just try, I won't judge anything you say, you know you can talk to me about anything." Helen told me looking straight into my eyes I nodded and thought more about why I done everything I done other than to escape from the memories.

"I know that. I suppose its control." I mumbled still unsure how to explain.

"Control? In what way?" Helen asked her face only slightly confused.

"Like I can control it, when I drink it's my decision how much I have, with drugs it's my choice it's me having some form of control over my life, and with guys its control over who I chose to sleep with and my decisions. It doesn't even make sense to me but it's what I think it is, they took everything out of me, and just wore me down and all they told me was they were in control, but it's my life they can't be. It's not right!" I ended up shouting and tears were streaming down my face, they had they took everything out me and left me as some bitter person who hated the world and virtually everyone in it.

Helen grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back while I sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few minutes I pulled away from her and she reached up and wiped away the stay tears with her fingers, her face wet too her eyes red I hadn't even realised she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I told her but she just shook her head at me.

The door opened and then Embry, Quil and Jake were stood in the doorway to the front room. They all stopped in their tracks at what they saw, me sat across from Helen on the sofa tears pouring down both our cheeks.

Their faces frowned and their eyes sympathetic as they looked at me.

That was the last thing I wanted someone's sympathy. I didn't want to be pitied.

I got up and walked through them and went straight upstairs without a backwards glance I herd my name being called a few times by Embry and Helen but I carried on.

I shut my door and laid back on my bed my hands over my face and let the tears come once again, it was an odd feeling for me as I virtually never cried no one ever saw me cry only Embry and Helen had once I'd finally given up trying to please my 'parents' having Jake and Quil see me cry hurt me more than should be possible, this whole guard I put up had weakness in it when it came to certain subjects but usually it showed through anger never tears and they had seen me cry.

**Embry's POV**

As Sky pushed through us and walked upstairs I called her name but she didn't even turn round, but then she was crying she didn't want Jake and Quil to see any more of her tears.

I herd as she shut her door and lay down on her bed and her tears return and her pain increase I could virtually feel it through just the sound of her sobs.

I turned round to look at my mom whose face was red a puffy her eyes wet with tears, I walked to her and hugged her and sighed as I felt her cry against my chest.

"It's gonna be okay, she'll get through it all, she has before and she will again." I told Mom, I felt Jake and Quil walk into the kitchen even though they'd still hear our conversation but by them leaving it made it easier to actually talk.

"She'll get through the drugs, smoking and alcohol no problem, well I'm not saying it won't be hard but she'll get through all of that eventually, but it's what they've done to her. They've got inside her head so bad Embry, making her hate everything, scared of everything, and we both know she never shows it but it's there, the fear of letting people close to her she's so afraid that someone's going to hurt her that she ends up hurting them, and I know she doesn't let much bother her but I just think what's that doing on the inside of her, her head must be so messed up she started screaming about how wrong they are, and they are they tried to control her so much everything she done was wrong and she snapped, we already knew that but I never realised it had affected her mind so much this whole control thing." Mom told me although she seemed to be speaking more to herself as she looked around the room as though something would help.

"Mom we knew she had issues when she finally snapped, but a lot of them were slowly starting before she finally did snap, I mean come on she had the whole anger thing since she was little, but what do you mean by this control thing? Like I know that's what done it in the end they controlled or tried to too much and it made her want to control her own life but has she said something more?" I asked Mom.

"Sort of, she explained why she does everything she does, it's all something she can control she said its her choice its her taking charge of her life and her actions even if their wrong its like their her mistakes to make and she can say that it was her decision no one forced her." Mom explained to me I sighed and went and sat down on the sofa.

"I think were gonna have to accept that she has this whole control thing but just do what we can to help her with it." I spoke to Mom who sat on the other couch.

"Yeah, I suggested she spoke to someone professionally about it all, but she wouldn't hear a word of it just telling me she wasn't mental and wasn't going to speak to some shrink." Mom sighed.

"I'm gonna go up and see her okay?" I asked Mom and she nodded, I spoke at the same level to Jake and Quil. "Give me a little while and I'll be down again." I herd them both say that I should take as long as I wanted.

I walked upstairs and waited outside Sky's door, I knocked once.

"Go away." She pleaded in a croaky voice.

"No chance." I told her as I walked in without her permission, I saw her lying on her bed hands over her face she sat up as she herd me come in and wiped her eyes with a tissue that was in her hand. She looked so miserable and upset that I could feel something inside me ache at her expression, she didn't deserve this.

"Sky…" I trailed off and she got off her bed and ran to me hugging me tightly, I returned the hug and felt her tears on my shirt and could feel her sobbing in my arms. I bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright." I told her taking her back to her bed and sitting next to her with my arm around her.

"How can it though Em? All I ever hear is their voices, their shouts, all I see is their faces, everything just makes me so mad and I hate them for what they done, they took everything out of me, I remember being happy, and I mean really happy like I was when I was little but not anymore, that's gone, sure I'm happy sometimes but you know how I feel. I've told you enough times." Sky spoke in a hollow tone.

I knew what she was on about; she had described it as a hollow feeling inside her no matter how happy she was she always felt this emptiness sure it was not always there when she was really happy but that was very rarely.

"Well just think, you won't have to see them in a very long time and then once you're eighteen it's your decision what you want to do, and you have us now, people who love you so much, and there's nothing wrong with you, you've had a shit past, but that's exactly it, THE PAST, you can move on from it all, and I'll be right here with you, you know that and you will be happy again you just have to go through some shit to get there." I told her pulling her tightly against my side again.

"So… Jake and Quil…" She trailed off although I knew what she was trying to say.

"They won't say anything, and believe it or not Sky, it's actually normal for girls to cry in fact for people to cry." I told her lightly.

"But I'm not most people." She countered.

"True." I laughed trying to get her out of this mood. "Look come down, we can watch a film or go out for something to eat or whatever you want to do, the guys won't mind." I told her.

She raised her head already coming back to her normal self she wouldn't be kept down for long not my sister, and she would always be strong even if the inside showed different, it was her way of shaking it off to act like nothing had happened but I think she was finally starting to show some more emotion and that meant things were looking up.

"Well if it's my choice… Chinese take out and movie in the front room." She said looking at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Well I guess I did say it was your choice." I laughed and she hugged me tightly again then got up, took out a make-up wipe and cleaned her face even though she had no make-up on just to freshen up. She looked back at me smiling.

"Well are you ordering this Chinese or not?" she asked me in a harsh tone, I just shook my head and walked out the door with her following.

**Sky's POV**

I had been curious as to how Jake and Quil would act towards me after what had happened at Chris' house last night and then them walking in on me crying, but they acted no differently to me they were just their same laughing, joking selves.

They made a few comments asking how I was dealing with the hangover, but I'd just replied that headache tablets and lots of cold water were a life saver.

The night went quickly and before I knew it Jake and Quil had left and I was going to bed and left thinking about what tomorrow would be like and what it would be like.

School.

Oh joys.

"Sky, unless you want to be late on your first day and have to walk there get up NOW!" Embry shouted at me.

"Out of my room now." I stated, he huffed but left me alone, I slowly got out of bed, went and had a shower and washed my hair, I got out and put some underwear on and blow dried my hair and straightened it so it was big yet straight and applied a light amount of make-up. I pulled on a pair of light straight legged jeans and a white top that was short in the body so you could see my skin from the waist of my jeans to my bellybutton and made my boobs look good, I put a plain belly bar in that was just a gem on the end, I took out my bag that was a small one that went over one shoulder and rested on my hip it had a gold clasp on the front I put the necessaries inside; i-Pod, make-up, cigarettes, a pen and my purse, which had all my recently changed pounds into dollars and two condoms, I always kept a few in my purse, because as they say you never know when your gonna need one. I slide my phone into my jeans pocket and put on my white pumps, grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." Helen said to me coming and giving me a hug which I returned.

"Morning." I replied and sat down next to Embry who was eating his eating his breakfast.

"What would you like?" Helen asked me.

"Errr… I'm not hungry really, so I'll just have some orange juice please." I said.

"If you're sure." She said passing me the jug of orange juice and a glass.

"That tops a bit short in the body don't you think?" Embry asked me with a disapproving glance, but his voice was calm.

"I think its just fine actually." I told him sharply.

He sighed and I realised that he was just trying to look out for me again so I changed the subject.

"So when are Jake and Quil coming round?" I asked Embry.

"Their not coming with us today, I thought it would be good if you and I could talk on the way to school about some stuff." Embry said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I told him.

After Embry finished eating he grabbed his jacket said bye to Helen as did (getting a warm hug and a whisper of 'good luck' as well) I and we walked out to his truck.

As we climbed in and Embry started the car and drove out of the drive he spoke to me.

"So, how are you feeling today?" he asked gently.

"Alright I suppose, like I'm not emotional today. I'm back to me." I told him laughing once without humour.

"Your always you, but sometimes different sides of you are shown." Embry spoke to me in a voice filled with truth.

"I suppose… but I'm the normal me today." I said smiling at him.

"Please don't create too many problems today, remember it is your first day. And I'll take you to the office to get your schedule." Embry said smiling at me but his eyes flashed back to the road ahead again.

"So am I only with you for 'Gym' then?" I asked putting an emphasis on the word Gym; it was odd because I was so used to calling it P.E.

"Yeah, and lunch and break, but you should be fine in classes, you have Seth and I'm sure you'll make friends." Embry said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I said nodding to myself, I was strong enough, I could cope with a new school, and I had Embry, and his all of his friends.

"What are the lessons like?" I asked him.

"Just lessons really, like we sit in class the teachers talk we take notes, we do projects, papers, text book work from certain subjects… I'm sure the same as what you had back in England." Embry replied.

"Do I get any free periods?" I asked.

"Depends on what classes you're in." He explained.

He then pulled into the school parking lot; he was a fast driver and had taken a few short cuts that I would have to remember.

He cut the engine and stepped out and met me just as I climbed out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Em. I was born ready." I told him and he cracked up laughing.

He chucked his arm round my neck giving me a brief hug and then started walking in the direction of his friends as they all waited outside a building laughing and joking I noticed that Erin was there with them as well. Paul was there too and as I thought about him he turned round and his face lit up as he saw me a blinding smile that made my heart beat falter fro just a moment and my feet stop moving, I quickly shook my head and carried on as normal and refused to let my face flush red as I carried on walking over to them, Erin had also turned round and seen me and she smiled and waved at me smiling and then I pulled Embry to a stop, he turned and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"How much do they all know about… you know stuff?" I asked him unsure of how to put my question.

"They know about the drugs." He said his face a mask showing no emotion other than his eyes which were wary to see how I would react.

"How much do they know exactly?" I asked him sharply, I could feel my jaw tightening.

"Well… they obviously know what happened Saturday night, and they know that you used to take drugs quite often but that you stopped two months ago, and you were doing really well, they all understand that Saturday was just a little slip up because of that- that- bastard." Embry snarled angrily and his body had begun to shake as he spoke of Ian.

"They don't know details do they? Like…" I trailed off and his face showed he understood what I meant.

"No they don't know details just that you were on drugs, they don't know what either, but Sky it's not hard to guess after Saturday…" Embry said his face showing he didn't want to talk about this but knew he had to.

"I know but… you know I won't go back to the harder stuff ever again…." I told him swallowing hard, he took me hand and squeezed.

"I know. That's behind you now. And they don't think your some kind of druggie." He told me smiling.

"Don't they? What would you think if you walked in on one of their sisters in the same position as me?" I asked Embry, he didn't answer me he looked over my shoulder at nothing in particular but his jaw just flexed and I saw his shoulders shake slightly. "Exactly." I told him in a choked voice, Embry would never say it aloud but I knew what he was thinking. Slag. Druggie. Alcohol problem. Not that I was any of those.

"No Sky I don't think that. I wouldn't think that not if I knew they had gone through what you have. And they all know you've had so much complete shit handed to you, from the people who are suppose to care about you the most. They won't judge you. And besides they all have their own issues. Like Jake and Quil they didn't treat you any differently last night did they? They were just the same as always, they would never judge, they were even pissed with me because I hadn't told them about you and the drugs because I should have known they wouldn't have judged you for it. So don't be judging them alright? I know what's going through your mind and don't instantly shut them out just because you think they've made an opinion of you alright?" Embry finished his explanation in an angry tone.

And he was right I suppose, it was wrong of me to assume they would judge me and then, I knew whether I liked admitting it or not, I would have most likely been off with them just because I'd thought they would be with me. God my head was so fucked up. But I understood what it all meant and how it all kept people away, just how I liked them.

"Yeah, alright, and I wouldn't be off with them." I told him.

"Yeah sure you wouldn't." Embry said laughing.

"Oh shut up." I told him and pushed him out of the way laughing and walked over to the group, Erin came forward and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come round and see you yesterday but I thought it would be best if I let you sort things with your family." Erin told me as she pulled away.

"Yeah don't worry about it, me and Helen had a lot to talk about I guess." I said smiling slightly.

"So, your first day of school, you up for it?" She asked a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, throw all you got at me La Push High." I told her smirking.

"You should be able to take anything it throws at you." Erin said smiling.

"Yeah, you do seem one tough girl." Kim said coming over and hugging me as well.

"And the worst thing you'll probably face here is girls like _Celia_ hating on you and we already know you can deal with that." Beth said hugging me as well.

"Yeah, she'll be an idiot if she tries anything with you again." Kim laughed.

"Now where would the fun in her just giving up be?" I asked smiling evilly.

They all laughed apart from Embry who had a smile on his face that he couldn't quite hide.

"Can you lay off her for just the first day?" Embry asked hopefully I just looked at him and he sighed. "Take it easy then, you're being kicked out on the first day."

"Oh I wont kicked out." I said sure of myself.

"And how did you work that one out then?" Collin asked curiously.

"Your head teacher's a guy right?" I asked and they all laughed apart from Paul and Embry who glared at me.

"So where's all your stuff?" Brady asked me confused they all had bags but mine was hidden by my jacket slightly.

"Here." I told him opening my jacket so he could see my bag resting on my hip, his eyes widened as he took in my exposed skin and the low hanging jeans.

"Yeah that jackets staying on all day Sky." Embry said.

"What if I get hot? And besides you saw it this morning, and per the rules in your head, everything's covered." I told him smiling sweetly.

"You're in La Push you won't get hot. And covered? Barely." Embry said his eyes narrowed.

"Embry's right. They'll be all over you." Paul said in a panicked tone everyone's head turned to him most showing a smile while Erin's showed confusion, mine anger and confusion and Embry's was torn between a smile and a glare he couldn't seem to decided.

"No offence, well actually take whatever offence you want but seriously what the fucks it got to do with you?" I asked him bluntly, it hurt seeing the pain on his face for some reason but .

Paul looked speechless but was about to reply when Kim spoke.

"So what have you actually managed to fit into that bag of yours?" she asked me effectively changing the subject and Paul to close his mouth again.

I opened my bag up and rummaged through; Kim came over and looked inside to see what I had managed to fit in.

"So yea basically some make-up, my i-Pod, cigarettes-" Embry cut me off.

"You brought a packet of cigarettes to school?" he asked in an exhausted voice.

"Well you know what these places do to me, and yeah, it helps and before you ask I'm still not addicted." I told him.

"Well, you'll get in trouble if you get caught smoking on school grounds." Embry told me.

"Then I won't get caught. And since when have you cared for the rules?" I asked him.

"Since I want you to actually get an education and a shot at having a decent life." Embry told me bluntly and I narrowed my eyes at him, he apologised with his own eyes and I nodded understanding he hadn't meant it in that way.

"Oh that's a cute purse." Kim said taking it out of my bag and looking at the design on it.

"Yeah a friend got it for me from New York." I told her.

"Well you have seriously nice friends, because this isn't a cheap purse." Kim said.

"Not really, he was just rich." I told her, she laughed and opened the purse to see the designs inside and saw the photo of me and Embry when we were children sat together on a bench he had his arm round me and was holding my and she 'awwwed' at the photo.

"Show me." Beth said and held her hand out, as Kim passed my purse to her she took it the wrong way up and all the money from one section came out as did the condoms.

I went to grab all my money and condoms but Erin beat me to it and picked up all of it, she stood up laughing.

"Here you go." She said chuckling.

I took my purse back off Beth and started putting my money back into it and tried to put the condoms back without Embry noticing but yeah, that plan failed as he took them out of my hands.

"Condoms at school? Are you serious?" he exploded at me.

"Well I didn't bring them on purpose did I now? And I always keep some in my purse." I said in a smaller voice and ruffled my hair.

"Why do you keep them in your purse?" Kim asked confused but her face was smiling.

"Well… you like never really know when your gonna need one." I said uncomfortably, normally I wouldn't have minded her asking but Embry was standing right next to me and he was seriously not going to see the practicality in this or the humour some of the others seemed to find in it.

I herd Embry breathing deeply in and out trying to calm himself I also noticed that Collin, Seth and Jared moved closer to Beth, Erin and Kim, while Paul seemed to inch his way slowly towards me.

"But yeah, let's not talk about that, and errrr could I have them back you know so there's like the end of this conversation." I suggested in a reasonable tone.

Embry handed them back and turned and walked away with Jake and Quil towards another part of the school.

"I'm sorry." I called out feeling bad, I never wanted to upset him.

He didn't even turn around.

"Oh and I've got a pen." I told Kim.

"Well yeah, you've come well equipped for a day at school." Kim said sarcastically she looked torn; upset for Embry and his anger but laughing at what had just happened as well.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to ask, why do you have different sizes?" Erin asked confused.

"Well you never really know what your dealing with until it's too late to have thought to bring a smaller one." I told her to which she laughed.

I herd a growl behind me, and as I turned I saw it was Paul.

"Errr… you alright?" I asked him unsurely.

"Fine." He said in a tight voice his figure shaking.

"So where am I suppose to get this schedule timetable thingy from?" I asked everyone who was still there.

"I'll take you to the front office to get it." Paul told me in a tight voice still but it was gentler than before.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said and Paul led me towards the main office, his face looked murderous, but he seemed to move closer to me, so close in fact I could feel scorching body heat even without physical contact.

"Hey are you sure you're okay? I mean you look like you wanna punch something." I told him.

"I do." He muttered.

"Well let's find you a dickhead to hit… know any?" I asked him deadly serious.

"Don't tempt me." he replied his voice like steel but his face lit up in a slight smile.

He took me inside and led me to the office.

It looked just like the reception area at my school in England he took me to a middle aged woman sat behind a wooden desk.

"This is Sky Call she's just starting today." Paul told the woman.

"Hello there Sky, welcome to La Push, we've got all your records set up and here's your schedule and locker number and combination." She told me handing me a piece of paper that had a timetable on it as well as two sets of numbers.

"Cheers." I told her and walked out the office I could feel Paul walking behind me.

"So I'll show you where your locker is and your classes." Paul said.

"Oh yeah that would defiantly make this easier." I told him putting emphasis on this.

"And by this you mean school huh?" he asked in an amused one.

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Seriously it's not that bad here, and you've got all of us, so yeah everything's pretty much set up for you here." Paul said laughing.

"I suppose, but I can look after myself, I just don't want to cause problems for Em." I told him.

"Even so you still have everyone; I mean if you need anything you can come to me." Paul said smiling, I felt my defensive retort of 'thanks but I'm fine.' Get caught in my throat as I looked at him, there was such kindness in his face and sincerity in his eyes and maybe a flicker of hope. I couldn't bring myself to bit back to his comment, how could I when just looking at him made something inside me warm.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." I told him smiling briefly.

"So this is your locker." He told me as we came to a stop at a random locker, well not random anymore I suppose, mine, number 401.

"Oh right, so wanna show me where… Biology is?" I asked after checking my schedule.

"You've got that with Seth, so if we go back to the others he can take you." Paul said.

"Okay." I replied, confused slightly, I felt a moment of sadness, didn't he want to be around me anymore? Wait. Did I seriously just ask myself that? Why should I care about if he wants to be around me?

"Or I could just show you myself." He suggested, after the unease I had felt at just a simple comment by him, I wanted to distance myself from him, why was he making me feel… whatever this is that I'm feeling, whatever it was I had felt.

"No Seth will show me, and I want to see Embry." I told him, and I watched as his face fell slightly, I wanted to tell him that yeah he could just show me but it was because of that feeling again that I kept my mouth closed and walked out with Paul by my side, and I felt myself move slightly closer to him without my permission.

We walked in silence back to the group waiting outside and they all watched us with varying expression.

I saw Kim and Beth's faces smile slightly as they saw me once again move closer to Paul as though I couldn't help it but then I purposely took my next forward and away from him. Embry seemed to smile as he saw me move away but I didn't think anyone would notice the slight movement I made. Oh god I hope Paul hadn't noticed. I shook my head as I thought that. Seriously Sky what the fuck is wrong with you? I demanded of myself.

"I'll be with you in a moment I'm just gonna… have a look round." I told Paul, but in truth I was going to go and have a cigarette, these weird feelings were making me edgy and unsettled.

"The best place is either on the edge of the woods over there, if you don't want to be noticed" he nodded with his head towards the woods just besides the parking lot but quite a way from where we were stood. "But in all honesty as long as you stay away from the main buildings you should be fine." Paul told me, as though he knew exactly what I was planning on doing and clearly he could.

"Right well, I'll be over in a bit then." I told him and turned towards the entrance exit to the school, I would just go out on the road, as the woods were further from me so I chose the easiest.

"I'll come with you." Paul said easily and walked besides me, but I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"No, go back to your friends I don't need a babysitter alright? I appreciate you showing me where stuff is yeah but I can take it from here." I told him maybe a bit more sharply than I had intended, but only because he made me feel uneasy by how safe I felt around him and how relaxing his presence was I didn't like it.

"Fine, don't get lost on your back English." He said to me, turned and walked back to his friends.

"It's Sky, American." I called after him which he in turn looked over his shoulder and winked at me, I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips and shaking my head at him to which I could see made his smile even bigger. I just turned and walked out of the school, and took out my cigarettes and lit one up, taking the first long comforting pull on it.

I saw people walking past a few looked at me curiously but one stood out from the rest.

Kane.

He had a large plaster type thing over his nose two black eyes no doubt from Embry breaking his nose and he looked in pain and seriously just plain shit. He saw me and just averted his gaze. I suddenly felt bad for him. He got beaten up, well not beaten up but one punch from Embry's got to hurt and was threatened by some seriously big guys.

"Kane wait." I called to him as I tried to catch him up.

"Sky, no offence to you, but I don't feel like getting beaten up today okay?" Kane said to me.

"Don't worry, you wont, I'll make sure of it this time." I told him.

"What do you want anyway?" He asked as we began to walk into school.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." I told him. "And you should actually value an apology from me because I virtually never apologise." He laughed at that.

"Look, I didn't want you to get hurt, and it wasn't your fault no matter what you think it actually was my fault." I told him.

"I would say don't worry about it, but as you can probably tell, Embry broke my nose. But in all honesty with you a lot of Saturday is a blur to me." Kane admitted.

"Same here, I remember parts but not all of it. So yeah I just wanted to like apologise and see how your doing." I told him.

"Well apology accepted and yeah I'll live so… friends?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." I agreed taking his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

Looking over his shoulder I could see Embry and the rest of his friends watching me with a mixture of looks ranging from disappointment to surprise to anger. I pulled back.

"Yeah I better go now I can practically feel their eyes burning me." Kane laughed. "But your related to Embry right?" he asked.

"Yeah he's my brother why?" I asked surprised.

"Just wondering and I knew he'd have to be someone important to you." Kane said.

"How did you work that out?" I asked him sharply.

"The fact he punched me in the face after threatening me to stay away from you, there was also the fact that he was the only you seemed bothered by as in his reaction from what I can remember." Kane said.

I didn't say anything I just looked at Embry whose eyes were staring straight back at me.

"I'll see you around Sky." Kane said

"Course you will." I told him as he wondered off.

I myself then made my way back towards Embry and the others. Erin came forward towards me.

"Don't tell me. The eyes right?" she asked mockingly raising her eyebrows and smiling at me.

"What are you on ab-" I started to ask but it shook something in my memory, I had defend myself by saying Kane had nice eyes, but Erin had replied with a 'yeah if your into the no pupil look.' "Oh shut up Erin." I told her to which she laughed and dragged me back towards the others.

"Oh and for the record, they were fine today." I told her.

"That's actually a surprise; maybe he's changing his ways." Erin said in a mock shocked voice.

I just laughed as we reached the others.

"So apparently I've got Biology with you." I told Seth.

"Yeah, show me your schedule. And I'll see what other lessons you got, you probably have a lot with me." He said holding his hand out I gave him my schedule which he looked at briefly and then handfed it back to me.

"You've got every lesson with me, apart from like two but that's only Chemistry and History. And you have home room with me as well." Seth said smiling.

"And then you have Gym with most of us last period." Kim said smiling.

"Seriously I thought you were joking when you said you had 'Gym' everyday." I complained.

"Nope, and everyday minus Wednesdays, don't worry you'll get used to it. How often did you have it in England?" Jared asked.

"Only two hours a week so like yeah twice." I told him. "Now I've four fucking hours." I complained.

"Well just deal with it." Embry said.

The sound of the bell cut off my retort and everyone started moving towards the schools main entrance. As we walked in people started going their separate ways after saying bye and a few said good luck.

"Sky just try to behave yeah, and if you need anything text me okay?" Embry asked.

"Okay." I replied hugging him and walking with Seth we came to a classroom and he held the door open for me.

I felt all the looks of people in the class and chose to ignore most of them as I walked to the back of the room and took a seat and Seth sat next to me.

First day, you can do it Sky, I told myself as a teacher walked through the door as another bell rang.

* * *

_Okay so i know there was a lot to take in from this chapter, hopefully its not tooo much and your overloaded by infoo "/_

_But anyways, she's acknowledge that she feels something more for Paul but she doesn't like the feeling so is trying to push him away even though it hurts her "/ silly girl eh?_

_And it's her first day at La Push what will it hold for her?_

_Please review they honestly mean so much to me (: knowing what you all think helps and encourages me so much (:_

_Any suggestion are welcome (:_

_Hope you enjoyed it (:_

_Holly Ox_


	13. Chemistry

_Chapter 13 ; Chemistry_

_Okay so i know that its been like way too long since i last updated and for that i'm truly sorry "/ exams are coming up for me in about two/three weeks so lots of revising has been needed :/ i also didn't have much feedback at all for the last chapter which didn't help motivate me to carry on writing, but yeah here's a nice long one for you (:_

_Last chapter we were left with Sky getting ready to start La Push High with some seriously confused feelings about a certain wolf ;) how will everything turn out with what happened the morning after the party?_

_ForeverBlonde - thank you so much for your constant support means a lot (: and i'll inbox you as soon as i can okay (: xx_

_Juiceboxx108 - thank you (: well you'll just have to read on ;) sorry for the wait in update "/_

_So yeah here's the next chapter hope you like it (:_

_And please review so i know what your views are about the story (:_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"So we have a new student with us today, a Miss Sky…" the teacher trailed off and looked towards me.

"Yeah that would be me." I told him bluntly.

"Well I'm Mr Bade welcome." He said smiling slightly at me I just looked back at him.

He carried on with the morning notices which I ignored mostly just fiddling with my pen.

"Hey, you might want to pay attention in the next lesson." Seth said to me I looked over to him and he smiled at me.

"How come your so happy, like all the time?" I asked him in true curiosity, and his face changed as though he could tell the real reason as to why I was asking, how was it possible that one person could have so much happiness inside of them and another just fully of hate and bitterness?

"Sky, life hasn't been easy for me either you know, my dad died a little while ago and it ripped me up inside but you have to keep going its what he would have wanted." He smiled slightly although his eyes looked sad. "And if you let certain people into your life it makes it a hell of a lot easier." He said laughing.

"Who are you talking about there?" I asked him.

"Well a few people here seem to really care about you already." He said evasively.

"Like…" I trailed off.

"Well Erin, but you seem to already have become good friends with her and me I care about you." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah but why does it sound as though you have more to add to that sentence?" I asked him a sly smile on my face.

"Well don't shut Paul out just yet." He said.

I felt my eyes narrow instantly, and my heart beat quicken at the thought of Paul.

"What makes you say anything about him?" I asked tightly.

"Nothing you just seemed to have made an impression on him." Seth said easily as the bell went and we walked out the class.

As Seth led the way towards Biology I thought about what he'd said about Paul, had I made an impression on him? Was it good? Was it bad?

Wait.

Why the fuck did I care?

I shook my head and felt someone take hold of one of my shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you before the bell went, but I hope everything goes okay today." Paul told me smiling and looking utterly breathtaking.

"Err… okay." I replied confused.

"Don't worry I'm sure Seth will look after you." He said kindly, with a smile that was melting my insides.

"I don't need anyone to look after me." I told him bluntly and his face showed slight understanding as well as sadness but before he could reply I turned and followed after Seth who was easy to stop in the crowd.

"You alright Sky?" he asked when I approached him and he then walked into the class and we went to the back again and took seats with people glancing back towards us their eyes trailing judgingly over me.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him sharply.

"You seem… worked up, but what did Paul want anyway?" he asked.

"Just to say he hoped everything goes okay today." I told him.

"That was nice of him." Seth said smiling.

"Or creepy. Depends which way you look at it." I replied and Seth's smile lessened slightly.

"He's just being friendly." Seth said.

"Well… whatever." I said and took my phone out as I felt it buzz against my leg.

I had a message from Embry.

_Sorry for earlier, didn't mean to freak on you, but you understand__right, keep your head down, try not to get into tooooooo much trouble, see you at break_

I smiled and replied.

_Yeah I get you, don't worry about it I freak on you enough, I'll try,__but no promises, see you then_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked towards the front but the people at the tables around where Seth and I were sat were faces us, well more me.

"Do you want something?" I asked.

"We were only going to introduce ourselves, we all recognised you from Chris' you were there right?" a girl with dark brown hair asked.

"Yeah I was at Chris'." I said.

"We thought so. So when did you move here?" asked another girl but she had black hair.

"Just recently." I said evasively and looked towards Seth and gave him a confused look, why did they care?

"So how comes you moved?" Asked the black haired girl.

I raised my eyebrows at her. And Seth sighed next to me.

"I really don't see how that has anything to do with you." I told her coldly.

"No need to be so rude I was only trying to be friendly." The black haired girl replied trying to seem unaffected by what I'd said and my tone but her face showed a slight anger.

"Well don't, and it was pretty obvious you were only trying to get gossip about the new girl." She opened her mouth to reply but her friend turned to her.

"Don't bother, she might just not be in a very good mood right now." And she turned and smiled at me. I nodded back.

"Now normally I would say don't jump to the conclusion everyone's out for gossip but when it comes to Mary your right." Seth laughed.

"Well it weren't hard to tell what she was after; all you had to do was look at her and know she was a gossip the way her eyes lit up with everything I said not that I said much." I said and joined in his laughter.

Biology went by reasonably quickly and wasn't too hard, Seth understood everything and when we had to answer a load of questions from a text book he explained what I didn't get to me.

We then went to English which went by fast and the girl who had smiled at me in Biology was in that with us and she introduced herself to me, she was Zoe and had lived in La Push all her life, she sat with me and Seth and spoke to me about what other lessons I had.

It turned out the two lessons I didn't have with Seth, Chemistry and History; I had with Zoe so at least I would know someone. She was a really nice girl actually and didn't ask me anything too prying, she was easy to like.

After English, which I had understood a lot more than I had Biology, Seth told me that the others would be outside the Canteen near some of the playing fields.

As we were walking down the corridor, Seth turned abruptly.

"Seth?" I asked as he changed direction.

"Oh sorry Sky, I just remembered where I said I'd meet Erin then we'll go out." He explained.

"Okay, you've got it bad for her huh?" I asked him, he spoke about her as though she were his world.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"Well I think the feelings pretty mutual, not that I understand it." I said laughing.

"Understand what?" Seth asked confused.

"How you can feel that way about someone." I explained.

"You never know what the future holds Sky." he said smiling as Erin came into view and I saw her face lit up to as she saw Seth. He sped up and hugged her tightly and she kissed him gently they then seemed to realise I was there and moved so they were just holding hands and they started walking in the direction of the Canteen.

"So how's your morning gone?" Erin asked me.

"Well, some nosey bitch called Mary annoyed me in Biology and in English I made nice with a girl called Zoe." I told her.

"Yeah Mary's always been a bitch, and I know Zoe she's really nice." Erin told me as we walked outside and round to where the others were.

"So how's it been?" Embry asked me as I sat down on the bench next to Beth.

I told him what I'd told Erin and he laughed.

"Well how was class itself learn anything?" Embry asked me.

"Not really, Seth explained a lot in Biology but I don't get Science at all and English was fine." I told him.

"What you got for the next two lessons?" He asked.

"Chemistry and then Geography." I told him.

"Without Seth?" Paul asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I said sarcastically.

"And you already know Zoe." Seth said smiling while he still had his arms round Erin.

"Yeah, but I'd be fine anyway." I said.

"Course you would." Seth laughed.

I just shook my head at him and glared slightly.

"And I'll show you the way to Chemistry." Paul said.

"If you want." I said not even looking towards him.

I sat and listened to the others talking when my phone buzzed against my leg I took it out and looked at the text and herd myself laugh when I saw who it was from.

Ben.

_Skyyyyy, how's the US of A going__babe? Caused any trouble yet?_

"Who's Ben?" asked Beth as she looked at the text.

"Oh just some guy from England." I said quickly avoiding Embry's eye.

I text him back telling him it was all good and that I hadn't caused too much yet.

"Sky." Embry said I looked up and he gave me a pointed look.

"He's… yeah." I said smiling but it was without hope of changing Embry's mind.

"What's he doing with a phone inside anyway?" Embry asked.

"You'd be amazed with what he can do, with just one phone call." I said laughing. "And he'll be out pretty soon."

Embry shook his head at me a smile on his face.

"Wait what do you mean by inside? As in prison?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but it's not for anything bad." I said dismissively and Embry snorted clearly disagreeing with me. "Well it weren't that bad."

"Why's he in prison anyway?" Erin asked.

"Too many things for me to list but yeah, he'll get off without any charges in a few months." I said laughing.

"How?" Jake asked confused.

"Let's just say, some people are going to be having a little re-think, right Embry?" I said smiling at him.

He just sighed and shook his head but there was still a smile on his lips.

Jake still looked confused.

"Do you really need me to spell it out Jake, Ben knows the right sort of people, well the ones that will get you out of prison anyway." I told him and everyone looked as though they slightly understood.

The bell went and everyone rose and I saw Seth, Embry and Paul's lips all move slightly although I couldn't hear any sound from them, then Paul was next to me. And the others were drifting off in different directions till it was just me and Paul.

"So come on then I'll show you to Chemistry." Paul said.

"Show the way then." I said cheekily to him smiling and he grinned at me and I felt something inside me jolt as though it was trying to push me towards him, I fought against the feeling and moved slightly away from him, he then moved closer, and leaned towards me slightly I stood my ground and looked straight into his eyes.

Wrong thing to do.

I felt all my emptiness and cold rush out of me and it be replaced with a warm tingling feeling that warmed me right to the core, that made me feel whole, his face was coming closer and closer to mine and I felt my body ache to be nearer to his nearer to his warmth, his lips hovered about a few centimetres away from my own as I felt myself move closer to his a thought popped back into my mind, why was he having this much of an affect on me? With the thought all the cold rushed my body it made me wary, how could he do this? I didn't move though as I realised he was watching me waiting for me to make the next move.

"So where's Chemistry?" I asked him my lips brushed against his and I saw the affect it had on him as his eyes lit with hunger. But I made no move our lips still close but the feel of them on my own made me want to grab him and join our lips together forever, the feel of them, so soft.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well I guess we could always skip…" I trialled off my lips moving against his again as I spoke.

"On your first day?" He asked moving his lips across mine as he spoke.

"Not afraid are you?" I asked him tilting me head slightly so I my lips moved even more so against his and I brought a hand closer resting on his cheek, I felt him lean slightly into my palm.

"Afraid? Me?" He asked against my lips and then answered in the same breath. "Never." The word linger in the air as our lips remained touching this time, our eyes locked, his hands now resting lightly on my waist.

"So what's the problem then?" I breathed wrapping my other arm up around his neck and knotted my fingers in his short hair.

"There isn't one." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

I felt my heart beat speed up and my breathing turn uneven. No. He wouldn't have this affect on me.

I moved my lips along his jaw line and up to his ear.

"If you don't where Chemistry is, you should have just said." I whispered then quickly moved my mouth back to his and moved my lips against his and I herd him moan as I wrapped my arms even more tightly around his neck and his tightened around my waist, for a moment I forgot everything there was only one thing that mattered.

Paul.

He was all I could smell, taste, feel, he was everywhere and he made me feel so complete our lips moving so in sync it was as though we'd be made to kiss each other, like he was the one for me I felt a warm tingling feeling spread over my skin.

And for the first time ever I understood what people meant when they said about seeing fireworks when you kiss someone, you didn't really but it was that spectacular that it could only be described as the wonder of when you see balls of fire and light exploding in the night sky.

My head was trying to push me away telling me how this would end up wrong; he shouldn't be able to make you feel this way.

But my body told my mind to fuck off for the most part.

But my mind won eventually, making me see that this person had such control over me. Take some control back I told myself you make your decision no one else.

I pulled back and moved my lips to his ear and we were both breathing hard from the kiss.

"You really should have just said." I told him then moved away from him breaking his hold and wondered off in the direction of Biology surely Chemistry wouldn't be too far from it.

Paul ran up to me and walked with me silently leading me to Chemistry.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence I wouldn't let it be, I tried to for myself to feel in control. The corridors were empty so it was just us, I hadn't realised how long we'd been kissing for, and everyone was already in lessons even the late ones.

Paul stopped at a door. I looked up at him and saw some of my gloss on his lips, I reached up on tiptoes and rubbed it off, he was so stupidly tall and muscled but I had no problem with that.

But the affect he has on me I do.

He opened the door for me and the teacher turned and looked at us in the doorway as did everyone else.

"Sorry she's late." Paul said to the teacher.

"I take it _you_ are Sky." The woman said to me.

"No shit." I said sarcastically, and the class laughed and I heard Paul laugh from beside me.

"Watch your language. You can go now Paul." She told him dismissively.

"See you later Sky." He said to me with a smile that made my heart speed up, he smirked as though he herd it, I just nodded and turned and walked into the class and saw Zoe who was smiling and motioning the seat next to her. I went and sat down beside her ignoring the looks from people around me.

"Hey." Zoe said.

"How late am I?" I asked her.

"10 minutes, but don't worry about it, I can see why you were late now." She said with a sly grin on her face.

I smiled and shook my head at her before turning to look towards the front where the teacher was talking about some chemicals or something, we were then told to do some experiment and I worked with Zoe setting fire to some powder in a test tube.

"So what's with you and Blate?" Mary asked in a fierce tone coming towards me and I saw people around turn and look at the conversation.

"Who's Blate?" I asked icily.

"The guy that you were probably shagging in a store cupboard somewhere." Mary said her eyes narrowing as she spoke her eyes trailing over me with a look of disgust on her face.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" I roared at her, stepping closer and balling my fists up.

"Someone who knows what people like you are." She said in a firm voice but her eyes showed that she hadn't expected a reaction from me.

I got right up into her face then and asked.

"Oh yeah and what is that then?"

_Go on you mouthy bitch say it._ I thought to myself.

"Slu-." She began but my fist connected with her jaw before she could finish.

She fell to the floor with a loud bang.

I went to move towards her but Zoe grabbed my arm.

"You'll only get in more trouble Sky, leave it and just say it was her provoking you." Zoe said to me her eyes alert as she looked at her friend crying on the floor now with a group surrounding her including the teacher.

I just nodded and Zoe sighed in relief.

The teacher stood up and told someone to go to the office to get a first aider then she came over to me.

"Why on earth did you punch Mary in the face?" she shouted at me.

"Don't raise your fucking voice at me yeah! She started on me I was doing my work with Zoe and she came over and started, she called me a slut I think I have every right to punch the little bitch!" I shouted.

"Get out of my classroom and go to the office NOW!" She shouted at me.

I laughed at her, grabbed my things and walked out the door laughing even more when I saw Mary flinch as I walked past her.

Once I was out in the corridor I let out a small scream of frustration these places where all the same.

Embry was going to be so pissed with me, I thought with a sigh.

I pulled out my phone and rang him and he answered to my surprise; I didn't think he'd pick up in class.

"Sky." He said confused.

"What lesson are you in?" I asked him in a tight voice.

"History, what's happened?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Where's History?" I asked him ignoring his question.

"Second floor in Building 5, why?" He asked.

"I'll be with you in a minute, please." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed after a minute. "The doors open you'll be able to see which one I'm in." he said.

"Okay, Embry I'm sorry." I said in a broken voice and before he could say anything I hung up.

I walked out of the building I was in and over to a building that had three floors and a large number 5 on the side. I walked up the stairs to the second floor and looked through the open doors trying to find Embry. I found him after a few minutes in a room on the other side to where I'd come in.

I went over and saw Embry talking to his teacher, the teacher turned looked towards me and nodded to Embry who got up and walked out to me.

He came and hugged me straight away.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I really did try." I told him through tight lips.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I was late to class, and then we were doing some practical experiment thingy and Mary came over and was like what's going on with you and Blate like who the fuck is that? So yea I asked her and she's all mouthy, like that guy you were probably just shagging in some store cupboard-" I broke off as anger coursed through me again and I punched the closets wall not caring about the pain it caused me and the slight dent in the wall.

Embry grabbed me and pulled me away from the wall.

"Calm down." He ordered me.

I took some deep breaths with my eyes shut.

"Just tell me what happened okay." He said and I nodded.

"So I was all who the fuck do you think you are? And got right up in her face, the fucking bitch should have just backed off you could see in her eyes that she was scared but she didn't back off fucking idiot she goes something like I know what girls like you are and gave me some filthy look. And I go yeah and what's that then? And yeah I'll admit I wanted her to say it cause mouthy bitch needed to be put in her place." I told him in a furious voice eyes narrowed.

"So what did she say? And how badly did you beat her up?" He asked his face understanding but tone frustrated.

"Well my right hook to her jaw cut her off half way through but yeah she called me a slut." I told him.

"Then what happened?" he asked with a sigh.

"She went down with a bang, I went to hit her again but Zoe was like don't just leave it now, and yeah I didn't wanna make things any worse I guess and besides all her mates where around her now. So the teacher came and started shouting in my face so I told her not to raise her voice at me and she's all 'get out my class NOW' stupid bitch. You see Embry they wont even give me a chance, places like this are fucking shit!" I shouted at him.

He History teacher came out then and looked disapprovingly in our direction.

"I'll take her out Sir." Embry said to him.

"Yes I think you better had Embry." The teacher said then walked back into his class shutting the door.

"Well come on lets go see the principle, you shouldn't get in too much trouble she had started on you, but if you've caused too much damage to her then yeah I don't know Sky." Embry said.

We walked towards the office.

"I'm not mad Sky, Mary's a bitch alright and she was in the wrong but, did you really have to hit her?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, otherwise she thinks she can get away with it and she cant!" I shouted at him.

"Okay." He said in a frustrated voice.

"I'm sorry, but I told you I weren't taking any shit off anyone." I told him.

"I know, I just wish it weren't your first day." He said laughing slightly.

"Who's 'Blate' anyway? I never did find out?" I asked him.

"Paul. That's his surname. Paul Blate." Embry said giving me a look that I didn't really understand a slight mixture of anger, understanding and frustration.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I take it they saw him showing you to class…" Embry trailed the question off.

"Yeah we were a bit late." I mumbled.

Embry looked at me with anger clear on his face and I looked away quickly.

So yeah I guess he could guess why me and Paul had been late.

"I don't even want to know to be honest Sky." He said in a tight voice.

"Yeah I can work with that." I mumbled.

We then walked in silence to the office when we got their I saw Mary sat in the medical room I suppose with an ice pack against her jaw and tears streaming down her face as she cried.

"Fuck Sky how hard did you hit her?" Embry asked me with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Not as hard as I can but I herd a nice sound as I hit her." I said grinning as she saw me and flinched and ask someone to shut the door.

A door on the other side of the office opened and a guy in his mid-thirties walked out. He wasn't what I had expected; he was tallish, had thick dark hair and seemed reasonably well built. To say I was surprised was a bit of an understatement.

"I see you finally made it here then Miss Call. Embry you can go back to your class Sky and myself need a little chat." He said.

"You mean hand out a shitty punishment that clearly isn't going to change anything." I told him bluntly.

"Sky." Embry said in a warning tone.

"We can talk about that in my office Sky." The principle said.

"Whatever." I said and Embry sighed while the principle didn't look fazed.

"I'll see you at lunch okay." Embry said hugging me briefly and walking out the office with a smile in my direction.

The head walked over to his door and held it open for me. I walked in and sat down in a chair opposite his.

"So Sky, welcome to La Push High." He said smiling at me.

"Get on with it, shout, exclude me, put me in detention." I told him looking around the room.

"But we both know none of that will work." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Glad you caught on so quickly." I said sarcastically.

"Sky, I've spoken with your Aunt, before you moved over here and I know her from around the Reservation she cares an awful lot about you. She wouldn't speak much about you, she only said that you had a few issues with family and your behaviour towards authority figures wasn't to be desired." He said to me slowly he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"She's right but it has nothing to do with you. So spare me the talk about wanting to help me or some shit like that. That stupid Chemistry teacher didn't even try to hear my side of things instantly took Mary's side just because she was the one who came out worse of the situation, just cause she's the stupid bitch that cant keep her comments to herself I'm in the wrong for defending myself on my first day here!" I ended up shouting at him.

"So tell me what happened from your side of it all." He said calmly leaning back slightly in his chair looking at me with no judgement in his eyes. It was this that made me want to tell him what had in fact happened instead of telling him to fuck off.

I told him what I had told Embry, and he stayed quiet throughout my version of things.

"And if you were like in my position you'd have done the same thing, I aint having some nasty bitch trying to intimidate me just cause she wants to, everyone here's already told me what a nasty bitch she is anyway." I finished.

He sighed and sat up straight.

"You dislocated Mary's jaw when you hit her. I understand where your anger and frustration comes from. But this has to go on your record and instead of excluding you how about you agree to speak to someone about things?" he suggested.

"Ha, I dislocated her jaw; well they do say a dislocation can hurt more than a break so yeah pleased with that. But no way am I going to talk to someone I'm not mad I don't need some shrink or whatever you have lined up for me." I told him.

"Sky you shouldn't be so pleased with causing someone pain." He told me with a disapproving look.

"Why shouldn't I? She deserved it." I told him.

"Even so, have you ever considered a form of self defence, with how much damage you done with one hit if you learned to control your anger? Or maybe a sport or some kind a way to let out all this pent up aggression that is so clearly inside you." He suggested.

"They've tried to get me to go anger management before. Again it's not happening." I told him firmly.

"Sky will you at least consider it and come back and talk to me about it tomorrow, say instead of going homeroom you come here and we speak about it again." He suggested.

"I doubt I'll have changed my mind." I told him.

"Still come, we do after all have much more to talk about but now you need to go to your next lesson." He said just as the bell went.

"Fine." I said and walked out.

I pulled my time table out and saw I had Geography, before I could think about how to get there Embry came up with Jake and Quil.

"What did he say?" Embry asked quickly.

"Nothing really, oh I dislocated the dirty little bitch's jaw, we talked about stuff, oh yeah he wants me to 'talk to someone' or go anger management or some shit like that, but yeah I told him it weren't happening and yeah that's about it really." I told him to which all of their mouths went slack.

"You dislocated her jaw?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Quil asked.

"Guess she got what was coming to her." Embry said smiling at me after a minute.

"Yeah I dislocated her jaw, no wonder she was crying so badly when we walked in, they hurt worse that breaks apparently." I said.

"Yeah they do but not by much." Quil said while Embry and Jake nodded in agreement.

"So you're not in any trouble? You're not being kicked out?" Embry asked.

"Nope I told him it wouldn't change anything or make any difference to me and he agreed so yeah he wants to come to some sort of agreement but I aint speaking to no one. And he wants to speak to me tomorrow morning, so yeah." I explained.

"How did you get out of it?" Jake asked.

"I just shouted a bit he was like I know punishing you wont make any difference and then I told him what a stupid bitch that teacher was and told him what really happened and yeah then he just told me that Aunt Helen had spoke to him about me before I moved here oh its going on my record, that I dislocated her jaw but there's worse stuff on there so I don't really care about that." I said.

Jake and Quil stared at me in disbelief.

"You told him you thought one of the teachers was a stupid bitch and he didn't say anything to you?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I think he knows he can say what he wants but I wont be bothered." I said.

"Wow Sky it sounds as though you actually like the guy." Embry said smirking at me.

"Oooooo don't say that, you know Paul will jump to the wrong conclusion there." Quil said laughing but stopped abruptly when I gave him a funny look.

"And what does he have to do with this situation at all?" I asked icily.

""You're seriously asking that when I know why you were late to class?" Embry asked his eyes darkening.

"Think what you want Em, you came up with whatever's going on in your head." I told him careful not to mention too much.

"Yeah, but your not denying it." He said angrily.

"Well I don't know what you think made me late to class so how can I deny it?" I asked him smiling sarcastically. "You gonna show me to Geography or not?"

I herd Embry growl in frustration and then walk off, I smirked in his direction.

"I wouldn't go there Sky." Jake said to me as we followed after Embry.

I didn't reply just looked ahead.

Geography was on the top floor of building three and as I walked in I spotted Seth sitting in the middle of the room with a spare seat next to him which I took quickly before the lesson started.

He asked me what had happened and I told him quietly but saw his eyes widen with what I was saying.

Once I had finished he just shrugged and said.

"Well, I guess she was in the wrong, so yeah good for you Sky." With a quick smile.

The rest of Geography went by fast and it seemed that I had just sat down when the bell went and me and Seth were walking to the Canteen.

As we walked in I noted that all eyes were on me for a few moments until some started whispering. Clearly the story of Mary had travelled.

"You wanna get something to eat first?" Seth asked me as he went towards the queue for food.

"Yeah alright then." I replied and walked with him just chatting with him when we got out food, Seth had stupid amounts of food on his tray that I was sure he couldn't possibly eat all of it; I only got a sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie. We then walked over to a table that had Collin, Brady and Beth sat at and they all smiled and said 'hi' when we sat down.

"So we hear you and Mary are the best of friends now." Beth said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, we'll totally get over this minor blip in the friendship of her dislocated jaw." I said smiling sweetly while they all laughed.

"Yeah we herd about it, well good for you, but seriously why did you hit her? Not that it matters really." Brady laughed.

"Yeah let's not go into the reasons why." Embry said sharply sitting down with Jake and Quil.

"You even agreed I was in the right!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah for what she said to you but, you don't help yourself, why give her something to start on you for?" Embry asked me.

"That's just stupid, how is it my fault the little bitch can't keep her mouth shut?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah I'll agree that she could have just kept it shut and she got what was coming to her, but still if you hadn't been 'late' then this wouldn't have happened." Embry said.

Just then Paul, Jared and Kim sat down at the table.

"Well it's not my fault Paul doesn't know the way to Chemistry is it?" I asked him.

"What?" Paul asked confused.

"I highly doubt he wouldn't know where Chemistry is when he's gone through nearly five years here." Embry said his eyes hard.

"Tsk whatever." I told him.

"What are you on about?" Paul asked his eyes darting from me to Embry I noticed they hardened when they looked towards Embry or maybe they softened when they looked towards me I felt my face start to smile then shook my head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I told him flatly.

"I wasn't worried." He replied smirking.

"Then why ask?" I snapped back.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood." He commented sarcastically.

"Oh I'm ecstatic." I replied with just as much sarcasm.

He laughed once and smiled at me.

I looked away from him before I could smile back at him.

"So only two hours left, something to look forward to right?" Kim asked me lightly.

"Yeah, but two hours more than I would like." I moaned.

She laughed.

"Well at least Mary won't be in them." She said kindly.

"Now that's just ruined something I was looking forward to." I said to which she laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to take an instant dislike to." Embry said sarcastically.

"Oh, of course I will." I replied smiling sweetly at him while he cracked a smile and shook his head at me.

"Seth where's Erin?" Quil asked him.

"She's with her friends." He said.

"Awww, missing her already?" Paul teased.

Seth just pulled a face at him while the others just had sly smirks on their faces as their eyes flickered between me and Paul.

"Actually Sky why don't you go and see Erin, I'm sure she will want filling in on what happened in Chemistry and maybe the story of how Paul has forgotten his way round the school." Embry said his eyes narrowing as he glanced towards Paul.

"I might do that actually." I said getting up, and then looked towards Paul. "And yeah I'd expected _much_ more from you." I told him, which could be taken either way; clearly everyone took it in the perverted way that I hadn't actually meant it in. Everyone at the table minus Embry and Paul howled with laughter which caused everyone in the room to look over towards us.

"What I was only talking about his abilities." I began while they laughter even harder and I herd Embry growl slightly so I continued. "At not being able to find a class." I finished while getting doubtful smug looks from the majority of people at the table, mainly Kim and Beth.

I turned and saw Erin looking over at us from a table a smile on her face as her eyes met mine.

I walked over to her and she got up and hugged me and then sat back down and moved up so I could sit beside her.

"Hey Sky." Georgina said.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm all good, how's your fist?" she asked with a smile.

"It's had a lot worse than some mouthy bitch's jaw so I'm all good." I said smiling.

"Rumour has it; you dislocated her jaw with one hit." Mark said with surprise in his eye.

"Wow, a rumour being true for once." I said in a mock shocked voice.

"Shocker I know." Cleo said putting her hand over her mouth as she fake gasped.

I laughed.

"So why you over here?" Mark asked but not in a rude way.

"Oh Embry was moaning about why I was late to class, but as I explained to him it was all Paul's fault." I said shrugging.

"Paul's fault how exactly?" Becky asked her eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Now that would be telling." I said smirking, to which Erin, Becky and Georgina all smirked at knowingly.

"We all know what Paul's like." Erin said giving me a look.

"I don't know what you could be implying." I said innocently but winked at her.

**Embry's POV**

As Sky walked over towards Erin and hugged her, I turned back and glared at Paul.

"What happened when we left you at break?" I asked him sharply.

"Nothing much really, we just spoke a bit." He said his eyes still on her, mainly on her bum.

Jared threw him a doubtful look that gave him away.

I threw my fork at his head and he turned back to me.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked me.

"Stop looking at her arse." I told him in a tight voice.

"I wasn't." He said and everyone looked at him with doubtful faces.

"Course you weren't." Jared said smirking at him.

"But back to what I asked. What happened?" I asked him.

"Nothing really." He mumbled.

"Define nothing." I said.

"Well… we kissed." He said and his eyes looked back over towards her.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"I don't know what your problem is?" Paul stated angrily.

"You don't see what my problem is with you kissing my fifteen year old sister who is pretty fucked in the head enough as it is without you getting in there and confusing her more than she needs to be right now?" I asked him my eyes narrowed and glaring towards his as my voice was low and furious.

"I'm not trying to fuck with her head, all I want is what's best for her and she kissed me, its not as though I forced myself on her is it?" Paul snapped at me.

"Oh I'm sure you were trying to fight her off weren't you." I said sarcastically.

"No I weren't, but did you really expect me to? And your forgetting she's my imprint." He said smirking at me.

"But you should have done, it's what's best for her." I said bluntly.

"How can that be what's best for her?" Paul asked in confusion.

"And not just her but for you as well." I told him.

"What?" Paul asked in outrage.

"You start trying to have a relationship with her it won't work-" Paul cut me off.

"How do you know it wont work?"

"Because she's my sister and I know exactly what she's like." I told him in an angry tone.

"But this is different she's my imprint." Paul said he didn't sound as angry any more and he looked slightly worried.

"That will make things worse, the way she already feels about you the way when you were walking next to each other when the imprint pulled her closer she would purposely take a step away, feeling something she cant control gets to her she'll fight it and believe me she's one strong girl." I told him Paul's face looked glum as I spoke. "But just treat her right be her friend, she's used to virtually everyone treating her like shit, guys especially. She see's most guys as something to shag and then leave. Sorry but it's true; and in all honesty that's how you saw most girls before you imprinted." I told him shrugging.

"Embry that's a bit harsh." Kim said I saw her hand resting on Paul's as she spoke.

"No Kim it's the truth." I told her sadly.

"Well let's just see how things go yeah? We all know you can't resist an imprint." Kim said to Paul smiling.

"Yeah but Sky's different." Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked him.

"Embry's right as soon as things get a bit too I dunno like we can feel the pull of the imprint she backs off completely well other than at break and Sunday morning." Paul said glumly.

"Oh yeah I saw what she done Sunday morning, when we were on patrol, seriously she knows how to get your attention." Collin said laughing.

"Oh yeah I saw that as well." Jared said laughing.

"What did she do?" I asked in a furious tone.

"You probably don't want to know." Brady said giving Paul a look.

"Tell me." I said firmly.

"Well I was asleep and weren't waking up, and apparently she had been shaking me and calling my name but I didn't wake up so yea she got my attention some other way." Paul said uncertainly looking away but his eyes drew back towards Sky a smile lighting up his face as he looked at her.

I realised he was listening to her conversation and focused my hearing over towards that table.

"Go on just tell us what happened with you and Paul." Georgina said.

"There's nothing to tell really." Sky replied in a voice that was clearly a lie.

I heard the others laugh.

"Seriously we all know what Paul's like a it's not hard to guess that you're pretty similar." Georgina said I held my breath as I waited to see how Sky would take it.

"Well what's he like?" Sky asked in an unsure voice.

"Sky you've already been around him long enough to know what he's like." Erin said.

"And what happened when you two left Chris'?" Cleo asked.

"What do you mean when we left Chris'?" Sky asked and I could almost see her face become blank of all emotion just by the tone of her voice.

"We were out front by the time you came stumbling round the corner with Paul holding you up then he gave up trying to stop you falling so he picked you up and you looked pretty comfortable there." Cleo said a smirk in her voice.

"Who wouldn't be comfortable snuggled up against that body?" Becky said while they all laughed apart from Sky who seemed to be breathing deeper than normal.

"What do you know about his body?" She asked in a curious voice but I could hear the underlying tone of anger there.

"You're seriously asking me that? Have you seen the guy, you can see all his muscles through his shirt and it's the same with all of them even Brady and Collin who are only fourteen but yeah they all have gorgeous bodies and I know that includes your brother but still…" Becky trailed off.

"There's more to them than just how they look." Erin said firmly.

"Well you did get Seth who is what like the nicest guy ever, well apart from when he gets angry." Cleo mused.

"He had every right to do what he did, and he never gets angry." Erin said sharply.

"Sorry, I weren't trying to offended you and your boyfriend, I LOVE him for what he done to that twat, but still he scared the shit outta me, I never realised he could fight like that or had it in him to be so violent." Cleo explained.

"But he's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet, so what if he put Luke in hospital, Sky did with Mary, just because people can have a violent side to them doesn't mean they aren't good people." Erin said steely.

"I know that Erin I weren't trying to say anything else." Cleo said hurt clear in her voice.

"I know that." Erin said kindly.

"But back to how we got to this; what's with you and Paul? What happened when you left Chris'?" Becky asked effectively changing the subject.

"Well he just took me home, I feel asleep at some point I guess I don't remember getting home." Sky mumbled.

I shot a look towards Paul.

"I didn't do anything." He said to me truth clear in his eyes and I nodded and focused my hearing back to their table.

"So why does their feel like theirs more to the story that your not telling us?" Becky asked you could hear the suggestiveness in her voice and the guys at the table laughed, while Jared and Collin whispered a repeat of the conversation to Kim and Beth.

"Well… He was there when I woke up but we both had all our clothes on so yeah nothing happened before you start suggesting stuff Becky." Sky said quickly.

The girls at the table squealed slightly.

"You sure nothing happened?" Becky asked with pleading in her voice for some sort of details.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sky said laughing. "Believe me I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if something did happen." She continued suggestively.

"Spill. Now." Becky demanded and Sky laughed.

"No way, that's between me and him." She said I could practically see her wink. I also heard her sigh a little as though she realised that she was implying something about Paul, the guy who was having such an affect on her.

"Ooooooo who's he?" Sky asked suddenly and everyone at their table and our own table looked towards where Sky was looking and I saw Mr. Cartly the new Gym teacher who was in his early or mid twenties all the girls loved him, tall, blonde, blue eyed and supposedly had a fit body but when some girls had been talking about him a few had always said 'well he's not as muscled and good looking as the 'protectors''. The 'protectors' being us.

"Oh that's Mr. Cartly; he's new here this year." Georgina told Sky.

"What does he teach?" Sky asked in a curious voice.

I heard Paul's jaw clamp tightly together.

"Gym." Georgina said laughing.

"Well maybe I was wrong about P.E. it might be a bit more enjoyable now I have him." Sky said suggestively.

"Wait what? PE? What does that have to do with Mr. Cartly?" Cleo asked.

"In England we do P.E. which stands for Physical Education and putting it lightly I was only getting one kind of physical education off of them teachers. Actually I was the teacher. Wonder if Mr. Cartly has anything to teach me. Though I doubt it." Sky said to which everyone at their table gasped and laughed in disbelief.

At our table however the silence was eerie. Every eye flicked from me and Paul. I just shook my head.

Paul rose fast and seemed to be shaking as he had his eyes shut and was trying to breathe evenly.

"Sky?" Someone asked from their table I looked over as did some of the guys and I saw Sky had turned and was looking straight at Paul who was looking back towards her, she seemed to half rise out of her chair then she shook her head and sat back down and turned round lowering her head.

Paul let out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand through his hair and he then walked out of the canteen.

I herd a sigh and looked round and saw Sky looking after him with a pained look on her face.

She too got up her face now creased with pain and confusion.

"What are you doing Sky?" Erin asked her.

"Oh I'm just gonna… gonna… go for a cigarette I haven't had one since this morning so yeah I'll see you in PE I guess." She said hurriedly and rushed out of the canteen through the door on the other side of the room from the one Paul had gone through.

I heard as she leaned back against a wall outside the canteen and breathed deeply as though she was trying to rid something from her mind.

"Fuck sake." She said to herself in a voice that was angry but there was a side to it that was almost like a sob and I heard as her fist made contact with the wall a few times her breath coming out sharply in anger.

She stopped and then leaned back against the wall taking a few deep breaths.

I went to get up and go to her when I herd a voice that I knew all to well.

"Sky." The voice whispered so quietly it was hard to hear.

"Paul." She said back just as quietly I struggled to hear what was said. But there was no denying the happiness in her voice as she whispered his name.

Maybe I'd been wrong about how she would react to the imprint.

Because Paul would never give up trying to win her over.

But how long before Sky would finally give in?

* * *

_They KISSEEEDDDDD :D_

_So thoughts please?_

_What do you all think about Mary?_

_And what do you think will happen between Sky and Paul next, will she let him in?_

_Please review it is always so appreciated and makes me know what you would all want more of so yeah..._

_Please review (:_

_Holly Ox_


	14. Hello Sexy

_Chapter 14 ; Hello Sexy_

_Sooo; the last time iupdated was 8 months ago.. all ican do is apologise for the wait. _

_So iam in fact incredibly sorry; as imentioned in my last AN on this story ihad exams coming up; they stressed me out to no end and iwas focusing on another story ihave, iwent on holiday, icame home found out ihad in fact to the suprise of virtually everyone passed all of my exams and done better than ihad ever dreamed of doing; igot a place at the college iwanted to go to; _

_College; time flys by; everything gets harder to adjust to and the classes have become seemily impossible at some points so thats been a contributing factor;_

_Also my family suffered a loss at the end of November.. and all of December was spent trying to deal with the nessacry arrangments; im sure you can all understand that naturally FanFiction was the last thing on my mind during this time.._

_Again icant tell you how sorry iam ihope you can all understand that iappriciate everyone of your reviews and those of you who take the time to actually read my work;_

_I'm not going to do my usual and write back to every review in my AN as i feel you would all most likely prefer to jsut get on and read this new chapter._

_I hope you enjoy; and please reviwe so iknow if you are interested in this story atall (:_

_&this chapters EXTRA long! since you had to wait soo longgg ;)_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I opened the front door with a sigh, shutting it behind me, kicking my shoes off, taking my wet hoodie off and going to the fridge taking out a can of coke and going into the front room, taking the remote and sitting on the sofa but I stayed staring at the black screen, taking a sip of my coke and letting my mind drift to the past four days of school.

After Paul had come towards me outside the canteen on Monday he had simply hugged me and I'd felt… contentment it had felt right and not weird. But he had suddenly pulled away and with a quick "Stay with the others" he ran in the direction he'd come from. The confusion had naturally increased.

I had walked back into the canteen and gone and sat back with Embry and the others. The rest of my first day passed quickly.

The next morning I woke feeling slightly on edge as though something wasn't right. Embry drove us to school he chattered away about the weekend and how we could have a party at the beach or we could have a bonfire just with his group of friends. The meeting with the headmaster was pointless in my opinion I still refused to talk to anyone; but I was told to go and see him if anything was to bother me again. I told him I wouldn't do that either, I wasn't a grass and could handle things fine on my own. He'd sighed and sent me back to class. The day had gone slow and dull, again I had the feeling that something was off. And Paul, Jared and Collin weren't in today either. When I'd asked Kim where Jared was she said he had to see Sam about something. I'd dropped the subject as my question of 'where's Paul?' flitted through my mind.

I woke on Wednesday with a new hope in me. Surely he would be in today was my first thought but that angered me. Why was I thinking about him? I shouldn't be. My angry mood stayed for the majority of the day. The fact that Paul wasn't in had nothing to do with that though. Yet a brief sense of fear flittered through me before I pushed the thought of him out of my mind for the rest of the day.

I also noted that Seth and Jake weren't in either but I never brought up their whereabouts.

Today had been the same. The sadness that washed over me as me and Embry walked towards his friends this time there was no Brady or Quil. And no him. For some reason his absence sent a wave of anger through me. Surely he knew that I'd want some sort of explanation as to where he was. The anger I blamed on the fact that Mary was back in school; lapping up the attention.

With her return the glares of many of the other students returned; the ones who clearly thought I was the uncontrollable psychotic bitch Mary made me out to be. But fuck them; I didn't care what they thought about me. And they didn't glare for long once I'd yelled at a senior girl for making a noise of disgust as I walked past her. To say she shit herself when I threatened to knock seven shades of shit out of her was an understatement. Embry and Jake had grabbed me and pulled me away before I could hit her. Erin had been great today well she had been all week just being happy and a friend to me.

Embry had dropped me at home on the way back from school and had said he was meeting Helen to help her with the food shopping.

I don't know how long I spent thinking over those past few days before I switched on the television and flicked through the channels at a speed that normally annoyed me had anyone else been doing it. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed as I got up and walked to the door opening it and felt my eyes widen slightly as I saw who was stood on the other side of the door.

Paul.

His hair dripping wet as was his black t-shirt that clung to his sculptured chest; his eyes boring into mine as I swallowed thickly and stood straighter placing a hand on my hip that wasn't holding the door.

"Embry isn't here." I said bluntly.

"I know he isn't. He's with Helen." Paul said with a gentle smile.

"So then what are you doing here?" I asked rudely my eyes narrowing.

"And there I was thinking you'd be happy to see me." He said laughing lightly at me and I couldn't stop the answering smile that graced my lips as I heard his laugh.

"Well people have been known to make mistakes." I shot back my smile still there.

"True; but I'm not normally one of them." He said grinning cockily at me.

I smiled back shaking my head at him.

"So… you gonna let me in?" He asked in a semi serious tone; for some reason I thought his question was more than just him asking if he could come into the house.

I walked back into the front room as an answer and heard him follow and shut the door.

I looked at him and saw he was still dripping wet and fear rushed through me he was only wearing a shirt and jeans surely he'd catch a cold and that could develop to phenomena or something like that. He looked worriedly at me and I pushed it all away.

"I'll get you a towel so you don't soak the rest of the furniture." I said bluntly and got him a towel as I handed it to him his hand caught mine and held onto it. Surprisingly his skin was burning hot despite the wetness.

I then realised that no matter how much he tried to dry himself his clothes would remain soaked I went up into Embry's room and pulled out the biggest top and sweats I could fine even though Embry was smaller than Paul in height they would have to do.

As I handed them over to him he looked at me in confusion.

"Their Embry's change into them your clothes are soaked through you wont get dry with them on." I said looking away from him. Why did I give a fuck? Why didn't I tell him to go back to his own home?

He continued to look at me with a weird look on his face between confusion and happiness.

"Or you could just fuck off back to your own house if you're going to carry on dripping water all over the place." I stated bluntly.

He took the clothes from me and peeled his wet shirt off over his incredible torso I felt my mouth open slightly as I looked at him. Without even tensing his stomach had hard defined abs, so yummy that I had a strong urge to reach out and touch him. I only just managed to restrain myself. His chest as well was solid and the thick bands of muscles that hugged his arms, made me want to be wrapped up against his chest with those arms, which looked like they would keep any harm out, wrapped around me.

Unconsciously I felt myself move closer to him and he smirked at me knowingly.

"Like what you see?" He breathed leaning down towards me.

"Surely you don't need an answer to that question." I whispered back.

"I'm pretty sure I do." He said smirking as he leaned down even further and made his lips lightly graze along my jaw line causing an involuntary shiver which I hated myself for. My body betraying my feelings.

I felt his lips smile against the side of my neck as I stood he didn't touch me with his hands only with his lips at my throat. He opened his mouth slightly and move up my neck to where my pulse was beating wildly and I felt him suck and kiss my pulse gently I couldn't help the light moan that passed through my own lips and Paul laughed against my skin. He pulled back slightly so I could see into his face and I saw amusement and satisfaction dancing through his eyes.

So that's how he wanted to play it huh. I had to get control back. He couldn't affect me like this and just think he was in control.

"My clothes seem rather wet themselves." I said with a flirtatious smile on my lips and watching lust burn in his eyes. I smirked in satisfaction this time if my words could make his eyes burn like that…

I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head so I stood just in my bra his eyes wide as his stared at my chest. His mouth opened as he gasped and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

I ran my hands up his chest lightly as I felt his muscles tighten under my touch I gripped his shoulders tightly, with him being so much taller than me the top of my head just reached his shoulders, and bit my nails into his skin ever so slightly and heard him hiss lightly. I then ran my hands back down his torso scraping my nails over his hot skin until I reached the waist band of his jeans where I dipped my fingers underneath the material of his boxers and I saw his stomach muscles tense even more so and I smiled coyly up at him as he stared down at me.

His eyes didn't show just the lust there was something else in them. The look in his eyes made me feel as though I was the only thing that mattered he looked as though he were seeing a blinding light, the look made me feel warm right to the tips of my fingers and toes despite the cold I'd felt from the rain.

I moved my hands quickly and wound them round his neck pulling his lips closer to mine, my eyes locked on his, his hands grasped the skin at my waist as he bent his head towards mine, I kissed his lips gently then trailed my lips along his jaw moving along his neck leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses making him moan and gasp as I wound my fingers into his hair and brought my body closer into his embrace.

As I kissed back up to his lips I took his bottom lip into my mouth biting down hard and sucking on it I heard and felt a growl from his chest and smirked against his lips. Feeling my smirk Paul grabbed my thighs and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and pushed my up against the wall pushing his growing erection against me making me moan in pleasure at the feel of him. One of his hands moved up over my stomach to cup my breast still covered by my bra but I could feel his large warm hand teasing me I arched my back into his hand and pushed my hips harder against his making both of us moan.

"Wait." He mumbled moving his hand from my chest and placing it against the wall behind my head his other hand still holding onto my leg, I stayed up with my legs wrapped so tightly around him as well as my arms around his neck.

"What?" I asked moving back so my head rested against the wall and I was looking at him.

"This isn't the way I wanted this to go, I wanted to apologise for not being around the past couple of days." He said out of breath looking straight into my eyes and I felt my stomach drop.

He was apologising for something that didn't concern me… _**it did though Sky you were so worried**_ a voice whispered in my head I pushed that voice away with everything I had as I looked back at him and swallowed thickly.

Both of our breathing was heavy after what had just happened and my chest was rising and falling still pressing against his. I noticed how his eyes kept flickering to my cleavage that was looking quite impressive at the moment even if I said so myself.

"Don't apologise. Why would it bother me? It's your life." I said sharply well done Sky you've basically just admitted that you were worried about where he was I thought angrily.

"Sky I-I-I don't want us to just be this way. I want to get to know you." Paul said staring at me with such sincerity in his eyes I sighed and looked down slightly.

"Well that's just not gonna happen." I said sadly.

"Why not?" He asked his voice sounding so sad I looked up into his face again and I brought my right hand to rest on his cheek he leaned into my palm.

"You know what this is. Just fun that's all it ever is for both of us. This is nothing its just fun." I said looking away from his face.

"And we both know that's a lie." Paul said sharply.

"What makes you think you're something special?" I asked bitchily to which he grinned broadly.

"Deny it all you want but we both know this is more than fun." He said smirking.

"Wow your ego's on another level. This isn't anything yet. And it won't be. We've kissed that's it. We both know we'll move on as soon as we find someone else who catches our eye." I said although I felt a sudden sickly and angry feeling flow through me at the thought of someone else catching his eye.

"So your saying you'd be fine with seeing me with another girl tomorrow then?" he asked quietly his face pained.

I swallowed thickly. The thought alone was painful…

But he wasn't going to have this much of an affect on me.

"Yeah; but I know you wont be." I said with as much confidence I could muster.

"And why is that?" He asked his face frozen in a blank mask. I moved my face closer towards his.

"Because no ones as good as me." I whispered against his neck, his hand moved from the wall and gripped the back of my head.

I looked at his face a saw that he had a mix of amusement, anger and what could only be described as a proud expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked blankly.

"You know Sky; your really one of a kind." He whispered kissing my lips softly and hugging me tightly and for some reason I hugged him back even though my arms and legs were wrapped around him it had been in a passionate way now I was hugging him tightly feeling something else; not a want to have sex with him or anything else to just be held by him.

And it didn't feel weird. I heard him sigh deeply as I pushed my face into the crook of his neck breathing in deeply. His scent surrounding me, it was like nothing I'd ever smelt before it was what I had always imagined pure masculinity would smell of with a light scent of the ocean.

I shook my head and pulled away.

"Why are you dong this?" I asked hopelessly.

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

"I don't even know." I mumbled lifelessly squeezing my eyes shut.

"Sky can we maybe go out sometime and just see how it goes?" Paul asked nervously.

I felt my heart plummet.

"No." I whispered looking away from his face and the pools of melted chocolate that were his eyes.

"Why?" he asked in a strong voice, the worry suddenly gone from his voice, his voice now had an almost cocky edge to it.

"Does there have to be a reason? The answers no." I stated bitchily.

"And its because of your response I know that your real answers yes." He said cockily I looked at him in disbelief as I saw his smirk smeared over his face.

"Your far to sure of yourself for your own good." I shot at him.

"It's worked well for me so far." He said winking.

"Think what you want. But my answers no." I told him looking him dead in the eye trying not to show that I wanted to go out with him sometime... badly.

"I'll pick you up Saturday night, 7 o'clock." He stated winking at me I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Don't get your hopes up." I responded smiling at him to which his face split into its own answering smile.

The front door clicked open and before either of us knew what was happening Aunt Helen walked into view with Embry, Jake and Quil following her in carrying lots of shopping bags.

"Remember all of it on the surfaces and then leave so I can pack away." Aunt Helen was saying as she walked towards the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Paul and me against the living room door.

"Oh for fucks sake. This is the third time in about a week." I muttered to myself and Paul's smile fell from his face.

"SKY!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

"PAUL!" Embry growled.

"Need any help with the shopping?" I asked innocently, while Embry and Aunt Helen glared at me. "Is that a no then?" I asked.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Helen asked sharply.

"Well-" I began but Embry shouted over me.

"Paul. Get out." He growled.

Paul moved back and I unlocked my arms and legs from around him and stood in front of his large body crossing my arms.

"Both of you get dressed." Helen said breathing deeply.

Once Paul and I were fully dressed again and the shopping had been placed in the kitchen. The four of them stood in front of us again with a vary of expressions on their faces.

"So do either of you want to explain what just happened?" Helen asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Jake snorted I looked at him with raised eyebrows which made him chuckle slightly.

"Thank you Jake for enlightening us but Paul anything to say?" Helen asked as she placed a hand on Embry's forearm when he went to open his mouth.

"We were just talking." I stated.

"Shirtless against a door?" Embry asked doubtfully.

"Yeah you should try it sometime." I shot back at him. Paul snorted behind me, Jake and Quil both looked to be struggling to hold in their own chuckles.

"Sky that's enough." Helen stated I nodded my head.

"Sorry Em." I muttered.

Embry just snorted and shook his head smiling at me so I knew I was forgiven.

Just then a howl ripped through the air.

Embry, Jake, Quil and Paul all froze and seemed to stand taller their faces hardening and their mouths appeared to be moving but I heard no sound.

Then as one they ran out the back door. Confused I followed and shouted after them. Paul turned and looked at me before Jake called his name sharply and he turned and ran further through the rain and into the woods that backed onto our garden.

Confusion and anger coursing through my veins I ran back into the house and into the kitchen where I saw Helen clutching a phone tightly in her hand a look of worry etched clearly on her face as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Emily… Yes I'll make sure we both stay here… What does Sam think would be best? ... Okay we'll be over in fifteen minutes… Yes I'll pick up Erin on my way." Aunt Helen said I was confused still as I only heard one side of this conversation.

She suddenly hung up the phone turned towards me and said quickly. "Get your things. Ring Erin tell her we'll be at her house in five minutes." And she left the room rushing around gathering a few things.

I didn't even understand what was going on but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong and for once I done exactly what I was told.

With a quick stop at Erin's she ran through the rain towards our car asking what was wrong to which I just gave her a confused look.

"Seth was round and then suddenly rushed out the back door and by the time I made it there I couldn't see him anywhere." She said her face showing the worry that was no doubt on both mine and Helens faces.

"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetie. Emily said that Sam had needed to talk to all the boys about something. They'll be back at Emily's soon I'm sure." Helen said in what could only be described as a voice forced with controlled calm but there were cracks in her reply.

"Sam needed to talk to them in the pouring fucking rain?" I demanded.

"Sky... Now isn't the time." Helen spoke harshly shooting me a look that told me she was just as worried as I was.

Why had they all run suddenly? Were they okay? What was so important that they dropped the conversation and ran into the rain? What was it that Sam needed to tell them?

And why, above everything else, did I feel this weird fear in the pit of my stomach?

We pulled into a drive that housed a dainty house that had a large front garden and was completely surrounded by woods, the door flew open and a woman ran from the house and towards us.

As I got out the car I saw her hug Helen tightly and whisper something in her ear to which Helen nodded and whispered back; she then faced me and Erin who stood with our hoods up looking around unsure as to what to do to seen as we didn't even know who she was. That was until Erin walked forward and hugged the women.

"Emily it's lovely to see you again; can we get out of the rain though?" She asked politely.

"Oh of course Erin." The women named Emily replied ushering us into the house.

Once we were inside I lowered my hood and took my hoodie off and hug it up on one of the hooks. The house had a woodsy smell to it and seemed warm and inviting.

The women named Emily then turned towards me and I felt my stomach drop as I looked at her.

Three angry red scars ran down the left side of her face.

But even with the gruesome scars she was still beautiful. I could only imagine how she would have looked had it not been for the scars…

I didn't let my shock show on my face though. This woman had clearly been through a terrible ordeal to gain these marks. The last thing she would want was someone gawking at them.

"You must be Sky, I'm so pleased to meet you, I'm Emily." She said in a kind voice.

I smiled warmly at her as she hugged me tightly to her and kissed my cheek I in turn kissed her left cheek the scarred one without hesitation.

As she pulled back her face lit up even more as she took me in.

"Sorry for dragging you out in the rain. But we all thought it would be best if you were all here so the boys knew where we are while their out." She said. It was odd in my mind. Embry would know where me and Helen were if we were at home same for Seth he'd know Erin was at her house. Maybe Emily and Sam were weirdly protective over every one of their friends' families.

This thought became even more realistic when I walked into the large kitchen and saw Beth and Kim sat at the table talking quietly between themselves in tense voices their eyes scared with worry.

There was also another women and a man in a wheelchair in the kitchen whom I wasn't familiar with.

They turned as we all entered the kitchen. Both Kim and Beth greeted us but then went back to their hushed whispers seeming almost frantic now. The other women who showed a slight resemblance to Leah shot Kim and Beth a look and they silenced immediately and nodded in understanding.

"Sue, Billy how have you been?" Helen asked.

I felt Erin stiffen slightly at my side and I shot her a confused look to which she shook her head ever so slightly.

"We're well thank you Helen and yourself?" The man named Billy spoke in a low and powerful voice.

Helen said that she too was well.

"Sky, Erin I'd like you to meet Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother, and Billy Black Jacob's father." Helen said motioning to them as she spoke.

"Oh hey, it's nice to meet you both." I said smiling.

"The same can be said for you. We've heard a lot about you." Billy spoke in that voice his eyes boring into mine in a way that made me think he was looking into my soul.

"Oh right.." I said unsure as to what to make of that statement.

"All good of course." Sue said smiling warmly. I simply raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"And Erin it's so lovely to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Seth. How are feeling now?" Sue asked Erin who seemed to blush ever so slightly.

Now I understand why she was so nervous! This was the first time she was meeting Seth's mum and he wasn't even here to do the introductions.

"Yes it's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater. And I'm fine now thank you for asking." Erin said in a polite voice.

"Oh call me Sue honey." Sue said warmly, Erin nodded and smiled slightly.

The room was silent as everyone seemed to be unsure as to what to say.

After a further five minutes of quite I decided I'd had enough of the silence and wanted some fucking answers.

"Okay enough of the bullshit. What the fucks going on?" I demanded.

"Sky! Language!" Helen berated me. To which I mumbled a half hearted apology.

"Your defiantly Embry's sister." Billy said with a quite laugh.

For some reason this comment made me smile, it was something personal from this man who I know had helped raise Embry and became an almost father figure in his life as had Quil's father and grandfather since Embry had been best friends with Jake and Quil since birth virtually. Billy obviously knew Embry well and to hear that someone thought I was like him really warmed me inside I guess you could say.

"That she is Billy. Stubborn as you like and straight to the point." Helen said smiling at me fondly.

"Well thanks for that I guess but you still haven't answered my question." I said firmly.

"Sam needed to talk to the boys about something, which unfortunately Sky isn't something that could wait." Billy spoke just as firmly.

"So Sam had something he wanted to talk to them about, and he expects them to all go running off in the rain. And how did they even know he wanted to speak with them?" I fired back.

Helen opened her mouth to say something most likely about how I was talking to Billy but Billy held his hand up towards Helen in a 'don't worry I can handle it' way.

"The boys are like a family and Sam has looked out for each and every one of them more than you can ever begin to understand and you will understand this too at some point. The boys have no problem with helping Sam and you will do well to remember that. As for the rain; the boys all share a similar genetic condition that enables them to run a higher body temperature than normal so the rain will no bother them nor will the cold. And you even walked through the rain did you not to get into a car? Some things need to be taken care of and they cannot wait." Billy spoke with such surety that I simply locked my jaw and gazed at him trying to decipher what he'd said.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke again.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate something about Sam if that's what you thought. I don't know him therefore I would never make a judgement of him. Embry told me how he helped him so I have respect for him already. And I suppose your right about walking through the rain to a car. Just not into the woods… And fair enough they need to discuss something but why do we all have to come here?" I questioned slightly more polite than before.

"I never believed you to have made a poor judgement on Sam you do not seem the type. Where they go is known of our business. They are known as protectors of this tribe. Embry probably told you but in case he didn't I will tell you they help look out for everyone on the reservation and there's been a few problems lately which is why they were all needed. And as for why were here now they like to know where we are and if were all together it's easier for them to concentrate with what their doing knowing exactly where we are." Billy said in a calm yet still strong voice that channelled authority.

"No he didn't mention being a 'protector'. And if they look after the tribe what's going on exactly shouldn't we know what's wrong?" I questioned.

"It makes sense for him not to tell you. Since you only just moved here I doubt he wanted to worry you while you were still in England. And as for what they're doing I'm afraid Sky that's none of your business." Billy stated looking me dead in the eye.

Hearing his statement I narrowed my eyes at him normally people would back down under my gaze but not Billy he held my gaze and gave me a look that told me he wouldn't by no means budge on this subject.

"So basically were all being lied to for our own _**supposed**_ safety? Bollocks to that. Tell me where the fuck my brother is and what he's getting himself involved in!" I shouted

"Sky it's his choice. Just as it is yours for the things you do." Helen spoke quietly from behind me.

I whipped round to face her.

"It's not the same thing. And how can you be okay with him going off doing whatever he fucking does and why didn't he tell me?" I demanded.

"Your right its not. Embry does this to help the tribe and protect people your reasons are far from that so don't you dare question his motives." She said in a deadly voice. "And no I'm not okay with him going off and me not knowing what exactly it involves but I trust my son. And I know you trust him." She finished softly.

"Thanks Helen." I said bluntly.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. I understand you know… you know I do." She replied reaching out and taking my hand.

I stared back at her and squeezed her hand and nodding my head in understanding she was right Embry done whatever he done to protect us. And he'd always protected me even from a different continent to the best of his ability. I would trust him on this.

"Besides Sky it's probably just a bit of a meeting I would think." Kim said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her attempt to make me feel better. Kim reached forward and took Erin's hand and pulled her into the seat next to her.

I needed some time to process what I'd been told.

"Can I smoke outside?" I asked Emily.

"Yes." She said and motioned to the back doors. Which I went through after I got my hoodie and sat on the porch so I was shielded from the rain. I took out a cigarette and lit it up inhaling the smoke and blowing it out in rings.

I don't know how long I sat there for but it was long after I'd put the cigarette out that I saw movement along the edge of the forest that lined the large back yard.

As I looked closer I saw figures start walking through and back towards the house it was Embry and all the others including Leah and a man whom I didn't recognise I took him to be Sam. The next thing that struck me was that they were all only wearing ripped shorts and nothing else other than Leah who had a sports bra on. To say they were all muscled was an understatement I'd seen Paul shirtless and the others were all just as muscled as he was but there really was something about Paul's body that out shown the rest of them. And Becky had been right even Brady and Collin who were only fourteen were seriously ripped.

It was then that I noted they all wore annoyed and angry expressions. And I saw that Embry and Jared had red marks across their chests and Paul had the same red marks down his arms. I stood instantly and ran into the rain.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded as I stood in front of them all, they all frowned as one as their eyes flickered between me and the house.

"And don't give me there was a shitty little protectors meeting! Thanks for telling me about that by the way Embry! Because I seriously doubt a 'meeting' would result in you having these marks on you." I gestured to Embry and Jared's chests and Paul's arms.

"Wow she really is the female version of him." The man I presumed was Sam mumbled as the others all laughed and agreed.

"I take it your Sam and I don't have a fucking clue what you're on about but I'm fed up of having a load of bullshit spewed to me by Billy okay!" I shouted at Sam.

"Yes you right I'm Sam. Let's go inside. I'd hate for you to get sick." Sam said in a calm voice.

"You don't want me to get sick? Yet you stand out here in the rain in just ripped shorts." I shot back at him.

"Gene-" he began.

"Yeah I've heard about the fucking genetic condition." I snapped.

"Do you ever shut up?" Leah questioned.

"Fuck off." I responded.

She just laughed while the others looked between us in shock.

"Come on you seriously need to get inside now. You're shivering." Paul said coming to me and taking my arm and leading me back to the house.

"Get off her." Embry voice was like steel.

"Embry..." Sam's voice spoke in a warning tone.

Paul had managed to get me to the porch where I went and sat on the seat I had just recently vacated and took out my cigarettes.

"Are you insane? Get inside before you freeze." Paul demanded as the others filed past into the house.

"I'm pissed off so leave me alone to have a fag!" I shouted at him.

He wasn't having that so he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me the fuck down!" I shouted as he walked into the house with me hitting his back.

"You weren't saying that earlier were you?" He said laughing.

"Again with your self righteousness." I snapped.

He put me down as we got into the kitchen where I saw all the couples embracing and talking to each other in low voices. Kim stood with tears forming in her eyes as she ran her hand over Jared's chest where the marks appeared to be less prominent than I remembered. Seeing this I turned and took Paul's arm looking at the faint pink lines running over his muscled arms I traced them with my fingers, feeling a sudden fear race through me.

"What happened?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

"Nothing don't worry; their from the other day." He mumbled and seemed to wince ever so slightly before covering my hand with his.

"As you just pointed out I would have seen earlier. So don't lie." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Sky… leave it okay. I can't say." He said looking away from me.

I dropped my hand.

And turned away from him but I felt his hands settle on the tops of my arms before he let his own drop from my body. I felt an instant cold rush through me and I shivered involuntary. I suddenly wanted his arms round me knowing how warm and safe it felt there. Even through my confusion as to what I felt and what was going on and my anger towards him for not telling me the truth I wanted his arms round me…

And then his arms were there as his chest pressed against my back and his arms moved around me; one wrapped round my stomach and rested on the opposite hip and the other went over my chest and his hand rested on my shoulder I moved my hand to rest on his the one on my hip. I saw the others turn towards us with knowing looks then just as quickly look away.

"You're only allowed to touch me because you're warm." I stated bitchily.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Whatever seems to justify your want for me to touch you in that head of yours." He laughed and I saw Jared and Jake look towards us again with smirks on their faces.

"Your so full of yourself." I snapped.

"You love it." He said in a sure voice.

"I don't love anything." I spoke in a hollow voice.

"You sure about that?" He asked in that sure voice still.

"What's your deal? Like seriously?" I asked him.

He remained quiet and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'm going outside because I do actually need a fag and no you can't go caveman on me again and try to stop me alright because I'll kneel you in the balls and make sure it's pretty hard for you to ever use them again." I said in a calm and even voice.

All the guys and Leah turned towards me and looked at us with looks of pure amusement and raised eyebrows. Again they turned back round before I could fully register what the looks were about.

"Yeah for the sake of my balls I'll just come out with you and make sure you don't freeze to death." Paul laughed.

"So your not one of these guys that gets pleasure from pain then?" I asked while moving out of him arms and walking back out onto the porch with Paul following behind.

"Well I doubt I'd find any pleasure in being kneeled in the nuts to be honest." He laughed as we sat next to each other and I took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Well we could always try and find out." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah that wouldn't benefit either of us in the long run." He said smirking at me.

"Again with the cockiness!" I said laughing as he took the cigarette from me and took a few drags before handing it back.

"It's not cocky if its true." He said winking at me I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Because I seriously doubt anything will ever happen between us." I said my voice turning flat towards the end.

"And we both know that's a lie right there." He smirked leaning towards me.

"Stop trying to distract me. It wont work." I smirked back my lips running over his.

"You sure about that?" He asked not moving his lips off mine this time.

"Positive." I told him as I moved back with a smirk smeared over my lips and took another drag of my cigarette.

Then my stupid eyes just had to go and betray me right there and completely flick down repeatedly from his face to stare at his perfect body.

**He was just so god damn sexy!**

"Well I'd say your pretty distracted right now." He whispered back as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head and crushed his lips to mine. I felt myself kiss him back without even knowing what I was doing until I suddenly heard my phone start ringing. I pulled back and glared at him to which he just laughed.

"Me being supposedly 'distracted' and you assaulting me are two extremely different things." I told him as I got up and handed him the still lit cigarette.

"Assault would imply that you didn't want me to; again with the blatant lies." He said winking at me.

I just shook my head as I answered my phone I'd deal with him in a moment.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey sexy." Ben's voice sounded into my ear. I heard a slight growl but didn't look round having assumed I imagined it.

"Long time no talk handsome. How's life going for you?" I asked laughing.

"Not too bad I guess. Guards are more lenient this time; after all they miss me when I leave." He laughed.

"Of course they miss you babe; you are the one who keeps the others in line I guess you could say." I snorted.

"In line? Sky we both know that if they disturb my stay in here they're going to regret it; none's safe after all." Ben said in an icy voice.

"You're always such a ray of sunshine whenever we speak. But there must be some reason why you're calling; so what do you want?" I asked.

"You heard anything from Elle since you left England?" He asked his voice more serious now and straight to the point.

"No we haven't spoken since I left and before then things were a bit rocky with us; you know I told her that you were only looking out for her when you got rid of Jay, she saw it as though I agreed with you. Which I did the guy was a dick, and was trying to get into the er... business by using her. Why she not been to see you?" I asked my brow furrowed.

"Not since when you came to say bye. Word is she's back with Jay…" Ben trailed off in anger.

"What? Is she for real? Again? What's Jonnie said?" I demanded and started pacing.

"Jonnie says she's gone off the radar. He hasn't heard a thing from her. Which we both know isn't like her. For Jay's sake I hope Jonnie gets him before I do." Ben's voice was deadly as he spoke of his best friend Jonnie.

"Ben we both know Jonnie would kill him for touching Elle; as much as you want to deny it…" I said laughing slightly.

"I wouldn't mind if they got together he'd treat her right and keep her safe. You know Jay used her as a contact to our suppliers. And I know you covered for her but those marks weren't from her falling on a night out were they?" He demanded of me.

"Jonnie would be good for her. But she needs to get her head out the clouds and actually sort her shit out, she thinks he's off limits as well; since you two run everything and he's your best mate; if she knew you were cool with it I honestly don't think she'd look twice at Jay but then Jonnie wasn't really making it known that he liked her… again because of you! And she only got with Jay in the first place to try to get Jonnie to notice her. And in all honesty piss him off. We all know how much Jonnie hates him. Yeah we know Jay's a complete twat using her for our… err… business associates." I didn't want to say suppliers in front of Paul thinking he would guess just what business Jonnie and Ben were involved in. "And fine I'll be straight with you. Jay was the one who gave her the marks but I took care of him alright. He went off for months before he spoke to her again then you and Jonnie took care of him, oh and Ken." I said laughing.

"Who the fucks Jay?" Paul demanded his face hard.

"I'll tell you later." I told him.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Ben roared from the other end.

"Come on Ben you got your time to beat the shit out of him and so did I." I said.

"You do realise the guy is going to dead and buried before the month is through." Ben seethed.

"Yeah I know. Just make sure Elle's not there to see it. And try not to get caught; Vic can only get you outta so many jail sentences." I said sighing.

"Don't ever doubt Vic he's got you out of a fair few as well." Ben laughed.

"I'd never doubt Vic." I laughed.

"Anyways let me know if you hear from Elle I don't wanna send Jonnie after him and her be caught up in that. And could you maybe try ringing her. She'd listen to you if you told her I'd be fine with her and Jonnie." Ben said softly.

"She'll come back Ben. She's just messed since you got locked up again and Jonnie will find her." I said surely.

"Yeah I know he will eventually. He just got to get a few people to retract statements and I'll be helping him find her and get back into business once again in no time." He said gleefully.

"Speak to you soon Ben." I said laughing.

"Stay safe sexy." He replied. "Oh and Sky if your having any trouble over there you know who to ring right?" he asked.

"Of course." I smirked and then hung up.

"So who was that?" Paul asked suddenly standing right in front of me before I'd even been able to put my phone back in my pocket.

"Ben and what's it got to do with you?" I asked sharply.

"Ben as in the guy who's in prison and most likely some dealer you got yourself involved in!" he shouted at me.

"What business Ben's in has nothing to do with you what so ever!" I shouted at him.

"Well it's not hard to guess is it!" he shouted back.

"And how dare you just assume because I talk to someone from England that they're dealer. You have no right to judge me or what I do or who I talk to." I shouted at him getting right in his face.

"No right! Sky cant you see how much I care about you!" He bellowed.

I froze as did he.

All you could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing the talking inside seemed to have even stopped.

"I need to speak to some people. It would probably be best if you left me alone." I spoke in a monotone but I couldn't force myself to look him in the eyes they looked at the woods behind him.

"Sky..." He said weakly.

"What do you want? You won't tell me what happened to your arms, where any of you went; your fucking running around in the rain at Sam's fucking beck and call in shorts, like fuck off is it a genetic condition! Sure your temperatures hotter than normal but even still! Yet you stand there demanding to know about Ben! What makes you think you have any right to question me on anything?" I asked him in a deadly voice.

"I can't tell you!" He shouted back at me his eyes full of frustration.

"Then we have nothing more to say." I told him and turned around and walked out into the rain. I needed to get away from him just to try to let my mind stop being affected by him.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Please can you just try to understand that there are some things are want to tell you but I cant at least not yet?" He asked me his face looked so hurt and pitiful that I reached a hand up to his cheek. "Please." He said again.

"I get that you can't say but I don't like being kept in the dark… And you have absolutely no right to judge the people I speak to…" I said sharply but my words didn't match my actions as I moved closer to his warm body.

"I know and I'm sorry but can I just got worked up when you were saying about Jay hurting Elle and the 'business' Ben's involved in, you shouldn't be worrying about that sort of thing." He said looking at me intensely. I saw only a look of concern and sadness in his eyes along with a look I had only ever seen from Embry and Helen-

"Don't worry. Elle will be fine Jonnie will sort it all out. And as for Ben's 'business' I cant say what he's involved in it's not my place… but he does what he does and that's all there is to it and their my friends their good people, what their job entails has nothing to do with them." I told him firmly as I moved away from him.

"It's not hard to guess what they do…" Paul mumbled.

"Maybe, but what if it's all a cover for something else?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So what your saying is their not drug dealers?" Paul asked.

"I haven't said anything like that… I just gave you another perspective to look at it from." I replied winking at him.

"Whatever just try not to get involved with people like that over here." He said back.

"You wouldn't be trying to tell me what to do now would you Paul?" I asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He quipped back smirking.

"Good cause that won't get you anywhere." I smirked walking past him and back to the porch. Paul walked up as well and stood with me looking at me questioningly.

"I need to talk to Elle and Jonnie I'll see you in a bit." I told him quietly not looking him in the eye.

"Sky-" he began but I cut him off.

"No. You'll only get annoyed with me not telling you what the one sided conversation you hear means." I snapped.

"I was only going to say I'll see you inside." He said and walked in as I mumbled a quite 'oh'.

I pulled out my phone and rang Elle.

I had to wait a few rings until she finally answered.

"Skyyyyyyy!" she shrieked into the phone.

"Elle what's going on?" I asked her sharply.

"Who called you Ben? Jonnie?" She asked quietly.

"Ben. But that's besides the point what the fuck are you doing back with Jay?" I demanded of her.

"You don't understand." She whispered.

"Yeah I really do. You love Jonnie but he's Ben's bets friend and you think he's never going to feel the same so you went and got with Jay AGAIN to make a stand against them and try to make Jonnie jealous. True Jon probably does need a kick up the arse to see how he really feels but Jay? Seriously Jay? Again? You're the one that will suffer and don't blurt bullshit about how he's changed you promised me you'd never go back to him. Elle he hurts you… You cant seriously think that's the right way to try to rebel against Ben and get to Jonnie." I finished sadly.

"Sky I can take care of myself. Jonnie doesn't give a shit about me! Neither does Ben! He didn't once stop to think what him being locked up again would mean for me!" She shouted at me.

"How does Jonnie not care about you? Do you realise he's tryna find you right as we speak and once he gets his fucking hands on Jay you know what that will mean! Tell me how that's someone who doesn't care about you! As for Ben true he needs to think what it does to you. But he does what he does to provide for you; you live the life you do and Ben pays the price for a few weeks until he gets out again! And you were more than happy to help out with the suppliers… a fact you seem to forget when your being all self righteous." I told her.

"We all have our pasts Sky… you included. Wait! Jonnie coming for Jay?" She asked suddenly panicked.

"Yeah of course he's coming to get you back! Ben knows that Jay was the one that gave you those marks from before so he's probably on the phone to Jonnie now-"

"Sky Jonnie can't kill Jay! You know he'll get done for murder he can't go down for my mistakes!" She sobbed.

"There's nothing anyone can say to Jonnie or Ben or any of the others that will stop them from going after Jay now… but YOU can stop Jonnie and get yourself out before you have to see anything… Ring Jonnie arrange to meet him and just go home with him." I told her.

"But he doesn't want me Sky…" She spoke quietly.

"Elle pull yourself the fuck together! Do you really think he would try anything with you without knowing it's exactly what you want and that Ben, your older brother and his best friend, was okay with it? And for the record Ben's fine with it just go home Elle ring Jonnie and go home with him talk to him and by the time Ben's out I promise things will be fine with you and Jonnie." I told her.

"But Sky I walked in on him and Kate…" She said sadly.

"Elle! Jonnies a guy! You know what he's like. And their all distractions. So it wasn't as obvious to everyone how he felt about you." I tried to explain.

"No he's just one of these guys that sleeps around! Like all the ones you get with. He has the same attitude as you fuck them and leave them! He wouldn't want me!" She mumbled.

"Trust me Elle he does want you! And if he valued his life he would never fuck you and leave you… You mean far too much to him. Remember when he found out about Steve had a one night stand with you? What did he do to Steve? Yup that's right he beat the shit out of him and put him in hospital for a few weeks." I told her laughing.

"Fine I'll ring him." She said and then hung up.

I laughed as I dialled Jonnie's number.

"Sky?" His deep voice asked me.

"Elle will be ringing you any second now once she gets time to pack her shit up and think of somewhere to meet you." I told him.

"Thank you." He told me.

"No worries. Just don't let her see what you guys do to Jay…" I told him cautiously.

"I hear you. I'll let you know how it goes." He told me.

"And don't fuck things up with her Jon; she really loves you." I told him and hung up.

As I walked back into the house I heard raised voices.

Every head turned in my direction as I walked through the door.

As I looked around I noticed Erin and Seth were no longer there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Embry said in a tight voice.

"Again with the bullshit." I snapped.

"Language." Helen berated me.

I sighed and took at seat at the table next to Kim who was sat on Jared her hands pressed against his chest where the marks had been before.

"Who were you talking to?" Embry asked me.

"Ben, Elle and Jonnie." I replied looking away.

"How's Elle?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." I said and gave him a pointed look to which he nodded.

We stayed late eating at Sam and Emily's; Seth had come back during the evening without Erin. As we sat eating I was wedged between Quil and Paul. Every time mine and Paul's arms brushed or our knees knocked against each others we would glance at each other then I would look away still feeling his gaze on me but I held my chin high showing he wasn't bothering me.

At one point during the meal his large warm hand came down onto my thigh and I looked over at him with narrowed eyes as he smirked while I made a big show of pushing his hand off which then made Embry throw a roll at him which he dodged and glare at him through the rest of the evening.

When it started to get later into the evening people slowly began leaving Beth and Collin seemed to slip away with a few quite goodbyes as did Seth, then Leah and Sue went taking Billy with them our parting had been confusing to most of the boys.

"I wasn't rude… intentionally." I had told him with a smirk on my lips.

"Apology accepted." He said and nodded gravely.

"That wasn't an apology." I replied hastily.

"Yet it's the closets I'm going to get so I'll accept it." He replied in his wise and powerful voice.

I smiled at him to which he smiled in return.

It had been after Quil, Jake and Brady had left that Helen spoke up.

"Let's go home." She said looking between me and Embry.

"Okay." I said jumping up and walking over to Emily and hugging her.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for dinner I'm sure I'll see you soon." I said smiling and kissing her scarred cheek again.

As I pulled away I glanced at Sam who seemed to look at me through new eyes a sense of gratitude was there I just looked back at him and turned away.

I said goodbye to Jared and Kim while Embry and Aunt Helen said their goodbyes and walked out to the car, I followed behind them and stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder in the hallway.

Knowing it was Paul just by the feeling inside me I turned and looked up at him.

"So…" He said.

"What?" I asked him smiling.

"Saturday." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry I'm busy." I told him turning around.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He said without missing a beat

"Don't expect me to be there." I called walking out the house hearing his laugh linger behind me.

* * *

_Sooo please review; ihope you enjoyed it and arent too mad at me for the wait in updating /:_

_Also ifeel its only fair to mention a thankyou to **hannah ; Wer3wolf ; Embrace-The-Flame ; Embrylicious ; Savannah-Faith ; Mrshuntley ; xxSlytheringirl101xx & Sexysucicide **your reviews are appricated hugely(:_

_&to give you some form of warning ihave module exams this coming mouth which will probably limit my writing time /: sorrry again..._

_But ipromise to have the next one done as soon as ipossibly can(:_

_Holly7795 Ox_


	15. Be Happy

_Chapter 15 ; Be Happy_

_So once again theres been a wait for this chapter; but i did say in the last chapter that i was going to be very busy, but here you go Chapter 15 ENJOY!_

_Once again a HUGE thankyou to everyone who reviewed, and thankyou for the the support concerning my exams i really appreciated it(: i think i done alright but dont wish to curse myself, and to everyone doing exams GOOD LUCK! _

_i hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think_

_read&review(:_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Friday was the first time I received the full blast of the La Push weather, as it seemed the heavens opened and attempted to drown all of those beneath.

As I had been running between classes Chris had stopped me to tell me that there was a party on the beach Saturday night and if I wanted I could catch a lift with him. I had told him that I was already busy without even permitting myself to speak. Was I already busy?

I mean sure Paul had asked me out, but was I going to go?

Chris had been fine about me saying I was busy and wouldn't be going and had begun to walk away as I stood there thinking about Paul… His cocky grin had flashed through my mind and his sure voice that I would be going out with him Saturday night. It was with that, that I shouted after Chris that I wasn't entirely sure yet and if I changed my mind or needed a lift I'd give him a ring.

I thought it would be best to keep my options open.

To my surprise Erin had asked me what I was going to wear on my date with Paul excitedly, which made me look at her in confusion.

Surely Paul hadn't been telling everyone that I was supposedly going on a date with him, when I had never fully agreed to go.

I'd asked her what made her think I was going out Saturday night with Paul of all people she'd looked at me with a blank expression before explaining that Seth had mentioned something to her. I'd told her she was wrong as was Seth and walked off.

I'd gotten a text from Jonnie as well telling me that Elle was okay and was staying with him. I was happy for them; I would have to ring Elle later to see how everything was really going considering Jonnie hadn't really gone into detail.

I had seen Paul briefly at lunch, he'd caught my eye across the room and smiled widely at me making my insides warm and I felt myself smile widely back at him before I realised what I was doing, I had turned and walked out of the canteen and walked to the edge of the woods for a cigarette when Embry had found me he just sat with me in silence under the cover of trees to try to prevent the rain from soaking us completely. I had found myself leaning against Embry and him wrapping and arm around my shoulders.

"Be happy Sky." He'd told me just before the bell went and we ran back through the rain towards the school for our last class Gym.

I got changed into my shorts and t-shirt and made my way into the large hall. Erin had wandered over and smiled at me, I'd apologised for walking off earlier in the day much to her surprise, but I'd realised that she'd only been trying to be nice.

Paul had walked in without meeting my eyes and walked over to a tall girl with curly dark brown hair, I felt myself frown and my eyes narrow when he done this and then I forced my face into a blank expression before anyone could see. I turned and went to sit on the stands. Mr Cartly had come over and sat next to me telling me I had to join one of the teams. I'd turned to him and subtly pulled my tight revealing t-shirt further down and grinned wickedly as I saw his eyes drift to my chest then snap back to my face with a stern expression on his face.

"Sky, you need to go and join a team." He'd told me again I had smeared my most winning smile onto my face before I had replied "But sir I could think of so many better ways of spending my time, especially if you were to be with me." I had lowered my voice and moved closer to him as I spoke. He had stared at me in disbelief before I stood bent over to retie my shoe lace, I heard him cough uncomfortably and jump to his feet, as I stood back up straight I'd turned to him with an innocent smile on my face and asked if there was anything wrong. He'd just told me to join a team again, I had winked at him before I walked off the stands with a slight sway to my hips, and the majority of the hall had been watching the exchange between me and Mr Cartly, Embry glared at me harshly as did Paul from where he stood, I looked away from his gaze quickly feeling guilt well inside me for some unknown reason.

The rest of the class had passed quickly with the only interesting occurrence being when Paul had thrown a ball and 'accidently' hit Mr Cartly in his crown jewels. He had been grinning broadly as he apologised, he didn't look the least bit sorry. I had caught Paul's eye and grinned widely at him to which he winked and I laughed loudly.

I smiled as I thought of Paul.

It was Saturday night and I now stood before my bed with two outfits laid on it.

One was for the beach party the other was my thing with Paul (yes the date).

I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go out with Paul tonight. It was at this point Embry walked through my door and flopped down onto my bed dressed in jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"You're a dick." I told him flatly.

"What have I done now? I just came in to see if you were getting ready for that date with Paul tonight." He told me smirking as my face hardened.

"How does everyone know." I demanded.

"You'll start to see that not may things stay secret within our friends. Obviously we do have some but word gets around." He said smiling.

"Well I never agreed to going with him he just assumed that my 'I'll think about it' was a yes. I mean he's so cocky and self righteous it's beyond annoying!" I ranted.

"You do realise you just described yourself right?" Embry asked cheekily.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it at his head, it happened to be a hairbrush which he caught quickly.

"Calm down Sky. I know you're just nervous that you might not have chosen the right outfit!" he said in a girly voice.

"Em. Your not funny, and you know me, I don't get nervous." I told him bluntly as I picked up all the clothes he'd lain on since he'd rolled over to the other side of my bed now.

"So what you gonna go for?" he asked me seriously.

"Embry, what the fuck is with you? Since when do you care what I might be wearing out with Paul tonight?" I asked him angrily.

"So you are going out with him tonight then." He stated with an evil smirk.

So he wanted to wind me up did he? Well two can play your fucking game brother.

"Well since you're so interested in what I will be wearing tonight, what's Paul's favourite colour?" I asked him sweetly.

"Oh no your not gonna do the whole wear his favourite colour to try to please him are you? Because that's just shameful!" He stated in horror.

"Well maybe favourite colour was the wrong question, how about what colour would look best on his bedroom floor?" I asked innocently and grinned when Embry's face went blank and seemed to pale slightly.

"What?" he asked sharply his eyes narrowing.

"Well I was just wondering what colour underwear I should wear, and it has to match his room obviously as that's where their going to end up." I told him grinning.

"You're not going out with him tonight." Embry said in a furious voice.

"What's the problem Embry? A minute ago you were more than happy to find out that I was in fact going out with Paul tonight." I said in mock confusion.

"You're such a bitch Sky." He stated finally catching on to the fact that I was getting back at him for trying to wind me up.

"And you brother are gullible, although maybe I wasn't joking…" I told him with a suggestive smile on my face.

"I'm your brother stop saying things like that. Or you are not leaving this house! Just behave yourself tonight okay!" he shouted at me.

"Seriously Em I'm not going to be putting out after one night." I told him.

"I know. Just… yeah… please." He mumbled before he walked out.

I would never say it out loud but I was kind of scared about tonight. Any other time a guy had taken me out was to go get wasted and I had never felt anything for them. Paul… he made me smile.

And it scared me, that warm feeling he gave me, like even the thought of him put me in a happy mood.

Embry's words from yesterday echoed through my mind _'Be happy Sky'_.

I sighed and changed into denim shorts a white vest I pulled on a brown jumper that only connected at my waist; I then slipped my feet into a pair of brown booties that had a platform and a thick heel, I left my hair down and slightly wavy, I put powder on face a slight touch of bronzer on my cheeks, dark eye makeup and just a clear gloss for my lips.

I looked into the mirror that hung on one of the walls and smiled at what I saw, this wasn't something I would normally wear, true my legs were out as was a bit of cleavage but I was dressed quite modestly compared to how I would usually dress for a night out.

I glanced over at my phone where it was charging and saw the time flash on the screen, _6.45_. So I had another 15 minutes till Paul was supposed to be here, I walked downstairs and saw Jake, Quil, Embry and Aunt Helen stood in the kitchen talking quietly.

"Not interrupting am I?" I asked harshly as I walked through towards the back door and taking out a cigarette and lighting it, I stood in the doorway as I blew the smoke out into the night.

"Oh sweetie you look lovely." Aunt Helen gushed as she came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah you really do Sky." Embry said smiling.

"What is this? 'Try to boast my already inflamed self confidence?'" I asked bitchily.

"I was just saying that you look nice, I'm sure Paul will think so too." Embry said smiling cheekily at me.

I moved my shorts down slightly and raised my dark red lacy underwear further up over my hip. "Dya think it will go Em?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Keep them on." Was his deadly reply before I raised my eyebrows and walked outside. "I mean it." He called after me.

I sat on the back step and took another pull on the cigarette allowing the smoke to calm my heightened nerves. Nerves were something I was relatively familiar with yet, I never showed them, and they were a wicked form of weakness and emotion, it wasn't right to show either of those. So I kept that one locked away too. I wasn't nervous about many things though, I suppose I was kind of nervous about tonight, I didn't know what to expect and the thought of maybe feeling an emotion I didn't want, well it scared me slightly.

Helen dropped down next to me. "He's right you know, keep them on girlie!" She laughed before she added on quickly. "No matter how hot Paul is."

"Helen!" I laughed in shock.

"What you don't think I can notice a good looking guy?" She asked laughing.

"He's Embry's friend." I countered.

"Yet you had no problem making out with him yesterday…" She trailed off smirking at me.

"Well what can I say it's been a little while." I tried to laugh but it came out a harsher than I wanted, more forced.

"You have a long time left for that sort of thing Sky. And I know you don't wanna hear it and you don't care but your fifteen years old…" She trailed off sadly as she stroked my hair and pulled me towards her into a hug.

"I'm nearly sixteen and lets be honest you weren't any better." I said quietly hoping I hadn't offended her.

She laughed loudly.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't the nicest thing to say." I mumbled.

"It's the truth, besides I heard a lot worse than that… believe me… and since we're on honesty, Paul?" She said.

"Paul?" I asked and she nodded. "What do you want me to say? That I feel something because I don't, I don't feel Helen!" I exclaimed.

"You do Sky. You really do." She told me quietly kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to." I murmured.

"I know. But you still do, I get that it's a hard thing to accept but maybe Paul could help." She suggested.

"Help? He's not some secret shrink you've hired to try to sort my fuck up head out is he?" I laughed.

"I think he could be good for you." She said smiling at me as she pulled away and held onto my face looking into my eyes.

I took another pull of my cigarette before I threw it off the porch.

"Good for me? How dya work that one out?" I asked her sarcastically.

"He understands what you're going through a lot more than you realise." She said softly.

"How?" I asked doubtfully.

"You're not the only one with family issues." She said with a fixed jaw. She leaned in kissed my forehead before standing and walking inside again.

I sat there confused. I know I'm not the only one with problems with family but Paul just didn't seem like the type to have anything else going on, but then it was none of my business what went on in his life.

_I wonder if he'd ever want to talk about things?_

**What? **

I did not seriously just think that. Talk. Things.

I shook my head and stood I took a few deep breaths, as I walked back inside, just as their was a knock on the front door, as I started to walk to get it I saw Embry run down the stairs and to the door before I'd made it two steps.

"Paul." He greeted in a stern voice.

"Embry." Paul responded you could hear him trying to refrain from laughing at Embry's no doubt attempt at intimidating face.

"Em give it up." I called as I walked into the hall way, he turned to glare at me as did Paul excepted he didn't glare his eyes ran from my shoes to my eyes his smile widening as he went I felt myself smile back.

"Oh remember the last time we were all here?" Jakes cheerful voice called as he and Quil came down the stairs fighting off laughter, as Embry, Paul and I glared at them.

"Jacob Black!" Aunt Helen shouted loudly making Jake jump.

"Sorry." He called into the front room with a frightened look on his face.

"Aren't you guys going to the beach party?" I asked them with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah but not until about eight." Quil said.

"Okay well can you all fuck off now." I asked sweetly.

They just smirked back at me.

"Fine, be awkward shits, I'll see you later." I told them before I turned to Embry. "Well maybe a lot later." I said with a smirk.

"Keep them on." He spat at me.

"Not making any promises!" I called with a laugh as I followed Paul out to his truck.

"Have a nice time kids!" I heard Helen yell while Embry stood on the porch spluttering profanities.

"Don't worry Em! I'll see you later!" I shouted he just nodded back at me.

Paul and I climbed into his truck and turned towards each other at the same moment.

"So… movie?" he asked.

"As long as you don't make me sit through some shitty chick flick, I feel like watching some extravagant explosions tonight." I told him.

"Thank god!" He exclaimed.

"What don't you like the sickeningly sweet romance films where the inevitable happens and they fall in love through sappy scenes and unrealistic situations?" I asked him mockingly.

"Seems were on the same page there." He laughed.

"Their alright every now and then don't get me wrong, but give me blood and thrills any day." I told him.

He just smiled even brighter at me as his truck pulled out of the drive way and onto the road.

"So where's the closest cinema?" I asked him.

"Port Angles I'm afraid, bit of a drive ahead of us." He said with a weird expression on his face.

"Well I'm sure if you put your foot down we'll make it there in no time!" I told him laughing.

"But what if we get pulled over by cops?" he asked smirking at me.

"Don't worry I can handle coppers." I told him with a devious grin on my face to which he laughed loudly.

"Your so English! _'Coppers'_." He mimicked.

"It doesn't sound right in your voice." I told him dismissively. "And I'm American actually!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I was born here and I lived here till I was 4. Then they moved us to England." I told him and then looked out the window.

"But your back now, look on the bright side." He said reaching over and taking my hand and squeezing it. I turned and looked him square in the eye. "Yeah I guess." I said before we both let go of each other.

"So I was thinking after the movie we could go back to La Push and go to the beach party?" Paul asked.

"Yeah that would be great, we wont get there till a lot later though." I said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will still be going." He assured me to which I nodded my head.

"What colours your bedroom?" I asked him suddenly.

"Why?" he asked chuckling lightly.

"To annoy Embry." I told him grinning, he laughed loudly at this.

"You're gonna end up giving him a heart attack! And I'm not telling you." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked him sending him a seductive smile.

"Because I'm pretty sure you'll find out for yourself soon enough." He told me with heat in his eyes.

"We'll see." I told him.

"Oh we will for sure." He replied smirking.

Our conversation flowed easily for the rest of the drive it wasn't nearly as awkward as I had previously anticipated, it was much to my surprise nice, just talking, about nothing of any importance just general shit. Within what seemed like no time at all Paul was pulling the truck to a stop in a huge parking lot next to what I presumed was the cinema. He got out and rushed round to my door and opened it for me before I had the chance.

"Thanks." I said warily before stepping out and straightening my clothes.

"You look really beautiful." He told me softly, he looked away from me quickly as though he were worried as to what my reaction would be. I ran my eyes over his form once again; dark jeans and a white t-shirt that made his body look just as amazing as it was, I felt myself grin appreciatively.

"You don't look too bad yourself Blate." His face whipped round to face me with a suspicious expression while an excited look danced through his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment Call, now are we going to see a movie or not?" He asked with a grin.

"If we really have to." I sighed and started walking towards the entrance, I felt him walk next to me and his hand hovered next to mine, _take his hand!_ A voice screamed at me, I bit my lip as I considered what that might mean to him… he took my hand before I'd finished listing the pros and cons of taking his hand.

I didn't look at him, but twined my fingers with his… I could feel his eyes on me but I just stared ahead trying not to glance at him.

As we came closer to the building the number of people surrounding us increased and more eyes turned and watched us.

We did stand out amongst the rest of the crowds, Paul being as tall and muscled as he was, and it appeared I was the only one who decided to brave the shorts in the cold wet weather. Many of the girls looked at Paul longingly to which I sent them glares and gripped his hand tighter within my own, he looked down at my questioningly but I merely shook my head to which he smiled before he glared at something over my head.

I turned to see what he was sending a death look towards and saw a group of guys who looked to be roughly late teens early twenties, their eyes ran over my frame from the front until they caught sight of the look Paul was giving them they all looked away quickly.

"Jealous much?" I asked him teasingly.

"What do you think?" He grumbled, I just laughed and pulled him through the entrance.

"Don't worry, a few of them were a bit too short for me." I told him, he looked at me with a smirk.

"So you like them tall eh?" He asked with a cocky grin as he leaned down towards me.

"Oh yea, no one shorter… ever. Basic rules ya know." I told him, staring into his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah I get what you mean, except she'd have to be shorter than me." He laughed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Just as well your so tall then." I whispered.

"For who? Me or you?" he asked a glint of amusement in his eyes.

I just laughed and walked towards the ticket counter.

"So you choose what you wanna see." He said gesturing to the boards with all the showing times. There was a showing of a film that showed promise of being a fast paced action thriller filled with adrenaline, explosions and guns, that was due to start in fifteen minutes.

"Judging by the look on your face we're going to see 'Dusk Till Dawn' right?" Paul asked with a grin, I nodded. "I was hoping you'd choose that one." He laughed.

He paid for both of our tickets and some popcorn and drinks, as we made our way into the screen Paul led me towards the back row, while many sets of eyes followed us as we walked.

"This okay for you?" he asked as we sat on the far left side of the back row.

"Yeah here's fine at least you won't be blocking the view of anyone behind you." I laughed.

"Your just jealous that your as short as you are." He quipped back.

"That's where heels come into the equation, besides I like my height." I told him sharply.

"So heights a touchy subject with you then." He teased.

"Hardly." I replied it wasn't a touchy subject I just didn't like being called short. "Besides we can't all be freakishly tall." I told him with an evil glint in my eye as he laughed at me.

The room then darkened as the trailers stopped playing and the film started, it was as I had thought it would be full of action and explosions right from the start. About thirty minutes into the film a group of teenagers, who looked to be about sixteen/seventeen walked into the screen, they walked up the right side steps and came along the row disturbing everyone as they went till they stopped next to me.

"You're in our seats move." One girl with light brown hair said rudely as she stood next to me.

"Come again?" I asked her in my bitchiest tone.

"You heard her; those are our seats, move or else." The blonde haired boy who was stood near her hissed at me.

"Shut your fucking mouth kid before I shut it for you." Paul growled through the dark at the boy.

"Don't threaten him." A girl with black hair snapped. "And as they said get out of our seats."

I stood up and faced the group.

"We were here first and seats aren't even allocated here, so run along before I beat the shit out of you." I told them in a low menacing voice.

"You don't scare me." The brown haired girl spat at me as she stared arrogantly at me and moved even closer towards me.

With the rising level of our voices the attention of the rest of the room had been brought to our confrontation at the back, someone had even got up to go and get an attendant.

I breathed deeply as I tried to refrain from hitting the girl, but the arrogant look on her face as she sneered at me was enough to send my anger off the edge.

"Wrong answer." I told her sweetly before I let my fist snap forward and collide with her face before my other fist hit the other side of her face as she went falling towards the floor. The black haired girl gasped before she launched forward and grabbed onto my hair pulling harshly, I felt another larger hand grip one of my wrists tightly before it left my skin just as quickly, I then reached up and grabbed onto her hair with my left hand and pushed her head down.

She screamed and let go of my hair and raised both of her hands to grip onto my hand which was fisted in her hair, I used my grip as leverage to pull her face round for me to smack my right fist off her face, I saw movement over her head and realised Paul had moved past me and I watched as he pushed one guy harshly against the back wall and hit another guy in the face, I felt myself smile as the guy fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

I pushed the girl with the black hair towards the floor and kicked her as she went down before I moved towards Paul who had a girl hitting his side, he of course done nothing seen as she was a girl, I however didn't hesitate to slap her round the face which made a harsh sound. "Thanks." I heard Paul laugh as the girl tried to hit me with a pathetic fist which I dodged easily and punched her in the stomach.

As I went to stand up straight a big guy grabbed me by the throat and pushed me roughly against the wall and raised his fist, before I had even moved my knee upwards and clenched my fist, Paul had ripped his hand away from my throat and had the guy pinned to the wall his feet slightly in the air as Paul shouted furiously in his face.

"Don't you ever raise your fist to a woman again!" He snarled before punching him hard in the face.

The lights of the screen turned on as attendants came rushing in and up towards where we were stood.

I rushed over to Paul and touched his arm gently.

"Paul put him down, you've scared him enough." I told him quickly, the look on his face was murderous, and there were far too many people around.

"Sir please but the boy down." An attendant asked warily.

Paul's gaze flickered towards the attendant before he growled at the guy who had tried to hit me.

"We will have to cal the police if you don't release him." Another attendant said.

"You wont call the police, he's done nothing wrong other than defend himself and me!" I shouted at the attendant.

I saw Paul let go of the boy who stood breathing deeply.

"Miss both yourself and your boyfriend will need to leave the premises immediately. Otherwise we shall have to call the authorities. Fighting will not be tolerated." The attendant spoke strongly.

"They didn't start anything, it was those children who came in late, they were aggressive and rude, and these two only defended themselves." A man from a few rows in front said sternly as he stood.

"Exactly!" I yelled.

"Her boyfriend only reacted this way because that boy had his girlfriend against the wall and raised his fist to her." A woman who looked to be mid forties said from along our row, she looked afraid as she watched the scene unfold, I smiled kindly at her.

"You don't condone men raising their fists to women do you?" I demanded of the attendant, who spluttered and looked slightly afraid.

"Of course not." He stated.

"Good then you'll see that we done nothing wrong." I said walking back along the row and I could feel Paul following.

As we walked past the girls who were stood holding their reddening faces with tears in their eyes I stopped and said. "Once you've taken a few hits and realised your not made of glass you might get a backbone. Or better yet just keep your mouth shut and don't be so fucking rude in future." Paul took hold of my shoulders and pulled me away from them.

"Let's just go. Embry will kick my arse if you get in trouble with the police." Paul told me smiling.

"Wouldn't be the first time, but your right lets just go." I replied walking down the stairs with Paul next to me.

"The others should be made to leave not them." The man from before told the attendants.

"No, we'll just have our tickets refunded." Paul stated looking menacingly at one of the other attendants who hastily nodded his head, to which Paul smirked.

Paul and I walked out of the screen with the attendants and the group of arseholes following behind, laughing loudly at the situation. After Paul got his money back for not only the tickets but the popcorn and drinks we walked out of the cinema and headed towards Paul's truck.

"So do you wanna head straight back to La Push or did you want to get something to eat or maybe go for a walk before?" he asked me.

"Could we maybe go for a walk?" I asked hesitantly.

Although there was a party back in La Push as I looked at Paul for some reason I didn't want to go and be around other people, I was happy just to be somewhere with him.

I felt my body tense up as I realised I was enjoying the evening already and we'd been in a fight in a movie screening and been thrown out because of said fight!

"Wait. Did we really just get thrown out of a cinema for having a fight?" I asked him just to make sure.

"Yeah we really did." He laughed.

"I guess weirder things have happened. But wow, first 'date' and we get thrown out of a movie for fighting." I laughed.

"Yeah when you look at it like that, not the most traditional first date yeah." he chuckled.

"Are you okay now though?" I asked quietly not meeting his eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked tightly as we walked in another direction towards a park.

"You were really angry like obviously we both were but you looked kinda upset if you know what I mean." I babbled.

"I thought he hurt you." He said as though it were the most obvious reason for his anger.

"Na, I would have been able to handle him! But thanks I guess." I mumbled the last part.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you would have." He laughed. "Embry was right when he said you could fight."

"Yeah I've always seen it as a good thing. I can look after myself." I told him firmly.

"Yeah, but you don't always have to." He replied gently.

"Yes I do." I said mechanically.

I thought I heard him sigh before he turned into a big green park pulling me along with him.

"So how you finding your first week here?" he asked changing the subject.

"It's alright, schools pretty shit, but I like being with Embry and Helen." I told him honestly.

"Yeah, but is school ever going to be anything other than shit? And I know that they love having you here. Embry talked of nothing else before you came." He laughed.

"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Really. They were so excited; Embry wouldn't shut up about you!" Paul laughed.

"He'll go mad if he finds out I got into a fight at a cinema." I sighed.

"Well he's done worse things, and at least you didn't get arrested or kicked out of school for this one." He said nudging me with his arm.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll see the funny side of the whole thing." I laughed.

"Of course he will! And thanks for getting that girl off me, I couldn't hit her." He said.

"No worries I had fun, and thanks for standing up for me as well I guess." I said looking in the opposite direction as to where he was.

"No worries I had fun." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice, I turned my head to look at him and his eyes held mine, there was such a pure emotion running through them that I felt warm despite to cold.

"You have lovely eyes." He breaths I feel my eyes flutter as he speaks.

"Not trying to get me into bed with compliments are you Paul?" I asked smirking at him.

"You forget; I've gotten you into bed once already Sky." He told me with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I doubt it will be long before it happens again."

"So sure about everything aren't you." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah." he replies before his lips press firmly against mine, it surprises me how gentle his lips are against mine, his hand which isn't holding mine moves up and cups my face gently his thumb stroking my cheek softly as our lips move together. I pull back slightly and he rests his forehead against mine with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He says quietly.

"Don't be stupid Paul; we both knew it was inevitable. You just can't resist me." I say smirking while he shakes his head.

We walk over to a bench and sit down, I pull out my cigarettes and offer one to Paul who takes one for himself and lights it before I do the same.

"So you've only got this year left of school and your done?" I ask him.

"Yeah if I manage to graduate that is but, I should do." He says with a smile.

"I've got another three years." I moaned.

"What do you wanna do after school?" he asked me curiously.

"I've never really thought about it, in England I would have gone to college after school got some A Levels if I bothered going, maybe Uni, but I doubt I would ever have done that, maybe got a job, I dunno, that future isn't real anymore, I'll have a different one now I guess with living here. What about you? What's your plans for after high school?" I ask him with a smile.

"I can't go away to college, not that I'd ever really want to anyway, but I work in a garage every now and then, I'll probably go full time and become a mechanic." He said.

"You like cars then?" I ask.

"Yeah, it would be a pretty shitty job if I didn't." he laughed.

"Yeah I know that, I like cars." I tell him.

"Well you can get one soon, only have to be sixteen to drive over here." He tells me with a smile.

"I'd forgotten that!" I exclaimed excitedly he just laughed lightly.

We sat in silence for a while just looking around the park, before Paul turned to me.

"Not that I'm not enjoying spending time with you, but if you want to be back in time to see the others we'll need to leave soon." He told me.

"Okay, shall we head off now?" I asked him standing, he stood too and we walked back to his truck climbing in and heading back towards La Push, we chatted easily as we had throughout the 'date' and it didn't once turn uncomfortable, it was easy, we made it back to La Push in what seemed like no time at all and we were pulling up at the beach, we both climbed out of the truck and Paul came round and took my hand with a questioning look to which I held on tighter his grin turned cocky and I had to laugh at how quickly he became sure of himself.

"So is it down on the sand?" I asked him.

"No you go down this path here and there's this huge clearing where you can get to the beach easily and there's seating and stuff, they'll probably have a fire going as well." He explained and led me down the path.

As we came to the end of it, I saw exactly what he described along with a beautiful view of the beach and the ocean that had the moon reflecting off it, which you could see clearly from the large clearing there was in fact a fire roaring with the occasional blues and greens flashing through the flames. The clearing was packed with people some standing and chatting, some sitting and quite a large amount dancing near to the music, I spotted Embry and the others instantly they were stood near to the fire talking with drinks in hand, Paul and I made our way over towards them.

As we walked I noticed there were many eyes on the pair of us and I could feel a lot of their eyes zoning in on our joined hands I felt my back stiffen and I automatically let go of his hand and reached into my bag for my cigarettes, I glanced at him and saw his face had fallen ever so slightly, I felt guilt wash over me and I swallowed thickly when I saw a glint of hurt in his eye.

"Want one?" I asked him he shook his head with a hint of a smile.

"Your film finished early." Quil stated in greeted as we got closer to them.

Both Paul and I looked at each other and laughed, while the others looked at us questioningly.

"We only saw the first half an hour." Paul explained with a smirk.

"How comes?" Beth asked.

"We got asked to leave the screen…" I said laughing.

"Why?" Embry snapped at me but his eyes were glaring at Paul.

"We got asked to leave for inappropriate activities in the back row…" I told him smirking; everyone burst out laughing while Embry glared at Paul and moved closer to him clenching his fists.

"She's joking Embry, calm down." Paul told him while Embry shook slightly.

"Why did you have to leave then?" Jared asked still chuckling.

"We kinda got into a fight with some people." I mumbled.

"How can you 'kinda' get into a fight?" asked Embry with a sigh.

"Well we were watching the film and a group of like teenagers, what sixteen seventeenish?" I asked Paul who nodded his agreement. "Well however old they were they came in like half an hour late and were all 'your in our seats move'" I said in a whiny voice. "Which is stupid because the seats weren't even allocated! Then they got really rude and started threatening which was laughable." I laughed. "So I hit the first girl a few times, then the second girl like threw herself at me and someone grabbed me like I think he was a guy cause he was a lot stronger than either of the girls and I presumed it was then that Paul got involved, next time I looked up he had dealt with the guys that were with them and had another girl hitting his side." I laughed.

"So you could handle the guys but you couldn't get a girl off you?" Kim teased.

"No I just weren't gonna hit a girl. Sky did it for me." He laughed.

"Yet he wouldn't let me hit that last bastard." I complained to which Paul's face darkened.

"Why what did he do?" Embry demanded.

"He had he by the throat and went to hit her." Paul gritted out, everyone's eyes widened.

"I told you I'd have broken his nose before his fist fell!" I sighed.

"Do I need to even ask if you got him off her?" Embry asked Paul who raised him eyebrows in a 'you're seriously asking me that?' fashion, Embry grinned in responses.

"Then the attendants or whatever you call them came in and were telling us how we had to leave." I laughed.

"But some people explained that we were 'defending' ourselves, so I got my money back." Paul laughed.

"At least we didn't get arrested." I said smirking at Paul.

"That's a first hey Sky." Embry said giving me a devious grin.

"I don't know what your talking about brother." I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Clean record over here. Please." He said seriously.

"I'll try, I don't have Vic so it will make it harder." I laughed.

"Vic?" Erin asked curiously.

"Lawyer." I mumbled biting my lip.

"He's a fucking good one at that." Embry laughed shaking his head.

"Anyway!" I laughed.

"Come and get another drink with me." Erin stated I nodded and walked with her over to grab a drink.

"So..." She said when we were out of ear shot, raising her eyebrows in question.

"What?" I asked her innocently while smirking, she laughed before fixing me with a serious look.

"Behaved yourself I take it?" she asked cheekily.

"Well we did get into a fight in the cinema, so we weren't that well behaved." I reminded her laughing.

"You know that isn't what I meant!" She exclaimed laughing while I poked my tongue out at her.

"Fine we both remained clothed the whole time!" I told her.

"Oh wow! You're doing so well! Staying in your clothes on the first date!" she laughed.

"Ergh 'date'." I shivered at the word. "That's defiantly a first for me."

"Really?" Erin asked shocked.

"Yeah, do you really have me down as the sort of girl to go out and be all cute and just not me on a 'date' of all things?" I asked her.

"Well I dunno I just presumed that since you've been with a few guys, you'd have dated them as well." She explained, I laughed.

"Erin every guy I've ever done anything with I have never felt a thing for. And I'm pretty sure it was the same for all of them, there was no go out on a date get to know him then sleep with him that would have been a waste of time when we were both only after one thing, sure it sounds bad but yeah..." I told her. "Meaningless sex is best." I recited.

"You really believe that?" she asked me doubtfully.

"Of course I do its true." I told her.

"Wait until you find someone you care about, you'll defiantly see things a lot different then." She told me with a small smile.

"And until that day comes, which I seriously doubt will ever come, I'll carry on with the meaningless stuff." I tell her.

"What about Paul?" She asked quickly.

"He's hot." I explained.

"And that's the only thing that draws you to him." She asked clearly disbelieving, I opened my mouth to respond but hesitated I couldn't seem to force the 'yes' out. I closed my mouth and thought for a few moments; that weren't the only thing, his smile, his eyes, just him, his understanding, how easy everything was between us already. Erin's grin widened as she watched me think. I felt my walls go up.

No emotion.

No feeling.

No pain.

"Yes." I finally managed to choke out; Erin merely laughed and shook her head.

"If that really were the only reason, you wouldn't have hesitated and you wouldn't have gone out with him on a DATE, yes you really did go out on a date with him tonight, if you didn't feel something more…" Erin told me seriously; when I opened my mouth to reply she cut me off. "And even though it's true, you can only use the _'because he's hot'_ excuse for so long..."

I just stared harshly back at her, for once not knowing what to say without making the situation look worse for me.

"Look at me like that all you want Sky, you know I'm right." She said smiling as she hugged me. "It's not as though I'm going to tell anyone, just be happy, you deserve it."

"Embry said that to me yesterday." I told her quietly looking over at him, they all seemed to be stood straighter than what looked comfortable but Embry caught my eye and smiled, I couldn't stop my eyes from flickering over to Paul who as though feeling my gaze looked up and smiled softly, I felt my cheeks warm and looked away.

I hadn't blushed in ages, yet that look from Paul brought the redness to my cheeks.

"What? About Paul?" Erin asked confused.

"No. He told me to _'Be happy'_." I told her quietly. "I don't get it." I confessed.

"Just do what makes you happy, obviously not through drugs or alcohol, just in yourself." She told me smiling.

"Are you happy?" I asked her sharply.

"Yeah, I am." She said simply.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I've got people who care about me, friends, family, Seth." She said smiling more broadly as she spoke of Seth.

"Let's just hope he doesn't break your heart then." I told her smiling, she laughed lightly.

Then her face took on a mischievous look as she turned and called out "Paul come here." He looked mildly confused but started to make his way over.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just what you did to me." She told me as she poked her tongue out and walked back to Seth, who opened his arms for her.

"What was that about?" Paul asked me when he got to me.

"I erm I dunno." I stuttered.

"You okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him angrily.

"Don't bite my head off." He snapped back.

"I wasn't. You don't have to worry about me." I told him.

"Just as well I wasn't." He shot back.

"Course you weren't." I snapped.

"You're so unbelievably… I don't even know what the word is!" He fumed.

"Then why say anything?" I asked him.

"Infuriating!" he exclaimed with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"We weren't describing you." I told him nastily.

"You're… ARGH!" he ranted.

He ran an annoyed hand swiftly through his short dark hair, the look on his face one of anger and frustration but it was his eyes that I was drawn to, they were gazing heatedly down at me, with lust flaring through the, I then realised that I felt that same lust rush through me as I watched him closely.

_Be happy._ The voice echoed through my mind.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Paul who was staring intently at me.

"Fuck it." I said and reached up and grabbed his face just as his large warm hands gripped my hips and pulled me towards him, and kissed him, wrapping my arms round his neck as I reach up on my toes, even with my heels he was still stupidly taller than me, as I sighed against his lips his tongue slipped into my mouth, the kiss deepened and Pauls hands lifted me ever so slightly so my feet were about an inch from the ground.

It was then that I was ripped away from Paul and saw Embry standing there glaring at Paul looking furious.

Paul and I looked at each other then back at Embry.

"What?" we said in unison in annoyed voices before laughing as Embry glared at us both.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_So they got into a fight on their first 'date' was it what you were all expecting?_

_Hope you arent all too annoyed with the wait; i wasnt 100% sure on this Chapter so please let me know what you think about it because i was worried when i posted it that it wasnt true to the characters :/_

_Anyways thanks to **cheyennenichole ; xxSlytheringirl101xx ; bombon ; imadinorawr & anon **for your review on the last chapter they were much appreciated(:_

_Hopefully i'll be able to update soon; but if not it will be as soon as i can(:_

_Hope to hear your thoughts on the chapter(:_

_Holly7795 Ox _


	16. An Old Friend

_Chapter 16 ; An Old Friend_

_So it's been a while since i last updated this story, i'm not going to give excuses for this because i'm sure you're all just wanting to read the next installment, but i would like you all to know, i hope to get better at updating this story, i hope you all had an enjoyable Christmas and New Year._

_Quick reminder that this story is rated M for language, the use of drugs and lemons, not necessarily all in this chapter but over the course of the story. _

_Would love to hear what you think of this chapter, so drop me a review if you can, Enjoy (: _

* * *

**Sky's POV**

As the rain woke me once again on Tuesday morning I groaned as I got up and got ready for school before walking down stairs, I was greeted by Embry, Quil and Jake who were all eating and chatting away in the kitchen Helen stood among them laughing at whatever they were saying.

"Sky, how are you this morning?" Helen asked once she saw me coming over and giving me a tight hug.

"Tired," I laughed.

"Come on lets get going." Embry says smiling at me.

As we all say our goodbyes and jump into Embry's truck, I think of how the past few days have passed quickly without any form of drama, I think of Paul, we've talked since Saturday night, joking around and laughing, its felt good just laughing with him and seeing him smile at me like I'm all he sees. I still find myself questioning what is between us I feel so drawn to him all the time and it's horrible and it scares me but I can't help but feel happy in his presence.

"Sky?" Jakes voice asks me, I turn to him; question in my eye.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine Jake why?"

"I was trying to talk to you and you didn't seem to hear what I was saying." He says his eyes smiling.

"Oh I didn't realise, I was just thinking… I need to ring Elle when we get to school." I tell him. Its true I do need to talk to her and find out what's happening with her, I haven't spoken to her since I told her to call Jonnie.

We chat easily the rest of the ride to school before we hop out and I pull my cigarettes out of my bag and wander behind the boys lighting it up. As we get closer to the rest of Embry's friends I pulled my phone out my pocket.

"Em I'm just gonna ring Elle I'll be over in a minute." I tell him, he nods and walks away with Jake and Quil as I hit dial and wander over to a bench near to the group but far enough that my conversation won't be heard. Elle picks up after three rings.

"Hey beautiful!" she shouts into my ear.

"How you doing hot stuff?" I ask her smiling.

"I'm alright, I'm staying at Jonnie's, how you holding up?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm cool, what happened when he came to get you? I rang him a few days ago and all he told me was that you were with him and okay." I explained.

"It wasn't the nicest thing." She mumbled.

"You didn't see did you?" I asked her quickly, I knew how she didn't like to see what happens.

"Well not exactly… I was packing my things when Jay got back, he got angry, and yeah I told him I was leaving and that Jonnie was coming to pick me up, he well yeah he got really angry… then like a few seconds after he- he hit me Jonnie came in, with about 6 others I think, he saw me holding my face crying and he went mad Sky…" Elle trailed off in a scared voice.

"Jonnie's always had a temper, and Jay got what was coming to him." I told her firmly.

"I know, it's just I don't like seeing. What if it's Jonnie behind bars next week, both him and Ben will be gone." She says quietly.

"Elle you know they cover their tracks well." I tell her surely. "What happened then, surely Jonnie knew to get you out."

"He laid into Jay pretty badly… but Ken pulled me out of the house before I could see anything too bad. I heard the shot, and a few minutes later Jonnie walked out and just hugged me and he apologised, he was splattered with blood…" she trailed off her voice catching on 'blood'.

"Jay will never touch you again; a bit of blood on Jonnie's clothes is worth it." I tell her.

"Is it though? Blood on his hands again?! I love him but this was why I didn't want to tell him, I knew what he'd do." She says sadly.

"Why are you so upset? Jay beat you! He used you! Jonnie would never do that! He walked in and saw Jay hitting you; he had every right to end him." I tell her stubbornly.

"But its Jonnie, I didn't want him to do that for me." she tells me.

"Not just for you. Jay pushes drugs onto young girls and gets them hooked, he was scum Elle. I have no idea how you could ever stand to be around him." I say bluntly.

"He pissed Ben and Jonnie off… well everyone." She stated blankly.

"And now there's one less bastard running about. They would have killed him at some point anyway." I tell her.

"Yeah there is that, I just think of the repercussions this could have, he knew a few other bastards." Elle says.

"Just as well the biggest bastards love you to pieces and won't be fazed by anything." I tell her laughing.

"He does love me, he told me Saturday night." She said and I could hear the delight in her voice.

"So did you fuck him after the declaration of love?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course!" she laughed.

"Any good?" I ask chuckling.

"Amazing," she sighed dreamily.

"Lucky bitch!" I laugh.

"Well it's not like your not getting laid!" she laughed.

"Oh I wish." I tell her.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!" she gasps.

"Leave me alone!" I tell her laughing.

"What, three weeks? You have to be going insane!" she sates.

"I think it's a bit over three weeks now." I tell her laughing.

"How are you not shagging all of the American's over there?!" se asks me.

"None of your business!" I laugh.

"Are they all like really ugly at your school?" she asks sympathy in her voice I can't help but glance over at Embry and the group he stands with, I see Paul watching me intently with a weird expression his face, I look away quickly before answering Elle.

"No, their actually pretty hot." I tell her laughing as I see Paul smirk slightly out the corner of my eye.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a particular guy in mind as you say that?" she asks slyly.

"Like I'd tell you," I say evasively.

"WOW, you actually have your eye on someone! Whatever let me know if he was any good in bed once you eventually get laid." She laughs.

"You should hear from me by the end of the week then." I tell her.

"I don't doubt by the end of the day you could if you wanted to, your hot girl!" Elle tells me laughing.

"How's Ben's case looking?" I ask.

"Jonnie got that arsehole to retract his statement its all going through the system at the moment but I think he should be out in the next few days." She tells me happily.

"Good, get him to give me a ring!" I tell her my voice just as happy.

"Yeah I will do, me and Jonnie are going out tonight in-case Ben's out tomorrow and he wants me to go back with him." Elle tells me.

"Where you guys off to?" I ask.

"Not sure yet, I think there's a few things on, but I'll be off my face so I wont really care where I am." She laughs.

"What you taking lately?" I ask curiously.

"I had some really good coke the other night, me and Jonnie had a big one Friday or was it Saturday night, well whenever it was." She tells me.

"I miss those days." I tell her.

"You still clean?" she asks gently.

"I had a bit of a time the first weekend out here, but nothing too much." I tell her quietly.

"Sky there's nothing wrong with having a few lines every now and then or popping a few pills." she tells me in her airy voice.

"Not that many over here would agree," I tell her.

"Really? Craig said something about it being pretty live wherever he is." She tells me.

"What part of America is he in anyway?" I ask her.

"He moved for 'business' purposes a couple of months back to check some things out but I think he's moving back to California soon." She tells me.

"Where's he at now?" I ask curiously.

"Not sure it was like a Seal place like I remember asking Ben if it was named after like an Aquarium." She tells me seriously as my head realises where she might mean.

"Do you mean Seattle?" I ask her eyes wide.

"Yeah that's the place! How did you know that?" she asks excitedly, bless her!

"I'm near Seattle now." I tell her smiling.

"Where are you now then?" she asked confused.

"I'm outside my school in La Push at the moment." I tell her.

"Oh right! Wait where's La Push?" she asked her voice annoyed.

"Near Seattle," I tell her smiling.

"No shit! That's where Craig is at the moment!" she tells me excitedly, she can be so dumb at times!

"Yeah Elle I know." I tell her laughing.

"You should meet up with him, you guys always got on and I'm sure you can have a few wild nights with him!" she laughs.

"He still into it all then?" I ask.

"God yeah!" she laughs.

"I'll have to go see how he's doing, haven't seen him for about 8 months!" I tell her.

"Same! I think that was when he moved!" she tells me I roll my eyes as I look over towards Paul again whose eyes are narrowed slightly as he looks towards the woods.

"Anyway Elle I gotta go, I'll ring Craig at lunch and see how he's doing, and don't go too mad tonight, Ben will want a big one tomorrow once he's out!" I tell her.

"Yeah, well I'll have a few drinks in your honour babe!" she tells me happily.

"Good, look after yourself yea?" I say smiling.

"Of course I will! I miss you Sky!" she tells me sadly.

"I miss you too," I tell her just as sadly.

"I'm gonna try to get Ben to let us come visit soon! We'll be partying in the States soon enough okay! Just like we always have!" she tells me excitedly.

"Really? You guys are coming over!" I ask her.

"Well I want to but I haven't spoken to either Ben or Jonnie but I'll suggest it a few times." She tells me laughing.

"You always get your way with those two! Anyway I'll talk to you soon!" I tell her.

"I do, don't I?" she laughs before saying goodbye and ending the call.

I sigh as I put my phone away and walk over to the group.

"Morning," I say smiling; I get greetings from them all.

"How's she doing?" Embry asks.

"Good, Ben should be out tomorrow, so her and Jonnie are on a mad one tonight." I say laughing as the bell rings signalling the beginning of classes.

"Come on Sky lets go learn!" Seth exclaims excitedly while I pull an excited face to which he laughs.

"Lets hurry I don't want to miss a thing!" I tell him in the same excited voice, before laughing with him and walking in the direction of home room.

Lessons drag slowly past until the lunch bell rings and Seth and I make our way towards the cafeteria, where we grab some food and join the others at our usual table I sit next to Paul and find myself smiling at him.

"You seem… happy." He states.

"Yeah Ben's out tomorrow and I found out a friend of mine is staying in the Seattle area at the moment." I tell him.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks.

"Of course, Ben shouldn't be inside anyway." I tell him my eyebrows snapping together in confusion.

"Yeah I'm sure." He says looking intently at me.

"What's your problem with Ben?" I ask sharply.

"Nothing except he's in and out of prison." He says with a shrug.

"Plenty of people go to prison for being wrongly accused and he's never been convicted." I tell him with a smirk; Paul just shakes his head smirking back at me.

I pull my phone out and scroll through to Craig's number before texting him _"I hear you're in Seattle?" _Before pushing my phone back into my pocket.

"Do you miss Elle?" Paul asks me suddenly.

"Yeah I guess," I tell him awkwardly.

"That's not a bad thing; what's she like?" he asks.

"Very airy fairy, she's really nice but she's not in the real world." I tell him laughing.

"How comes?" he asks.

"She's always been pretty sheltered by Ben and Jonnie, she's not dumb but she has like dumb moments, like when I asked her where Craig was living now, she said some Seal place like an aquarium." I laughed and he smiles broadly at me.

"Sheltered?" he asks tiling his head slightly to the side, I loose my train of thought ass I stare into his eyes before shaking my head and looking at my tray.

"Yeah they look after her and are so protective over her its almost insane, like when we'd go out one of the guys would have to come with us and keep an eye out, they knew I could look after myself but Elle's… well she's Elle, she can be a bitch when she wants to be, and she'll do what she needs to at times but, she's very about herself not in a bad way she just yeah she's just Elle." I laugh.

"So you two were pretty close?" Paul asks.

"Yeah I suppose, she was two years above me in school but that's how we got to know each other." I explain.

"So she's 17?" Paul says.

"No 18 she's was one of the youngest in her year; she turned 18 at the end of August." I tell him laughing at the memories of her birthday.

"What?" he asks smiling at me.

"Her 18th birthday was just a completely mental night! It was so good!" I tell him.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"We went out clubbing, then ended up at some rave in this abandoned warehouse before going back to some other clubs, we didn't get back to there's until about 11 in the morning." I told him laughing.

"And you weren't on anything were you," he asks, his face oddly hopeful.

"Well it was one night it doesn't count right Em." I said to Embry who sat opposite to me.

"That's the past we're doing the now!" he says sarcastically.

I just shoot him a glare as he raises his eyebrows at me, before carrying on eating. Conversation flows easily through the rest of lunch before my phone buzzed back against my leg pulling it out I see Craig's reply. _"Yeah why?" _ Smiling I stand up and say to Paul "I'm just ringing Craig, you going for a cigarette?" I ask him, he nods and we stand up and leave the cafeteria together. As we walk I feel the heat radiating from him, even though it's raining lightly, I pull my hood up as does he and we walk to edge of the woods chatting easily.

I enjoy being around him so much it scares me, since the weekend and our 'date' we've been getting on well I suppose, we talk and joke about but I feel an odd peace when I'm around him; this ache inside me to be near him scares me though.

I've never needed anyone in my life before apart from maybe Embry, I've only known Paul for a few weeks yet I feel something… I don't know what it is exactly; but it feels right. We haven't kissed or anything else since Saturday night and I felt unsure how to broach any topic about an 'us' ergh I cringe just at the thought. An us? What am I thinking?! There is no us! At most we'll be fuck buddies.

I feel my stomach drop as I think I'll be just another shag for him. But Embry would have said surely if he was just going to use me. But I'm just using him. I know that so why shouldn't he use me right back. It's all so confusing, there's never been any confusion with me and a guy before.

We have sex. That's it. Never anything else it's just physical.

But I feel something now.

There's nothing going on between us so why am I even thinking this, it's a totally irrational train of thought but Paul smiling at me, he's so beautiful, makes a smile break surface on my own face.

"Everything okay?" he asks question in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm just gonna call Craig quickly," I tell him pulling out my phone and ringing his number as Paul sits on the bench in front of me watching my every move as he lights up a cigarette taking a few hits on it.

"Sky?" Craig's voice asks me.

"Yeah how are you doing?"

"I'm alright thanks, haven't heard from you in a while, I hear your stateside as well now!" he says.

"Yeah, I'm near you actually." I tell him laughing.

"Where you at?" he asks quickly.

"La Push, do you know it?" I ask.

"Yeah it's a reservation near Forks right?" he asks.

"We're near Forks right?" I ask Paul who nods. "Yeah that's the one." I tell him.

"I'm in Forks Thursday checking up on a few things, I'll come pick you up when you finish school we can come back to Seattle and you can meet a few people." He tells me.

"Drop me back Friday morning in time for school?" I ask.

"Yeah wouldn't want you missing class now would I?" he laughs.

"I'll see you Thursday." I tell him.

"Bring a change of clothes with you, we might go out." he says before hanging up, I smile as I put my phone back in my pocket and light my own cigarette sitting next to him.

"What's was that about Thursday?" Paul asks me.

"Craig's going to pick me after school as he's sorting some things out in Forks then and I'll get to meet some of his friends I suppose." I tell him.

"Do you want me to pick you up Thursday night?" he asks his eyes hard.

"No, Craig will drop me back Friday morning." I tell him and for some reason I can't meet his eyes.

"So what's going on with you two?" he asks me his voice as hard as his eyes now.

"We've known each other for a few years, we're friends but I fail to see why I have to justify that to you." I tell him sharply.

"You're going to spend the night with him and you don't see how you have to justify that?" he asks in disbelief.

"No I don't; because to be honest Paul it has fuck all to do with you." I say before walking off in anger and heading back for the cafeteria, throwing my cigarette after taking one last pull on it.

As I'm about to turn towards the main buildings a large hand grips my arm and turns me round, Paul stands there his face hard as he body shakes ever so slightly.

"Of course it has something to do with me." he tells me angrily his body shaking anger lighting his eyes, seeing the anger and upset in his eyes brings an ache to my stomach; I reach up and hug him, instantly feeling a wave of calm wash over me as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me to him as he pushes his face into my neck breathing deeply.

"You okay now?" I ask him as his shaking stops.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for getting that angry but it does have something to do with me Sky and if it really doesn't I want it to." He tells me, his eyes open and honest as he pulls away to look at me.

"We're honestly just friends." I tell him quietly after a few moments of trying to convince myself that it's still none of his business and failing miserably.

"Does he know that?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he does. So stop going on about it, I will go to Seattle with him Thursday night and be back in time for school Friday end of." I tell him looking him dead in the eye with an icy stare.

"Will you take anything?" he asks in a deadly voice.

"Again something that has nothing to do with you." I snap back.

"That's a yes then." He snarls.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?" I scream at him pushing him away from me.

"Can' you see it won't help anything, just fuck you up?" He whispers his face pained, I look at him and lift my hand to touch him before pulling it back, his eyes flit to my hand and he reaches forward and twines our fingers together squeezing gently.

"I don't think I will," I mumble finally.

"That's not a definite," he says just as quietly.

"You can't tell me what to do okay," I tell him harshly.

"I know, I'm just asking you, please don't…" he trails off his face pained again.

I just smile back at him, he pulls me closer hugging me tightly and I feel my own arms wrap around him, I take a breath and feel his warmth around me, I can hear his heart beat in my ear. I can't help but feel safe in his arms. I jump as I hear the bell ring and pull away from him.

"Enough with that bullshit, lets get going," I state he just nods and we wonder in the direction of the gym.

It's only until Embry and I are in his truck heading for home does he mention Craig.

"So, you're staying with Craig in Seattle Thursday night I hear?" he asks me in an even voice his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yeah, I'll behave myself though, I promise Em." I tell him seriously.

"I want to believe you I really do but, Sky he's from your past, your doing well I don't want you to have even the opportunity to slip up." He tells me softly.

"I know that, and I'm worried myself, I don't want to disappoint you again, you know that right? I like drugs though and I like what they do to me and I know you don't understand that and I know I'm only fifteen, so I'm gonna try I mean really try to go without them and when I've got everything sorted out in my head I can make the decisions on what I do." I tell him honestly.

"Your right I don't understand how you like feeling like that, but I've never touched anything and I don't want to so I don't know what its like. I'm trying to see it from your point of view, you know they aren't going to help anything yet you still think its okay." He states blankly.

"I don't think their okay; I know their bad for me, but in moderation their fine." I tell him firmly.

"No they are not." He says his voice just as firm as mine had been.

"Well let's agree to disagree." I say quietly.

"You touch anything Thursday or Friday and I won't let you near him again. You hear me? This is your chance do not blow it." He tells me in a deadly voice I just nod, happy that he trusts me enough to let me go.

Once we get home I tell Helen of my plans with Craig and she asked if I couldn't see him another day seen as I had school on Friday, I told her I'd be back in school on time and would be well behaved, she said she'd think about letting me go.

Eventually she agreed on the understanding that I was to call her once I got to Seattle and let her know what I was doing and that I obviously didn't take any drugs and wasn't to drink to much.

I knew this was my chance to prove myself to them. The one and only chance I would get to show them I could do this; that I could behave and change the direction of my life, prove that they could trust me. I wanted nothing more than to prove to them that I could do this no matter how much I liked getting wasted I wouldn't. I would show them that I was worth them loving, the only people I ever would want to prove this to.

Wednesday passed insignificantly and Thursday drifted slowly as I walked around the school with my large bag with what I planned on wearing that evening, as we left the gym and headed towards the parking lot Paul walked closer to me.

"Please look after yourself," he said quietly.

"Of course I will," I tell him with a wink he laughs lightly before Embry moves towards me and takes my arm.

"Remember what you promised, do not break my trust or I swear Sky…" he trailed off threateningly.

"Your faith in me lights my heart," I tell him nastily.

"You know what I mean, now where is he?" he asks me looking around as we reach the edge of the parking lot. I look around for any sight of Craig but I can't see him anywhere, just as I go to pull out my phone I hear loud music with a heavy bass come closer and see a large black four by four drive into the parking lot I laugh and shake my head.

"That's Craig." I tell Embry pointing at the big car which parks close to the edge of the woods.

"Guy likes to make an entrance huh?" Embry asks.

"You could say that," I laugh as we start to walk over towards the car as Craig climbs out and lights a cigarette leaning against the side of his car. I cant help the smile on my face as I look at him, he stands at roughly 6ft with blonde hair sweeping across his head, he's dressed smartly in a dark grey suit with the tie hanging loosely round his neck with the top few buttons on his shirt undone. I won't deny the fact that Craig is pretty hot.

As he sees me approaching he smiles and winks at me then lifts an eyebrow as he glances towards Embry next to me I roll my eyes at Craig.

"Sky," he greets hugging me tightly.

"How are you doing?" I ask returning the hug before letting him go.

"An English accent, a real rare thing over here you know I've missed it!" he tells me with a hint of an American accent to his voice.

"Dude, you're picking up the accent," I tell him my face deadly serious.

"Don't fuck with me," he tells me his face going stern before he laughs and then looks at Embry.

"Nice to meet you man and you are?" Craig asks holding his hand out for Embry.

"I'm Embry, and you must be Craig," Embry states shaking Craig's offered hand with a smile on his face, though I can see Embry assessing Craig's every move.

"Oh the brother, I see, don't worry I'll look after her; not that she really needs it." Craig laughs and Embry laughs with him.

"Yeah make sure nothing happens to her or you'll hear from me." Embry states casually but his eyes are hard.

"Protective, I get it, but you don't have to be I've always watched out for her," Craig tells him honestly, Embry just nods, I look between them finding it funny that while Craig is 22 and 5 years older than Embry, Embry towers over him.

"You behave yourself, I'll see you here tomorrow morning right?" Embry asks me.

"Yeah I promise I'll be here before school starts," I tell him smiling and reaching up to hug him.

"Ring me if you need anything, anytime okay, I'm only a phone call away and I'll come get you okay," he tells me softly as he hugs me tightly.

"I know and I will ring you if I need to, now stop stressing I will be fine," I tell him pulling away and kissing his cheek.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow and please don't go back on your word," he tells me before nodding at Craig and walking over to the others who stood watching our exchange.

"What's up with monkey suit?" I ask gesturing to his suit.

"Fuck off; I'm an established business man nowadays," he jokes.

"Yeah and I'm a straight edge virgin." I laugh back.

"Wait your not a virgin?" he fake gasps. "Shit when did you loose the V plates?" he asks laughing.

"Very funny arsehole," I tell him with a sarcastic smile, he just laughs, as I look towards the school I see Kane walking out the building and feel a slight sense of guilt at his still bruised nose though the plaster has come off his nose still holds some colouring.

"Craig you got anything on you?" I ask him quietly.

"You're seriously asking me that?" he laughs.

"Good point, can I have half a gram, I owe someone." I tell him, he nods slightly opening his car door and pulling me behind the door, he reaches over into the glove compartment and pulls out a small baggie with white powder in it, and he pushes it into my hand.

"Thanks," I tell him quickly before I walk towards Kane who looks shocked for a moment before I reach and hug him before reaching in his pocket and taking his phone out.

"I owe you, so have a good weekend, its good shit, its clean, pure, make it last." I tell him with a smile pushing his phone and the baggie back into his pocket.

"Really?" he asks an unsure look on his face.

"Yeah, you helped me out, and got your nose broken," I tell him with a sad smile before walking back to Craig after a simple 'thanks Sky' from Kane.

"You're so good at that." Craig tells me with a laugh.

"We going or what I can feel my brothers' eyes burning into my head." I tell him with a laugh.

"Yeah come on we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us." He tells me with a sigh as we climb into the car and buckle our seatbelts.

"I'm not doing anything tonight," I tell him as I put my bag into the back seat.

"Really? Sky I never charge you, so if its money then don't worry I'll cover you all evening," he tells me.

"No, I promised Embry I wouldn't, but I'll take you up on drinks," I tell him with a laugh.

"I heard you were trying to stay clean I thought it was a joke but, if your sure I'll make sure you don't," he tells me with a smile.

"Thanks, I don't want to break his trust you know," I tell him awkwardly.

"Sky it's me, don't worry you've said you don't want any gear, I wont give you any, simple," he tells me, I smile at him as he starts the engine and drives out of the parking lot.

"So how's America going for you?" he asks as he zooms down the streets of La Push.

**Embry's POV**

Sitting in Sam and Emily's kitchen listening to Paul argue with Leah wasn't how I wanted to spend my evening yet here I was staring at my phone on the table, waiting to see if she needed me at any point.

I had to trust her; I knew that, I even heard her telling Craig that she didn't want anything; he seemed decent enough minus the fact that he had drugs in his car and was 22 years old and in Seattle with my 15 year old sister.

I let out a heavy sigh as I glanced towards the clock, 11.48pm.

"Embry, don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Jake says as he sits down next to me patting my shoulder.

"She'd have called you if anything was wrong right?" Paul asked instantly.

"Yeah, I should think so." I tell him my eyes flitting around the room but constantly going back to my phone, my mind almost willing it to ring.

"She won't have anything, she promised you." Jake says surely.

"And she told Paul she wouldn't as well." Emily said smiling.

I just nodded my jaw tightening as Paul smiled at that fact.

"She rang Mom when she got to Seattle and apparently their just going to a few gatherings and maybe to a club but she didn't know for sure." I tell Emily after a few minutes of quiet while she looks at me smiling.

"Maybe you should ring her just to make sure she's okay." Paul suggested.

"I think that would just piss her off." I tell him sadly, he nods his face strained.

Talk changes from topic to topic though the clock seems to slow down as I continue to stare at my phone, just as Jake reaches out to take my phone off the table it starts to buzz, looking at the caller ID I see Sky's name flashing across the screen I take the phone from Jacob and answer it immediately.

"Sky?" I ask.

"EMBRRRYYYYYYYYY!" her voice shouts back.

I see Paul's eyes lock onto the phone in my hand with a fierce intensity as though he wants to yank it out my hand and talk to her himself.

"Where are you?" I ask her.

"Somewhere in Seattle," she tells me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah I guess, I need you to talk to me though." She tells me.

"What about? Are you safe?" I ask quickly standing up and walking outside I see Paul rise too and begin to follow me before he sits down knowing I won't want an audience when talking to her.

"I'm fine I think, I just I – I need you to just tell me again how mad you'll be if I take anything." She tells me quietly before her breathing quickens.

"Have you taken anything?" I ask after a few beats of silence.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't but its, its getting hard." She tells me and swallows audibly.

"Hard, what do you mean?" I ask gently.

"It's everywhere, everyone is off their face, I'm literally swimming through drugs and I really fucking want something, I want it to go away, this feeling, they'll help wont they?" She asks me, I let out an annoyed breath.

"No they wont, do you want me to come and get you?" I ask her.

"No, I can do this right? I can cant I! I just, just tell me why I shouldn't and I wont." She tells me quietly.

"You can do it, okay, I know its got to be had being around other people doing stuff but you knew that was going to happen, just remember how hard it is when you cant have anymore when it wears off." I tell her sitting down and covering my eyes.

"It's horrible, but maybe just a bit wont hurt, like a few lines and I'll be fine I'll be really well behaved tomorrow I'll be fresh, I'll be awake and ready, I could do anything." She tells me her voice pleading.

"No fucking way! You know this is your one and only chance, and I will know if you've taken anything without telling me." I tell her in a deadly voice.

"Don't be angry with me." she spits.

"Don't give me a reason to be," I tell her.

"I won't, I just didn't think I'd feel like this," she tells me.

"Feel what?" I ask.

"So confused, I don't know what it is I feel… I can't tell the differences between anything anymore, I just want to feel nothing. I want to get fucking high okay, I want to get off my face on a gram or two of MDMA and then some coke for the come down, that _is_ what I feel. Nothing else." She tells me her voice hard.

"That shit won't help anything Sky. You need to see that." I tell her.

"I know," she says shakily.

"I'll come and get you okay," I tell her after a few minutes of silence.

"No Embry I'm fine really, I swear to you, I won't touch any powders," she tells me her voice honest.

"No pills either," I tell her.

"Nope, I promise you, I mean I'm fucking Sky Call I can do it," she tells me her voice sure once again.

"Yea you can," I tell her smiling.

"I'm so sorry for ringing you and worrying you again, I know I told you it would be different over here, but I still need you Embry," she tells me before taking a gulp of something.

"I know you do, you just don't admit it when you're sober," I laugh.

"Fuck off, just because you're not as drunk as me right now," she teases.

"Do not expect any sympathy from me when you're hung-over tomorrow and Mom has a go at you," I laugh.

"I'll be better before we get home," she laughs back. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at Sam and Emily's," I tell her.

"Oh who else is there?" she asked too innocently.

"Well Sam, Emily, Jake, Leah, you know the usual lot," I tell her smiling as I know she was discreetly asking if Paul was there.

"So erm, Quil's not there then?" she asked again her voice betraying what she really wants to know I smirk as I reply.

"Yeah he's here,"

"Anyone else there, I might know?" she asks her voice annoyed.

"I don't know Sky, who do you know?" I ask as I hear laughs from inside the house.

"You're an asshole." She tells me bluntly.

"Yeah he's here," I tell her begrudgingly.

"Oh right how is h- wait what makes you think I'm talking about Paul?" She asks angrily.

"I never mentioned Paul, Sky," I tell her with a smirk on my face, as she splutters before stating.

"I must be drunk more than I thought."

"Of course that's what it is," I say grinning, before I hear a voice on her end of the phone.

"Looking for some company?" a voice slurs through the phone, even without my advanced hearing I would be able to here the voice. I hear my teeth snap together as Sky responds.

"No, now fuck off." Sky tells whoever's approached her; I smile as I hear her deathly voice.

"Feisty, I like it," the voice slurs followed by a light slapping sound.

"Touch me again, and I promise you, I'll break every one of your worthless fingers," Sky seethes.

"Sky just get out of there." I tell her but she just shushes me.

"Didn't see you come with anyone," the voice is closer to the phone now.

"I came with Craig, now leave unless you want to deal with him," Sky states.

"She's right, get out of here before I put a bullet through your fucking skull." Craig voice drifts through the phone and I release a breath I had been holding, I knew she would probably be able to handle the guy on her own, but I still felt the fear as the male voice came closer to the phone.

I presume the guy took off because next I hear Craig asking Sky if she's alright.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, I'm just talking to my brother." She tells him.

"We're heading out now," he tells her.

"Em, I'm sorry to cut you off, but I'm fine the creeps gone and we're heading off to another club now so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, no drugs or you will not be going out again, please look after yourself, do not get arrested, any police-" she cuts me off.

"I know the drill in raids Embry, you don't need to tell me," she laughs.

"At the age of fifteen perfect!" I say sarcastically.

"Sixteen in a few weeks!" she shouts.

"Exactly, now stick with Craig unless there's police, do not get into any fights, and ring me if you need anything," I tell her.

"I will do, and don't worry I'm Sky Call, I can do this, I just needed to be reminded," she tells me softly.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow, be safe!" I tell her firmly.

"Love you Em!" she sings.

"Love you too Sky," I smile, before hanging up the phone.

I sit on the step for a few more minutes before walking back inside; Paul fires questions at me as soon as I walk through the door.

"They carry guns? Drug raids? Police? What the fuck is she doing?!" he shouts.

"I don't exactly like it." I tell him harshly.

"Don't let her hang around with people who are gun carrying drug dealers!" he roars.

"She will be fine, they look after her, I'll respect them for that, and I don't know if they deal or carry guns okay, Sky's never really said, but she wouldn't bring that sort of shit back for me and Mom." I tell him.

"She's fifteen she shouldn't be around that sort of thing." Paul says his voice full of worry and concern; I felt my annoyance with him evaporate with the look on his face, he was just as worried about her as I was, he cared for her already, and I couldn't hold it against him, he wanted what I wanted for her; to be safe.

"I know, but if I restrict what she does and who she sees, she will only rebel against me and Mom, and we don't need that, this is a step in the right direction, she's young and messed up Paul, she needs to see that she can have a good time and control herself, but either of us forcing her into that won't work she has to do it for herself. She knows this is her last chance here, if she's high tomorrow I'll keep my word, she wont see him again or any of the others, no contact with them at all." I tell him my face hard as I think of Sky and what she may be doing right now.

"Do you really think she'll be okay?" Paul asks me his face worried and he looks at me.

"I hope so." I tell him with a half smile.

"Think on the upside, she mentioned you willingly," Sam laughed and Paul grinned widely.

"Yeah, when she was wasted," Leah laughed; Paul glared at her opening his mouth to snap back.

"Right, get patrolling." Sam snapped before any arguing could commence.

With a collective sigh, Paul, Leah and Jake walked out the house.

_She'll be fine_, I told myself, as I headed home saying a quiet goodbye to Emily who hugged me reassuringly.

But in all honesty I could only hope that were true.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think of the Chapter and all the goings on within it (:_

_HUGE thank you to my wonderful reviewers! **ForeverBlonde ; tanny321 ; KrissySimpsonClearwaterxxx ; lizzynava ; SarahMaree14 **your reviews are much appreciated and valued as always!_

_Holly Ox _


	17. Sounds Good

_Chapter 17 ; Sounds Good_

_Once again an insane wait for this update, and I apologize once again for this fact. _

_A promise to you all though,** I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!**_

_I cannot promise when updates will be but slowly but surely they will get churned out eventually, I find with this story I started writing it years ago and my entire direction and style of writing has changed since then, so I sometimes get hung up on some of the past chapters but I don't want to waste more time going back and re-writing them, when I'm sure you all just want to get a new installment! _

_I have a lot more of story to tell! So I hope your all still with me and I thank you profoundly for that if you are!_

_Enough of my jabbering for now! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"Drink some more coffee please," Craig laughs as I drain the last dregs from my coffee cup as he speeds down more winding lanes.

"You know you've got more authoritarian with age," I giggle as I drop the empty cup and grab one of the other large Starbucks cups and take a swig of the strong coffee.

"And you are between, pissed and hung-over, not a good combination seen as you have school in an hour!" He laughs as he draws nearer to La Push High.

"Exactly, another day in that place I need to be wasted," I tell him laughing still as my head fuzzes slightly.

"How's your nose feeling?" he laughs as I reach up to my nose and feel the cold sliver ring embedded in my right nostril.

"Great! How's it look?" I ask pulling the visa down and opening the mirror to see the nose ring, it looks slightly red but not too noticeable.

"Hot," He tells me, I just nod in agreement and drink more coffee as the rest of the car journey passes quickly as we catch up more over what's happened in the past 8 months, I feel my headache start to set in as I really am towards the end of my alcohol buzz and finish off the coffee in my hands. As we pull into the parking lot I see Embry, Paul and the others stood in their usual place, Craig parks near to them about a few rows over and down, as we climb out the car a few of the bottles at my feet tumble out as I drag my bags from the foot-well.

"Ergh, that noise," I complain as Craig crouches to grabs them up and chuck them into the back seat of his car.

"Awwhhh, you feeling rough?" he asks a sarcastic grin smeared across his face.

"What do you think? I haven't slept in over 24hours and the hangovers kicking in," I complain while he just laughs.

"This is why drugs are so much better than alcohol," he chuckles.

"Fuck off, you'll feel shit on your come down!" I snap he just pushes me gently against the side of the car laughing.

"True but that wont be for a while," he smirks.

"I really can't be fucked for today, can we go back to Seattle?" I ask him smiling sweetly.

"You know I'd say yes, but I have money to make and you have to sit at a desk and copy from the board," he laughs at me.

"For some reason your day sounds better than mine," I say sarcastically.

"Can't imagine why," he laughs, I play with the cuffs of his shirt and jacket.

"Thanks for last night, I had a good time, and thanks for understanding why I didn't…" I trial off crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't mention it; it was just like old times right? Except you were freakily well behaved," I raise my eyebrows at this, "Well… behaved compared to how you can be, not one fight, you didn't take any drugs, which I'm proud of you for, but is still weird to see, and possibly the biggest shock of the night, you didn't fuck anyone, hell you didn't even get with anyone!" Craig exclaims with a laugh.

"I didn't feel like it," I tell him give him a hard stare.

"And it's got nothing to do, with a certain someone?" Craig asks with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you talking about?" I ask feeling my back stiffen, as I glance ever so slightly towards where I know Paul's standing.

"One of your brothers friends by that glance," Craig tells me with a smirk.

"Think what you want, but your wrong," I say with a sigh.

"So you're not sleeping with one of your brothers mates behind his back?" Craig questions.

"No," I tell him defiantly.

"So Embry knows?" Craig asks smirking.

"No I'm not sleeping with him full stop, drop it okay," I tell him with a glare.

"Yet you know who I'm on about?" Craig's grin is shit eating, "The one that looks like he wants to stab me," Craig adds chuckles.

"There's nothing going on okay," I snap.

Craig watches me for a few beats before he speaks his face smiling kindly now, "I wanted to see how things stood before I spoke to you about Matt," Craig says, I should have known Matt would be mentioned at some point, considering he's Craig cousin.

"What about Matt?" I ask.

"Things alright with you two?"

"He stayed the night before I flew out, but neither of us has contacted the other since I left, which is fair enough, me and him will always be okay," I say smiling as I think of Matt.

"He's flying out here in a few weeks, I didn't say anything because you didn't bring it up," Craig comments.

"I didn't know, he never said anything, like sure he talked about visiting you and stuff, but I thought you lived in California whenever we spoke about it," I explain.

"Yeah, in about 2 week's time he's coming to stay," Craig tells me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean why didn't even he tell me," I say my face hard.

"It's Matt, you know as well as I do that he doesn't have a clue what day it is a lot of the time, he probably forgot I spoke to him yesterday morning to remind him about his flight," Craig says with a laugh.

"That does sound like him," I laugh.

"So it's not because of him that you didn't get with anyone," Craig states eyes smiling.

"Me and Matt, we got high and fucked, we were never loyal to each other, we both got that, he's a good friend," I say smiling as I think of my handsome fuck buddy.

"I remember when Jonnie rang me about May time and told me about Matt getting arrested for breaking and entering your school," Craig laughs.

"Yeah and that had nothing to do with his possession of drugs charges and fucking a minor in the school toilets," I laugh.

"I take it that minor weren't you, like you would ever fuck someone in your school toilets!" Craig says sarcastically.

"He got off without any charges, luckily we'd snorted the majority of what he had on him otherwise he would defiantly have been fined or something," I laugh.

"Didn't you get suspended for that?" Craig asks.

"Probably, I was always being suspended," I laugh as does Craig.

The ringing of Craig's phone cuts our laughter as he pulls it from his pocket. "Speak of the fucking Devil!" Craig laughs down the phone, I look at him for confirmation and he says "Matt!" to me before speaking to his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm just dropping her back at her school, we were literally just talking about you," he pauses and laughs before holding the phone out towards me. I look at the phone for a few beats before taking it and holding it to my ear.

"Hey," I say.

"Sky, fucking hell what a coincidence right?!" Matt's voice laughs down the phone and I feel a smile spread wide across my lips.

"I know right, how are you?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm heading out in a few weeks, did Craig tell you?" he asks.

"He just said, why didn't you mention anything?" I ask waiting for his answer.

"I forgot and everything's been really busy lately, how you holding up? You staying cleanish?" he asks his voice gentle.

"I slipped up my first weekend, Ian rang and yeah, but it was not even half of what we sometimes done," I tell him biting my lip.

"Don't beat yourself up about it! You've cut down, think about the positives yeah Sky," he says his voice encouraging.

"I am, it was just a slip," I say nodding my head, before remembering he's all the way back in England right now and cant see.

"You getting laid?" he asks with a cheeky tone in his voice now.

"Fuck you," I retort.

"You already did," both Craig and Matt respond and I laugh loudly before explaining to them that they said the same thing.

"Anyways, I'll see you in a few weeks yeah?" I ask him.

"Of course you will, we'll go out and get fucked once I'm over!" Matt exclaims.

"For sure," I tell him grinning.

As we say our goodbyes before hanging up, Craig watches me with a smirk.

"Just friends right?" he says eyes laughing.

"I've already said friends that used to fuck a lot, so drop it okay!" I tell him laughing.

"And there are no feelings there?" he probes his hands tickling my sides.

"What asides from the orgasms?" I snap back pushing him away with a laugh. "We don't feel anything for each other bar that, like we're good friends but neither of us are really relationship material, we both love sex, drugs and partying, it was a good set up, besides he's great in bed, just like me so it works," I say laughing.

"Well who doesn't love a girl who can handle her powders and pills and is still a great shag?" Craig asks sarcastically.

"You wouldn't know," I tell him poking my tongue out at him.

"A fact I'm proud of considering your seven years younger than me," he says tickling me again.

"Get off, Matt's older than me too," I point out sarcastically.

"By a year and a half, he's seventeen, and you're younger than everyone!" Craig tells me laughing.

"Yet I look and act older than most of our lot back home," I say with a laugh.

"True, anyway, haven't you got a class to head to?" he asks me pinching my cheeks as I bat his hands away.

"Yeah, thanks again for last night I had a good time, we'll go out again soon," I tell him reaching up to hug him tightly.

"It was really good catching up with you, next time, get a flight from Port Angles cuts an hour and a half off the journey, of course we'll go out again if I remember rightly you are turning the youthful age of 16 soon," he says as he lets me go.

"Shut up! But yeah I'm sure I'll see you then," I comment as he hands me my bag and climbs back into his car, and opens his window to shout to me.

"Enjoy the hangover!" with a wave and a wink as he pulls out the parking space.

"Enjoy the comedown when it hits you arsehole!" I comment back as I wave before walking towards Embry, who's watching every step I take.

"Hey," I greet as I reach them all hugging Embry tightly I hear him inhale sharply.

"You alright?" he asks me casually but I can see the hard glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the start of a hangover though, we didn't sleep, as we knew the three hour drive was gonna be long, so I'm gonna be a bit tired but I'll be fine I can sleep tonight," I tell him smiling.

"What's with the nose?" Embry asks as his eyes zone in on the silver ring in my nostril.

"Well I was going to get my tongue pierced," I start to say and watch as some of the guys eyes widen before I carry on, "But I realised I was really hungry so I chose my nose, looks good right?" I ask Em.

"Yeah it's not bad," Embry smiles

"Did your nose hurt?" Beth asks me.

"No, it was fine, it felt like a stapler," I tell her.

"And what happened to your legs?" Embry asks me sharply.

"I kind of might have like fell off a kerb," I say to him with a hopeful smile.

"I take it you were stone cold sober at this point," Embry says in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, strictly orange juice all night," I tell him with a wink as everyone laughs.

"So you had a good night?" Erin asks from Seth's arms.

"Yeah, Craig's house is insane! You guys can all come next time he said he'd be cool with it," I say smiling.

"All of us?" Erin asks laughing.

"Yeah his house is fucking huge," I say shaking my head.

"We'll see," is all Embry says as the bell rings and we all start to head towards our home rooms, I glance over towards Paul who is stood watching me intently.

"You okay?" I ask him smiling as I move over to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says blankly.

"Right, well erm, are you coming in?" I asked him feeling myself frown.

"Yeah come on," he says walking next to me.

"Seriously what's up?" I ask him after a few moments of quite between us.

"You two looked pretty… close," Paul's voice is tight.

"I didn't get with anyone last night," I tell him staring straight into his eyes.

"Sounds like a first," he says nastily.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I question him angrily.

"It doesn't even matter Sky, I've just, it was weird knowing you were Seattle with someone seven years older than you, and you getting up to who knows what, I was worried and after you called Embry, I just, I dunno Sky," he tells me his voice confused as he looks at me, for some unknown reason I feel my anger at him evaporate and I reach out for his hand.

"Nothing happened, I didn't get with anyone and I didn't touch anything," I tell him sincerely.

"Honestly?" he asks me his eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah, I drank but that was it," I say back so quietly I wonder if he hears me.

"Thank you," he says bringing me into a hug, I wrap my arms around him inhaling deeply loving his scent surrounding me.

"For what?" I ask against his chest.

"For being honest," is all he says as we let go of each other and he runs a hand down my arm.

"We better get to classes," he says with a chuckle.

"I'll see you at lunch," I state nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he says smiling and hugging me once more before we both walk in the direction of our home rooms; I slip into the class and sit next to Seth who smiles at me though he stays quite.

"What's with the smile?" I ask him nudging his arm.

"Oh nothing," he says.

The next couple of classes pass slowly and I feel my head start to ache as Zoe, Seth and I make our way to the canteen for lunch.

"So who was that guy that dropped you off?" Zoe asked as we walked.

"He's a friend from England, he's living in Seattle at the moment, but he only moved a few months ago from California, he might go back there but I think he's staying up in Washington for a while," I tell her, finding myself telling her more than I normally would to people.

I've found I've become less harsh to people, more open almost, well not open, just not as closed off and snappy, being away from Ian and Carol seems to have taken some of the bitterness away from my personality.

"He was really hot," Zoe comments giving me a sly smile.

"Yeah, he aint bad looking right Seth?" I ask Seth with a laugh.

"I don't really have an opinion other than he had a cool car," Seth says laughing.

Both Zoe and I shake our heads at him as we queue up to get our food, as I open my purse to pay, my eyes catch the half full baggie and I feel them widen before I take a deep breath and hand over the money, telling myself firmly _No Sky _as I shut my purse and push it back into my bag. I smile as I realise I am strong enough.

Zoe goes and sits with some of her other friends and Seth and I approach the table where only Beth, Collin and Brady are sat.

"Hey," they all greet as Seth and I sit down.

"How you feeling?" Brady asks with a laugh as I open a bottle of cold water and chug down half of it.

"Like fucking shit, but it could be worse," I say shivering as I think of how bad some of the come downs I've experienced have been.

"That's true," Embry comments as he kisses the top of my head before sitting opposite me, I just smile at him as I drag a hoodie out of my bag and pull it on before opening a big bar of chocolate, and take a bite out of it.

"Could you not break it up and share?" Quil asks in an offended voice sitting down with Jake, Erin and Paul.

"No, you wouldn't share," I respond once I swallow the yummy chocolate.

"I so would!" Quil exclaims, as everyone at the table shoots him disbelieving looks.

"Sure you would, fatty," Jake says pushing Quil who glares at his best friend.

"Behave children," Kim comments as her and Jared also grab chairs and sit down.

I reach down into my bag and pull a packet of headache tablets out I quietly hold them up for Embry to see before popping two of the tablets out of their container and take them, after he nods his head at me.

"Bad head?" Paul asks me from his seat next to me.

"Yeah, I can go and sleep soon, I'm tried more than anything else," I tell him with a yawn.

"So you didn't get any sleep last night?" Paul asks.

"None, but I'll be okay I just need to get through the next few hours," I tell him smiling and finding myself leaning towards his inviting warmth.

"What did you end up doing?" he asks moving his chair closer to mine.

"We went to his first and some of his friends turned up, we ended up having a party at his before heading out to a club," I say laughing bringing my feet up onto my chair and wrapping my arms round my knees.

"What's funny?" Paul asks his eyes alight as he watches me.

"After I rung Embry, Craig said we were heading out but we didn't go anywhere for about another hour, I was just hanging out in the kitchen chatting with some of his friends when I went to the toilet in his room, I'd left all my stuff in his room anyway so it made sense to go there," I say before laughing again and then explaining, "He was shagging some girl from New York, and he was like 'you alright Sky?' and just carried on while I went into the bathroom, the girl was so shocked it was insane as me and Craig are chatting away as he carried on fucking her, it was so funny, she didn't know what to say," I explain laughing.

"Seriously, why didn't you just walk out?" Paul asks.

"Oh that sort of thing doesn't bother me and I've walked in on Craig shagging girl's loads of times," I say with a shake of my head.

"You two are that close?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"We've always got on really well, and it just doesn't bother me I suppose," I say suddenly feeling awkward, normally I'd explain that he's walked in on me enough that we don't care, but I don't want to say this in front of Embry or to Paul which confuses me.

"Fair enough," Paul states blankly after a few beats of silence where we watch each other.

"So how did the chick feel about the situation?" Jared asks leaning forward to join the conversation.

"She weren't too impressed but Craig's Craig, so she was alright," I tell him with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kim asks with a sly smile.

"Well… Craig's a charmer always has been! I think last night alone he fucked about 4 girls," I explain with a shake of my head.

"Seriously?" Kim asks her face full of shock.

"Yeah, he's good looking, and if he wants a girl he'll get her, we used to like point out the hottest girl in a club and be like go on then, he would always get laid, I dunno what he does but he can sweet talk anyone, it defiantly helps with his work," I say snickering.

"I thought it was Ben who always got the girls?" Embry asks from across the table, his face amused.

"He does as well, he's hotter than Craig but he's not as smoothly charming, but to be honest all the guys I used to hang out with would get laid on a night out it was just a given," I say with a smirk.

"That's so lovely to hear!" Embry exclaims.

The buzz of my phone stops my reply as I drag me phone out my pocket seeing a message from Elle; a picture pops up on my screen of her dancing in her kitchen with a text saying '_Wish you were here!_' I smile broadly as I take in the white tights and green dress on her skinny frame arms raised above her head moving to unknown music.

"Who's that?" Paul asks his breath hot on my neck I feel a shiver run through my body ever so slightly as I glance at him.

"Wh-what? Oh this is Elle," I say pulling myself together and handing him my phone.

"Are those tights white?" he asks me with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah this is a seriously normal outfit for Elle, that's her kitchen she's in," I explain.

"Normal? Okay," Paul agrees with a smile as he hands it back to me.

"One day at school she came in with fairy wings," I tell him giggling at the memory.

"Really? And the school just let her?" he asks laughing.

"They should do with the amount her parents paid for her to go there!" Embry says shaking his head.

"Paid? For her to go to school?" Seth asks hearing Embry's comment.

"Yeah they went to private school, where Mummy and Daddy pay ridiculous amounts for them to get educated," Embry says his voice attempting to sound posh.

"You went to private school?" Paul asks me in surprise.

"Yeah, fat lot of good it done Elle; she can't even remember how to tell time!" I laugh.

"Never had you down as a rich kid," Jared says with a smile.

"I'm not." I snap my eyes blazing.

"Sky," Embry snaps at me.

"What?" I snarl.

"There's no need to be so rude," he tells me.

"Its fine, I didn't mean to offend you," Jared says his face confused.

"You didn't, I'm just not a 'rich kid', they have money, not me," I tell him, he nods seeming to understand more than my words let on.

"So Elle wore fairy wings to school one day?" Paul asks changing the subject I smile at him grateful for the change.

"Yeah, she was really drunk and had on a pink tutu as well I might have a photo of it!" I tell him scroll through my pictures and finding it, her in her school shirt with a pink tutu and fairy wings a bottle of whiskey gripped in her hand on our school field.

Paul laughs loudly as I hand my phone to him again.

"She's so skinny, and she looks absolutely wasted," Paul comments with a laugh.

"Yeah she's tiny," I agree.

Paul flicks to the next picture and pauses, I blush ever so slightly as he looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"These are before and after type pictures, like that's how our uniforms were supposed to be, and the next ones of how me and Elle actually wore them to school," I explain, he snickers at my flushed face. The picture's of me and Elle showing us with our red and black skirts touching our knees, white ankle socks and our shirts done up to the collar, the red and black tie tight round our necks tucked into the grey pull over jumper and then the grey blazer with our school crest on the breast pocket.

"You look so hot," Paul tells me a smirk on his face.

"Yeah alright, that's the only time I ever wore the correct uniform and it was for a joke," I tell him shoving his shoulder as he flicks to the next one and then he looks at me in disbelief.

"You used to go to school like that?" he asks me his eyes wide and his expression… hungry? Lustful? I feel a rush run through me at his look, before I turn my gaze to the photo he's talking about.

"No, that's what we wore to a school themed party," I explain with a laugh before continuing, "I wasn't bad enough to wear ripped fishnet stocking to school," I laugh.

"Is that Elle?" he asks me pointing to the girl next to me.

I smile at the picture; both Elle and I rolled our skirts over as many times as we could manage before our bums would show for sure. Our ripped fishnet stockings and black stilettos elongating our legs, our shirts were knotted just under our boobs our bras and cleavage on full show, ties hanging undone round our necks, topping off the look we both had our long blonde hair tied into high messy pigtails.

"I always look so huge next to her," I say laughing.

"No you don't," Paul tells me quickly his voice and face serious, I give him a funny look before Jake leans over.

"Woah she's hot!" he comments his eyes wide.

"Don't say that in front of her brother or boyfriend," I laugh.

"I could take 'em," Jake says in a manly voice flexing his biceps, I laugh loudly.

"You could have a go but the last guy who tried it on with Elle when we were out… Jonnie broke his arm," I say laughing at the memory.

"Seriously?" Jake asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup, Jonnie's a lovely guy you just don't mess with Elle, because nothing stops him," I say thinking of Jay.

"Is that her brother?" Brady asks.

"No, Ben's her brother, Jonnie and Ben are best mates, have been since they were little kids, Jonnie and Elle have only just started going out," I explain, before I could even think about telling him to mind his own business.

"Whose he?" Paul asks me suddenly, I look at my phone and see Matt stood with me dressed as a school girl, his arms wrapped around my waist his hands resting on my stomach, my own arms raised high as we both smile for the photo, I feel my face pale ever so slightly and I swallow into a now dry throat, I glance at Paul whose looking evenly towards me his expression unreadable.

"Umm, that's, that's Matt he's just another friend from England," I say before reaching to take my phone knowing what pictures he might come across next, "You don't want to see any others they're all pretty boring just us wasted at parties," I say just as he flicks to the next his face tightening before he hands my phone back to me.

"Real good friend's right," is all he says I look down at my phone and see myself with my legs wrapped around Matt's waist his hands just at the edge of my skirt pulling my panties over my bum as we kiss heatedly.

"Exactly that," I tell him quietly, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"You gonna last the rest of the day?" Erin asks me with a smirk.

"I could last another two days like this if I had to I just really don't want to," I laugh with her.

"You coming to the beach tomorrow?" Beth asks me.

"I haven't heard anything about it," I say.

"Yeah well you were busy last night," Embry says with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be jealous, come along next time? We can get a flight save time?" I suggest smiling at him.

"I'm sure it's really my scene," Embry says sarcastically.

"Course it is," I tell him with a wink, to which he laughs.

The bell rings and we all stand heading to Gym, as we head to the changing rooms Erin's girlfriends converge on me.

"So who exactly was that rather beautiful guy who dropped you here this morning?" Georgia asks her eyes alight.

"He's an old friend from England," I say with a smile.

"And what kind of friend might that be?" Becky asks winking in my direction as she strips her shirt off.

"Not that kind," I assure them, laughing as they deflate knowing there wasn't going to be any gossip.

"Hurry up girls!" the teacher shouts the door as we change into our shorts and t-shirts going to head outside, were a lot of the guys are waiting.

"You sure nothing happened Sky, I mean look at your legs!" Becky stated walking next to me.

"I fell off a kerb," I explain with a laugh, feeling my phone vibrate letting me know I've received a text, I pull it out and check the message feeling my head cloud over with anger immediately.

I stare at the text for a few minutes before I turn and walk back into changing rooms ignoring everyone around me, I dig through my bag and pull my purse from inside, opening it and pulling out my ID and a note, my fingers reach for the baggie, I pull it out and walk into one of toilet stalls.

Putting the lid of the toilet down and sitting pulling my phone out, wiping the touch screen clear, I sit breathing heavily for a few moments, feeling the hate course through me. That ache I'm familiar with rushes through my body.

_Just a little and it will take it all away…_ a voice whispers through my head.

I raise the baggie to eye level and look at the white powder inside, I feel the excitement run through me as I merely look at it.

_You are better than this _I hear another voice tell me, I close my eyes and I see Paul's warm brown eyes, I don't know why but a smile pulls at my lips. I see his smile and I feel his arms around me.

I drag in a deep shaking breath and stand, lifting the seat up.

"This will only hurt you," I whisper to myself as I open the baggie and tip the powder down the toilet in a quick movement before I can change my mind, I feel a gasp break through my lips as I look at the powder now wet and irretrievable, I shake my head as I flush the chain. Taking a deep breath before walking out the cubicle and changing back into my shorts and hoodie I wore throughout the day putting everything back.

I sit on the bench breathing deeply for a few moments before I rise picking up my bags and walking out of the changing rooms heading for the outdoor track where I can see the rest of the class stretching, stood in different groups before some start to run around the track.

I walk over towards the teachers and stand looking blankly at them.

"I've hurt my legs I'm not doing P.E today," I state in a voice that sounds unlike my own, I see their eyes flicker down to my legs which are lightly cut and bruised from where I fell.

"Do you need to get them checked by medical?" one teacher asks.

"No I'll sit in the stands," I say turning and walking over to the stands climbing half way up the stands before sitting and pulling out my cigarettes and lighting one bringing my legs close to my chest and pulling my hood up wrapping my arms round my knees as I inhale the calming smoke.

"What's wrong?" Embry's voice asks me, I should have known he wouldn't just leave me be.

"Who's to say something's wrong?" I ask him looking forward not towards him, I feel him sit next to me.

"You were fine, has the headache come back?" he asks me turning my face to look at him, I just shake my head.

"Sky, what's going on, come on talk to me," he pleads.

"I'm so weak," I tell him through gritted teeth, pulling my face out of his hands and looking off into the distance.

"No you're not, your doing really well, its been a long day and your hung over just chill and we can have a take out tonight and you can sleep as much as you want okay," he suggests with a smile, when I don't respond he continues, "I cant help you if you don't talk to me," he says his voice firm.

I sigh and reach into my bag handing him my purse, he takes it from me and opens it up confusion across his face before he pulls out the empty baggie, his face turning angry.

"Where is it all? Is that what you went back to the changing rooms for?" he asks me his voice deadly.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"Why, you done so well last night, look at me," he demands his hands grabbing me and turning me to him.

"I flushed it!" I shout at him, before squeezing my eyes shut tightly willing the anger and these feelings of confusion and hurt and desperation to disappear.

"You what?" he asks confused.

"I sat there with every intention of snorting the lot, knowing everything would feel better with just that hit, taking everything away, making it all better, knowing I wouldn't feel this way anymore, but then this little voice that had been egging me on was over powered by a stronger voice, telling me that I'm better than this, and I saw hi-" I stop talking as I flick my eyes to where I see Paul jogging round the track his posture stiff, "And I stood and flushed it before I could change my mind," I tell him tilting my head back towards the cloudy sky.

"What made you go to it? Why did you even have it on you?" Embry asks me taking my hand in his gently.

"I forgot it was in there till I saw it at lunch when I paid for my food; I offered to carry some for Craig in-case anything got taken off the others, that was all that was left I forgot to give it back to him, and I wanted to do it because I forgot." I say and Embry looks more confused, "Mummy dearest text me," I tell him with a shrug, before feeling my eyes well up I wipe furiously at my face, "It was kind of nice what she said for once," I say with a hollow laugh.

"What did it say?" Embry asks me pulling me into his side.

I pull my phone out and read aloud when I get to the message, "'We hope your okay and behaving for Helen, its quite here without you, ring either of us if you need anything, love Mum and Dad' with one kiss," I tell him trying to keep my voice void of emotion.

"They just want to make sure your okay," Em tells me kissing the top of my head hugging me tightly.

"Why could they have never said that to me in person? I can't remember the last time they said they love me, or to ring them if I needed anything, that's a joke, always another meeting to go to or holiday to go on!" I snap angrily.

"Sky they've never been good at showing emotion, and I know they left you alone a lot of the time, but do you want to maybe try talking to them?" Embry asks softly.

"NO I fucking don't, I want nothing to do with them, the only time they ever spoke to me was to shout, always palming me off on babysitters until I was old enough to stay on my own or stay at a friends," I tell him angrily.

"Okay," he says quietly as I turn my face into his shoulder breathing deeply as I feel sobs shake me ever so slightly, "It's okay Sky, I'm so proud of you, your doing so well! Mum and I love you so much! It's going to be okay," he tells me rocking me gently.

"I can control this, but Em, I just want it so bad, I'm not even joking the excitement the pure adrenaline that ran through me as I sat there holding that baggie, my body literally ached for it! I felt alive looking at a bag of fucking drugs!" I tell him gasping a choking breath in.

"But you didn't take anything, I'm so proud of you! This is how you deal with it from now on okay? You talk to me, you can do this, that rush doesn't last, you can be happy without it! I promise you!" Embry tells me his voice calm and steady as he looks into my face his eyes filled with honesty.

"I love you," I tell him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, more than anything Sky," Embry says kissing my forehead, his arms tight around me.

"It's so weird," I mumble against his chest.

"What is?" he asks pulling away to look at me again.

"Last night, I knew I would be fine, even in that environment, I felt that same ache for that high and that feeling, but I didn't, just like in England, I had a great night and I didn't need anything! Yet a message from them and I just it's what I know, what I feel I just it gone and that's where I turn," I tell him shaking my head.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to okay, you are gonna feel like this, but we can work with it, you flushed when it would have been easier for you to just line up, this is an improvement okay," he tells me his voice determined.

"I will slip up though, I'm bound to and I don't want you to hate me when I do," I whisper to him.

"I know you will, but I am here for you, if you slip at any point you come to me okay, the fact you know a slip will be a bad thing is reassuring," he says with a smile.

"Yeah, and I've cut down everything even when I slipped last," I say thinking of what Matt said, I glance at Embry before speaking again, "I spoke to Matt this morning," I mumble.

"Yeah?" he asks his face impassive.

"Em, he's coming out here, to stay with Craig and to see how he likes the States," I explain to him.

"At least I get to meet him now," Embry says with a sigh after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I spoke to him about my slip up on the first weekend," I say leaning against him.

"What did he say?" Embry asks.

"He knows what it was like for me, he said as long as it was less than what we used to do it should be seen as an improvement, he said not to let it get me down," I tell him biting at my lip.

"It is an improvement, that's all you got to remember," Embry tells me.

"Yeah, is Paul still pissed with me?" I ask quickly and quietly.

"Why would he be pissed with you?" Embry asks his voice taking on an amused tone.

I sigh giving Embry a look to which he just grins as I speak, "He was funny this morning, and he kinda saw a picture of me and Matt on my phone," I explain giving him a look as he pulls a pained face.

"Oh, nice picture?" Embry asks with hope in his eyes.

"Well Elle took it and sent a load of pictures from that party in bulk to my phone and yeah I forgot about it," I mumble.

"Why do you care what Paul thinks anyway?" Embry asks me smirking, I punch his arm.

"Don't be a dick, I don't I just, well, I don't know okay," I tell him looking away from him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Embry says quietly, I just nod with a sigh.

"I don't get it," I say quietly.

"Don't get what?"

"How I feel, I don't get this way, like ever," I mumble pulling away from him and rubbing both hands over my face before taking another drag of my cigarette.

"Are we still talking about Paul?" Embry asks me his voice impassive.

"I suppose, like what's his fucking deal?! Like he's a player, whatever, so why's he being like I don't know, just different from what I'm used to?" I say confused.

"He likes you, and I know you like him, as much as it pains me to say, but give him a chance, he won't mess you about Sky," Embry says hugging me.

"But that's exactly what I mean, what's a chance, like I don't get any of that shit!" I exclaim.

"Just go with it, don't shut him out, he might be able to help," Embry says with a slight smile.

"Helen said something similar last weekend," I muse.

"Well we're both probably right," Embry laughs before continuing, "Look the class is over, head to the parking lot and I'll meet you there?" he asks.

"I'm gonna stay here, I'll walk home," I tell him.

I wait as I know Embry will make some sort of protest about me being on my own but a smile lights his face as he gets up.

"Okay, I've gotta help Sam with some things so I'll be back later tonight," he says hugging me.

"Erm okay," I tell him confused before Embry rushes away.

I sit staring out across the field for god knows how long before I see a figure jog up the steps towards me; I smile as I recognise Paul.

"Hey," he greets as he sits down next to me.

"Hey," I reply smiling at him.

"So Embry asked me to take you home, he's gotta help Sam I dunno if he told you, but I was thinking we could hang out, get a pizza or something maybe," Paul suggests before he starts to ramble "I know your tired so we don't have to, and it doesn't have to be late-" I cut him off.

"Pizza sounds good," I tell him with a laugh. "And we can go to mine, Embry said he wouldn't be back till late and Helens working a late shift as well so we could er I dunno watch a film or something maybe," I suggest feeling as awkward as I sound.

"Movie sounds good," Paul tells me with a heartbreaking smile.

################

Hours later Paul and I are sat on the living room floor in front of the coffee table eating pizza out the box, laughing at the crappy show on the telly. And it's been like this since we got home, being around Paul is just so easy, almost too easy, he's cocky, he's confident, he's an arse, but he's funny and he listens to what I have to say. I can't even remember what we've spoke of, but everything's just seemed so natural, conversation flows easily just like it did when we went to Port Angles.

He's not once asked me why I was sat in the stands or my parents or drugs or last night even, he's just seemed to know I don't want to talk about it.

His cheeky attitude has me laughing and for some annoying reason every smile or laugh from him makes my heart beat just that little bit faster.

* * *

_Chapter 17 = DONE!_

_Drop me a review and let me know what you made of it!_

_Once again thank you so much if you are reading this at all and of course a huge thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!_

**_SarahMaree14 ; Sophie ; Delete Your Account ; VballBabe44 ; snowmanbk & theoutsider19_**

_They were all valued and appreciated muchly!_

_Holly Ox_


End file.
